


Persona: Phantoms of our Past

by manthony2691



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Asexual Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Drama, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Heist, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, University, University Students, Urban Fantasy, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 111,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manthony2691/pseuds/manthony2691
Summary: Memories of the Phantom Thieves have long passed in the public consciousness, sparsely remembered only by that generation who look back as apart of a bygone time of thier youths.In this new, ever-changing world, society's shadow continues to corrupt and stagnate this progress. It's destructive, unstable nature growing in the deepest recess of the collective unconscious, festering new groups and individuals who seek to benefit thier agendas to enact thier own twisted form of righteous justice. However, as self-destructive and vile the shadow self can be, so too is the heart's ability for growth, altruism, and self-forgiveness.It's with this hope that our new heroes' stories begin...(Currently revising and skimming off the length for smoother chapters)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Case#0: Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March Update: Reworded and skimmed up to Chapter 3, made it less badly worded and...bad in general. Expect the same soon with other chapters.

**_This Story is a Work of Fiction by a mere follower of Persona._ **

**_The Story and Elements of the Persona Story are all owned by Atlus Co., Ltd._ **

**_Similarities between original characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental._ **

**_Only those who have agreed to the above and support the official release may partake in this story._ **

**_Now then, let this new story begin…_**

* * *

**(XX/XX/20XX – Thursday, Afternoon) – (Location: Jiyū University, Bunkyō Ward)**

A warm breeze brushes through the field of grass and flowers. The sounds of the calm waters of the pond set a serene scene that contrasted the bustling of students and faculty around it. Besides that, his was a sizeable quiet spot to calm the mind. One student lay on the bed of grass, relaxed in her posture with a book titled _"The Count of Monte Cristo"_ covering her face. A white rose picked from a nearby bush fluttered to the wind beside her. It was a peaceful nap, and she would like nothing more than to indulge in this slumber for a while longer, then a presence was felt. With annoyance in her groans, she lifts the book and sits up only to see nothing.

She wonders what that feeling was when a buzz on her phone alerted her of the time; it was getting late. She uses the rose as a bookmarker before putting away the classic book and heading home. She followed the usual route towards the underground train line, her mind rifling with mixed feelings upon returning to her reality, contemplating what she has to say and what's left to do with classes almost ending. Anxiety grew in her at the thought of what her final grades will be. 

She came to a stoplight alone, waiting as cars rushed by and distracted by her own thoughts. She almost tuned out the sound of cries from nearby, spotting a growing crowd a block away. The public was looking up a the tall company building. The brightness of the sun clouded her vision until a vague silhouette of a person was made out.

The next second, it was gone, and she could only watch helplessly as the figure plummeted to the cement below…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**(3/19/20XX – Tuesday, Evening) – (Location: Niijima Residence, Chiyoda City)**

_"The follies of our society today, the kind whom we associate with a man who nearly took over this government decades ago, continues on. Its roots embedded in our economic, political, and social systems generations before, making this man an effect than the cause. It is a government system that gives leisurely benefits to the egocentric elites and figures of traditionalist beliefs at the working masses' expense. Like a specter in the night, it is seemingly powerful in its presence and unstoppable to those haunted by it. It sows seeds of apathy and misinformation, greed and ego, pessimism, and wrathful anger. However…however…"_

The Representative sat at his wood desk, frustratingly tapping his pen at the paper alongside a tall stack of folders. His old wristwatch begins beeping, signaling it's time to take a break. He stretched, yawning loudly as he rubbed his weary eyes.

"Ren! You doing alright?" a voice asked that was music to his ears right now, or really any time of day.

"I'll be right over." Getting out of his seat, he looked through the window blinds overlooking the high rises of Tokyo in the distance. He takes his last sip of coffee, marking him the world's number one dad before exiting his private office. He stepped out to a small corridor, to his left, the master bedroom where he and his wife have slept for many years and a small staircase leading to the room his little thief sleeps.

'If she heard me say that now she be annoyed like hell…I'll make sure to say it when she gets back,' he chuckled, turning right he enters the main living room with his wife sitting at the dinner table.

Makoto's stared at her work phone, scrolling through emails while eating rice with beef and mix vegetables. A tired but focused look in her red eyes that still mesmerize him, he will never stop admiring her conviction and caring nature to those around her.

"Seems we're both caught up in another work-filled night, my dear, perhaps a cool cup of tea would help ease the tension," Ren said with suave, his charm ever-present.

Makoto would have rolled her eyes if not for her smile at his romantic antics. "I should've guessed that box of tea you got had another purpose, and yes, that would definitely help, thank you." She watches her husband quickly get to work in the kitchen behind the counter, hiding his crafting magic. The sight brought a pleasant calmness to Makoto. Seeing Ren just be himself was her assurance that things would continue being alright.

"Mind if I turn on the T.V.?" he asks.

"It's no bother. I could use some background noise."

With a click, the news channel popped up with the weather report and local news. Ren saw it discuss an entertainment alley with new restaurants and shopping places to enjoy, his sight focusing on a familiar government building he calls work in the background. Most passersby's in the report also wore pins supporting the current governing coalition than their reformist coalition.

'Do they even remember what almost happened to this country?' Ren questions, putting that frustration aside as he poured a tea for both of them. "My big speech is coming along well. Needs some rewrites, but the heart is definitely there, I feel," he says, starting small talk and handing Makoto her tea.

"That's not the one for the Committee session you've mentioned, right?"

"Nah, that's tomorrow, and it's already done. I'm just outlining the main policies and discussing strategies with other members for a coming bill from the upper house. More of the usual really…crossing fingers it passes this time."

"Bleh, "Makoto groans, "at least you get to work with people who usually agree and cooperate with you. Tomorrow for me is dealing with the usual stubborn scum. Those guys want nothing more than me off that desk...had to be on her day too."

The reminder about their plans and the person in question brought a smile to Ren's face, "Speaking of the birthday girl, she still hasn't come back yet, has she?"

"I got a text an hour ago saying she ran into Nea while getting textbooks for the semester. Unsurprisingly, Nea was insistent on catching up and getting ice cream." Both parents chuckled at the image of their daughter out with her best friend; it's been a while since they heard of her doing such evening activities. "She should be home a bit later than usual," Makoto stated as she finished her plate and grabs some toasted bread.

"Well, still a preferable experience to last year's shopping where you and Sae-"

"Ren!"

"With her and I almost passing out from the stuff we carried and Sae threatening-"

"Ren, I thought we agreed never to bring that up again!" Makoto said, flustered and coughing up breadcrumbs. "Besides, it was her first year to Jiyū. How can we not be worried if she didn't have everything possibly needed!"

Ren sits gladfully that these moments still happen between them. Some things do not change.

"I hear you, but we see she's more than capable of navigating that life already," Ren said in defense. "Stuff like gathering necessities and organizing her schedule is always a teaching moment. This year especially is going to be interesting what with the new university president already making changes."

"Yeah, I actually read about him from an article I read. It said- "

"Moving on with world news, a major political scandal emerges when one of the leaders of a labor movement in Europe stepped down after breaking down over the futility of thier cause." The sudden announcement from the T.V. catches both of their attention. "This confession shocked many, leaving many questionings such as why a beloved and confident figure by many suddenly break. While this story is still developing, the movement's future is left questioned by those opposed and neutral to them."

The words and images of the man bawling to the camera brought back many memories.

"I heard of him," Ren mentions staring back at the T.V., "He wasn't one of the founders but was certainly powerful with his speeches. I knew he had personal fears, but...spilling all that like this? Wonder what Yusuke thinks, living over there and all."

"He, and the rest of us, are quite busy on our careers. So I can't begin to tell you," Makoto replies. She sees Ren nod silently, the watch on his wrist ticking by till he asks again.

"Makoto, when do you think the others will be available? You know, so we can catch up and share some drinks at Leblanc."

Her husband gave a casual look but hid that nostalgia behind his glasses; a time long passed and vanished for them. She would be lying if she didn't look at her phone some days and expected that red-eye to pop up again.

Imagining also some poor shadow's face during her Aikido sessions with thier daughter. They were on top of the world, knowing that no matter what stands in the way, life will always change.

That year would always hold a place in their hearts. However, Makoto holds what they have now just as preciously.

"Ren, that part of our lives is…gone now, not just by our own promise but through Lavenza's as well. We couldn't even if we tried."

Ren turns to her, eyes closed and his usual smile, "Yeah…I know, just brought back memories, that's all."

He opens them upon feeling her hand on top of his, their wedding rings together with their fingers interlocked. "What's important now is things right in front of us. All our children are the stepping stone to the adult world. Let's see it through that they achieve what they desire so…so that they don't have to do what we did."

Ren nods, bringing a smile to Makoto. She proceeds to blush when he kisses their rings.

The front door clicks, the sound of footsteps signaled to them a certain someone is finally back.

The young adult took off her red shoes as she entered; the heavy book bags slugged over her grey coat were put down as she hanged up her grey satchel and coat. "I'm home!" she announces as she talked through her red phone to her best friend. "Yeah, it's no issue, Nea. It's the thought that counts," she replied, fixing her short curly black hair from the crazy winds outside. "Yes, I'll book a trip to Suidobashi during your day off. I got it under control, so just take care of yourself and don't exhaust yourself, okay?" Her usually sharp red eyes soften at Nea's acceptance of the schedule change; she brushed off any rain droplets on her white button-up shirt as she said goodbye and put her phone in her black pants.

"So, how was the nightlife for my little thief?" her father remarked, his watch showing it's past ten.

Mao rolled her eyes, chuckling as she entered the kitchen, "alright, you got caught me red-handed. Nea and I took some valuable possessions for our future lessons on thievery." She opened the still-warm rice and meat with veggies, "Looks nice. Thanks for the meal Mom, turns out ice cream isn't a filling dinner."

As their daughter eagerly filled her plate, Makoto and Ren glanced at each other with perplexed expressions. It wasn't strange for their daughter to be happy, but compared to how she's been acting recently concerning Jiyū and "Personal Discussions" not ending too well...

Ren took the last bite of his food and stayed casual as Makoto continued the discussion, "Well, somebody's in a good mood."

"Well, sure," Mao shrugged as she walked over," a new semester to look forward to and time with friends would generally make people feel good. I think at least."

"True, and so why the call about a sudden trip?" Makoto asked with her hand on her chin. "Didn't you two set plans for your big day?"

Mao rolled up her long sleeves as per her mother's table manners and took a bite of food, "we did, but she canceled last minute. At one of her jobs, her boss called in, basically sweating bullets requiring every hand on deck for customers and new shipment. Came with a bonus she's been wanting, so I told her, 'yeah, we can push it back later.'"

"Nea canceled…on you?" Makoto asked, her finger tapping her chin. Ren knew that investigators look anywhere. "The same person who cried back in 5th grade just for being on a different softball team than you were, decided to put extra money over celebrating your birthday?"

Mao hardly flinched from the question, her eyes close as she ate, "It was her job at the airsoft complex. You know she loves working there. Trust me, she was super hesitant at first, and it was not until I gave her the okay that she finally relaxed. Besides, I usually have casual home birthdays, so it's no big deal."

Mao cleaned her mouth with a napkin, opening one eye to see her mother still unsatisfied.

"Well, I'm actually jealous you are going there," Ren interjected, smiling to ease them both, "this week for your mother and I is going to be packed with work, so a little vacation time sounds nice. Have I ever told you the first time I've gone there with Nea's parents?"

Mao followed her father's lead and chuckled like always, "of course, you just finished up a school field trip. After having one too many pancakes, you decided it was a good idea to go on the craziest ride there with Uncle Ryuji, who proceeded to throw up on you."

"Actually, he didn't," Ren smirked. "See, I had Mona by that point, long before we got Morgana. He also so happened to be with us during the incident, and well…"

Mao looked at him, confused, "wait, if he was on the ride when…oh come on, dad! T-that's even grosser," she laughed with him.

Makoto saw them smiling over such silly things and put aside her work face, sitting back in her chair. "To this day, I still don't understand what compelled you to think feeding pancakes to a cat was a good idea, even a strange one like Mona."

"He asked for it didn't he?" Ren defended, "gotta do what the cat says, or it's back to him sleeping on my laptop."

Mao shook her head at his puns, "sure, dad, and maybe Mona would've clawed you as well if you didn't go to bed or something."

Ren and Makoto both glanced back with a look, knowing that comment was far too real. Ren fixed his glasses, grabbing his tea and telling his daughter, "You'll get it one day when you have a pet, and before you know, it'll be like understanding a second language."

"Well, I'll make sure to tell Nea that Morgana will have only a moderate amount of treats before we get on any rides."

Makoto shook her head at the reminder, "She spoils him far too much. When was the last time they checked his weigh-?"

A phone buzzed on the table, which Mao saw was hers. Makoto saw her eyes widen slightly upon seeing something.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," Mao announced, already up with her phone in hand, "Mind if I go up after cleaning my dish?"

"Mao Niijima," Makoto said sternly, "you just got here. Your father and I have been glued to work all day. Nothing is more relieving than being together with you like this."

"Mom, look it-it's important alright?" Mao asked eagerly, "It's from one of my professors, yeah he's new and- "

"Read it then, all of it." Makoto crossed her arms, her daughter freezing up and holding the phone behind her back. "You said it's from university, correct? Unless it is something very private, what's not to share? At the very least on the table Mao."

Ren felt where this was going, a bit concerned as well.

"Or is it a request like last time? Resulting in you coming home with a broken nose, or the time before that with your arm bandaged up, after lying us. Both coincidently around an area where an officer reported beaten up thugs?" Makoto questioned further. "Anything you want to say?"

Mao was now glaring back at her mother, barely holding the urge to talk back.

"Mao," Ren spoke softly, "We just want to know what's going on right now that's troubling you."

She does not take her eyes off her mother but hears her father's words clearly. She tosses the phone to her mom, who checks to confirm who it really was. Seconds tick by as Mao irritably tapped her fingers. Ren didn't look away from his daughter.

After a minute, Makoto stops and slides it back to Mao as she sighs, her eyes close with a look of shame.

"Am I free to go, officer?" Mao asked coldly.

"…yes," Makoto whispered upon finding nothing.

Mao grabs her phone and storms off, only stopping briefly at the steps before going to her room.

Ren scratches his brow, thinking what they can do next. "I'm concerned about this too, but perhaps we're overthinking a little. Mao was quiet, sure, but she's like that sometimes. And you know her when some jerk starts harasses- "

"I wouldn't blink an eye if these were self-defense, but I've trained and know what her defensive techniques look like, Ren. These persistent wounds are signs she's looking for trouble, and I can't accept." Makoto groans, irritable of this situation, "I had hoped she dropped this when high school was over, but those instances aren't some random encounters."

"Look, I remember those days too. Constantly talking to Mao's teachers about it but- "

"I don't understand her thought process Ren, she's smarter than this," Makoto almost yelled out, barely holding back her frustration. "She has countless opportunities in front of her but chooses none. Instead, she falls back into old habits, throwing herself into reckless trouble again. Has she even chosen a major yet, or is she putting that off till next year again?"

"It's not like she hasn't been trying Makoto," Ren defended her, "and people need their own time and methods to decide. It's her own future, is it not?"

Makoto stays silent as she grabs her work phone and heads to their room. Her thoughts on the matter were made clear.

"Guess I'm going up alone then," he sighs, going upstairs and seeing the door closed. "Mind if I come in?" Ren asked, hearing no response till she opened the door. He slowly walks in with a smile as Mao heads back to her work desk; he sees the room was relatively the same since moving back from the dorms but a few months ago. The Jack Frost plushie on her bed, reminding him of simpler times.

Mao sits dead focused, wearing thin, round glasses while doing an early studying session with one of her new books. "Thinking of new pair soon?"

"They're fine. Getting new ones always bothered me," Mao mumbled.

"Well, as long as your eyesight's fine," Ren replied, pushing up his first real glasses while trying to stay casual. "You know, take it from a fellow glasses user, that when your sight-"

"Dad, just say what you really want to say. I'm all ears," Mao sighs, still writing down notes.

Ren figured she respond like that; it was a habit he hoped she moved on from when talking to others. However, he took it one step at a time and got to the point, "Mao…I get your going through a rough patch right now, a bit on academics and career-wise."

"That's an understatement."

"But you're still at the cusp of transitioning to a bigger world out there; you have time. Besides, it's not like everyone truly knows where they're going even with the most thought out of plans."

"All except you two," she reminds him.

"Yes," Ren sighed, body tensed from what the actual past was, "but those were under specific circumstances, Mao. The kind I don't wish for you to go through yourself,"

"The false assault on your record, right?" she asked, a calmness in her voice. Recalling the barrage her father faces daily and the rougher times at her high school because of it.

"…yes, that one," Ren half lied, "I don't regret what I did, but I was also lucky to meet the best people in Tokyo. I didn't do it alone nor carried any burden from it alone. Perhaps those kinds of connections could help you in too...it may even be what you need."

"Yet everyone out there only out for themselves these days," Mao replies, stopping her work as she sat back to her chair, "exploiting those they deemed useful till they've outstayed thier use…or end up dead."

"You're not just talking about troubles at Jiyū, are you?"

"No, but it does have its fair share of jerks and questionable practices," Mao spoke out of spite before looking back at her father. "I don't know if you heard, but...before my first year ended, a woman from an office building near the campus…leaped off the roof from years of back-breaking work with little pay. I didn't just hear or read about it, too. I was coming back from a hard day at a class when I looked up…and saw her falling in the distance…I didn't see her land cause of the crowd below but-."

"Y-you saw her?! Mao, why didn't you-?!"

"This was after another person in Shibuya was blacklisted for voicing a simple complaint and died alone in poverty," Mao's eyes looked down, staring at nothing as she shared the disturbing truth. "I later learned each of them came from Jiyū, top of their class even. Despite all that, this was how the world treated them."

"Mao…please stop," Ren asks calmly, kneeling and putting his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "You can't just walk away from that; you should've told us or anyone about this."

"Probably, but that'll hardly change anything, would it?"

Mao looked to the pile of work on her desk, "I couldn't stop thinking about it. Who wouldn't? And every time I come to that same damn question…just what is waiting for me out there? Simply do as I am told? Follow the career path that would probably earn the most money while sacrificing my own identity for some soulless, shit job?" She pulled away from her father's hands, turning back to her desk, "Seeing that with my own eyes, knowing that there's many more like it. In the end, I…couldn't accept that. However, plenty of people out there do, and now almost everyone hardly seems to care."

'You are not the type to think about giving up Mao,' Ren thought as he stood back up and chose his next words carefully.

"I get it," he said, "your frustrated…and traumatized at everything going on. It is easy to let this push you to recklessness or hopelessness over everything else. But, you still have a fire in your heart that refuses to be extinguished. A passion that, if used to its potential, can bring change to people around you, no matter how small, it might even stop tragedies like that from ever happening." There was no hint of doubt in those words of what he believes his daughter was capable of. With a serious look in his eyes, he asks, "Mao, do you have that potential?"

Mao did not look back at her dad, sitting there for several long seconds till whispering back, "I hope I do."

"We know you do," Ren assuringly said, "all that is left is to find that push." With a smile on his face, he heartily patted her on the head, which made her smile a little. "So don't give in," he encouraged, "keep using that big noggin of yours to continue seeking out others and finding ways to harness your skills to their fullest. You're too stubborn to let this society consume you." He slowly stops, leaning back to the wall and causing Mao to look back at him.

She saw a shameful look in his eyes, "In fact, I've worked the past twenty years hoping to fix this country. For the downtrodden and for you…but now? I can barely get a single bill to the Prime Minister's desk. Perhaps then things would be getting a bit better…"

Mao rarely ever saw her father like this. Even on his roughest days, he had a smile on with some horrible dad joke hiding under his sleeve. Looking back, she remembered something he said in his youth. Her demeanor softened, her eyes looking with admiration, "Being a hero, it's never been easy work, but it's better to doing something than nothing at all."

Ren smirks. That's right, he needs to stay strong for them. "Thanks."

"And if it makes you feel better, the National Prosperity Party Students at Jiyū have moved from spreading fake rumors to just posting defaced cardboard cutouts of you on social media," Mao quipped.

"Oh yeah…I think I look better with the devil horns and oni teeth, doncha think?"

Both continued to laugh at their own bad jokes till Ren felt he took enough of Mao's time and decided it's time for all of them to rest. He gets up and points to her with confidence in his eyes, "Still got a whole month ahead of ya till classes. I know you got this, and whenever you feel defeated, remember there are always others there to pull you out. So please, take care of yourself as much as you do to others. They need you too."

"I'll think about it," Mao answered, eyeing her phone.

Ren walks to the door when he looks back at her. She didn't hear him whisper to her, "And we'll always be by your side too. We love you, Mao." He shuts the door, leaving Mao to her own devices.

Upon hearing the fading footsteps, Mao tapped her finger on the wood desk. She eventually picks up her phone and sees the hidden screencap images of texts she managed to delete under her parents' noses. She read what the client said.

 **Client** : _"Tomorrow is still a go, right?"_

She thought back to her father's words, the look of frustration and concern in her mother's eyes. Mao's fingers on her device almost moved by themselves in trying to respond, but the words and concern from her parents held them back, contemplating what they would feel and how this could horribly go wrong like it almost did for them. However, her conviction and memories of such injustices pushed back and demanded action be done, or else others put in such shitty situations will attain thier justice.

"Mom, Dad…I can't keep blinding myself from what's out there, especially when there isn't anyone else to help," Mao whispered as she replied.

 **Anonymous** : _"Yes, enter the café at 4 pm exactly. I'll be there before rainfall and take care of things from there."_

After a minute, another message pops up. Mao could only imagine the anxiety they were feeling.

 **Client:** _"Thank you!"_

 **Client:** _"You know, I actually feel like we're safe for once. Hey, no matter what happens, at least I know we've tried."_

A small smile forms as she texts back.

 **Anonymous** : _"Let's work together to ensure that."_

 **Client:** _"Yeah!"_

Mao deletes the evidence on her phone with everything set and noticed it was almost midnight. She could not waste any sleep on this and jumps straight to bed. She rests her eyes while looking out the moonlit window across her bed. The words of her parents echo in her head as she fell asleep, 'My future…'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ren?"

Makoto's worry snaps Ren out of what Mao said, wondering how he will share such news. They both sat on the corner of the bed, Makoto wondering what he learned that's troubling him. He glanced at his watch and saw it was getting late and they needed to leave early tomorrow; he decided to tell Makoto after Mao's birthday.

"I'm fine; I gave her a few words of encouragement and shared some laughs. I think she's doing alright now," Ren answered.

Makoto smiled at the response and lay in bed. Turning off the lights as she whispered, "We got a big day tomorrow, best not to have you collapse when she gets back."

"Alright, just five more minutes on my speech," Ren requested. He saw his wife nod before walking back to his office. He sat down and stared at the paper sheet until he found the words he wanted and began writing.

_"However uncertain a future with such issues may be, it is not beyond us to use what ambitions we have now for guidance for a better world. It's through a thought-out plan with our coalition of working masses of multiple backgrounds, who believe in that same world as we do, and the power each of them holds that'll bring those ideas to fruition. We will change the heart...no, the very soul of this country."_


	2. Case File#0_1: Prologue

**(3/20/20XX – Tuesday, Afternoon) – (Location: Tokyo, Japan)**

Grey clouds hang overhead the Tokyo skyline. The last beams of light glowing above overtaken as rainfall pours all over the megacity. The home to a sea of souls, each of their own identity with endless struggles and joy awaiting them. Unknown to all, each of them shares a deep connection within. This invisible collective shows a side of humanity most do not think of, or perhaps do not wish to, but will always be connected.

It is merely within their nature.

If a final judgment arrives, if humanity's profound inner nature at its highest state yet were to be tried, what would the verdict be that will shape the very reality of this world as we know it?

The quest for this answer began when a dark hooded figure gazed over the horizon within the city's tallest structure. This figure patiently waits, leaning forward on the rail in the empty observation deck. A ring comes from thier phone that thier dark gloves reach for.

"We're in position," a deep static voice notifies, "awaiting your command."

Silence hangs in the air, their fists gripping the railing tightly. "Command given. We finish this, and it's all over."

There was no response as the phone goes silent. They close the phone, leaving only silence to reverberate in their ears. They did not wish to stay here any longer. They leave the city behind and slam shut the heavy doors.

Nothing could have stopped what happened next.

**Case File #0_1: Prologue**

**Earlier...**

**(3/20/20XX – Tuesday, Noon) – (Location: Kichijoji, Tokyo)**

The wet, crowded walkways of Kichijoji have always been a consistent pain to navigate. The light rainfall and winds not helping either, making the young woman in a grey hood wished they brought an umbrella. Putting it aside, she focused on finding one particular shop, remembering the day it was opened, and becoming thier first customer. In no time at all, she locates its sign.

'Milady's Café,' she read, a smile on her face. She looks down at her red phone to see it's almost time. 'Just past noon, huh? Well, a quick cup of coffee wouldn't hurt.'

Entering, she's greeted by the sweet aroma of coffee beans, fresh bread, and calming Jazz music befitting the atmosphere. While she won't admit it, she has always appreciated this genre. She walks up to the counter and asks for an order of Americano. As she paid, she finds a suitable seat and waits.

Sitting right across was a man and woman around her age; the current thought in their minds noticeably plaguing them till it's resolved. A bell dings, signaling her Americano's ready. The woman walks up to the counter when she sees a bin of complimentary umbrellas and asks the cost.

Outside and across the café stood four less than friendly men, ranging from 19 to 22 years of age, eager to get what they want.

"You sure he went in here?" the sophomore year student asks.

"I literally saw his ass walk in like five minutes ago," the Senior and leader of the group confirmed, "and unless he wants that girl involved, he better come out in the next five seconds."

"Come on, let us just go in," the annoyed Junior suggested, "who cares if a few strangers see us? The moment anyone sees what University we're from, they wouldn't dare touch us."

"I don't know about that man," the other senior and biggest of the bunch questioned, "I've heard stories of how scary the lady who owns these cafes is, dude. If the employees are like that, I wouldn't mind waiting a bit."

"Aw, come on, you mean that old hag?" the skinny Junior scoffed, "she's as fragile as a glass vase, have some brains for once, why don-?"

"Shut up!" the dark-haired leader shushed, noticing a figure nervously walking out in their purple coat with something in their hands. "That's him! Come on!"

The group of four ran over, the figure's hood up in an attempt to hide, but the tough senior year blocked their path as the rest dragged him to a nearby alley. He tried to hide something in that coat, but the leader knew he was in control of the situation as they shoved him against the wall.

"Okay, Hayao, your time is up. Want the job or not?" the leader asked but heard silence, unable to see him under that hood and dark strands of hair.

He smiles at the others and grabs the corned man's shoulder, "Look, pal, we need you to do this. We ain't saying it's the most…let's say legal job, but it's easy money all around. You take economics, don't cha? Surely you see the economic opportunity we're giving you here, and wouldn't it be sweet if the only thing keeping you there wasn't some scholarship, so your parents aren't constantly scraping by? All we ask in return for our generous deal is for you to keep quiet, especially when talking about your new boss. He might be a bit brutish and clinging of his workers, but the moment you say it was us who sent ya, then he'll-"

"Stop demanding money from you?" he asked in a slightly deep voice.

"Yes, and we'll-…w-wait, how did you-?"

"I've found you guys out. The job you're forcing me to do has to do with moving drugs around, doesn't it?"

They begin to look nervous, the leader wiping sweat from his brow as he shoved the man, "you don't know the shit you're talking about, Hayao! We're untouchable at Yamori, the star undergraduates! If you value whatever shitty status you have left there, you will take this job or kiss your ass goodbye. Try finding a job then." A vile grin grew as he mocks his victim, "perhaps you need something else to convince you, fight back if you want, a punch in the face is worth getting worthless shits like you out."

The leader's smugness vanishes as the person spat at them. He looks down at his polished leather shoes to see the stain.

"It's always shitty, privileged people like you that's the problem," the hooded figure said, "I bet after you and your buddies bought your way in, you started flaunting your wealth without a shred of responsibility.

Suddenly you pissed off the wrong trafficker while trying to look cool. Now you're trying to throw someone else's life away to save face... you're pathetic."

Most either looked pissed beyond belief or terrified at how well he read them. The leader grabbed him by the collar, ready to throw a punch as he shouted out, "So what if that's the case, huh?! Our reputation is and always will be far more important than yours! Just who do you think you are anyway?!"

A flash came from the alleyway entrance. They turn to see peeking out the corner were phones held by the real Hayao and his friend Toko before they bolted off. They stare in shock and horror at what the two might've captured and who the hell was with them now.

They learn the hard way when said person stomps on the leader's foot and kicks forward hard at his stomach, throwing him into the dumpster. The others were barely reacted as the person unzip their jacket and, with a still-hot coffee cup in hand, threw it to one of thier faces. The brat who insulted Milady's name then felt what steaming hot americano was like to the face. His screams echoed as the two remaining members then manically threw punches at the assailant. She'd ducked under both swings towards the center of the alleyway. Revealing underneath the locks of black hair were stern-looking crimson red eyes. Mao pulled out her wrapped dark umbrella as the sophomore tried charging at her. Still, a simple stance change slightly threw off his momentum as she swung the first strike to his nose with the weapon, followed by a forward kick that left him disoriented on the ground.

Next came the big guy, both in a tense standoff as the senior told them with fists ready, "You can still walk away."

"Nah," she shrugs as he swings and barely misses. She retaliates with a swing to the guts, followed by another to the head before a finishing roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him out. 'Thanks for that, aunty,' she thought before seeing the disoriented guy slowly get back up with a hard piece of wood in hand.

She goes for the first hit until being punched in her right cheek and grabbed from behind by the jerk she threw coffee on, more pissed than ever. Just as the other got up, he was shoved and tackled to the wall by that Hayao kid, who tried to disarm him but did not see the leader coming towards him.

Mao elbowed her grabber before knocking the jerk out, feeling the searing coffee on her fist. The next moment she hears a scream behind her. She turns to see Hayao knocked into the opposing wall, collapsed onto the floor with the two assailants now looking to chase after Toko.

The sight of blood dripping down his forehead and Toko in distress as the leader step out to the street with a pocket knife in hand all shook her to the core. All other noise blocked off as a ringing consumes her ears.

The group's last standing member suddenly heard Mao's weapon drop. The next thing he saw was a fist flying towards him, and those blood-red eyes filled with fury. He fell to two hits, alerting the leader, who turned with his knife ready till a piece of hardwood struck his face, splintering the wood in half as he fell like a sack of bricks. The brawl finally over.

She dropped the broken weapon, breathing heavily from the adrenaline, her glare burning with eagerness to continue teaching these bastards a lesson.

"Hayao!" Toko's voice called out as she attended to her friend.

That rush of emotion suddenly vanishes as Mao turned to the pair and rushed to help Hayao up. She reaches for her phone, ready to dial for medical help; she'll deal with her parents' lecture later.

He suddenly groans before waking back up and seeing the aftermath. "Man, you knocked the crap out of them…" he groaned with a look of amazement as Toko hugged him, quickly using a mini-medic pack to treat the wound.

Mao saw the blood be cleaned to reveal only a scratch, making it worse than it seemed. Seeing this, she sighed in relief, ' I lost it again...'

The woman applied a bandage as Hayao smiles, a look of great relief on both thier faces. Mao kicked the knife down a drainage grate and told them, "When I tell people to run, they should do so. I thought they'd cracked your skull just now, dude."

"I got scared too," Toko spoke, "both for Hayao and-oh right, you prefer-."

"Mao," she answered, making them look a tad surprised," I trust you two to keep at least that a secret." Toko giggles at the cute name, making Mao blush while cleaning her messy hair.

"Mao, huh? Well, there was something else that worried me," Toko expressed, "that look in your eyes just now, you can have quite the chilling temper."

"Jerk had a weapon; who wouldn't act like that?" Mao defended herself. She sees the young man slowly get up and asks, "anyway, you two got all the evidence you needed, right?"

"Yeah," he nods, swapping back jackets with Mao, "with everything they said and how they've treated you thinking you were me, this is too much for University faculty and police to ignore."

"Get that done right away, you hear? Rather not have your sweet victory be ruined," Mao ordered as she walked up to the big guy, waking him up. He was startled at first until she asked calmly, "You acted way less antagonistic than the rest of these idiots. Did they hire you by any chance?"

"…Y-yeah, it was good money just to look tough. I wasn't really gonna hurt the guy," he replied with regret.

Mao sighs and helps him up, "Get out of here. We'll say you were apart of it. Next time choose better clients who aren't terrible people, okay?" The man nodded solemnly and walked away, not looking at the two friends in shame.

Mao rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. "Now, with all that settled, you two should go home. If you run into any issues, make sure to go to the proper people. Is that clear?" she asks in a more mature and controlled manner.

"We will," Toko said while smiling at her friend before both bow, "and thanks, you've helped us in more ways than one."

"Yeah, we'll spread the good word about your work, even if they wouldn't believe us," Hayao swore.

Mao brushes the side of her hair in slight embarrassment, "Come on. Just a simple thanks is fine, you two. Now go and stay dry out there."

With one last nod, they ran out back into the crowd, their problems finally off their shoulders.

Mao left the human trash out as she goes to complete one last thing. She explores the market street, looking up to see the sprinkling of rain getting heavier. Suddenly a young woman with amber eyes taps her shoulder. "I see the assignment was a total success?"

Mao smirks as she turns to her best friend, "Yep, and I hope both our parents are none the wiser about it too."

Nea smiles back while sucking a small pink lollipop, looking up at Mao, who was slightly taller. She held a plastic umbrella that protected her blonde hair, tied up in a small ponytail that draped down her neck and shoulders. Her outfit also protected her slim physique from the weather with yellow sneakers and black leggings and a brown skirt and her pink blouse, all protected with a white coat. With a hand on her hip, she nods, "Don't worry Mao, my mom's busy with her next line of clothes while my old man thinks I'm on break. Seriously relax now, okay? The worse of it is now behind us." She pouts as she looks at the bruise on Mao's cheek, "and maybe now you see why having some back up wouldn't be so bad either. It's not like I can't keep up Mao."

"With that get up?" Mao innocently asked, "no offense, but you look more ready to be apart of your Mom's walkway than a street brawl."

Nea rolled her eyes, "Pssh as if! Meanwhile, you probably looked like an escaped, wild smelly gorilla back there."

"Wait, you think I smell?" Mao genuinely asks.

"That shouldn't be your first question, silly," Nea chuckled. She knew despite the serious, or scary for some, look that Mao can be a total goof at times. "Anyway, with a job well done, what say we celebrate with some udon, my treat," she eagerly offered.

"Thanks, but I need to get going soon. My mom sent me an errand to do as I left. She'll definitely think something's up if I show up empty-handed."

"Gotcha, then, in that case, I'll see what I can do about that bruise. I know a guy who works at a drug store here who owes me a favor should have what ya need."

Mao, unsurprised at her kindness, raises her hand as she says, "Thanks, Nea."

Her best friend winks back as they gave a high five. "Anytime Mao."

As the two got out of the rain, Mao's phone rang. Both froze as Mao knew who it was. Nea threw both hands over her mouth as Mao answered, keeping her voice calm and casual. "Hey, mom. I just found most of the groceries you asked for. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just drove up the driveway. It was a busy day, to say the least," Makoto spoke on the other end.

"Well, evil never rests and all that. Make sure to get some rest later."

"That's an understatement but don't worry, I'm watching myself...and Mao," her mother said somberly.

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday, I apologize for breaching your privacy, pressuring you into it no less."

Mao flinched, glancing at Nea, who couldn't hear a word coming from the phone. "Uhh, I'm over it, Mom. You and dad were concerned, I get it."

"Doesn't make it no less excusable on my part. If this happened at work, I would be rightfully fired for misconduct. Besides that, however, I'm your mother and not some officer. So if you're ever open to discuss classes, careers that interest you, or just to have someone to talk with, know that I'm all ears. I protect these streets for the safety of every citizen of this city, including you."

She went silent before telling her daughter, "I never want to see you hurt again, Mao."

Her daughter was silent as well; Nea saw Mao's eyes shift downward, a rueful look in her eyes she hasn't seen in a while. It was like this before she collected her thoughts, "Thanks, Mom, I'll keep that in mind. I'm almost done here, so I'll be back depending on how packed the trains are."

"There's no rush. Enjoy the city energy out there. I mean, you are a college student after, and I've heard there's a swanky jazz club nearby that finished renovating. Perhaps you can invite Nea there some time."

Mao smiled softly, glancing to Nea, "that sounds like fun, but I'll focus on not drowning from all this rain first."

"That'll be preferable," Makoto chuckled, "stay safe."

"I will," Mao nodded as the call ended. Both shared a look with Mao's being mixed and reflective.

"Hey, you good?" Nea asked but knew from that look this was a personal matter. Nea didn't want to intrude if Mao's this uncomfortable. She extended her hand so both can focus on getting back home. Mao's expression relaxed as she took her hand, giving a thankful smile.

Nea turns away and sees the large crowds around them. "Hey..." she says, scratching her nose, before suddenly bumping Mao with her elbow and running off, "Last one to the market owes lunch!!"

Mao, startled at the sudden race, took off upon remembering she only had enough yen for groceries.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**(3/20/20XX – Tuesday, Noon) – (Location: Chiyoda, Tokyo)**

Inside the building that stood as a symbol of the governmental powers overseeing the island nation was a meeting room of opposition party members. Sitting at the center was party leader Toranosuke Yoshida. He remained proud of his old independent status, not being tied to party strategy nor felt he must align to an agenda that his beliefs saw as short-sighted and self-interested. For years he felt this would remain until an old prodigy got elected to a seat. Since then, both done whatever they've can to change society for the better. Eventually, they formed a new party, growing from those believing in people's welfare than the rich, powerful, or ignorant constituents. They grew to become the faces of the 2nd largest party but were still the minority, with talks of thier momentum slowing as of late.

Despite this, they both can look back at thier work together with pride, knowing these ideas won't be in vain as long as people believe in change. As Yoshida watched his dear friend speaking with conviction of thier next policy and plans for the coming bill, he knew the generation his grandkids are apart of will have a future filled with opportunity.

"My fellow representatives, it is imperative for the safety of everyday citizens and perhaps the whole world that action be done to put forward new standards to regulating cognitive psience and rip it out of the hands of private corporations. We've seen the NPP's so-called "regulation laws" in effect the past year and saw how much it has endangered workers and innocent passerbys. At one of Takeuchi Inc.'s facilities outside of Kyoto, the incident left twenty-five of its engineers severely wounded after testing new technology into this Cognitive World. Yet the NPP refuses to take action while scientists across demand this research only be used for academic understanding and protecting the human psyche, it's not a realm for groups like Takeuchi to make a profit out off," Ren Niijima proudly proclaimed with the room applauding while talking amongst scientists on any further questions on the complex subject.

Amidst it all, Ren and Yoshida shared a glance, the old politician nodding in pride and assurance they'll have backing in this new fight.

With all the formalities and good lucks given, Ren and Yoshida walked backed to Ren's personal office with smiles on their faces. "You've never ceased to surprise me with what hard work can do, old friend. Keep this up, and you might even be prime minister one day," Yoshida warmly chuckled.

"Thanks, but let's focus on keeping people safe first before we talk about that. Also, please don't use the word old again; I at least want to feel young a few more years," Ren smiled while twisting a piece of hair turning grey.

"Sorry, at my age, you come to accept such a thing far easier," Yoshida replied as he brushed his hand his fully grey hair. He makes sure no one's around before whispering, "Going back to the issue, all this talk of cognitive psience and other worlds must be bringing flashbacks. I only started understanding all this from reading Doctor Wakaba's work, so forgive this old mind for asking, but...do you think something perilous will occur if something isn't done, like last time?"

"Yes, absolutely," Ren answered immediately.

"Hmmm," Yoshida groaned, wearing a diligent expression. "Not only will the NPP and groups of interest be against this, but if the surveys and polls are true, most of the public barely understand what Cognitive Psience is. With all this talk of miracle technology and life for much more stressful than ever, many would question what's negative about what Takeuchi and others are after."

"Because incidents like Takeuchi's will only become more frequent and dangerous," Ren spat out in frustration, "the prediction made by experts compare the level of destruction would be close to if not more than a nuclear bomb!"

"Alright, that's enough, Ren. We also don't want to give them all a heart attack."

They stopped in front of Ren's office as the representative calmed himself. "Your right. Forgive me, Toranosuke, that was unprofessional and disrespectful to a friend."

"Oh, come now, compared to the bureaucrats and opposition voters, your behavior was like being hissed by a kitten," Yoshida joked before opening the door for Ren. "That's your last meeting here for today, yes? Wrap up leftover documents and head home. We'll take care of things from here. Isn't today a special day for your family too?"

Ren took a deep breath thinking back to peaceful days. "Thank you. I'll do just that. Now, if you will excuse, I got a party to attend, one with less yelling and paperwork to deal with."

The two share one last handshake before both return to thier quarters. Ren gathered his papers, opening his computer for any last-minute emails. He glances over at an old family picture, his little girl giggling while holding Morgana at their home when she was still tiny with his wife Makoto sitting beside her. He fondly recalls taking this photo that one cool summer evening. Despite never admitting to it, Morgana loved playing with the kids. Perhaps they can plan another visit to Ryuji and Ann. Hopefully, Morgana hasn't gotten too chubby.

Hearing knocking, Ren tells them to come in. Entering was a familiar twenty-two-year-old, strong jawline young man with dark grey-ish hair. He wore a professional white coat over a grey suit and pants with a lone black glove on his right hand. He carried with him a package and had a stern expression that always seems to be on his face. On his chest was a badge that told this man was Inspector Kato Sasaki.

"Ah, so the police have finally decided to arrest me for taking away their toys; at least tell me my wife wasn't in on it."

Kato closed the door and proceeded to chuckle, "Considering we lack a warrant. You're still safe for now. It's good to see you again, Representative Niijima."

The two shook hands, showing great respect to one another. "How've you been, Kato? Last time my wife mentioned you were on an assignment about a case in Arakawa ward."

"That's what initially officers thought where the killer was. However, a piece of evidence we found a week after just didn't sit right with me," he recalled as if he was back at the crime scene," with some proper analytics and further sightings reported by outside locals, we found the culprit hiding out in a rundown apartment all the way in Akishima City. No more than a mile away from the nearest police station too, how amusing is that?"

"Something tells me our senses of humor are quite different."

"Huh...? Oh, forgive me! You merely requested to know how I was doing. Instead, I give you a full police report," he says, scratching his hair at how awkward this is now. "Onto your actual question, I'm doing good. My partner and I finished wrapping up some paperwork when he invited me over to lunch. Seeing you were nearby, I accepted so I can hand you this."

The young Inspector handed a pink gift bag. Inside, a small Jack Frost.

"Kato, this is really…well kindly of you. Going out of the way for someone like this."

"You make it seem like that's rare. But if you're that curious, I did it because…well, you and Commissioner Niijima did a lot for me." Ren noticed genuine sincerity in those words as he continued, "I thought the least I can do was wish your family a safe and happy birthday. Your daughter is turning thirteen, correct? When I was that age, I remember getting a toy badge at a thrift shop, acting like a-"

"Uh, Kato, she's turning nineteen actually, sooo just a bit off the mark," Ren smiled, the bag itself being a bit too childish for his daughter.

"O-oh, then I was WAY off the mark on the gift selection process then," he murmured, overlooking such an obvious question. "Apologies, this is just disrespectful now, is there something else I can do to show my appreciation then? It can be anything Niijima-san."

"Ha-ha, aside from the bag, this is fine. She's a big fan of the Jack toy series, proud of it too, so you got lucky this time Inspector."

"Ah…that's good to hear then."

"But on a more serious note, you've always been a friend of this family, Sasaki-Kun. From the moment Makoto saw not only the work you've done when you were still a rookie but most importantly, in the manner you approached them," Ren told Kato, who listened attentively. "You've never overextended your authority nor done questionable things that other Inspectors or Officers would've. You wanted the truth, no matter what, in the name of Justice and so victims can have a resolution. You are all about the job Sasaki-Kun, but you also have empathy for those you protect. Next time, we're all go out to a nice restaurant, and you're definitely joining even if Makoto has to order you too."

"Niijima-san…I'll consider it so long as it doesn't interfere with either of our schedules."

"Oh, trust me, we'll make it work," Ren insisted as he walked back to his desk, "and thanks again for the present."

"Of course," Kato bowed, back to his professional manner. He grabbed the door handled when he suddenly said, "Oh, and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity on the way home."

"...is there something going on?"

Kato instinctively placed his gloved hand on his chin. "Just an inspector's hunch is all. Well, drive safely, Rep-" he said till he got a sudden phone call and closed the door behind him.

Ren smirked, not with the usual old trickster intention behind it but with a sense of pride. He recalls words one of his old confidants shared with him, looking to the future with the hope of change in their hearts, in doing whatever they can to better themselves from their past mistakes. He can only imagine what he says if he saw the next generation. He opens a small drawer, inside an old chess set which he took out one piece in particular, a dark king piece, the symbol of his greatest opponent and oldest friend.

'You and I desired justice…for what this world did to us…I don't want their justice to come from hate and pain,' Ren thought, knowing that ever seeing him again was impossible. 'You probably mock this persistent naive thinking, but I know deep down you want the same for them, Goro.'

Ren, with a melancholy look in his eyes, sets the king down. On that day, he vowed never to lose someone ever again.

A notification pings on his computer. Recomposing himself, Ren moves to the screen to see who it is. Doctor Sakura, a member of Tokyo's leading technology and information research institute, was the top researcher of cognitive psience.

 **Dr. Sakura:** "It's all there, and the rest of my colleagues agree. These spikes are occurring more often, and any external disturbances will only make things worse."

He opened the document, seeing dozens of pages about their findings, an unsettling concern grows. He picked up his work phone to make a quick call. Another complication to this issue, whose origin was still a mystery, and now must be considered when confronting it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Representative Ren Niijima. I'll like to talk to Toranosuke Yoshida briefly. It's concerning-"

"We're sorry, Representative Niijima, but Yoshida is currently in an important meeting. When he's done, we can put you through to him as soon as we can."

"No, I remember what meeting it is," Ren said while slapping his forehead, "it'll take too long before they're done. I'll just talk to him later. Thank you for your help."

"Of course, sir."

An air of unease hanged in the room. Ren felt the temptation to stay overnight, speak with the party about their strategies to handle this potential danger. Thinking what they can do to get it on the floor sooner and how to with opposition. This urge never left, even as he stared at the smiling snowman. He pondered before answering the email, informing her that they'll talk more about this first thing tomorrow morning. He quickly grabbed everything and headed to the car, not catching the reply.

 **Dr. Sakura:** "That's fine. Now more than ever, we should all hold our loved ones close, but I shouldn't be frightening you. Tell her I said Happy Birthday!"

His steps echoed in the garage as he entered the car, checking the time, and found he should still be good despite the delay. Placing everything stuff in the back seat, he spoke to the car, " Navigator, engine on, and drive me home."

[Engine on. Display system on, beginning destination. Enjoy the ride.] The self-driving car then began to move. He tries to relax as he stretches, nearly hurting his back in the process. Reminded again of his age, he thinks back to those days again. "Navigator, do you think AI cars like you are cooler than talking cat cars?"

[Sorry, sir, I do not understand the question.]

"Yeah, figures," he smiles before taking out his phone to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Yes, officer, I wish to report a complaint on a certain Inspector, didn't have a warrant on him when he tried to arrest me."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll certainly keep a note of that dear citizen, but I also like to ask you to please stop with the jokes as I'm currently trying to finish up a very important cake," his wife replied with similar snark.

"Hahaha, alright. How was work for you today, honey?"

"Tiring, that's all I'm going to say. Also, is that the car moving I hear?"

"Don't worry; it's automatic. It'll get me home in no time."

"I suppose it will, but I personally could never trust those things...I want to talk to you about some thing actually but first, what actually happened today?"

"Well, I just finished up a small speech and chatted with Yoshida when Kato showed up. We shared some pleasantry, and he even gave Mao a gift, which was lucky since he barely knows our family life."

"It was the pink bag, wasn't it?"

"Right on the money."

"Yeah, he did something similar with his partner's kids, who're in fact older than he is," Makoto chuckled.

"He's great at what he does, but the guy seriously needs to talk to people about stuff other than police cases. But yeah, that's what happened. What did you wanna talk about?"

"It's about Mao. I couldn't shake this awful feeling after pressuring her yesterday, so I apologized and tried to make ease things, but..."

"But what?"

"I think she still hates me."

"Don't be ridiculous; she doesn't hate you and never has."

"This isn't the first time we argue, though."

"Perhaps, but she and I did so too, and we never left with bitterness towards one another. The same goes for you too. She loves and respects you, all the same. She just feels lost; that's all."

"Y-you're, it's-...well, I guess I'm scared of losing her."

"So am I. Who parent wouldn't be for their child?"

"Yes, it's just this feeling is a very personal one, Ren. You saw and heard how cold my relationship was with my sister when you came, as well as how close I was to ruining both of our lives cause of my idiocy. That fear of repeating that useless life never left when Mao was born...I'm just scared, is all. That she'll leave feeling like a disappointment because of what I did."

"But you patched things with Sae, the both of you forging something new out of tragedy. If you can do that, I assure you the same won't happen between you and Mao. You've always been there for her, and she admired your inner passion. I mean, did you forget who inspired, 'kick of justice!'"

"She was ten when she did that! What kid wouldn't make names like that? But I see what you mean, suppose I still rush to conclusions sometimes. If I did that with everything, I would've still seen you as a no-good criminal."

"Well-"

"Nope, nooooo, I almost fell for that you jerk, and I won't let you have that one," Makoto smiled in relief. "You never could stop making me go crazy over your antics...but it's also really reassuring to have you, Ren. You have no idea sometimes. Also, a qui-…argh, a quick aside. "

"You okay?" Ren quickly asked, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah…I think this stress is finally giving me a migraine," Makoto groaned.

"Lay down then, I'll handle-," Ren said till he heard her laugh.

"Hehe, it seems your humor has finally rubbed off on me. I'm kidding; I just a bit woozy, but I'm fine," Makoto smirked as she heard her husband flop back down his chair, relieved, "As I was saying, have you been contacted by the Velvet Room or Lavenza recently?"

"Not since our last mission…she made a promise to all of us, and she's determined to keep it."

"I see, in any case, the other thing I wanted to ask about was concerning the cognitive world. Did Futaba give you an update on the situation?"

"I just got an email with her document. I've only read through some of it, but from what I saw…it's getting worse."

"Been that way for a few months now," Makoto assessed, the sound of police files ruffling in the background. "Every other week, we report strange sightings of some winged monster or blobs of black goo. At first, I hoped it was some coincidence. Now, it seems we're not the only ones trying to cross worlds."

Ren sat attentively listening to his wife, recalling a certain contingency plan for such a scenario. "Makoto, I heard recently people from the Kirijo group are in town this week. Remember them being experts on handling scenarios like this. You thinking of going forward with the reestablishment of the SIU?"

"Might have too. If nothing is done in quelling this crisis, then the people need some safety net to protect them," she answered with conviction. In any other era, this is seen as insane, but from her experiences and the reality of the situation, it could save this country's people from a horrific fate. "There's something else concerning me, Ren. There have been separate occurrences about a string of sudden heart attacks, seizures, and strokes happening to the powerful and low-level criminals alike. My gut tells me this is far too similar to the mental shutdown strategy we saw years ago. So another question stands, is there somehow a connection between these deaths and the cognitive world, and more importantly, who could be the suspects behind it, let alone their end goal."

Ren could hear Makoto's frustrated grumbling, "with more and more people and organizations having growing interest with the cognitive world, the list of people with any sort of motive only makes this harder to pin down."

"I see what you mean, between the increasing interest with cognitive psience, these strange anomalies and now those deaths you mentioned…it's bringing back to a lot bad memories," Ren commented, remembering the face of the man who nearly ruined his life and the first time he heard of a black mask. He looks at a mirror and see's bags under his eyes, 'they're even in my dreams,' he thought before composing himself. "Then again, if it were getting worse, then surely Lavenza would be on it by now…wouldn't she? Argh, I don't know what you think, honey?"

It was silent on the other end. Did she find something in those files?

"Makoto, did you connect something?" Ren asked but heard nothing, "Hehe, come on, enough joking. I'm actually serious here…Mako-?"

"R-ren…" was all he said when the phone fell, and she collapses.

"Makoto, what's wrong?!" Ren cried out, hearing nothing but silence. "Makoto!" he shouted but heard nothing when the connection severed.

His hands began to shake, his heart beating a million miles a second as he grabbed the wheel, "switch to manual!" immediately speeding home.

'What's going on?' he asked to whoever was listening, 'why her?!'

His knuckles turn white as he gripped the wheel, his mind only thinking about his family.

"Contact Mao now!" he demanded. As the line ringed, he frantically thought, 'please be safe…please!"

The computer told him a connection was not found; Ren cursed himself as he pressed down on the petal, the storm clouds begin to thunder above.

"Not again…I won't let anyone else die on me!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Before...**

Nea and Mao walked down subway stairs, Nea wearing a proud look on her face while Mao tried to keep her cool and not look back at her. They each carried bags of groceries in hand with Mao bruise gone, for now, courtesy of Nea.

"Hmmm, wonder what kind of Udon I'll have you buy for me?" Nea teased, seeing Mao's eyebrow twitch from the loss. "Oh well, I'll think of something on Friday when we head to the park."

"As part of my birthday trip, have you no refrain in you?"

"Who bought the tickets with her hard earn money?" Nea retorted as Mao sighed with shoulders slumped; she got her there.

"Not my fault. My parent's allowance is restricted to semesters only," Mao groaned at having to see Nea's smug face slurp up udon, a sign of humiliation for her lack of foresight of her antics. "Still must feel nice spending your own money, always having it on hand too, all the while meeting new people with your jobs. You're a hard worker sometimes, Nea."

She looked down with a smile but saw Nea's face twist to a look of discomfort. Did she say something?

Nea then shrugged as they swiped thier train passes before changing subjects, "Man, this rain just keeps coming, doesn't it? It's been like a tsunami storm for a week."

"Sorry to say, but I heard it'll be like this the rest of the month," Mao said, drying her hair.

"Urgh! If this keeps going when classes start, it's seriously gonna start being a pain. Sorry for complaining, by the way, just not a fan of swimming to class."

"At least the swimming club will get a lot more members," Mao smirked, waiting for a response but only got deadpanned silence.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, but that was way too easy to be funny," Nea answered till they both chuckled at thier dumb lines.

"Alternate route then?"

"Totally, save my hair from most of the dampness at least," Nea nodded as they approached the train line only to see a mass of people getting on with more still coming. "You kidding me? Geez, one person at a time, everyone," she bemoaned. "Come on, let's head back up. I'll call up a Robo-taxi to get us home."

"Our houses are in two different directions, Nea. If we go to either place together, they're gonna suspect something's up."

"Not if we sneak out," Nea whispered, tugging Mao's jacket away from the crowd, "how about it?"

Mao looked to see the next crowd lines forming; if now was the time to take the chance, it was now. She reached for the bags Nea held and answered, "I'll take my chance with the train."

"Alright," she shrugged, "watch out for weirdos, doesn't matter if you're wearing a skirt or not."

"It'll grab a seat, get home safely," Mao waved, walking to the docking ground.

"I will. You be safe too...oh, and happy birthday!"

"Thanks…" Mao said quietly, making her way to the closet spot to the doors. The brisk winds made her shiver, the cold finding its way down here. She looked to see the times were still short; with this bit of free time, she let her mind wander between important stuff to do in the future to the conversations in the past. Amidst it was her parent's words. Then the sound of a train screeching to a halt. It was a bit of a squeeze, but once inside, she found a seat, a stroke of luck really since the car was packed with people in seconds. It never gets less exhausting. As the last patrons entered, the train doors closed, and everyone settles in their spots.

Despite the cramped car, it was at least quiet enough for Mao to settle down mentally, to think about that question hanging above her since she started doing this.

'If I come forward and admit it, I can already hear what mom will say. _'How reckless of you!' 'What would've happened if you lost?' 'this is the police's job, not yours.'_ Yeah, like I haven't already thought of that.' She lies her head back, closing her eyes while hearing the hum of the train. 'I always go in with some sort of plan; I'm not reckless or some scary brute. I know where my heart lies, what's gives it purpose...what's wrong using that to help others?'

Thoughts rummage through her mind, looking for any reason as to what makes her parents think like that, what makes them think she's wasting her time and effort.

_"I never want to see you hurt again, Mao."_

Those words echoed as her mind flashes back to when she lost her first fight from middle school, to the sight of that dumb kid on the cement ground with blood dripping. Her mother staying beside her in the nurse's office, hearing stories of kids her age during high school who ended up worse for simply being at the wrong spot at the wrong time. It didn't matter who they were, many of the locations she went to before alone. How many times has she avoided such a fate, and how if she did, that would've devastated her mother.

Perhaps she was looking at this question wrong or was looking at it the way she wanted it to. She never held a hint of regret for her actions, ever. However, in the long term, perhaps another look at herself was needed, 'Perhaps…my heart is still clouded, very clouded.' Mao was silent, her irritation and stubbornness waning. 'They should know at least, even if it hurts now...'

The train's tumbling knocks her out of her thoughts, noticing a man sitting to her left at the other end. He was middle-aged with a cap covering his face as he napped. She saw he dressed somewhat casually, which was peculiar given there was a police badge on him.

'That's familiar. That symbol means he's a sergeant, kind of doubtful then that he be someone Mom knows. Whether he hates her and dad or not is a different question.' A loud snore came from the man who caught more than a few eyes, 'Certainly enjoying his time off-duty. I really wished I've brought headsets with me. Still, he must be one heavy sleeper if this rumbling isn't bothering him...actually, why is that? We're coming to a stop soon, aren't we?'

She looks out the window behind her. Something about thier speed wasn't sitting right with her, and she checks her phone to see a turn coming up. 'What the hell going through their heads? If they keep going like this, people are gonna-.'

The sudden violent sound of metal colliding scared Mao and everyone inside. She felt the shaking, turning to see the train scraping against another passing through the opposite direction. All stared in horror till the last of it passed by, their train still going.

"It's getting faster, way faster!" she uttered in disbelieve this was happening. Everyone in the pack train began to realize as well, their screams echoing in the tunnel.

Hysteria immediately grew, everyone screaming in terror and trying to do anything to move, but the confined situation made this nigh impossible. Some tried to find train attendants down other crowded cars for help or calling the authorities. In the midst of this cramped chaos, Mao saw where the door leading to the conductor and immediately began forcing her way through.

"Hey, Officer! Over here, hey!" she shouted, barely able to see the man who's at the opposite end of the car. She hoped he had the same intuition; it was only a few feet away, but the crowd of people made it difficult to reach her. She shouted out through the panic cries that she needed to get through. Luckily a few heard and left a gap to reach the door.

She had little room to work with and saw a few others tried opening it already but with little luck. "The hell?! Why'd they lock it?!" Mao shouted, prying and even kicking the handle to loosen it, but the locking system made it airtight. She pounds the glass window, looking in; she cried out, "Bastards slow down or open up! You're gonna kill us!" What she saw inside stopped her breath. A shadowy, blob figure growled inside before exploding, strange liquid flying out, vanishing out of thin air. She didn't know how to comprehend this...thing from another world.

Her stunned expression looked down to see both conductors on the floor, lying in pools of blood. 'They were attacked…that thing killed them?'

"Hey kid, stay back!" a voice orders before pulling her away. She saw it was the off-duty sergeant who made it past the wall of people. He shoved her and others aside as his hand hovered over his pistol, "They could have a gun in there!" he warns, focused yet terrified like everyone else.

"This isn't a hijacking," she told him, "th-they'd collapsed somehow; we need to get this open!"

He looked at her, similarly shocked, before noticing the dead men. Mao knew it was more than just that, but this was hardly the time to explain.

"Take cover!" he suddenly ordered, grabbing Mao and shielding her as everyone cowered. The train struck and scrapped what sounded like cement; screams were heard from the outside. However, they were still moving, scraping the passing docking area and scaring the people there.

"T-that almost hit…" she muttered.

"Next time it will," the sergeant said, back to trying to pry the door open.

Mao sat there, her adrenaline draining as those last words hit her. 'Yoyogi…it was the station just now, meaning Shibuya is coming, and at this distance and speed…he won't open it in time. We'll die here.' Her right hand trembled before she held it down. 'Focus, panic now, and everyone's dead…incidents like this happened decades ago, they've mentioned it before. Since then, the only way to stop it was…the emergency locking system!'

She looked up. Left to the door was a hidden pad with the button to nullify the conductor's locks. She wants to curse herself for overlooking an obvious safety measure but soon saw the problem. 'The lock key! Only workers have the key, but this crowd is like a wall. We'd be dead before they can get through!'

She glanced past the window, seeing the lights of the docking bay in the far distance.

The sergeant barely made a dent and couldn't find anyone with the key. He felt a temptation to smash this window open, but before he could think of that, he felt someone grab his holster. He turned and saw Mao smashing the butt of the pistol to the emergency lock with the magazine clip at his feet in case of accidental discharge.

He stared in blank shock as she gets it to open and hits the red button; a blare is heard when the door slides open.

She tossed the empty weapon to him immediately and braced for impact.

"Stay back! Heads down!" He ran inside, stepping over two corpses covered in blood and a strange black ooze, pulling down the speed lever.

The train slowed, a horn blare warning the people ahead, and then a loud crash was heard with the lights going out.

Time stopped. Glimmers of light peeking out the shattered windows. Sound of groaning and talking slowly filled the cars, with the muttering outside almost drowning them out.

Mao laid on the floor and saw the doors open, those outside offering a helping hand. She smiles as the man walks out of the conductor's car. "We…we're alright, we're actually alive…" she said out of breath, her head pounding painfully.

"Yeah, we are…" he nodded and helped her out.

It took some time afterward for emergency services to arrive; firefighters ensuring nothing ignites while guiding the remaining passengers as station workers instruct anyone not injured to calmly exit and make room for medics.

Mao sat near the entrance as all of this went; a few bandages and an ice pack were nothing she wasn't used to despite the persistent headache.

"You got checked on, right?"

She looks to see the officer from before who got a bandage wrapped around his forehead; this didn't stop him from smiling. "T-they said there were bruises and small cuts," she explained, "other than that, I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay," he said, noticing her right-hand trembling.

She should've figured, but she didn't feel ashamed showing this weakness after what happened. She puts down the ice and covers her face with her hands. Mao sighs deeply, her muffled voice conveys her shock, "we almost died…and the last thing my parents would've seen was me being a lying, reckless no good thug."

"Yeah…life throws at you quite the curveballs sometimes," he nodded, thinking of how to handle his next words carefully. "However that didn't happen… you're not dead, no one is, and I personally think you had a part to play in that. This is what your parents, even this city, gonna hear, and they'll be proud of you for it."

She took another deep breath, shock fading while wiping something in her eyes. "T-thanks, and sorry about taking your gun back there, you can write me up on that…at this point, just glad we're alive."

"Considering the situation, I'll let that slide. Seriously though, don't do that again, capiche?" he pointed, almost seeing a smile from her, "Plus, knowing who your mother is, I think you knew better how to handle it than usual folks."

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah, in fact, I talk to your mother quite a bit at work, not as much as my partner, but he obviously ain't here right now to vouch for me," he chuckled, "Come on, kid, I'll take ya home, you're going to be late."

Mao felt this uneasiness dwell. With everything that happened today, both physically and emotionally, it's a little surprising she's only going through a mild shock. It's troubling but something she's been thinking about for long enough. Right now, a trip home to her warm bed sounds borderline blissful. The rest is something to worry about later. She pulls herself up and shakes the old man's hand.

"Thank you…uhh…"

"Inspector Naya, Koichi Naya," he said while scratching his mustache.

After introductions, Mao was led to the nearest exit past the tape and crowds. Eventually reaching a staircase leading to the street above them, as they walked up, Koichi looked at Ma, seeing a serious look in her eyes.

"Thinking about the conductors?" he guessed. They were the only ones to see the bodies and had any clue to what happened.

"It just doesn't make sense to me," she muttered, "I…saw something before one of them fell dead, but there was nobody else around or any sign they could've jumped out."

The old Inspector was silent, personally baffled himself as to what happened but felt this was hardly the time to say they don't know. "I understand the confusion, but perhaps the panic caused you to see things. They could've collapsed from health complications. In today's world, work can be incredibly stressful."

"So, stress can cause you to collapse on top of a black pool?" The Inspector stops as she continues, "or am I supposed to believe an older, experience conductor died the same time his younger co-pilot did?"

He shook his head, "Look, I don't have all the answers, and I've barely looked at the corpses for more than a few minutes. The police will get a more thorough look and come to a conclusion soon enough, so have them worry over it. The most important thing for you is mentally come to terms with what happened and cope with it. Otherwise, you might end up looking like this," he explained before pointing at his grey hair.

She didn't speak as they reached the exit, but Mao couldn't stop thinking about this mystery, especially that shadowy figure. 'This didn't feel like one of those sudden collapses, nor was it a deliberate attack. It felt, almost supernatural...tck supernatural, what am I thinking?'

"Got your phone on ya?"

"Huh?" Mao muttered as they reached the rainy street. She sees a cop car parked in front and the main entrance in the distance to her right, where everyone was exiting. She checks her pockets before realizing it was gone, destroyed in the crash.

"Nope," she sighed.

He nods as they enter the car, the sound of droplets pouring down the windows, the rain getting worse. Mao glanced to see the Inspector take out his damaged phone, barely able to make a call. Seconds passed, more than her mother usually took, then came the beep.

"Commissioner Niijima? It's me, Inspector Naya. Your daughter and the rest of the train passengers in the Azakuza Line were involved in an incident, but we stopped it before major damage could be done. She is beside me now, safe and sound. I'm going to drop her off at your place before I…huh? "

Mao saw his expression immediately turn to concern; the confusion in his eyes made her lean in to hear what is going on. The husky whisper from her mother terrified Mao.

"M-mao…" was all they heard from Makoto Niijima, but something was horribly wrong.

"C-commissioner? Your daughter's alright, barely a scratch on her," the Inspector stuttered as Mao sat frozen. "Makoto Niijima, are you ok? You experiencing a medical emergency or what?" Sounds of running from the hallway were heard, followed by sounds of gasping and Makoto's being shouted.

"Is someone else there?" Naya demanded, concerning raising as he subconsciously put on his seatbelt, turning the car on. Then there was dead silence. He stared down at the phone in disbelief. He frantically put it away and told Mao, "Shit, kid get out and tell the other officers nearby, I'll- !"

However, his order wasn't heard as she saw the door already wide open and Mao gone. Ahead of him in a mad sprint through the heavy rain.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled, but she was already gone, "Damn that kid…"

The scene caught the attention of one of the medical workers."Is something the matte-?"

"Something's happening at the Commissioner's home! She'd either collapsed, or we're dealing with a break-in. Send as many available nearby units and medical to this address immediately!" He took out his notebook and wrote the address as fast he could, and as the man looked at him in confusion, a dread-filled in Naya to what that kid may find.

Nothing went through her mind as she sprinted down the street, a path she went down time and time again for most of her life. Times walking with friends or beside her parents here vanished as she focused on getting home before it's too late.

Any idea of how to deal with this bastard gone as the last corner up was up ahead; she'll fight them if she has to. If it means getting to her mother in time.

She turns the corner to see her modest family home and her father's car parked half hazard. "Dad…?," she gasped, out of breath and tired as she approached her home. She saw the car door wide open, even hitting the rear end of the neighbor's car. Somehow, her dad knew and came as fast as he could to help. Perhaps he was the person who ran in.

She approaches the front steps. The door was half-open, and inside was complete darkness; not a sound was heard within. The sound of sirens is heard in the distance.

Her legs shook with every step, a part of her scared of what she'll find. With whatever will she had, Mao walked into the living room. Light from the guest bathroom is seen, she sees all the windows closed and the door to the backyard locked. She crosses the room to see her mother lying on the guest's bathroom floor, a medical bottle and its content scattered across the tile.

The sound of a raspy cough pushes Mao to her, "Mom!" Mao immediately was by her side, her mother's eyes closed tight in pain, unconscious yet still breathing. The corner of her mouth dripping with black ooze as she coughed, spatting the last of it out. Mao saw she needed help fast but briefly sighed to see she's still alive. Of course, she was. Her mom was the toughest in the world.

The sounds of sirens grew, help would be here any second, and they will take her and-

"Dad!" Mao gasped as she turns to see nothing in the dark behind her. Something happened, so where else would he but here? She looked down, not wanting to leave mom's side but had to know where he was. She soon finds out by stepping out of the bathroom and stepping on something. She looked down and heard it drip off her shoe, scrapping it off with her finger to see it was blood. She immediately went for the light switch and saw a trail of blood leading to the small corridor. Each step feeling heavier till she turned, looking down to see her father lying still on the floor.

Mao dropped to her knees as others came in, staring blankly at where the blood was coming from. A bandaged-up wound on his right leg seemed to have been it; however, looking revealed it was a stab wound to the heart. Mao looked for any sign, a twitch, a breath, a sound, anything...but instead found nothing that said he was with them. There was no scream utter by her nor a cold, quiet painful look. She felt all her strength vanish, collapsing onto his body, crying into his cold shoulder.

There was nothing to feel at that moment than utter devastation.

Representative Ren Niijima, formerly known as Ren Amamiya, the famed Phantom Thieves' former leader, was dead.


	3. Case File#0_2: Prologue

** Case File#0_2: Prologue **

** (3/21/20XX - Wednesday, Midnight) - (Location: Niijima Residence) **

"Damn this rain," Naya Koichi mumbled, driving carefully through the drenched streets and pools of rainwater in his old grey car. Glancing over to his partner Kato Sasaki, still writing in his notepad and hasn't said a word to anybody. He grew to learn and expect this these last few months, and since being assigned together, Naya has seen a kind of dedication only achieved by the young. "Interesting choice so far, Commissioner," he admits, "still, could do less with the cold, hardass attitude." While these flaws need some work, Naya sees how the commissioner guided him away from the common brutal police mindset. A system and culture rooted and propagating it, which he grew to know too well.

They approach thier destination upon spotting flashing lights. Naya parks while Kato pockets his book and puts on his black glove. The house and surrounding area were riddled with forensic workers and a handful of officers. From what the two see, most are calling it a night. "Looks as if everyone did our job already," Koichi said. Kato narrowed his eyes, stepping out of the car with an umbrella, followed by his partner. At the front porch was a group of officers, which Kato couldn't recognize, then spotting a young inspector woman wearing a professional suit and glasses with short black hair and green eyes, who showed the officers a paper.

"Lady, for the tenth time, our captain gave us explicit orders to investigate the crime scene while evidence is still fresh," the head officer demanded in annoyance.

"And as I told YOU those ten times," the Inspector groaned, "this document written by the commissioner herself has requested that if anything were to happen to her family that a specific group of investigators should be assigned. This is a direct order with mountains of copies behind it. So I don't know who your captain is, but unless you want your sketchy records to be investigated and made public, I demand you walk on back to your posts."

The group of men grew angrier at the Inspector. One of them turned back, startled to see two new investigators.

"Is thier an issue here?" Kato asked them.

"Shit," the head officer whispered, "w-what orders do you two have being-"

"Greetings Inspector Saikawa," Koichi waved casually. "This rain been a pain to drive through; these guys haven't been bothering you, ya?"

Most of them froze at the older Inspector's presence.

"They have, actually," Saikawa said, glaring.

"Then why don't you all be useful by leaving us alone and letting us do our jobs? What's your names and rank anyway?!" Koichi asked.

Instead of answering, they walked away in silence, the head officer giving the stink eye to Saikawa and Koichi. 

"Is something the matter, you two? You think those guys will be a problem?"

Saikawa recomposed herself as Koichi waved them off, "Commissioner Niijima gave that order for a reason, that there is why... I'll leave it at that. Now, let's focus, for her sake..."

Kato nodded in quiet agreement and approached the Inspector. He controlled his breathing and hands before saluting, "Evening Inspector Saikawa-san, I'm Inspector Kato Sasaki of the TMPD and Criminal Investigation Bureau. You seem to be already acquainted with my partner. We're under orders to investigate the scene about the collapse of Commissioner Niijima and the death of Representative Ren Niijima."

"It's good to have you here. I've been sent under orders of the Kirijo group, part of a deal between them and this city's commissioner to aid in protecting the crime scene. The forensic team was hand-picked by me, so everything they've gathered is right here."

She hands Kato the sizeable report. As he reads over it, Koichi taps his chin with a puzzled look, "Kirijo, huh? I thought you ended up like your old rival SEBEC and went under after that last market bubble burst. Must suck losing the world's throne."

The Inspector was unbothered, "While yes, much of our assets on the international market were sold off, we do still operate in Japan. Though to an admittedly smaller scale."

"Whatever the case, thank you for your work so far," Kato bowed. "Shall we get started?"

They walk into the living room, lights posted across the room with markings on the floor. Kato saw where they'd found Makoto and Ren's bodies when Koichi entered, and his hand quivers before taking a deep breath. "Alright, the first event we know of occurred when Representative Niijima called his wife as per the recording of his phone. Koichi, you gathered recordings caught by home security when the crime happened while the eyewitness accounts here were by your people Saikawa."

"I've checked those recordings the moment I got back," Koichi nodded, "but as soon as Ren Niijima parked his car and ran in, the footage turns to static for exactly 10 seconds. After that, no signs of the culprit entering or leaving the residence followed by Mao Niijima running into her home...and finding her parents."

"The eyewitness reports weren't much better," Saikawa says, "half of the residents surrounding the house weren't home for a variety of reasons. The rest were inside their home and unable to either see or hear anything suspicious. The only one who saw anything was a woman 60 years of age across the street and two houses to the right; she was watering her front garden when she heard a car alarm go off in the distance. She looked for a couple of seconds before deciding to report it when at the corner of her eye, she saw a shadowy figure suddenly appear and step inside the front door."

Kato kneeled to the killer's foot trail upon entering, tracing big boots, markings, and mud everywhere. "They possibly were of large size and must have stepped in the front lawn despite thier being a cement walkway. They probably didn't come from the street at all."

"That does match to the old lady's account of 'suddenly appearing.' But none of the footage around the house the previous 24 hours showed them hiding their yard, let alone entering through there," Koichi countered.

"You said it yourself. There are ten seconds of loss footage, yes?"

"Well, I don't know of any guy of considerable size that can hop over a fence and casually enter in ten seconds without drawing a few eyebrows. At the very least, more traces than a muddy boot trail should be here. The same one, I might add that only starts at the doorway with no trail outside."

Kato scratched his head at the reasonable logic; either the trail outside washed away from the rain, or they're missing something. He glances to see the furniture with markings of what was touched. "Every single one of these was linked to Commissioner Niijima, right down to her grabbing onto her medication bottle. Yet, no other signs of disturbance on any of the windows, walls, or backdoor handles."

"That's right," Saikawa said, "there were also no signs of an escaped route used by the culprit. Every window and backdoor you mentioned was locked. Them escaping out the front would be impossible given the circumstances, Mao or somebody in the area would've reported a suspicious figure."

"No, no, no, that can't be right," Koichi said, baffled. "No human being walks out of a scene like this without leaving some sort of trail. Unless they're literally a ghost."

Saikawa suddenly grew quiet at the comment, pondering in her head until Kato asked, "The only evidence foreign to this home was a single cartridge along with the murder weapon, may I see Inspector?"

She took out her briefcase, and inside was a plastic bag with the shell and bullet along with the silenced weapon. Carefully Kato looked over the document and the pistol itself as Saikawa informed them, "It was beside the representative's body, a custom made Glock model with 9mm ammo."

"Custom? You mean they assembled it themselves?" Koichi asked.

"She's right," Kato agreed, "you can tell by the craftsmanship here, so expertly made it almost looks professional. However, with no fingerprints or serial number, tracing this to a particular owner or black market seller is nigh impossible."

"That's correct," Saikawa sighed. 

"Same with the footmarks," Kato pointed, "your report couldn't match them to any specific brand to trace back. They've planned for every step and even held back a minor struggle from Ren after he was shot in the leg...like it was nothing."

Koichi saw his partner's brow turn to frustration, writing down furiously on his pad. "Judging from the blood trail and bullet hole, they must've shot him when he was attending to the commissioner. Did he sneak up on him, and if so, how?" he whispered to himself. "All this from a killer who took advantage of a medical emergency before vanishing without a trace?"

"That's how it seems so far," Saikawa nodded, "yet with all this effort to hide thier identity, why drop the weapon?"

"Almost as if they didn't care about it when the job was done, no skin of their back leaving it behind if we still can't find squat from it. So it lost all its purpose," Koichi whispered before walking up to his partner.

"Ten seconds to enter...no hair or other DNA trail," Kato whispered, "then done with it within less than three minutes..."

"Hey," Koichi said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "how about you sit down and collect your thoughts? We'll see if anything's missing."

Kato was hesitant till Saikawa received a call. "Hello?" she answered, till handing it forward, "It's for you, Sasaki, from the defense attorney's office."

He knew exactly who it was, putting away his notebook and taking the call outside. Saikawa proceeded to walk over to the bathroom where Commissioner Niijima was found, kneeling over and seeing the black ooze's markings she coughed out.

"Why this has to happen?" Koichi asked himself, "of all the times."

As he was shaking his head, Saikawa asked him, "Forgive me for the morbid curiosity, but the public knew both the representative and commissioner were working alongside each other, mostly over police and justice reforms, correct?"

"Of course."

"Then, if this killing was politically motivated, why didn't they kill her as well?"

Despite the warning, he was still surprised. However, it was an important one—anything to get in the headspace of this bastard. "Alright...so one of two things, either they anticipated a quick response from her phone and had to escape before finishing the job, or solely targeted the representative. If this was politically motivated, it's as you said, both would be dead. Then...what could their vendetta to him be? What does Makoto have to do with this then?"

These questioned hanged in the air till Saikawa gave a hypothesis, "Unless Niijima's sudden collapse was part of the plot to kill him."

"But the doctor said no poison was found in her system or that she had any preexisting conditions. How the hell do you get someone to collapse then?"

She stands up and pulls out a vial from her pocket, handing it to the old Inspector. It was filled with a black ooze. "Something your partner likely already took into account...an attempted mental shutdown."

-/

Outside, Kato sat in the car, feeling the cold chill of the rain. "Attorney Niijima?"

"Evening detective," famed Sae Niijima answered, a solemn tone in her voice. "How's your investigation going so far?"

"Still compiling notes to analyze later, but from the look of things, not a single solid lead can be made as to who did this, let alone why."

"That's...infuriating."

"I actually want to confirm with you about something, the medical update on Commissioner Niijima," Kato asked carefully. "Having been there when the event occurred, am I correct in saying her collapse was similar to a mental shutdown? This is something neither the public nor police know about yet."

Sae was silent. "If it is," she whispers, "it's thankfully didn't end the same way, but it's still no less severe."

"That makes this all the more confusing. You, of course, know about the sudden, visceral reactions people affected undergo. When it turned out to be the Shido administration behind them, the investigation into exactly how they committed them was never solved. All this with the Phantom thieves and government scandal, any news surrounding it vanished along with new cases. As soon as Shido and those connected died in prison, it was fated to be one of life's mysteries...until now, sadly."

As much as his blood boiled, he also felt hollowness. A piece of the pain Sae and everyone close to the pair feels now. He stops himself and asks, "Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this now, especially to you about your sister."

"I-it's fine. I'm...just thankful she wasn't one of them...if only Ren were here to see her still fighting." Both were silent, thinking of the man they've both grew to respect, that helped thier lives in return for nothing but thier friendship. "Will you be attending his wake this week? If you're still busy with the investigation, we'll understand."

Sae heard nothing. "Come on your own time then," She replied, "it'll be just you two if that's less trouble."

Kato nodded, "Yeah...yeah, i-it will, uh h-how's th-thier daughter, how's she holding up?"

"She hasn't said a word to anyone since she found him. She's safe at my place with 24/7 protection outside, but...I can't imagine how alone she feels right now."

"Did she go with you to the hospital?"

"I've asked, but she didn't say anything," Sae answered, a painful deja vu lingering upon seeing Mao. "I don't think she's ready to see her in that state yet."

"Did something happen?" Kato asked, concerned.

"No, no, Makoto's condition is the same...but it's not any better too, still severe in fact. The only assessment the doctors are saying now is she's in some sort of coma, but given the unique case behind it, there's no clear sign of what else this implies. This...includes when or if she'll wake up."

"As long as she's still breathing, there is no 'if'!" Kato almost shouted in refusal. He quickly quiets down, realizing his outburst. However, it was something Sae needed to hear.

"Of course, I've seen Makto battle through worse. All we can do is hope and make sure it's only her people going in and out of that room. Meaning it's up to just us to monitor and protect her at all times. No one, especially other officers, must enter that room, understood?"

"It's her orders. I intend to follow them no matter what."

"Good," she smiled, "and thank you for everything you're doing, Kato. I'll be overlooking Mao for now, but if you need any help, come over to my office whenever I'm available."

"Thank me when we discover who did this. As an inspector, I'll see through my duty of finding them and bring them to justice, no matter the cost."

As much as Kato wanted to treat this case like any other, it was undeniable that this was personal. Whether it will aid or deter the investigation is to be seen. For now, Sae could only give him one warning, "Be careful what you say, Sasaki...till then, good night."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

** (3/23/20XX - Friday, Afternoon) - (Location: Outside of Yanaka Cemetary) **

The rain subsides as a red SUV arrives. The family of three sat with a melancholy look, a feeling felt even from thier family pet who lay beside thier daughter. The dark-haired father steps out with an umbrella on hand to protect the suit from the drizzle. His soft brown eyes gaze down the long street and to the Yanaka Cemetery park entrance.

A whirlwind of emotion fills Ryuji Sakamoto's eyes, "That's where they're putting him to rest."

With her long platinum blonde hair draping down her back, his wife steps out of the car. Standing next to him, and sees the site as well. "It's where the last two prime ministers now rest and the old Tokugawa emperors as well," she said with a collected but bitter acceptance, "you couldn't ask for a more dignified burial site. I can only imagine the people gathering here next week."

"But he deserves more than that. He was a hero for the whole world."

"Of course, but he was always a humble man."

Ryuji couldn't deny that, even if he personally felt different. What matters now is Ren's last wishes. They hear the backseat open, looking to Nea with Morgana in her arms. She looks to the building housing her uncle figure.

"Ready?" Ryuji asks.

"Yeah..."

Reaching the building's main doors, the old thieves recognize thier team outside the entrance. The first to see them was Sumire, renowned Olympian, who gave the warmest smile she can muster, "We're all here." Yusuke, famed, blue-dyed hair artist shares the same look, "Along with quite a few others, it seems."

Sojiro, marked by his grey hair, was comforting his daughter sobbing and silently greets them. "Only those especially close to him are attending, and even then, the whole room is packed." The dark-haired woman crying took deep breaths, slowly stopping her tears for now. Futaba silently greets her friends for being here. From the hole in thier hearts to the love still there, this overwhelming feeling made the air silent.

The well-dressed and kindly Haru was the first to open the door. "Let's give our old leader a final farewell." 

This push made Morgana tell them, "Yeah, let's not keep him waiting, everyone." One by one, they entered; Nea gives thier cat a gentle pat on the head, unaware of what he really said.

It was a sight to see the auditorium-sized room with dozens of rows filled with people thier leader helped in his life. The large stage was adorned with white flowers, a portrait of thier leader reassuringly smiling to them, and the open casket he is to be buried in. They're taken aback by the sight when Sae appears. She wears a dark dress like the rest attending, and standing beside her was Mao. They saw her scarlet eyes, usually determined and focused, were now empty and exhausted from...everything. Still, she respectfully bows to them. 

"Thank you all for your condolences, your seats down the end," Sae said, giving a subtle nod to meet up later.

Sojiro leads them, and upon taking thier seats, they look on silently as words are shared, and farewells are given. Amongst the many attendants were those whose hearts Ren first touched upon beginning his journey. A blonde spiritualist and fortune-teller who has freed many occultists, a blue hair doctor whose research saved countless lives. A humbled and proud grandfather with a gecko tattoo, a renowned principal who once taught him in his youth, a journalist whose work unveiled numerous stories, a successful game developer who treasured his younger years teaching him. His old political partner and friend he worked beside to the very end and a writer brought out of a dark place in high school not through a change of heart but by the encouragement and lessons from his friends.

The last one to go before all of them sat a woman with green eyes and long black hair. She found herself stuck to her seat. If it weren't for him, she never would've reconnected with her parents and restarted her life. The one holding her hand was her short red-haired daughter, her eyes empathic to her quietly distraught mother. Her daughter helped up the renowned shogi player and historian of Japanese culture, Hifumi Togo. Together they walked up to Ren and bid him farewell.

Finally, it was the Phantom Thieves' time to say farewell. One at a time, they walked up and approached thier leader. They saw his peaceful expression, perhaps deep down accepting his death long ago, hoping for the rest of his friends to continue on thier lives.

"A father should never see his son buried," Sojiro utters to himself, remembering the day Ren abandoned his old name from parents who wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'll keep working," Futaba quietly declared, "to protect this world, even if others don't understand."

"You taught me the true heart of this world, my friend," Yusuke shares. "I will never stop painting this feeling we found, ever."

"You helped give freedom back into my life," Haru gratefully thanks, "even with all the money in the world, that's a debt I could never pay you back. Thank you, Ren."

"I wanted to hide from my true self, trapping myself in a delusion of my own making when it felt like the world around me shattered," Sumire says. "Then you taught me the most important lesson I could ever learn...who I am is precious and that the world will miss me."

Ryuji, Ann, Nea, and Morgana saw Ren the last time together. In Nea's arms, Morgana quietly says to him, "You did more than show me who I really am...you saved the world against an impossible game. You gave humanity hope..."

"You didn't achieve your dreams out of nowhere," Ann tells Ren, "you were looked down upon the same as we were. You had no obligation to help a world that treated you like shit...but you did anyway, and that helped saved people like mine against the worst humanity has to offer."

Ryuji places his hand on the casket and finds all he can say to him is, "Thank you...farewell, brother."

Nea couldn't find her own words to speak. Instead, vowing in her mind, "I'll keep an eye on Mao...I promise."

Sae and Mao saw the whole thing. Sae looks over to her niece and see's a tear roll down her cheek. She silently givens her a hug as the event neared its end.

-/

Last words were said, and the remaining services were coming to an end. Nea looks around to find almost everyone gone, not seeing any other faces she knew. For some reason, she was the only one amongst thier age to attend. She solemnly looked down upon recalling that thier relationship with Yusuke's and Haru's kids specifically ending on, well, sour terms since high school. It was mainly a personal matter, and even if thier parents were sad to hear it, they were also adults. With it, full responsibility and choice over their lives, even it meant splitting apart over arguments on what they want to do with themselves. The only other member they kept in contact with was Yukio. However, given everything and the relative distance, she only ever regularly meets Mao.

"Why did we have to split up? Weren't we family once?" she asks herself. "Why did I have to be stupid then?"

"Nea?" her mother calls out.

"S-sorry for ignoring you, Mom, what's up?"

"We're going to stay for just a while longer. Your father and I need to talk with the others and share the proposal we've discussed."

"Yeah yeah, you guys take your time. I'll be out of your hair and stay here then."

Ann looked oddly at her daughter's choice of words, "I don't think that's the right expression to use, Nea. Are you feeling alright? I know we just-"

"I'm alright. It's just Mao I'm worried about." 

Sojiro signaled to Ann that almost everyone's here. She glances over to her daughter before leaving.

Nea's worries focus on her best friend as she waits in the guest room. Between requiring protection and the barrage of questions levied at her, It'll be a challenge returning to a normal life, especially with classes. She rubs her forehead at that thought when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"You dropped this," the young woman said.

Nea looked up to see a tanned skin girl with red-dyed hair and grey irises in her hand, the keys to the car. "Oh, thank you," Nea said in a rush, shaking her head, "I almost became a bigger headache for them."

"For who?" the red-haired woman asked.

"Oh n-nothing, forget what I just said," Nea deflected, giving a thankful smile.

The lady begins to step away before suddenly turning to Nea," Sorry if this is out of nowhere but, I think you're pretty cool."

Before Nea could respond, the woman's mother, Hifumi Togo, opens the door. She calls over her daughter, "Sayako."

"Coming," Sayako responds before waving, "take care of yourself."

"You too," she said, now alone, those words of encouragement sticking to her.

-/

The former thieves anxiously waited for the last person to show, all the while thinking of the case surrounding the murder of thier friend. The door opens to Sa, briefcase on hand, "I'm here. Mao suddenly felt very tired, so she's in our private room resting."

"I know that feeling," Sumire shares, "sorry if this is taking you away from her."

"She said she wanted to be alone, plus this is something we need to discuss." She was about to begin till noticing Ryuji was missing.

A bang is suddenly heard from the connecting back storage room. Sae's the only one to flinch when another smash is heard. She looks to his wife, "He's venting," she answers. A curse is shouted; it seems old habits still stick. As this continues, Haru speaks up, "it's tempting to join in, even if it won't change anything."

"He should be done soon," Morgana tells them, "just give him a minute."

Sae and Sojiro might not have heard him but could from the other's reactions. A couple of minutes pass before it stops, the doors open to a disheveled Ryuji, jacket off, and his white long sleeve shirt torn from the excessive throwing. Ann and Morgana attended to him as he breathed heavily, "Hey," Ann calmly says, giving him water.

"You ok, buddy?" Morgana asked.

After gulping down half the bottle, he nods. "We got bigger things to worry about. So, what do we know so far about this, bastard?"

Sae takes out the report from the case, "This is all the findings Makoto's investigators collected so far."

It was barely as large as a small stack of papers.

"Only that much?" Yusuke asks.

She nods before opening the file and telling them everything Kirijo and the two investigators discovered. Upon hearing a term they never wished to hear again, they all look in shock. Sojiro was the first to shout, "A mental shutdown?! Y-you mean this bastard caused Makoto to collapse?!"

"Given the state she was found, it seems to be the case," Sae confirms with a worried look.

The thieves look at each other as Futaba recalls an earlier finding from the report, "So the pills lying next to Makoto were the ones I was thinking."

"What do you mean?" Sojiro asks.

"Emergency Counter to Cognitive Disruption," Sumire reveals.

"Yeah, my mom worked on something the opposite of that which Shido used to try to kill us in his palace, in exchanging for nearly killing himself," Futaba explained. "When I got back all of her work, Makoto and Ren came to me to develop an emergency plan if at some point in our lives these happened again...and we lost apart of old ourselves."

"You all have them?" Sae asked in surprise that they held such a secret.

Futaba takes out hers, matching what the report described. "These pills were created so in case of a mental shutdown, they can potentially counter the attack and at least stop a total collapse."

Sojiro looks at his daughter's secret invention, imagining Wakaba's reaction to her daughter creating such a medicine, "Futaba...that's incredible..."

"She must've really wanted this hidden if she even didn't inform me," Sae reflects.

"We've prepared these to be used by anyone," Futaba noted, "so if any loved ones were attacked, we could save them."

"Sakura-san...thank you for your help in saving her," Sae said in sincere gratitude.

She nods back, " I never would've thought about it if it wasn't for Makoto and her contingency plans." She tucks away the medicine before returning to the subject, "back to the culprit, the description seems vague, and in terms of how it was done, it only seems we can speculate, yes? Kirijo and those investigators are smart, but they don't know what we do."

"This also means," Haru spoke, "Mako-chan must've been going through a lot of stress and self-doubt recently. Enough to develop a shadow...that's was the only way a shutdown was possible."

They each recall her struggles with changing the police and actually serving the communities. "I only read up what was going on with the police from time to time," Sumire spoke, "but even I can tell from the news that her job was far from easy on the inside."

"Tsk, those pigs..." Sae spat out under her breath, thier gross use of power knowing no end.

"I know this news makes this all the more complicated, but we need to focus," Morgana told them.

"Morgana's right," Yusuke agreed, pondering something, "let's start with basic questions. Such as, was it just the culprit who targeted Makoto?"

"You think this was a group?" Ann asked.

"Perhaps, but alone or not, they traversed a full-blown palace or whatever shape the cognitive world is now. This assassin is high skilled physically and mentally to plan such an act accordingly," Yusuke explained.

"They could be operating the way Akechi did back then. He made it seem like it was more than just him," Ryuji says. Never imagining mentioning the old prince detective's name again.

"We can't tell how likely that is," Futuba pointed out, "but thinking about Yusuke's idea, it does hold water."

"It would better explain too how they'd enter during the gap of time Makoto's security cameras stopped working," Sumire pointed out, "it could've been hacked."

"That's right," Haru agreed, "and from the time Mako-chan's phone dropped to when Ren arrived wasn't that long either despite how far he was."

"And every time a palace collapsed, or we got out of mementos," Ann recalls, "it always took a considerable amount of time and energy to do so. To the point of exhaustion."

"And yet they were able to get out in time for the cameras to fritz and enter without being caught in anyone's sight," Morgana surmised.

"Ok, ok, so if I'm following you guys," Sojiro tried to keep up, "not only is this killer a persona user, but there's more of them out there?"

"I thought similarly upon seeing the nature behind Makoto's collapse and why I called you all here immediately," Sae responded.

Sojiro shook his head from the terrible deja vu, "First mental shutdowns and now this...why is this suddenly happening again? I thought the moment Shido rotted away in his cell, all of this would be behind us."

"Just cutting off a serpent's head doesn't mean the monster will stop," Yusuke pointed out.

Sojiro looked confused before Ryuji spoke, "He's right. Ren and I would talk week after week about how followers and representatives aligned to the old party's ideology bled over to the NPP. I could only imagine what shit was going on inside the police behind Makoto's back too."

"With recent activity in the cognitive world, and what this murderer is doing in there," Futaba added. "It does feel like the worst are coming out of the woodworks again."

They slowly come to terms with new forces growing powerful again, striking when they've least expect it. However, they can't let this scar keep them down. It would be what thier enemies would want. Ann spoke up and begged the question they're all thinking, "Is there anything...anything at all that we know about these bastards to strike back?"

Each went over thier impression of who the mastermind is. "They're considerably strong, both here and in the cognitive world," Morgana said.

"Proficient with weapons as well," Haru spoke.

"Older than you all were when starting but not too old, probably in thier late young adulthood," Sae judged.

"Has access to manpower and resources to plan this assassination step by step, likely with a strategist too," Sumire said.

"Has a source of knowledge about the cognitive world comparable to if not better than ours in the past," Futuba pointed out.

"Meaning that they must've been operating for more than 6 months if not far longer," Yusuke considered.

"All because they held some vendetta against Ren specifically," Ryuji surmised.

All of them used these conclusions to draw up any probable candidates. In the end, not one suspect with definitive evidence came to mind. Then another factor was realized. Sojiro looked confused at the sudden downer expressions, "What's with those looks? They've barely started looking into this. The culprit is still human, yes? Eventually, they'll slip up and-"

"Then they'll fall back to the cognitive world," Futuba shared what they all been thinking, "a new cognition of it barely anyone in the world knows about, let alone any human being capable of venturing in safely."

"Then it'll just be you all to go, right?"

"The MetaNav is still gone," Morgana reminded him, "whatever the cognitive world is now, we can't enter even if we wanted to."

"Believe us," Ryuji said with dead seriousness, "we'd jump in now if we could even if we're rusty or outnumbered... but we can't."

"The spikes in cognition transferring to our world are unpredictable too," Futaba pointed out, "and even if we somehow use that to go in, we have no idea where we end up...let alone finding an exit."

It soon became apparent that, despite thier desires to capture this killer the old fashion way, everything around them prevented them from ever using thier personas again.

"So..." Sojiro sighed, "we're stuck to the rules of just this world."

Sae's hand gripped in frustration of this truth as she walks up to Futuba, "Forgive me for saying this, Doctor, but you said a portal could transport one to the cognitive world, right?"

Futaba was about to nod before realizing what she wants. "No. Ren and I have been working to stop people like Takeuchi from creating such dangerous machines, but now you want me to build one?!"

"But your not Takeuchi!" Sae shouted, "We're only using this so you all can-"

"And what if we mess up and accidentally create a wormhole for shadows to roam the earth through?! Or the plans end up stolen and wind up in the wrong hands, what then?!" Futuba shouted back, anger running through her that they have rarely seen from her. "I refuse to have what happened to Mom, to all of her life's work, to happen again by letting it fall into selfish, short-sighted idiot's hands. I won't do it." Sae glared at the doctor, who had the gull to tell her no at a time like this. Futaba whispered, "You of all people should know how many eyes from the authorities alone are still watching us."

The confrontation was getting heated. Both Sumire and Haru pulled the two back, "Let's just all calm down, ok?" Sumire said.

Sae swatted away Sumire's hand, seeing them as utter cowards, "easy for you all to say! While you all return to your normal lives, I have to experience this pain again...seeing that same haunting look Makoto had now on my own niece..."

Despite the harsh words, they continue to look at her with sympathy. "Sae..." Ann reaches out but see's her clear eyes.

"N-no, I'm...I'm fine now," she said after a deep sigh, "I shouldn't have pushed such an option. We can't sacrifice our morals and endanger others. Makoto and Ren wouldn't want that." She then bows to them, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Trauma affects even the strongest of us," Ann stops her self-blaming, "so don't feel weak for letting it get to you."

"Thank you..." Sae says as she puts away the documents, "for now, let's all agree to keep close tabs on the investigation and see where to go from there." She scans the room for the last time, "If we're done, then thank you all so much for being here and-."

"Hold on," Ryuji suddenly announces, "I've got a proposal to make. You know what I'm talking about, right Ann, Morgana?"

The two share a worried look before walking over to him, whispering amongst each other.

"Ryuji...you sure?" Ann asks.

"Yeah. We don't know if Mao's up to it, perhaps now isn't-"

"Let's at least offer it," Ryuji pushed, "if it's no, then that's that. End of story."

"Is something the matter?" Haru asked.

"Is it about the case?" Yusuke wondered.

Ann looks back, answering, "No, it's about Mao."

The group stood silently, attentive.

Ryuji told them, "We've all heard and seen how hard she's taking this, between losing her dad, her mom stuck in a coma, and being on that accident. You can't blame the kid for locking herself away from everything."

"But we also need to help her back to her feet eventually," Ann continued, "slowly and surely with proper attention and help provided for her mental state. Leaving it alone would be dangerous to her. I know, since when Shiho had to leave because of...you know."

Ryuji delicately told Sae, "And what we saw just now...we don't want to pressure you or her but want to understand what you two are going through, what you've been through now. Looking for whoever has done this, Makoto's condition, and Mao's well-being...we want to help alleviate that somehow. Do our part in fixing things."

Sae crossed her arms, "What are you proposing?"

Both Ann and Ryuji looked at each other, "Until this case is solved when you and the investigation find whoever did this, we'll have Mao stay at our house. Nea, Morgana, Ann, and I would look after her, she's always been family to us, and we'll provide any help she needs."

The group stood surprised. Sae turns her back, thinking about thier options and what would be best for her niece. She ponders over it again and again, till she told the couple, "She'll be staying in the upstairs guest bedroom, yes?"

"Fully renovated and accommodated," Ann nodded, "Nea's room is right beside hers, and we're close to their University too, so they'll go together. If Mao is up to it, of course."

After a few seconds, she walks up to them, "Ultimately, this is up to her...but, you have my blessings." Sae smiles.

With the rest glad to know Mao will be with good people, Ryuji shakes her hand, "We won't let anything happen to her, we promise."

"I know, and thank you."

-/

"Mao, I'm back," Sae announced as they entered thier private room. She finds Mao still lying on the small couch, half asleep with bags under her eyes. "Sorry if it took longer than expected."

Sae goes to help, but Mao gets up on her own, wiping her eyes and face of the mental exhaustion. Sae puts her hand on her niece's shoulder, "I've also talked with Ryuji and Ann about something else. They're curious if you are willing to listen." Mao nods. Sae then signals the family to come in.

Nea is the first to hug Mao, the closest they've been since the tragedy. Mao only closes her eyes at the hug. Morgana softly brushes against her leg in a sign of comfort, and the couple approach Mao, deciding to be upfront with her rather than take up her time.

"We'll make this quick for you," Ann started, "we would like to offer you a place in our home. You can stay as long as you like, we won't pressure you or anything, and if you want your own time and space, we'll give it to you. We'll accommodate any matters with University too; however, you wish to deal with it."

Mao looks in slight surprise, turning her gaze further away. It was such a sudden offer, but then again, this kind of generosity isn't new from Nea's family. She was frozen where she stood, a look of inner doubt and an even uglier feeling of taking advantage of thier hospitality by accepting. Ryuji saw this as she tightly squeezes her arm.

"Mao, your father, and mother, coming into our lives helped changed it for the better. We probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for them, so...let us help you now as they did to us."

Her body slowly eases, and she looks at the family's eyes. The reassuring look from her aunt that there are no hard feelings from accepting. Her lips twitch slightly before bowing, "Thank you for taking me in."

The couple smile, feeling more committed than ever to help return a sense of normalcy to the Niijima family. If such a thing was still possible. Nea grips Mao's hand with a similarly warm smile as Morgana meows. Both parents give Sae a look; she nods to them, determined to help find the culprit, while they put trust in her and the few people they have. Signaling their daughter to follow them outside, Ann says, "We'll have the car ready when you come out."

Alone again, Sae looks to her niece, her demeanor at times so similar to her mother and father. Mao's eyes were downcast, twirling a piece of her dark hair agitatedly. Sae gently grabs her hand, looking at her scarlet eyes, "You'll be safer with them. No harm will come to them by you going. So focus on taking care of yourself, alright? I'll look over your mother, every day possible." She gives her niece a comforting hug, putting aside for a moment a feeling of shame at herself for not being strong enough to deal with this again. However, as Makoto would say, that's what loved ones are there to do, help alleviate that pain.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

** (3/23/20XX - Friday, Evening) - (Location:  ** ** Chūō City,  ** ** Sakamoto Residence) **

As per traditional practice, the family quickly stopped by a restaurant to pick up dinner before heading straight home. There was some light conversation among the family, with Mao remaining silent in the back seat, with Morgana keeping her company. The drive to Chuo City gave them quite the spectacle sight with the road beside the sea. In the distance were towering entertainment buildings, hotels, and a white bridge. For the most part, they drove away from downtown and moved closer to a quiet, greener neighborhood in the city's northwestern region.

They turn the last corner to a slightly slanted one-way street, two-story homes neatly packed together with most of the house lights on. The Sakamoto residence was to the left side in the middle portion. Mao spots two houses down, across the street, and over a small bridge was a local market street where convenience stores and public buildings would provide quick services to residents. Already seeing a small apartment complex along with a mini-mart, arcade, organic produce store, and public baths.

Parking in the cramped street, Mao sees the small wooden gate dividing the cement wall with greenery from the small front yard hanging over. This tall wooden two-story home was where she would be staying for the next... well, who knows how long.

"We'll get your keys by tomorrow," Ann tells her as they enter, "when we're gone, perhaps you want to check out the surrounding neighborhood? Just to familiarize yourself with the place for the time being."

Mao nods, walking up to the porch.

Nea opens the wooden door with a glass window. Mao peeks in to see a long hallway inside before Nea turns on the light. They all take off their shoes as Mao observes the familiar layout, recognizing the first door to the right leading to the main living room with a corner couch and TV facing it. Walking further in the living lead to the family dinner table and a well-stocked kitchen with a counter to look over the table and TV. She looks left to see the walk-in pantry where the drier and washer also were along with any assorted house items stacked opposite the machines. At the end of the hall was the door to the small patio; she recalls always seeing Ann there whenever working at home, the small backyard around it, and the view provides a calming atmosphere to think. Before that, to the right, a door leading to the kitchen, Nea's parent's bedroom, and the bathroom were leftward.

She walks up to the flight of stairs against the left wall, which went up in the direction where the front door was, peeking up where her and Nea's rooms were on top of where the living and dining rooms were.

Ryuji sees where's Mao's looking, "I'm sure you wanna rest in your new room for a while?"

"Yes. Thank you," Mao whispered before heading up.

"Ok, we'll bring up your food in a bit."

"Not hungry," she bluntly refuses, shutting her door close.

Ryuji and Ann shared a look of concern. They had to get to work on this to help her back to her feet somehow.

Nea grabs Mao's food from her parents, "I'll bring it up for her."

As she climbs up the stairs, she can hear her parent's whispers.

_ "We need to start looking for a professional to talk to her," _ Ann said.

_ "We will, but we're all a bit exhausted from today. Let's start searching first thing tomorrow morning," _ Ryuji planned.

Nea sets foot on the second floor; the first door was her room the faced the front of the house, followed by the bathroom and Mao's room that was the furthest down. Nea walks up to Mao's new room, and she places the food down with Morgana beside her.

"Hey, I put your food out just in case," she announces, "don't worry, Morgana won't eat it." 

Nothing was heard inside. Of course, still, Nea remembers buying Mao a mini-fridge for her room; there were at least food and water in there. Nevertheless, this was worrisome. "Mao," she says gently, "you know you can talk to me. I can help."

Silence again started to make it feel she's annoying her. Nea steps back, "You're tired...I get it. I'll stop bothering if it'll help. Goodnight."

Inside, Mao lay curled up in her new bed, cursing her cowardice and inability even to face the people trying to help her. She silently tells herself to try better next time, to somehow move on from all this.

She tries telling herself this every day for the next month.

A/N: Thus, conclude the prologue of the story. For the next chapter, expect more familiar persona elements to start appearing. 

* * *

A/N: Thus, conclude the prologue of the story. For the next chapter, expect more familiar persona elements to start appearing. 


	4. Case#1_0: The Lone Butterfly

**(4/22/20XX - Sunday, Afternoon)**

Mao lay against the rail inside the elevator alone, they offered to come with her, but she instead goes alone despite thier advice. It's been a month since the break-in, and she was already going back to Jiyu the next day. As she watches the floor number go up, she quietly and painfully waited to see her mother.

The early days being rough would be an understatement; she still blames herself for being a coward and practically becoming a shut-in that first week. The will to move or do anything was fleeting; the constant state of unease about her mom's condition didn't help either. However, all the words and actions of the people behind that door each day made her felt like she can get one inch closer to opening up. Eventually, the encouraging words from her aunt and painful memories of the recent past made her walk out in the dead of night and found sleeping out in the patio by Ann the next morning.

Then came the psychiatrist, or the first of a few after the sessions quickly didn't turn out well. Not that they didn't try nor like there wasn't outside support from the Sakamoto's, but that no matter who talked to her, she would always end up back in this pit, which became an internal Sisyphean cycle of good days and relapses into terrible ones. Some would recommend collogues or medication, but those were temporary solutions.

She left her last psychiatrist less than a week ago, and though she wasn't there when Nea parents discuss what else is there to do, deep down, she knew the advice was she's hopeless and is likely the weakling she is and be dealing with this trauma for a long time.

It's that thought that, along with no news of changes to her mother's condition, push her to meet her. To show she can accept this reality, even if others say this is flying too close to the sun. Still, with what everyone has done for her, she can at least make an effort herself.

The ding of the elevator rings inside as the doors open, nurses and doctors around her methodically going about important work as she searched to find her room. Reaching the floor's center, she found the place towards the hospital's front side with a guard posted outside was her room. She approaches the two guards, the patches on their shoulders, showing the Kirijo group's symbol. Whatever deal her mother made with them was paying off as barely anyone in the force was to be trusted. Though there was some hesitance, being her daughter was enough to clear the way, and through the tinted window, she could hear her mother's breathing.

The door closed shut as she finally reunited with her mother; she lay in a regular hospital bed with the necessary equipment around her for a comatose patient. Though she was well-taken care of and fed every hour of every day, she looked pale and weak, with no sign of waking up. Still, even in this state, the closer Mao got to her mother, the more her old resolve would show. She never showed signs of getting worse either, and the peaceful look on her face added some hope that at least she wasn't in the same pain when she found her.

She sits down by her bed, grabbing hold of her hand.

What does one even say to their loved one like this? Mentally stuck as people and the world around them continue like usual, will the words she says even get through to her?

Mao could keep asking such questions, but in the end, they lead to the same respective conclusions, and as she looks back to her mom's face, she tried saying anything to her.

"I'm sorry for not being here," she whispers, "I couldn't even write you a letter...some daughter I am."

She looks up to her mother's calm expression, "But I'm here now," she says, "and I want you to know that I thought of you even when I felt alone." No reaction. "The others are doing just fine," she assures her, "then again, we all have our masks don't we? Still, we're together, safe, and care about each other more than ever before. I'm sure you and dad wouldn't want it any other way." The mention of his name makes Mao lower her head as she covers her face with her hand, "God, how are we gonna tell you...?"

She didn't want to think about that now; Mao calms herself and tells her mom, "I thought hard about it and...I'm going to be attending classes. I'm going to do what you wanted and try to live a normal life." She shakes her head, almost scoffing herself, "If such a thing still exists after all this..."

Mao looks at her mother and saw nothing different; she's still stuck like this as Mao talks about moving on in her life. "Please, mom," she quietly pleads, "please wake up soon. I know you can."

With nothing else left to say, Mao kisses her mom in the cheek and heads for the door before telling her, "Goodbye, for now."

**(Afternoon - > Midnight)**

Going back alone, she suddenly felt mental fatigue hit her. It grew stronger as she took the train resembling the one that nearly killed her, and when she heard cries and venom towards her father in the news and streets. By the time she arrived home, the others had sawed she was suffering from a splitting headache. She recalls Nea taking her up as she saw her parents have a concerning talk downstairs. Lying in bed for hours now, she felt more tired than anything, whether it was today's events or the medication.

She thanked them for the help before the lights dimmed around the house, it was quiet, and Mao stared out her window to see the full moon signaling it was midnight.

Before she could sleep, she drags herself over the bed and reaches for a wooden box her mother gave to her. Seeing her today reminded her of this gift, and she felt closer now with this rather than fearful. She opens the box to see a photo of her and her mom when she was very young; beside it was a jeweled brooch in the shape and fashion of a white rose.

"How does it feel, turning thirteen and all?" Her mother's words echo through her memories.

"Different," she recalls her words, "but not in a bad way, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that. It makes me feel even happier giving you this then." She barely remembers her reaction to seeing the rose but does recall hearing its past. "I never knew my mother when I was your age, but one of the last things my father told me about her was that she gave him this pin inherited from her grandmother as a seal of their reverence towards one another. It's a flower that, to her family, means many things, virtue, wishes, humility, but most of all, it represents one's innocence."

"Their beginnings..."

"Exactly, and since then, my parents kept this close when starting our family, then I inherited it when I entered a new life of freedom with your father." She recalls her mother staring back with those matching red eyes, "Now, I want you to have it as a sign of a new beginning towards your bright future."

"New beginning..." she whispers as her eyes grew heavy, clutching onto the brooch as those memories turned to dreams and her vision faded into darkness.

Senses dulled, the warm comfort of her bed slowly vanished, the air turned so cold that she felt her warm breaths blow out and disappear instantly. She shuffled where she was and tried to find a blanket or any source of warmth but found none. Instead, she laid shivering and confused, seeing nothing but that same darkness.

Then she faintly heard a beautiful voice sing in the distance.

Her eyes shot wide open, gasping and in shock that only intensified when she saw her surroundings. She saw only blue above; her hands felt a different bed beneath her; she then turned her head to see she was lying on a white hospital bed. She immediately sat up and saw she was wearing a plain white shirt and pants as she felt a cold breeze brush past her. Rubbing her arms and shoulders for warmth, her gasps for air increased as she saw the rest of the room resembled that of a hospital room. To her right was a large broken window with the door beside leading to some hallway. She noticed the walls above and in front of her was cracked; looking to her left, she sees the whole wall was a gaping hole. In a panic, she jumped out of bed and back to the door, the floor slanted slightly to the collapsed wall, the outside being some form of desolate red sea with waves of red and black ooze with the sky above having not a single star but some possible moonlight from somewhere.

'This has to be some nightmare,' she tried to rationalize what is going on, 'but this cold air, vertigo from that drop…feels too real.'

The cracks along the walls suddenly grew; she felt a violent shake below before she sprinted out the room and to the dark hallway. She barely sees her hand, let alone her surroundings, and every part of her wanted this dream to be over already. Then she heard that echoing music again, and even in such a state, she felt an odd comfort. The skill this mysterious figure is putting behind each note is trying to calm her with its melody. She glides her hand to a nearby wall and follows the source of that music.

The coldness grew stronger each moment she navigated those halls; any source of fire or warmth was impossible in this environment. Mao could feel the walls slowly have ice grown on them as her bare feet shuffled through a layer of snow. Her energy grew lower, her body shaking more and more; the only thing keeping her going was the growing singing.

She finally stopped in her tracks upon reaching an old, broken-down elevator. The light above flickers as the gated door opens, the singing now louder than ever. She felt a wave of warmth come from the sight of it, naturally drawing her in till she reached the inside of it, hearing the door close behind her. She sat down against the wall and blew warm air again to her hands after navigating that dark maze. She took one final sigh when she paid attention to a large lever that looked to be the controls, and with slight hesitation, she pulled the lever and immediately felt the small elevator take her up.

As the noise grew louder, she braced herself for what comes next and only wished for something to trigger her to wake up from this nightmare.

The elevator stopped, and the light flickered out, the music stopped, and Mao stood in the dark, dingy room for several seconds. Then she heard the sound of piano keys play before her as the door opens to reveal a massive room. She steps out to see the place in its entirety, nearly as large as an auditorium and round at first glance, until seeing twenty stained glass windows shattered. All were thirty feet tall and have only velvet colored marble pillars between them, making them virtually the room's walls. The roof was a marble dome covered in dirt and overgrown vegetation that ran down to some of the shattered windows; she noticed a single large round window to the backside of the dome with a blue moon illuminating light to the sole inhabitants of the room.

At the center of the room were a half-circle wooden white desk with a century-old looking telephone, a similarly old work lamp, and a stack of papers. The person, or entity, sitting behind the desk in a blue and white velvet chair was an old-looking man with a massive nose with eyes wide and bloodshot yet carrying a gentle grin. Behind him were the musicians behind the song. A woman in an elegant opera dress and long black hair with a white streak was singing beside a finely dressed middle-aged man wearing a blue blindfold yet effortlessly playing each note on his grand white piano. To the left of the old man stood a young girl no older than a middle schooler wearing a blue and black dress adorned with gold rings with half a butterfly as hairpieces; she carried a massive tome and had a neutral, blank expression.

Mao froze to the scene before her; nothing could've made this possible in her head even if she tried, and yet here she was. The old man reached out his gloved hand with that same smile. All she could do was listen.

"It seems our fated patient has finally arrived…if only the circumstances surrounding her arrival were less…heartbreaking," the old man sighed. Despite his appearance and position, his voice and manners were like a nurturing wise man from an old storybook.

The little girl's stoic presence faltered slightly. "Indeed," was all she said, but her gold eyes briefly glancing downwards with a tinge of regret in her response did not go unnoticed by Mao.

"We see your quite disoriented and even more so distressed but please do not be alarmed," the wise man calmly explained, "you are currently fast asleep in the real world and quite safe here. Please forgive us for the predicament just now, but the current mental state of this place made it slightly more difficult to bring you here."

He chuckled, tapping his finger on a small deck of cards on the desk. "Nonetheless, congratulations for sticking through, a promising sign indeed. As for where you are and why, please allow me to make the proper introductions first." He cleared his throat as Mao felt her legs shake to what any of this means.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," he greeted, "My name is Igor, a resident of this place…delighted to meet your acquaintance. I will be overlooking your treatment for the coming times ahead." He gestures to the girl beside him, "With I are fellow residents who will act as attendants providing any aid required towards our patient's well-being."

The girl in question bowed to Mao as she said, "My name is Lavenza. It's a pleasure to meet you at last young wanderer. Along with me is the Great Belladonna of the Velvet Room."

The woman whose voice drew her here did not stop in her performance but suddenly added lyrics to them and sang to Mao," I am Belladonna. I praise wandering warriors. Who challenges the monster called...thyself!"

Then as she stopped and the performance moved to a brief solo by the blind pianist, he introduced himself in a deep, stoic voice, "As for I, I am nothing more but a mere pianist, floating in the sea within humanity. Your consciousness becomes my music, and I spend countless nights, days, and nights again in a dialogue with my piano."

Just as he finished, a rumble was felt that shook the room till Belladonna's voice with the Nameless man's notes brought a swift end to the quake for now. Lavenza opens the tome she carried, flipping through pages as she spoke, "I'll be responsible for taking care of any request you might have in the foreseeable future, wanderer. While they'll work to ensure the mental stability of this landscape with a song of serenity to calm any anxiety you have."

"Now that you know who we are," Igor stated, "any questions you like to ask before proceeding?"

There was a moment of pause before Mao dashed back to the elevator door, but upon contact, the elevator vanished, and in its place was another glass window that shattered to a million pieces. Mao screams before her feet stop and catches her, saving her from falling but also balancing between inside and out. Eventually, her swinging arms grab the sides allowing her to catch her breath and see the lonely sight she has seen before.

"W-what the hell, " she mutters, "this some kind of tower, in the middle of nowhere…what did you do?!"

"We did nothing, our patient," Igor answers in a matter of fact tone. "Did I rise from this chair, or any of my assistants move from where they stand? No, we aren't responsible for making that elevator disappear nor for the current state of this facility."

Mao backs away, hands clutching onto her head in denial of all this absurdity, "Wh-Why am I even asking? Y-you are all just figments of my imagination. Some bizarre results of my sleep deprecation, the medication or some response to my...my-." Suddenly, these reasons, whether logical or not, didn't matter. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted out.

"Urrrgh, wake up already, you idiot!" she screams and slaps herself, "Enough with this façade, this pain, all of it!"

The room shakes even more. Glass shards fall as the marble frames begin to crack as pieces of dust and marble fall above. Belladonna sings louder as Nameless puts more soul to his notes to try to quell this anguish. Mao kneels and hutches over to the velvet floor, hands on her head as the cold returns until Lavenza grabs her shoulder and kneels next to her. "Please, I know this is all profoundly confusing and even infuriating, but you must ease your mind," she politely pleads, "or else you'll bring this world to despair again. Think of something to ease yourself."

Seconds pass, the cracks growing around them; Mao grabs her chest and immediately feels her mother's white rose. She sees her mother's proud smile and almost felt as she was here again, and clings to that feeling. Mao took deep breaths and relaxed her posture. The moment she did, the cracks faded away as the room returned to normal. Sitting down, Mao saw Lavenza was back to her spot as if she didn't move at all yet had a relief look in her eyes, the same with the old long-nosed man himself.

"Good," he congratulates, "we'll try our best to make this digestible for you. For now, take a seat and hear us out."

Mao glances around the empty area around her, "Heh, which one?" Upon asking, a plume a smokes bursts in front of her, and she sees a familiar psychiatrist chair fashioned in velvet colored leather.

"This one, of course," Lavenza smiled. Having decided to follow this dream, she sits on the chair while rubbing her thumb over the rose brooch.

"If there is one matter you must believe us, let it be this," Igor tells her, "the room around you and the world surrounding it is genuine in ways you never would've realized, for this is a realm that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Even to your world's ever-impressive understanding of such concepts, a place like this is beyond even their sights. Except, of course, for patients like yourself." He then snaps his gloved fingers and says, "speaking of which…" before a locked box appears and drops down to Mao's lap along with her reading glasses from her reality.

"Any patient brought to the Velvet Room who wish to continue using its service must first look over and sign this contract," Lavenza informs her. "Do know that we as well have sworn to full confidentiality, meaning any personal information regarding you or any other patient never leaves this room. Now please, read over its contents carefully." Upon those last words, a click is heard from the box's lock, causing it to burst open with a long old contract shooting up to the air before gliding down onto Mao. By the time it stopped, the box was gone, and the centuries-old looking contract covered her legs and wrapped around her body; Mao gets the last of it off her as something appears in her hand. "Here's your Quill," Lavenza smiles as Mao holds up an old-timey inked quill. She sighs and puts on her glasses.

"Is something the matter, Lavenza?" Igor suddenly asks the attendant while Mao is busy.

Lavenza shakes her head, "Of course not mast-"

"Please, my dear, Igor is more than fine. A title like that is quite embarrassing," Igor chuckled.

"No, Igor. As I said before, I am fully capable of fulfilling the task at hand," she answers.

"I know you are Lavenza," Igor kindly responds, "I never doubt your skills nor intellect. Instead, I ask out of concern of your heart."

Lavenza's guard breaks as her eyes look down as her hand clutches her chest, "I...am a ruler of power Igor, just like my sisters and brother before me, I don't have a heart."

"Are you sure?" Igor asks but only receive silence as his answer. Their attention returns to Mao as she reads over the last of the contract.

"Any concerns of the Velvet Room should not be worried by the guest," Mao whispers, "but instead be a matter amongst the residents and their master." Upon finishing, she looks at them with a puzzled look concerning this mysterious figure.

"Sorry," Igor shakes his head, "but matters and talks concerning the Master of the Velvet Room are only between permanent residents exclusively. Patients are forbidden."

Mao sighs, taking off her glasses as she stands, holding up the contract as she asks, "alright, mind saving us some time and sharing what's the catch?"

"Hehehe, quite a blunt one you are," Igor giggles.

"Only to those I don't trust."

"Fair enough," Igor shrugs, "indeed, there is only one request we demand in return for our services…that you always abide by the contract and assume all responsibility for the choices you make in your coming journey."

"and if I refuse?"

"Whether you believe in it or see it as a series of circumstances, destiny has created a perilous future ahead that you must face, what exactly that future may entail…no one truly knows but you. For the path towards this destination will be forge by you, a test of the soul in what you believe in, what lengths you'll go towards achieving them, and whom you'll trust to share them with on the journey including us."

Mao paces back and forth, unable to decipher if this is some dream or phenomena from the cognitive world. 'A path of my own free will, to a future already determined,' she thinks to herself, and looks at the dotted line again before shrugging, 'fine...let's see where this rabbit hole goes.'

As she writes her name, the ink dries before burning itself onto the paper; it catches the contract on fire and startles Mao to drop it before the flames flue to Igor's hands. The paper sheet reappears from the inferno to a simple sheet of paper with the outline of her name seen behind it.

"With the ink dried and us as witnesses, a new contract forged marks you as our official guest, and what would a guest be without their key?" Before she could react, she felt something in her hand and looked to see a blue skeleton key there, "With this, your free to enter the Velvet Room at any time. Plan for such visits accordingly, for your dutiful task is persistent as it is dangerous. Remain vigilant."

"You keep talking about destiny and duty, just what is it you want me to do?" Mao asks.

"The world as you know it has entered a state not seen in many years, its core racked with great instability and inner conflict that has rooted itself. Its branches are stretching out to every corner of both conscious and unconscious worlds, which will only worsen if nothing's done. Your deduction and willpower are the guides that'll drive you to solve this problem yourself and assess what to do from there."

"On my own…" Mao whispers as she crosses her arms at the absurdity of such a herculean task.

"I understand being given a sudden task into the unknown seems dauntless, figuring out what or who exactly is responsible for such events being an even greater adversity…but know this Mao Niijima." A loud bell tolls in the distance as he spoke, "Every one of my assistants and I is certain your resolve, and the bonds you'll make along the way will lead you to these answers. Hehehe, and who knows, perhaps an unexpected ally is already waiting for you beyond this room."

Her head starts to ache suddenly, growing more massive with each ringing of the bell, vision dizzying as the aria of the room is the last she hears as it drifts her back to sleep.

**(4/23/20XX - Monday, Early Morning)**

Mao feels the early sunlight hit her eyes and smells in the distance the calming smell of coffee across the house. She quickly gets up, realizing she's back in her room and her hands only carried the rose brooch with her clothes back to normal. Mao tries to recall the dream, but like every other dream, it was fleeting away the longer she was awake, only knowing its feelings. "Figured as such," she tells herself when a knock comes from her door.

Outside stood Nea, fully dressed in a white coat and purple backpack; the weather today says there will be showers again throughout the morning. She was ready to go, but after what Mao told her the other day, she waited for them to go together, even if she felt like giving Mao a few more days were best. She wouldn't mind taking additional notes and assignments; still, she decided to respect it. "Morning Mao!" she announces, "I about ready. I have coffee here if you want some, we'll be grabbing breakfast on the way there!" She stands there for a few moments before the door opens to Mao slinging on her green messenger bag with her grey trench coat with a white rose pinned onto it and navy blue scarf. She had bags under her eyes but gives a small smile as she stands ready to go. Nea gives her the drink as they walk out together.

Seeing it's pouring already, both of them open their umbrellas when Mao sees Nea grab some of the mail. "Hey, it's already here, sweet!" she cheerfully celebrates. It didn't take long for Mao to see what was inside a plain box; tearing it open reveals two metal cuff bracelets, colored red and yellow with a silver-colored insignia of a flower in the center. Nea turns to her and embarrassingly smiles, "Hehe, I just thought of getting us something like a good luck charm and found these online," she explains as she hands over the red one to Mao. It had the white rose emblem on it while Nea's had a Tulip, "Hey, look, now your matching with that brooch, nice," Nea complimented as Mao puts on her gift.

"I don't know what to say besides, thanks Nea," Mao tells her, pleasantly surprised.

"Glad you like it. For a while, I thought it be too cheesy or something," Nea smiles in relief, "come on; lets not wait any longer."

Mao never came down this part of the route, so it was interesting that they walked down the nearby market street. Passing a mixture of small establishments before entering an underground entrance. It leads to a little rest area where vending machines and bakery sell goodies quick to grab; Mao grabbed these as they took a moving walkway towards the main train line and spotted the train times above to see they're right on time. Thankfully for them, it wasn't as packed, and they spent the ride eating thier morning snacks. Mao saw as they got out of the tunnel and up to the streets, seeing the bustling city and pedestrians before the morning haze cleared ahead of distance sight of Jiyū's grand clock tower.

Stepping out of the street station they usually met up, Nea shares her schedule as they enter through an alternate and less crowded route by the sports grounds. They came to a familiar entrance that was a red-painted wooden gate with the gold Kanji plaque on top that was the symbol of Jiyū University.

The clouds split as they walk down the pathway towards familiar buildings and crowds around them. The western quad near the agricultural and ecological department was lined with Sakura trees blooming with the rays of sunlight hitting them. The last droplets of rain stopped as the two came to a split in thier paths, "Welp, here we are," Nea relaxes as she stretches her arms, "guess we won't be seeing each other till Cognitive Science class starts." She spots one of the student stores towards the science buildings and open auditorium, "Hey, we still got some time till class. I gonna get some last-minute drawing tools for fashion design, wanna get something too?"

"I'm good for now," Mao turns down.

"Suit yourself," Nea shrugs before raising her hand for a high five. Mao smiles and returns the gesture for luck before heading to her Literature Studies class.

On the way, she notices something off. As in, occasionally, she swore students and groups around her stared and whispered to each other. It was hard to tell what their faces said, but it didn't feel positive. Still, it could also be her imagination, so she continued on until entering the standard homeroom that was her class. The class slowly grew more pack, more whispers going on till the old professor Tamara arrives with his slide summarizing the class's goals and first lesson. Mao mainly stared blankly at her notebook and the board, there wasn't much to take note of yet, and these looks wouldn't stop, which only got stuck in her head along with the leftover wonder of that dream. Looking at her hand, she recalls the feel of those flames yet not burning, wondering about any dream before that did that.

"Is that really Niijima, the 'cursed' one?" a student behind her asks before being shut up by another.

She barely catches what the professor said next as she turned to the students behind her, who are immediately frightened by her. She hardly asked what that meant before the professor's words reached her first.

"Mao," the elderly man with a grey beard and brown suit calls out.

"Yes?" she stands.

His composed look changes relaxing who she was, "O-oh, uh no forgive me I misread, I meant-"

"Sir, it's fine," Mao reassures, "I'll save the poor student the question."

The students' whispers became apparent when she said that, but one unlucky bastard was hit by the book literally being thrown at them. It was small but swift and painful, with the rest of the class quickly shutting up. Mao supposes he was a man of strict rules whomever it was. Tamara grabs a copy as he continues, "If you really want, then I was talking about how folklore across the globe shares a variety of characteristics, despite the geographic barriers and aspects unique to that culture. For example, the idea of mythical creatures being a form of guide to humans are found profoundly in world myths. Can you think of one particular foreign mythic figure that matches these traits?"

She thinks for a moment and luckily recalls a personal favorite of hers, "The English pixie."

"Hmm, but isn't the pixie infamous for playing tricks to those who cross them?" he asks. "Even leading small children astray and to be lost in the forests to the point of exhaustion."

"They only do that for fun though," Mao rebukes, "and to particularly misbehaving children as well, most stories depict thier tricks having no malice behind them. For honest people, they help them out in thier times of need."

Tamara glares at her as Mao thinks about chances of avoiding his infamous book," Heh, that is correct," he calmly says, a peculiar shift in tone. "This also goes to show class, how many of these ancient figures often hold moral and spiritual lessons to them, making them out to be beings of complexity than mere forces of nature..." He continued on his lecture as Mao sat down, of course, hearing scattered whispers again when Tamara's back was turned.

"She's insistent, wasn't she?"

"But shouldn't she be too uber depressed to answer that or something?"

"I think you need to drop these assumptions."

Though the talking around was a mixed bag, Mao did feel a bit glad to distract herself from that weird dream, even to hear a comment or two be a bit positive. Throughout the rest of the session, she felt more intrigued by Professor Tamara's lesson, even recalling a word from last year about that called sapience or something.

Class ended around noon, and everyone was eager to leave after such a long time, "Reminder class," Tamara called out, "next Monday will be the club circles showcase event; if a certain crat or interest catches thier eye, then go check it out. The undoki showcase will also be available the following day with various sports teams this campus is proud of. Next week as well, have the assigned reading and report done by our next session."

It was a myth of thier choice, so Mao figured as she left to later get it over with and pick one. Upon coming to that conclusion, she felt her stomach growl and figured a quick bite wouldn't hurt. Mao enters a small convenience store; not too many were here, but a pair of students saw her and immediately brought thier stuff before leaving. She swipes away a snack, focused on what's seriously people deal with her when someone collides with her. Mao barely catches herself and see's a freshman student on the floor, dropping her supplies and Shinto prayer beads, the girl with long black hair and a tanuki hairpin groans after falling on her butt.

"Sorry about that," Mao quickly apologizes and helps her up.

"Oh, no, it's my ba-AHH!" the girl suddenly screams as if she saw a ghost, "th-those blood eyes, the cursed student! Oh shoot, is warding off evil spirits a good excuse to cut class? Ooh no!"

Confused and a bit hurt at the girl's antics, Mao tries to reach out, but it only startles her more.

"P-please don't hurt me or curse me!" she begs while covering her head.

"Uhh..."

"Alright, fine," she suddenly says, stretching out her arms and closing her eyes, "if you're gonna punch or curse me, then make it quick!"

"Umm, neither, actually..."

"Huh?" she opens her eyes, confused, and see's Mao picking up her papers and beads. "Uhh, thanks?" she mumbles.

She hands them back and scratches her hair, telling her, "Look, Hinata Sugawara, if the name on those papers is yours, whatever you heard about the punching is...well, exaggerated but mostly bias. Course I can't prove if this 'curse' stuff is real, so if you want to burn them or something, go ahead."

"That's not how we- I-I mean, I don't think burning's necessary."

"I'm so touched," Mao says sarcastically, "also, where is this coming from? Who told you-?"

An alarm buzzes, alerting Mao time was running out for class. She saves the question later and throws whatever yen she had on hand to the student cashier and ran out.

"I didn't sense any bad energy from her," Hinata states in an embarrassed tone, "did you?"

"From customers?" the cashier asks, "Pfft everyday kid, but at least she left a tip."

**(Lunch - > Noon)**

Mao barely makes it to her floor, meeting Nea standing outside with a smile on her face. "Took ya sweet time, I see," Mao states with heavy breaths.

"You're lucky the professor posted class was delayed last minute," Nea informs her, "so what happened?"

"Ran into some freshman girl just now," she explained while snacking.

"Oooh, I see," Nea smirks, "you never could keep your eyes off the cute ones, huh?"

"If you consider being scared half to death as cute."

"Really? Scared of what?"

Mao shrugs, and Nea could probably guess why that is.

"Hmm, well anyway, since we're talking cute ladies," Nea continues.

"Well, specifically you were-"

"Have you seen the newly-elected Executive Officer of the Student Self-Government group?" Mao shakes her head as Nea eagerly explains the details, "You should've been there Mao, I was coming back with my stuff, and she was talking in front of faculty and other organization members in the open auditorium. I didn't hear her whole speech obviously or knew the subject, but she sounded really dead focused on thier duty, great use of words too, wasn't dry at all like the last one."

"If they're elected, then she's been a member for a while, know her name?" Mao asks but wasn't that curious.

"Nope, but once you see her, you'll have a hard time forgetting, she has beautiful-"

Both their phones go off, signaling the professor will arrive soon. "Come on," Mao waves over while entering.

"Aww, right when I was getting to the good part."

Everyone takes thier seats in class, with Nea sitting behind Mao's. Only one kid this time gives that look to Mao, but everyone seems not to know it. Still, she instead waits like everyone else than make a ruckus over it, and so she did for well over ten minutes, after which thier was still no sign of the professor.

"Err, shouldn't they already be here?"

"I don't' see another text."

"If he's not showing, does this mean we go home early?"

Right when everyone seems eager to leave, loud thumping is heard till the classroom door violently opens. "Everyone, sit down please!" professor Heizo Muramoto, a young, dark-haired, and sloppily dressed man, bursts into class out of breath with a 5'oclock shadow and cracked glasses.

"That's our professor?!"

"Can he even see with those?"

"Screw it. I'm studying agriculture."

Even Mao had to admit Muramoto was somewhat different.

"Is...is he missing one of his shoes?" Nea whispers, "even his freaking lab coat has a stain in it!"

"Yeah, I smell it," Mao gagged.

"W-welcome, and thank you for coming to class today," Heizo nervously smiles, "already showing way more patience than half the staff here, haha." There was no laughter. "Ahem, umm, today is going to be a brief overview of Cognitive Science, so lucky you since that means you're mainly listening. Don't worry, I'll tell you what will and will not be important for later, so with all that, let us see what it means to be your true mind..." Once again, silence hangs over the class. "Y-you see that last part was a reference to a famous motivating phrase by...err, let's just get started."

**(Noon - > Afternoon)**

After a somewhat valiant attempt to recover lost time, it was clear the lessons told were unprepared. "Now this is where the most important bit of the lecture cones cause this will be in a quiz, there's a new and rather unconventional field of Cognitive Science that sprung up over the last few decades, called-" the bell rings as he tried to finish his lesson. "Oh, crap, it's that time, huh? Ummm, see the leading figures of this new field are-," he stops when half the class is already out of thier chairs, "oh, okay I-I'll send the slideshow to the class website, remember the quiz is next week!" When it was just Mao and Nea left, Heizo plops down to his chair and slumps into his desk, dead tired.

"And that's everything!" Nea celebrated the end of a long day, "Phew, overall pretty average first-day, amiright? Come on, Mao, I can hear the call of noodles in the distance."

Mao looks back at the professor who's aura rained with exhaustion. "I'll give him his space," she says before leaving with Nea.

They exit the science building as Nea hums a tune in excitement when Mao suddenly stops. "What's up?" Nea asks.

"I almost forgot, I need to get a book for literature class. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Oh sure, umm..."

Mao looks at her, confused at the sudden gloomy look. Nea then expresses to her, "Will you be fine on your own? I heard the weird names and seen the looks too."

Mao looks over Nea's shoulder to see a familiar group notice them together. She didn't know about Nea's social life, but if she's not careful, she could be hit by this too; Mao decides to separate for now. "It's okay, really," she answers.

"Alright," Nea reluctantly accepts, "I'll grab a booth and save your spot, take your time."

Now alone, Mao heads south to the main entrance where the library is when she spots a large crowd of students by the entrance. She thought she saw faculty amidst them but continue on to the library doors until she bumps into Harukichi Ichikawa, also known as Jiyu's president, with a crowd of associates nearby.

"Excuse me, sir," Mao bowed. She saw he was quite tall and middle age as he wore a brown suit with a green handkerchief and gold pocket watch on hand. His dark hair was sleeked back with a finely combed mustache and beard.

"Oh, you're fine, dear," he assures, his voice not as comforting as he's trying to make it. "Seems we're all a bit inconvenience today," he states, looking over to a view members of the press in the distance, "Say, while my people are busy with tabloids, how's your first day on campus? As president, I need to be aware of any concerns my students hold."

"It's been...interesting, President Ichikawa."

"Ah, that's good, better to be interesting than boring, haha," Ichikawa laughs but heard none from Mao.

"Ichikawa-san," a faculty member comes up, "security was able to block them off, and the Executive Officer is waiting for you."

"Ah yes, I'll be right with her and the others," he tells them before turning to Mao, "have a memorable day dear, explore the campus and try out what it has to offer."

Mao only nods as they all walk away; somehow, she's left with a sense of ingenuity seeing the president herself. She enters with a sense of worry as to how that'll affect this year. Still, Mao focuses on the task and is helped by a librarian to a swath of books to choose from; Mao goes into one row near a table packed with a group. Inadvertently she listens to thier conversation, which only grew the more they spoke.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw her," a girl says, "THE Mao Niijima, in my own classroom. She looked like total shit, though."

"Well yeah, given the circumstances, I'm surprised she didn't completely lock herself up," another says.

"Shame too," one guy shakes his head, "given how emotionally unstable that makes people, especially women like her, who know what poor sap will end up in her sights next."

"Seriously, the nerve of her," the girl in her class says, "she and her mom give us such a bad name. I bet you too that she got it from her dad. Assaulting innocent people apparently is a virtue to them."

Mao puts away her book, slumps back to the shelf as her fists began to clench.

"I heard she was even talking to Sakamoto; guess they were close," another guy announces, much to thier disappointment, "yeah, it sucks. I totally had her on my radar too."

"Guess they're talking more often now that Niijima's dad died."

"Oh yeah, him," the oldest guy spoke, "look, I'm all for honoring the dead, no matter who they are, but people got to admit that his justice reforms were a total disaster for the police. I heard from this new site and my dad that since the reforms and the commissioner enforcing them, they saw with thier own eyes crime actually going up. Of course, they don't actually report it. Even a buddy of his was fired for supposed misconduct, you know, defending himself from a radical protestor when the mob grew out of thier control."

"Sometimes it's your life, or there's," one shrug, "I totally getcha. Ironically, he gets killed by a deranged criminal breaking into his home, I call it poetic, but you know how sensitive people are. Maybe though, now that they're gone, the police and government will start going after actual criminals again, bring some order to this country for once."

A piercing static ripples through Mao's ears, which every vile word these idiots spoke, all she saw was them as she drops her stuff and marches to them with no intention to let them get away with that bullshit. Suddenly someone grabs and pulls her back, out of thier sight, she turns and shoves them off her only to see it was Heizo. Upon realizing it's him, she steps back, her anger switching to shock and fear at hurting him; however, he assures her he's okay and asks her, "Mind if I share a few words?"

Mao glares back at the group, but Heizo stops her anger from igniting again, "don't waste your energy on them," he says, "I heard them too, and they deserve it but doing this here and now will only hurt you and Sakamoto-Kun in the long run. You get suspended or even expelled?"

Mao grits her teeth before sighing and nodding, "Let's move somewhere quiet," he says, and she follows Heizo to a faraway table.

"This will only be a few minutes, so please bear with me," he states as they sat down. "Firstly, I'm...truly sorry for your loss, and hope your mother wakes up soon," he tells her earnestly, "I couldn't.. imagine what you've been going through but seeing a bit of it with my own eyes back there was..."

"Scary?" Mao whispers, recalling the looks of fear she's been getting all day.

"No, I meant-!" he tries to correct but sees Mao was looking away, "look, I may not have been the biggest follower of politics, but I knew your father was a man of conviction and honesty. I doubt a father with that character would have a scary daughter. Despite what others think, the loss the public felt attending his burial showed more than anything else that he was a good man, and I imagine a great father."

"Thanks..."

"You probably think I'm just saying that but I get it," he says, fixing his broken glasses. "I actually heard a bit about you from hearsay, a problem child rumored to be behind the assaults on some expelled students while being an asocial loner most of the time aside from a few who transferred for some reason and were considered deviants."

"They left because of the very people talking crap," Mao explains.

"I figured as such, all that on your plate, and now going back with even more eyes and grosser rumors about you..it's sounds overwhelming."

Mao kept silent.

"I know it's enticing to just isolate yourself further because of all this or to kick the asses of everyone spreading such lies. However, I say this from personal experience that this shouldn't pull your attention away from others who truly care about you and believe in what's right. You need to strategize when to fight and to use your head. The connections you do have is important to keep safe, cause eventually it will be used to ruin you and your friends when you're at your weakest. You're smarter than to fall for that, and that isn't just because your a Niijima or Amamiya, but because you are you."

Mao's gaze suddenly shifts, those words easing her tension and having them make eye contact for once.

"I'm not telling you simply to get over it nor expect you to act immediately; that be asking for too much. I just hope my reassurance that you're not alone here is clear and will help you find that push you need."

Mao sat silently in her chair, fidgeting over what he said and the leftover adrenaline. After a while, she stands up and grabs her stuff, "I appreciate your advice, Muramoto-san really, but...I got other things going on right now. Besides, I still need to catch up with Nea."

"Oh, you do? Then forgive me for going on a bit longer than necessary, don't let me take up any more of your time," he says.

Mao grabs the last of her stuff to leave but stops and telling Heizo, "Hey, you're actually not a bad professor."

"Oh, t-thank you," he says, surprised, really thinking about the compliment till saying back, "you know, no ever told me that before."

"Well, they should," Mao tells him, causing him to smile before receiving a message from his phone.

She turns to leave when he suddenly ran up to her, saying, "Niijima-Kun," a worried look in his eyes as he speaks with hesitance, "umm, k-keep on eye on anyone near you, okay? Be careful of what you touch and eat, too. I uh...heard colds are occurring more every day hehe."

"Thanks?" Mao kindly says but was clearly weirded out by the cryptic tone he gave to his warning before leaving the library ahead of her.

-/

After that serious conversation, some food sounded great right now. It's not long till Mao finds the campus noodle shop; she enters to find a sleeping Nea in thier booth with a loud growl from her, signaling she hasn't eaten yet. Feeling like surprising her at least, she asks the woman to cook for thier usuals before remembering her professor's words. She quickly asks what's in them and how the lady replied, "I cook them all by myself, deary. The best in the district, in fact, even the faculty don't know how I do it besides the health inspector." Mao finds the answer satisfying enough and thanks to her for the food, placing the bowls in front of Nea immediately wakes her up. Nea looks surprised but sees Mao has already begun eating; unsure of the quiet demeanor, she says thanks for the food as both find relief in thier food.

Clouds gather together and go unnoticed by the two till they stepped out to the campus grounds.

"Oh man," Nea yawns as they exit the restaurant, "I thought the report said it just be morning showers. Well, can't be helped, let's bring out our umbrellas just in...case?" She got hers out just fine, but Mao was still looking for hers, "is something wrong?" she asks.

"It's gone."

"What? When was the last time you saw it?"

"Back in the library, after I-" Mao stops herself, realizing she must've left it behind before leaving with Heizo, likely those idiots also stole it.

"Yooou what?" Nea asks, confused at Mao's tired expression.

"You know what, never mind," she sighs," probably just dropped it."

"Oh, then how about," Nea positions herself under her umbrella, "here, it'll be snug, but it should fit us."

"N-no, it's fine, there was somewhere I wanted to check out actually, use it to study for a bit," Mao explains. "It's on top of the main auditorium."

"Oh yeah, the place with trees and flowers, I getcha, but you sure?"

"There's barely anyone here at this time, plus they sell umbrellas downstairs."

"Okay, but here," Nea grabs some yen out of her wallet, "make sure to get back before dark, okay?"

Mao appreciates the gesture and nods, "don't worry."

They wave goodbye as Mao makes her way to Shozan Auditorium; she also wanted to grab something besides studying. She looks up the old clocktower rebuilt a century ago and steps inside, walking past pockets of students and club groups to the elevator up. It was a short ride like always; she still wonders how a restricted area still has no lock to it; she was hit with familiarity when the doors opened. The old round open patio past the rain cover was the same as always, an ornate fence lined with flowers and vines covering them with a lone sakura tree in the center overlooking the foggy city skyline.

She didn't mind being drenched as she looked over the many, many well-maintained flowers and picking out a few she was looking for. White lilies were another favorite of hers shared with her mother, theirs so many planted this month that she figured they wouldn't miss a few, plus she wanted to bring her something this time than just complain to her ears again. Picking out a handful of flowers, putting them in her bag, the stress from today got to her, making her walk back under the shielding to sit down and rest her mind.

The cursed one that was indeed new. This was just another set of rumors from her class year, like when she was a freshman. She should be used to it or even expecting of it, but yet this one she couldn't let go of. As if the last thing she needed to remind of this shit was a bunch of fearmongering idiots harassing her about it, still...

"I'm fine...I don't care," Mao whispers, yet her posture betrays this front. This was going to be the whole year; it suddenly hits her, and what was she set to accomplish by the end of it? "What am I even doing with myself?" she questions, "I'm supposed to be back to normal, yet here and...doing nothing but back to being a hopeless coward about my own future." She looks up to the stormy skies above, "then again, when have ever stopped being a coward? Am I just fooling myself...that I'm actually doing really good out there, or am I just pathetically looking for self-validation?"

It was quiet up on the roof for a while, nothing but the gusts of winds and raindrops heard.

Suddenly, the ding from the elevator is heard. Mao sat there already knowing what this student or facility will tell her and would rather leave before getting another lecture. She puts away her phone and has her bag on hand before smelling a calming rose aroma, but knew it wasn't from any plants around her. This curiosity made her gaze up and see the newly arrived student.

A young woman her age stops beside her under the covering; as a wave of long, blue hair glides in the air from her controlled yet graceful walk. She was taller than Mao, probably six feet tall while she was barely under, and looked just as slim yet athletic. She wore a grey skirt with black leggings, wore blue and white shoes with a navy blue long sleeve sweater, her blue canvas satchel hung around her with a blue rose clipped to it. Mao's scarlet eyes looked up to see the woman's pale skin and long, beautiful velvet blue hair reaching her lower back, well kept and tied up in a simple ponytail. With the student's back turned to her and Mao's legs frozen in place from the sight of her, Mao could only watch in allure as the woman stuck out her tender hand to feel the heavy droplets and sakura petals.

Seeing the corning of her cute pink lips, she saw a smile form before sighing happily at her view.

"Wow..." Mao unconsciously muttered, catching the attention of the woman.

Seeing her turn to her and lock eyes with her with a look of surprise almost made Mao's heart stop as she stood up and backed up against the wall. Despite hitting the back of her head doing that, she kept her attention to see her beautiful face; it was like that of a keen and elegant princess. She looked back at Mao with sharp, crystal blue eyes and brushed her bangs as her look of surprise turned to wonder. Mao noticed this and quickly become self-conscious about how weird she's acting in front and how she's been staring at her, liking now creeping her out. Mao blushes and looks away, picking up her bag, and takes a step to the stairs when the student suddenly talks to her.

"You're that girl," she says with a voice that made Mao's heart skip a beat, "the cursed kid, the problem child."

"ahh..." Mao sighs, that fluttering feeling vanishing as she got her hopes up again.

She simply nods but doesn't look back at her despite a part of her wanting to. "But that's all lies, isn't it?' she heard her say, and suddenly that feeling returns with full force.

"U-um..." Mao stutters, the first she did in front of some stranger.

"I think," she continues, "you feel isolated...do you want out?"

Mao, this time was caught off guard by the question; she turns her back to see she's giving that same look of curiosity towards her. Mao, feeling more relaxed the longer she looked at her, replied with an earnest, "Yes."

The student's composure relaxes upon hearing that, closing her eyes and smiling as she silently moved her lips as if she were talking, but the words stayed in her head. The expression was fleeting as she reached into her bag, pulled out a blue compacted umbrella, and handed it to Mao. Her head took a second before registering she was giving it to her. Mao shook her head and told her, "I couldn't, you'll be drenched."

"I don't mind. I actually quite like the rain," the student shrugs, "I want you to have this instead."

After a moment, Mao found it to be ruder to deny again and so accepted the kind gesture and immediately handed the woman the money Nea gave her. "Thank you, they should have some left downstairs."

The woman chuckles slightly as she takes the yen from her hand and tells her, "You're too kind, stay safe."

Mao nods back, wishing her the same before taking the stairs down and heading straight for home. Not saying a word, staring aimlessly, thinking nothing but the pretty student and how her presence and speaking lifted her spirits, if only for a while. She wouldn't know, but up until she returns to the Sakamoto Residence, her cheeks were flushed.

**(Afternoon - > Evening)**

Nea sits on the couch, flipping through some class notes with music from the TV playing in the background. Her dad was finishing up dinner in the kitchen with her Mom being busy today at work over the next line of clothes designs next season. She chews on some gum and blows it into a bubble the moment she sees Mao come home off the corner of her eye. She barely reacted as the bubble burst into her face, and she tries peeling it off.

"I'm home Nea," Mao announces, sitting beside her as Nea got off the last of the gum. Mao looks at her as she rubs her cheeks, "...oh, and you had something on your face, forgot to tell you."

"Thanks for the heads up," Nea rolls her eyes, "dad has dinner almost ready. Oh hey, after we're done eating, you wanna do...something?"

Nea stops as she notices what's on Mao's hand that protected her from the rain, "That's a rather ornate design for a school umbrella. Did you buy it from some store?"

Mao tilts her head, her mind still down memory lane, till realizing she didn't hide the umbrella. "Oh, w-well yeah, I saw it and thought I buy something more durable. Put your money to good use and all."

Mao tries to keep her calm and focuses on the TV, but Nea couldn't help but squint her eyes at that stutter. She knows Mao doesn't do that unless really distraught or really awestruck from seeing a...

"Say," Nea questions, "what did you do after studying? Were you by yourselves the WHOLE time?" She leans closer to Mao, who tried to inch away and focus her eyes on something else, but Nea's persistence and gazes made it clear she keep asking till bed.

"Okay, okay," she says, getting Nea off her as she confesses, "I ran into a girl the same year as us, she saw I didn't have one, so they gave me this, I compensated her with your cash so she won't be empty-handed. Happy?" Mao sits with her eyes close, waiting for the barrages of awes and teases at her already flustered heart. Yet after a few moments, she didn't receive any of that; she peeks one eye open to see Nea simply smile back happily at the story.

"I'm glad to hear that Mao, she sounds like a kind lady," she tells her earnestly, "did you get her name, or maybe her number?"

Mao looked a little surprised but also glad Nea takes this moment sincerely, she was the first person to know she liked girls, and though Mao doesn't mind her playful teases as she finds them fun, it also meant a lot for Nea to genuinely feel happy and supportive for her. Mao clears her throat, thinks back to her question, and disappointingly realizes she didn't.

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Aw, that sucks, but given how memorized you look, something tells me you'll meet her again," Nea giggles while checking out the umbrella, "huh, I gotta say she has interesting taste in color, never seen a butterfly on an umbrella either."

"Yeah, and the way she dressed was-," Mao stops herself before catching that particular word she just said. She takes back the umbrella and looks at the top to sees its dark blue color have a silver color outline of a butterfly on top of it.

"hehehe, and who knows, perhaps an unexpected ally is already waiting for you beyond this room."

That line repeatedly echoes in Mao's head, her brain races with memories of the strange room and the girl who, upon reflection, had hair, eyes, and clothes matching that very same room's color. 'What does this all mean,' she thinks to herself.

Nea looks at her with a puzzled look, "You okay? You have a freaked outlook in your eyes."

"I'm fine. I just thought of something," Mao deflects, saving those questions for when she's alone, "do you know of anyone else at Jiyu with matching blue hairs and eyes, six feet tall with caucasian features?"

"With a look that pierces through your soul, right?" Nea asked upon recognizing those same features, "wait, so the student you ran into was the executive of the Student Organization herself? Man, talk about a coincidence, and I was just talking about her earlier too, huh?"

"It has to be," Mao mutters to herself, shaking her head at this being true, that this was really happening to her. "What does she possibly even want with..." she whispers before recalling the cryptic warning from her professor.

Nea sees a look of worry on Mao again when her father excitedly walks up to them, "Alright, you two, dinner is ready and is smelling delicious." He stops noticing Mao tucking the umbrella in her sweater and Nea looking confused at her, "what's up, you two alright?"

Nea quickly answers for the both of them, " yeah, we are. Mao was just telling me about how cool our cognitive science professor was, even if he rushed to class half-dressed."

Mao goes along with Nea's lie and nods back; Ryuji crosses his arms with a glad look, "That's awesome, overall it sounds like today was interesting for the both of you. Well, believe me when I say nothing's more satisfying than a hot batch of beef stew."

As he walked away and took their dinner bowls, both Mao and Nea shared a glance gladful of Ann's restraints since if it was up to Ryuji, they would be eating beef every day. They much rather mix up thier protein intake.

**(Evening - >Midnight)**

After thier dinner and sharing of notes between them, they both took turns taking thier baths. A quick game of rock, paper scissors later, Mao was stuck looking over laundry and reading her new book. Thankfully Nea took short baths, and soon both were drying thier hairs and brushing thier teeth in front of the bathroom mirror.

Mao spat the last of the toothpaste out when she asks Nea, "Have something on your mind?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste.

"You keep glancing at me. Is it about the student I told you about?"

Nea gives a puzzled look before spitting out the paste and answering, "...Kind of? I mean, I know it's surprising to run into someone like her out of nowhere, but you seem particularly...perplexed, confused, you know?"

"It's nothing serious if that's what you're wondering," Mao tells her, "Honestly? and I wasn't' sure about telling you cause of how weird it sounds but, I felt like I've seen that butterfly before, in one of my dreams. Now it suddenly shows up on some stranger who'd helped me has got me thinking of what that implies."

"That bothered, huh?"

"Well yeah, it only makes her more interesting," Mao exclaims with blushed cheeks, "She didn't treat me differently or judged me; she didn't even know me. Yet, she acted kindly to me...I wanna meet her again, really talk and get to know her. Perhaps even put that weird butterfly stuff to rest."

There she goes mentioning her again, and though she was glad for Mao, Nea felt it in her again like she did when she first told her. "I'm sorry..." she quietly says suddenly.

Mao hears and unsurely answers, "Umm, apology accepted, but what for?"

"I don't know," Nea express, "It's like hearing how she affected you, in comparison to me, it makes me feel like I wasn't much help at all to you today."

"Nea, you being by my side is enough," Mao tells her honestly while patting her on the head, "It'd be unreasonable to have you carry my issues."

"You...really mean that?"

"Yes," Mao nods.

"I can tell when if your lying, you know," Nea looks at her.

"I'll never lie to you, Nea," she answers seriously.

After a while, Nea closes her eyes and rubs her temple, "Alright, you're not lying." She sees mao smile and returns the gesture, "and thank you, if just being by your side helps, then I'll do my absolute best from now on." She holds out her pinky, "and that's a promise."

Mao extends hers and firmly grabs Nea's as she firmly responds, "Promise."

Suddenly a shatter is heard causing the world around her to freeze as if time stopped for a moment. Mao couldn't move but still, see Nea frozen as her chest starts to glow, a mysterious voice speaks, was it a man or perhaps a woman? Either way, it speaks in a declamatory tone:

" **Thou** art I...and **I** am thou...

Thou hast forged a blessed **promise**

and thus henceforth shall **spark** a fiery flame in thy **soul.**

Its blessings will bring thee closer to **revolutionize** thine **worlds.**

With the rebirth of the **Sun** Arcana,

I have attained the blazing power of **dawn** that shall

spur thee to justice and new **potentials**..."

The glow bursts, causing the world to revert back, Mao looks back shocked at what she just witnessed but Nea acts as if nothing happened.

"Welp, that enough drama for me today," Nea chuckles, "tomorrow still gonna be more of the same so try to get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah," Mao reacts casually but knew deep down that wasn't some hallucination or mind trick. They both walk back to thier rooms, and as mao lies in bed, she starts to wonder not only what the student has to do with this, but if the fate of this "unconscious" world truly is in danger

* * *

A/N: Like a true persona story, the beginning is the most story-heavy portion but it's been great writing about the velvet room, the arcana, and introducing some side characters. Brought back Lavenza along with some old school attendants too, felt it be appropriate given how tied to the igniting spark of this story is Ren and as well as give her proper exploration.


	5. Case File#1_1: The Leak

**Case File#1_1: The Leak**

The line between dreams and memories blur during Mao's sleep; the sensation felt familiar, causing her to believe for a moment she'll return to that room. However, the moment her foggy vision cleared, feeling her feet again, she looked up to see she's back to that old high school with that morning sky above. She looked to the plaque with the name "Jusho High School" embedded before looking up at it's redesigned buildings. She wondered why she remembered this now when she heard her old voice speak behind her.

"Can't even tell it apart from its old design," said the memory of her younger self dressed in uniform.

Standing in front of her was a very familiar face, a short, average looking dark-haired boy fixed his glasses as he gazed up with his hazel eyes, "Yep, fully done by the latest technology and construction techniques. You be surprised the efficiency of automated A.I. these days."

"It is a tad stale design-wise," spoke softly another old face, with that same slick back dark hair, a sharp grin, glowing grey eyes, and a slim posture whom arms and chest breathed with confidence. She remembers this was after they opened up more about themselves, this trust they've had made them the easiest to share first how they wished to be known besides just the young man known as Rene Kitagawa. He or they, this memory positively spoke for itself how she remembered Rene, "personal flair does bring in a unique air to a building's architecture. None the less, the school halls are nothing but pure efficiency with thier structures and are no less a quant example of neo-futurist design. "

"Rene, sometimes I wish I can compliment things the way you do," the younger Nea among them sighed, "besides my usually 'hey, nice job' you know?"

"Isn't that what I just said, though?" Rene asked.

A girl around Mao's old height brushed away her dark brown hair side bangs and a purple jewel earring hanging off her right ear. Looking around them with purple eyes which expressed her general demeanor of kind, feminine eloquence with a powerful dominating side underneath, signatures of Ayumi Okumura. She smiled assuringly to the group, "It would seem we got here earlier than most students; I'll have my driver drop us off at a later time tomorrow. Should give you all time to enjoy your mornings a bit more."

"Thanks, but we'll pass," Mao shared for the group," the trains over here aren't too packed anyway."

"Oh, well, suit yourselves then," Ayumi shrugged before pulling out her class schedule, "let's see here since I'm transferring, I'll be heading up to 2nd-year classes, so our time together will be lunch or after school."

"Man, already missing junior high then," Yukio sighed.

"Come now, you and I will be sharing information science before lunch," Rene patted him on the back, "perhaps you can tell me the nuances of information retrieval and seeking, oh and especially show me more of this Information Architecture."

Despite the glow of Rene's eyes, Yukio complained, "Urgh, first Ayumi and now this."

"W-what's that suppose to mean?" Ayumi looked back, her embarrassment breaking her posture. "I wasn't that bad. If it was my mother, then the computer would've blown up just from her touching it," she defended herself.

Mao and Nea chuckled at the sight when a lightbulb popped over Nea's head. "Hey guys, since no one else is here…," she said, moving closer to the staircase, "group picture! Rene, you set up your camera on that mailbox behind you."

Seeing the opportunity, they all huddled together as Rene set up the shot, with Ayumi still looking flustered, "-L-let's hurry this before students show up, please?"

"Just adjusting for the right angle," Rene said, focused.

"Don't want wanna be seen around your kohai's?" Mao smirked.

"Just take the picture, please," Ayumi groaned.

"Got it," Rene declared before jumping in as the picture captured the moment.

The Mao dreaming this still hold close to her copy after all these years. She saw with a melancholy nostalgia as they chattered over the photo.

"Hmm…" Rene grumbled.

"Hey, not bad," Yukio complimented.

"With the whole school behind it really makes it pop, good work Rene," Ayumi praised.

"Y-yeah, thank you," Rene stumbly chuckled, "I think we should head in, don't wanna get it bad looks from faculty."

"I wonder if any of them were around during the Nakajima murders," Nea asked, walking up with Rene and Yukio.

"Oh, where the kid summoned a demon with an old computer. Pfft, yeah, I'm sure they heard that ancient myth a million times," Yukio scoffed at the urban legend.

Mao started to follow when Ayumi pulled her to the side, saying, "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course," she shrugged.

Ayumi held her hands together as the Mao dreaming this closely examined the conversation. "I heard the other day my mother was taking sick leave after a series of meetings over recent changes to the company. The stress is getting to her again."

"They're changing even the name, yes?"

"Yep, we're now officially the Okumura Group," she sighed, "of course, I still have a long way to go till then."

"You?"

"Oh, I-I meant…!" Ayumi stuttered before recomposing herself, "A-anyway, I trust your intuition the most, and to be honest, I'm still new at this public school stuff. So I ask for your help in approaching things like students my age, student council, or clubs that focus on leadership and business."

"I'm no expert myself," she admitted, "maybe I can ask the others-"

"I rather we keep this between us," Ayumi stopped her, "It's not that I trust them. It's just...well, I think my peers will take me more seriously around someone whose family they respect. I know that's arrogant to say, and I mean no offense, but if they're like anything from my old school, they don't have much respect for 'low' art or sciences."

"Then you shouldn't hang out with them if that's what they believe," Mao argued.

"It's not like I plan to be friends with them; in my world, that stuff doesn't fly. I only want to use the opportunity to go up this school instead of someone worse, please?"

Mao looked on at her memory self thinking before answering, "If that's what you plan, then I don't mind Ayumi." Afterward, she crossed her arms and pointed out, "you were never this worried before."

"Well, we can't continue acting like kids and be carefree about our futures forever, especially mine," Ayumi reflected. Inheriting an entire company...my whole life I wanted it, to do great things where others before me have failed. I can't follow these childlike delusions anymore, we all gotta grow up and adjust to the real world."

Rather than hearing a rebuttal, Ayumi saw Mao agreed, "Of course," she answered, "after this is college and then who knows what, so your absolutely right, things are already changing for us. It'd be selfish to ask any of them not to change."

Ayumi surprisingly chuckled at this, "You know, I was expecting something more cliché, but I appreciate your answer. It's comforting to know I'm not the only one."

"I'm happy to hear, but still, we got a few goods years left of freedom. So let's make a few more memories together," Mao offered.

Ayumi blushed happily, "Yes, let us go onward," she declared while proudly pointing at the school.

"Like right now," Mao smiled as Ayumi embarrassingly walks in.

She looked on for a moment before a ringing is heard in the distance; within a flash, she was looking at the light rays peeking through her window blinds as she turned off the alarm. 'Together, huh?' Mao mused before getting out of bed to prepare breakfast. She was the first to arrive downstairs to see a note by Nea's Dad.

_"Something came up, will be gone till tomorrow, make whatever you want."_

As she turned on the T.V. and causally prepared food, a meow was heard below, spurring her to grab some treats. "Here you go, Morgana," Mao smiled as he happily ate.

"...this new policy by temporarily appointed commissioner Hideki Kamiya, has displayed his change of philosophy whose effects as yet to be seen." The report was something Mao ignored; whatever pencil pusher they got won't change who the real commissioner is. However, the following news did, "Coming up, another sudden disappearance occurred during midnight after a hit and run. The sole witness saying after one of them was hit, three ran to his aid before disappearing in the dark after experiencing a massive headache."

'Sudden disappearance...?' Mao thought, the report sounding strangely familiar to her.

"Hey," Nea announced as she came down as food was ready, her gaze focused on her device.

"Reading something?"

"Just a strange email, doesn't look like spam," she said quietly before eating breakfast, "I'll check it out our way there."

Mao chuckled as she fastened her red bracelet before asking, "Hey, you ever think about them?"

Nea quickly knew who she was referring to. "Not since the fight," she answered, "those two left on their terms. If they don't want us anymore, then why bother with the pain of remembering?"

"Do...you hate them?"

"What?" Nea looked back, surprised, "No, of course not Mao. Why would you say that?"

"You looked...hurt, that's all."

"Mao, that fight was almost three years ago, people move on without you all the time, and that's that, I'm over it."

'Move on, huh?' Mao remembered those words echoing in her dream. She then noticed the awkward silence, "Uh, sorry for asking and ruining your breakfast."

"Forget about it, it's fine...sorry for looking weird for a second."

"Hmmm, not any weirder than that bed hair of yours," Mao pointed out.

"Crud seriously!" Nea panicked before noticing Mao's ruse, and the temptation for petty revenge rose at that moment, quelled only by delicious warm chocolate milk.

**(4/23/20XX - Minato, Tokyo)**

Kato lies against the car door. He sees a crowd afar packed with investigators and reporters, all wondering about a late-night disappearance. This wasn't his case but four people vanishing out of thin air while trying to help a run over pedestrian was too mysterious to not intrigue him. The only witness saying it might have something to do with one of them having a terrifying grin.

"Here's your Mad Bull," Naya placed on the roof as he carried a large sandwich entering the driver seat. "Hey, let them handle it," he signaled for Kato to get in.

As they drive through early morning traffic Kato asked, "Naya please remind me, but when was the last time an incident like that happened?"

"A while actually, happened to three workers at Takeuchi Enterprise."

"And was the victims working on cognitive technology?"

These questions made Naya glance at his partner, "Kid in our six months working together you said some weird stuff, but this here? This is capital W weird."

"I'm simply exploring another possibility," Kato insisted, "we've interrogated suspect after suspect using every conventional method to find the suspect, but even with half the police's resources we're in no better position than when we started."

"I get it, alright?" Naya agreed, mainly to ease his tension. "If I may ask what is this other method your suddenly interested in."

"I started when, on the side, I looked more into our frequent new companion."

"You must make a lot of friends doing that," Naya quipped.

"I-Inspector Saikawa and her family have quite the connection to Kirijo, even were involved with a group called the Shadow Operatives along with their general experimental divisions. The same divisions that invested in this new field, Cognitive Psience."

"So?" Naya shrugged.

"It strikes me odd that, out of all other outside help Commissioner Niijima could've seemed out, she chose one with a past to a field her companion Doctor Sakura has dedicated her life to. Despite the company seeing better days."

"So what I'm getting here, is that you think the rumors of random group disappearances being connected to cognitive phenomena is true enough that the commissioner investigated it herself?"

"It would explain the Mental Shutdown, would it not?" Kato asked persistently. "If people could disappear in a flash it would also explain the killer's-"

"Kid," Naya sighed, "I've seen weird things on every corner of this islands over thirty-five years during my time in the force, and that cognitive stuff is freaky but never once did I believe that another world existed or that it was inhabited by monstrous shadows ready to eat your face off. I never figure you the kind to even think of such things, and if I heard this from you months ago I would've retired right then and there."

"Naya, I recognize it to be unconventional but-"

"However," he stopped Kato again, "that train incident got me doubting that thought. Even with...everything going on, something about that crash didn't sit right with me."

"Didn't you report health complications to be the cause?"

"I did, cause I didn't want my hunch to be true," he said to Kato's face. "Niijima's kid may have been startled, but she's got a straight mind, and her description of some monstrous blob leaving behind two corpses were all too true."

"So you believe me then?" Kato asked.

"I'm starting too, yeah," Naya nods, "it's stretching but is much worth investigating than anything else. Just don't expect your fellow cops to agree."

"I understand they're not the biggest fans of Niijima's position," Kato admits.

"It's slightly just more than that, hardly any of them or politicians give a damn about the dangers of cognitive psience, much less understand it besides what they can profit off of."

"This has been occurring for the past three years," Kato points out.

"Oh, and what interesting urban legend did they make," Naya cynically states, "but let's imagine they did take the rumor seriously, we don't exactly have a division with the tech to aid in this investigation nor much knowledge people on hand."

"Then we'll seek a scientist who does know," Kato suggests, "sure asking for thier aid in a murder case is odd but so is the killer's methodology. If not then Saikawa, when she's available, must know something even if she is no scientist."

Naya sighs before giving in, "When we're back at the station I'll make some phone calls to get us an expert, but finding one is gonna be harder than you think, that does not even bring up what the higher-ups will say to this. No longer is are there Niijima's blessings to help you this time kid."

"I know," Kato acknowledges, "but thanks, for believing me. Till then, we might as well follow the latest development on the murder weapon and hope it gets us somewhere."

"Hopefully," Naya mumbled as they navigate through the maze of streets ahead of them.

**(Early Morning - Jiyu University, Bunkyo Ward)**

No exchanged happened between them, partly on Mao getting halfway through her book and Nea's focus on her phone. Mao didn't want to bother and paid little attention until they came to the crossway on an empty street to one of the side entrances. They stood inside a group of students and began to cross.

"Eye's forward on green," Mao said sarcastically.

Nea turned to see she was way ahead of Mao, sheepishly smiling as she went to turn her phone off.

Screeches were suddenly heard down the street. Many immediately ran across or back as a car sped towards them in seconds. Mao began to move till seeing Nea react too late and stayed in its sights. Her heart dropped that second, not even able to call out her name. Suddenly a bell echoed in her head, Mao's arm stretched out of its own will, and Nea was within her arms in a second, shielding her when the car came to a screeching halt. The two stared back in shock before looking to see the car inches away, everyone else slowly going back to thier day.

"Crap…jerk," Mao gasped under her breath before turning to Nea, "You okay?!"

Nea looked at herself before nodding, "Y-yeah, thanks for the save."

A sigh of relief escaped both of them as Mao turned to the car as it blared its horn continuously to them. The feeling was mutual as Mao kicked the front, "Bastard, watch the hell where your driving! You almost killed my friend!"

The middle-aged, old fashion dressed man stepped out at this, "Hey, step off my car, or I'll have you reported for vandalism, brat!"

"Mao, come on…" Nea whispered, only wanting now to go somewhere quiet, but her words fell to deaf ears.

"Oh no vandalism, just a second ago your ass nearly committed murder," Mao retorted, "what's excuse is there for speeding down an empty street with heavy pedestrians?"

"I was focus on getting to work, something you two clearly don't care about given your attitude and her carelessness," he pointed, Nea's discomfort becoming clearer. "Why don't you tell her to act like an adult for once."

Nea is behind Mao at this point, tightly gripping her arm. Mao looked for only a second before focusing on her friend's concerns. "Don't ever show your face here again," she warned before crossing the street with Nea beside her.

"You mean the very place I work, Mao Niijima?"

She stopped at this, surprised before realizing how he knew her name.

"I see your reputation is true," he continued, "nothing but a reckless, disappointing delinquent. Argh, that Professor Muramoto, I've hoped he at least instill some discipline to you, but clearly more extreme measures are needed."

Mao didn't turn back and only pushed Nea away, responding with, "Go ahead, just leave her out of it."

"I'll have it on record but consider yourself lucky for now," he arrogantly fixed his glasses, "I'm running late for something actually important, but if I hear another peep from you, expect your enrollment gutted."

Once he'd speed off, both stood silent as Mao took one deep breath after another.

"You really were gonna take all that blame?" Nea asked, slightly more calm with him gone.

"Yeah," she sighed, "those don't matter as much as you being here now."

Mao tried to leave the conversation on that, taking Nea into campus to find something to calm the nerves. However, Nea couldn't help but say something.

"I should've been paying attention back there, just like you said."

"You sure apologize a lot, even though most weren't your fault," Mao pointed out.

"It's just, they wouldn't have happened if I did something, be smart like you are."

"Hey, stop that Nea, you're not any of that. You also shouldn't compare yourselves to totally messes like me," Mao quipped to calm her. "Look, this is just his stupid scare tactics working on you, so don't let the douche get to you."

"Yeah, I guess...he really was such a douche," Nea chuckled slightly, giving a small smile, which Mao reciprocated. "Like seriously, these are the people slashing the budget by over half what it used to be," she off-handedly mentioned before seeing Mao's sudden surprised look. "You haven't read it?" she asked as they put thier focus on the email, and Nea explained everything, "I found it on my school email this morning, and reading it the way here, I couldn't believe it. Every department budget cut, harassment reports ignored, professors salaries slashed and even student help programs halted till further notice, I had to scroll through forums after forums of students talking about getting the same news before believing to be legit."

Mao's hand brushed through her hair, trying to process this, "There's no way the administration would post this. Who leaked it?"

"There's no name, addresses or anything, so who freaking knows. Still, how the heck would they've known the President was hiding this from us,"

"Cause they came directly from inside," a voice said.

Mao and Nea looked up to nearby vending machines to see a green-eyed woman with light brown hair tied into twin pigtails by red and white ribbons leaning against one of them. She looked to be around their age, wearing a casual brown skirt and long sleeve white shirt with a powerful looking shoulder strapped camera on her. The student presses a button that drops two drinks, throwing water to Nea while drinking coffee herself. "Took all night and a bit of sanity, but after some digging, not only is it true but most of the info was locked under several firewalls," she explained, "only someone with high-level access can quickly work around them and store them, likely through an old USB. You know, classic whistleblower affair."

Mao and Nea glance at each other, processing the theory before Mao pointed to her camera, "Guessing you're with the University press then?"

"Is it the baggy eyes? It's usually the eyes," she pointed before drinking a big gulp of coffee and turning to Nea. "Hey, I saw what happened back there. You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, and thanks for the drink. Almost getting run over makes you surprisingly thirsty."

The three share a mutual smile before Mao continues, "So back to what you were saying, you think it was faculty?"

"Yes, but I don't think they're a part of the administration's inner circle," the newspaper student theorized, "I can also only guess given a few typos in the report, they likely did it in a brief period. It wouldn't surprise me if they attained the info hours before leaking it."

"and everything has solid evidence, even the reports of ignoring certain harassment," Nea confirmed.

"Definitely," the student nods, "see after early classes started Saturday, I caught pictures of administration people entering the counseling center, people there didn't look happy when they left. I tried interviewing them, but they said they had to keep silent unless they wanted to be fired. Then, sure enough, I found a handful of male and female students saying their calls were ignored."

"What's even the point of threatening them?" Mao asked, irritated.

"Likely due to getting cuts as well, they'd be the firsts to retaliate unless given such threats."

Mao couldn't believe something this big was going on right under thier noses, "They can't be able to do something like this; people above them have to approve this budget, right? What justification could they possibly give for this behavior?"

"I saw it's been labeled under 'expansion project' near the end of the leak," Nea chipped in, "and not only are the details about that super vague, but not a single meeting from the board has talked about this."

The newspaper student suddenly checked if they were alone before stepping closer Mao, "Look, you didn't hear this from me, okay?" she whispered. "I have a connection to a major publication. From what I found from one of their documents is the governing coalition's possible plan to cut higher education funds. The same the university president has been apart of for years, so whether it's testing the waters or simple influence, I'm not too sure."

"Hey, look at this," Nea broke up thier exchange as she read a new email, "general meeting at Shozan auditorium this afternoon. They sure act fast when it concerns them huh?"

"They should expect a protest if it's not already happening," Mao spat out, "I know this might be short notice for everyone, but the university press will report this, right? At least other news outlets."

"…that's what also concerning," the student revealed, "we haven't gotten the okay to publish this yet."

"They're threatening the press too?!" Nea asked.

"No, none of their calls or people came to us; the head just simply won't approve." Her green eyes showed her assertion, "I've known him since joining. He would never do this."

They nod in understanding; the sudden whiplash of reality going on for all of them was one way to start a semester. "Whatever's the reason, I'm sorry to hear that," Mao said.

"He saw all this but still didn't act?" Nea whispered to herself before pulling up her phone to them, "seems he's not the only one, look." They do and see a mixed reaction from students of all grades across platforms, "The only groups I found speaking against this were parts of the press and student government, but far fewer students and professors. Here's one post, 'insulting or questioning the new administration only damages our image, dividing us and our skills over some money.'"

"Those are people's food and bills jerk," Mao grumbled under her breath.

A ring comes from the reporter's phone; matters needed her elsewhere, "I should get going," she said, "but thanks for hearing me out; I trust you with this sensitive info, alright?"

"Why did you seek us out?" Mao asked.

"You are the sole daughter and ass-kicker of the Niijima family right?" she pointed out, "going by that reputation, I fancied you a person with a passion for the truth. Plus, your friend here looked nice enough to trust too."

"Aww, I'm flattered," Nea blushed.

"Thanks for entrusting us then," Mao said while extending her hand, which the reporter shakes, "your reporting prowess is impressive, what's your name?"

"Sorry, that's confidential," she winks before running ahead. She stops briefly to tell them, "Oh, and that jerk you nearly ran you over, I've been trailing Okamoto since the beginning, and apparently he's apart of the administration's inner circle. Course, don't say you heard from me, see ya!"

**(Early Morning - > Noon)**

Given the news's weight, classes were mainly preoccupied with thoughts ranging from the girl from yesterday to this massive scandal on their plates. Thankfully no one called her or bothered her till she returned to Cognitive Science.

"Niijima?" Heizo called out. Mao quickly got up after drifting off, "We were just discussing a brief overview of the core schools of thought that created cognitive science, so far we've gone over Neuroscience, Psychology & Linguistics. Can you name the other three?"

'Crap, I wasn't paying attention! Let's see, philosophy and then…'

A cough is heard behind Mao, peeking to see Nea had a book out with the human body's image and drawing designs with a robot sketched too.

"Your answer Niijima?"

"Yes, it's Philosophy, Anthropology, and Artificial Intelligence?"

"That's exactly it!" he confirms; Mao sits back in relief, feeling a bit closer to Nea for the quick save. "Philosophy is a bit of an easy one," Heizo continued, "Aristotle's work Da Anima is one example of how far back humans tried to understand the mind. Anthropology as well due to it studying the very behavior of humanity, but Artificial Intelligence is something that catches everyone off guard even though the important modern founder George A. Miller cited it as one of the most crucial origin points. As far back as the '30s and '40s, cyberneticists developed the first variants of artificial neural networks structured after biological neural networks. You see where this is going, yes? By developing these machines as replicas of the human mind and as tools to investigate it further, we simultaneously advanced the field of study that would lead to the creation of Cognitive science and advance A.I. by using a better understanding of the mind machines can mimic. A symbiotic relationship of-!"

The bell rings just as he got the most hyped up in his lecture. "Hehe, ahem c-class dismissed," he muttered as everyone began to leave.

Mao and Nea both begin to leave; on the way out, Mao spots a worried look from Heizo.

Time flew for both as they saw the assembly was already going to start soon, and as expected, thier was a mass of students clogging the main walkways. Spotting the Engineering building, they take the longer but emptier path around. Meanwhile, they share stories from classes as they walk into the building's outdoor hallway.

"So those two girls wanted to hang out today?" Mao asked.

"Yeah but I turned them down," Nea shrugged, "I have work tonight over at the clothing store."

"Isn't that one of your shorter shift hours?"

"Well yeah," Nea turned to her, now walking backward, "but I barely want to talk to anyone after that job cause the customers there are consistently pains in the-AHH!" Nea suddenly fell over a small pile of boxes filled with broken mechanical parts.

Seeing that she landed safely away from pointy bits, Mao couldn't hold back her chuckle, "Pft…hehe a-are you okay?"

"Ow, my butt," Nea groaned, causing Mao to hold back harder, "Hey, I saw you chuckle there." After being helped up, they began picking up the mess as Nea complained, "Seriously, who leaves boxes of scraps lying around anyway?"

"These look like burnt-out computer hard drives and automated mini propellers?" Mao inspected.

"Yeah," Nea nodded in curiosity, "and this is one of those screens for digital A.I. too…you don't think it's-?"

"Hey careful with those!" a young boy shouted to thier right where a pair of glass doors stood, "There's broken metal in them, and the drives are burnt…too?" The two stand up at seeing Yukio Sakura again, bits of ash on his face with messy hair and safety goggles around his neck.

"H-hey," he shyly smiled, "long time no-"

"Yuki-chan!" Nea joyfully shouted, smothering him with a hug and pinching his cheeks, "How you doing bud! Wishing you were still in high school?"

"Just well Nea, not exact-ow! Mercy with the cheeks, please!"

"Aww, but you're so cute, seventeen and already in college!" she cheered, "Our little Yuki-chan is almost a man now Mao, I'm so proud of him!"

"Good to see you again Yukio," Mao nodded with a simple smile.

Eventually, Nea released her grasp, and he smiled back, "Hehe, yeah, you too…Mao." It also soon hit him this was his first time meeting her since...that horrible day. He averted his gaze; Mao picks up why and does the same, sighing as she lets him talk. "I'm so sorry for what happened, and even more so for not showing. I tried canceling my showcase at the tech expo, but they were so insistent a-and Mom said if it was too much for me-"

"Hey," she stops him while putting her hand on his shoulder, "it's okay, Yukio, your young and we have our ways of coping at that age, directly or not. I'm just glad to see you again."

Yukio was taken aback, expecting her to hate him, but they both had thier time to think over thier feelings. He nods back, "Thanks, nice seeing you too, Mao."

After that brief heavy exchange, Nea offered to help clean up which she asked, "So uh, what else you been doing? We haven't seen you since the New Year's Party at Shibuya."

"Ah well, nothing much really," he admits, "the expo went well and got some tech companies interested in some of my latest gadgets. Course since then, I haven't really got any calls back and, as you see, I been facing a bit of an inventor's block."

"These your glasses?" Mao holds up a broken pair with electronics slapped on.

"I first tried a glasses interface, used voice commands but was limited with the number of inputs and lacking results. Tried brain activity too, but it won't work short of cybernetics implants."

"Uhh, gloves?" Nea tried on an old fashion glove with a keyboard on the forearm.

"That's a really old one, more for testing the connection."

"Too what?" Mao asked, which Yukio scurried through to pull out a broken makeshift drone.

"Well, it was gonna be a hovering droid companion, built to do most tasks with a friendly personality and talk more naturally than most A.I. Course, the best I got it to do was dispense candy and mints before…exploding."

Nea spotted the mint dispenser socket and tried some, "Hmm, at least the mints are tasty."

"So same old story then?" Mao asked.

"Basically," he sighs before tossing it aside.

"This for a class project?" she asked, "I get these assignments are growing more advanced but isn't coding a complex A.I. on a multi-purposed droid a bit much?"

"Yeah, they were strict with the requirements, but with my tools at home, I couldn't help myself," he shrugged.

"That's a surprise," Nea said sarcastically before through the last box into a nearby disposal bin. "Anyway, wanna come with us to the auditorium?"

"Is it happening this soon?" He checked his device to see that was the case, "Crap, totally lost track of time."

"You know, if it wasn't for a little birdie, I would've figured this was your handiwork Yukio," Mao shared.

"No way! I-I don't think I'd have the will to do something so extreme. I've been very peculiar recently about my image to, so the last thing I need is illegal hacking traced back to me. Besides, hacking has always been mom's things but not me, and I was busy talking to the science-oriented clubs."

They continued conversing on thier way to the assembly; Yukio fixes his hair as he said, "Anyway, hopefully, someone starts making sense when we get there."

"Why do you say that?" Mao asked.

"You probably think I'm crazy, but one of the things mentioned on that leak was a massive cut on engineering, right down to our tools and whole lessons cut. We wanted to get the staff's genuine opinion and see if there's anything we can do, but we all got the same rejection. Some baffling responses too like, 'don't question the choice, it's for your best interests,' 'adversity in competition is something tech companies love these days,' or 'perhaps focus then on the military, they love a new engineer.'"

"That…sucks," Nea processed.

"Yeah, and the older students swore the staff would never say stuff like that," he explained, "they're particular about using engineering to aid in societal issues and encouraging us to choose our own paths, not for groups like companies or military."

"Just like with the press," Mao put together, worried at this trend going on.

"This seriously freaking sucks guys!" Nea shouted, making evident her frustration. "First, the press, students, and now heads of departments are suddenly bowing to some selfish pig?! At this rate, our futures will be left in his grubby fingers! That is if they haven't committed murder yet!"

"Nea," Mao pulled her aside to calm her, "Listen, you're totally right. This whole scandal is rotten, and the administration is at the center of it. But for now, we need to stay vigilant, which counts for all three of us, got it? Cause sadly, the number of people we can trust or hope will do something is waning."

"If it's as bad as they describe it, then we got a serious problem here," Yukio mumbled.

"And what is the problem?"

At that instance, they saw a few feet away was a familiar insider of the administration, the dean of student affairs named Okamoto.

'Crap, this shit stain again,' Mao thought as both she and Nea hid behind a nearby tree so as not to bring more trouble.

"Well? If there's a complaint you wish to share, the new campus policy requires faculty like me to report it. So I'll ask again, boy, what might be this 'serious' problem?"

Yukio fumbled before seeing Mao in the corner cough and got the hint, "Seasonal sickness, sir! See, my friend got it recently along with others in our class, and I've noticed there's a severe lack of medical staff or supplies on campus suddenly to handle-"

"Such changes were to save money boy, for better-equipped facilities and staff for the future, so just bring your own and follow simple medical practice."

"Sensei, leaving it up to just individuals with no aid on what's easy to spread might be much, and doesn't account for money-stricken students unable to purchase-"

"Their issue, their problem to fix, might even instill some character if tried," he retorted, "If you wish to share more of your 'opinions', I suggest hurrying along for the assembly unless you wish for an infringement on your record."

They waited a while before he was clear out of sight again.

"That was too close," Nea said before sticking her tongue toward the old man.

"Met him before?" Yukio asked.

"Let's just say seeing our faces next to yours would've caused more problems than we need," Mao simplified, leading the way to the auditorium.

As for the current state inside the building's halls, Yukio summarized it akin to a can of sardines. The trio sat in the middle seats as the bottom area was packed with most student government members.

"A few of the president's people against this?" Mao asked, I half expect them to be eaten alive."

As the room waited eagerly, the executive officer was the first to appear on stage, "Mao look! It's the girl we were talking about yesterday," Nea pointed out, "What's she doing upstage?"

"She's the executive officer of the student government, isn't she? All the questions they wish to voice are going to go through her," Yukio informed.

Mao remembered all previous hints to these people's shadiness and whispered to herself, "just hope she does okay."

"Everyone, please settle down for a moment," the executive announced, "the campus assembly is about to begin."

Soon enough, the President himself and critical staff members arrived. They lined up behind him as he stepped up the podium with the executive standing a few feet away to his left. "Students and Faculty alike," his voice boomed, "the display before me now is all I need to see that my words might fall onto depth ears, but please allow our administration and I a moment to defend our decisions. As a proud member of this countries education department for nearly a quarter of my life, I have striven only for the well-being of students who'll one day become our country's leaders. My very track record backs this up, and the staff among me are but the best in our fields. Everything we do is well-coordinated and plans not only the short term but long term goals as well."

He keeps this earnest posture while wiping his brow, "Certain information leak said is undeniably true, that much is clear along with the knowledge of this years-long budget plan being known by very few. However, the truth is that the whole context behind why these plans were made is completely missing. Whoever leaked these documents, outsider or someone in this very hall, has only done so to spur up controversy and blind us from focusing on improving these halls of education. Believe me, I much rather have everyone working in class or laughing with friends over class notes than a dull matter like internal politics."

"The classes your ruining jerk," Nea mumbled.

"However, we still must address the why of this matter. The reason for such extreme cuts to classes is so to better accommodate them to the changing world. It's clear that Jiyu has been slow compared to the pace the world, so drastic measures must be taken to accommodate such changes and to give all of you the best knowledge for the outside world."

"If I may interject, President Ichikawa," the blue-haired student spoke up.

"Please do Executive Aoki. This is a podium for civil discussion after all," President Ichikawa encouraged.

"You mention that financial and curriculum changes to classes are all for the sake of adapting to society's ever-changing demands. What exactly are these demands you appealing to," Aoki asked.

"Why, to the top employers and most successful, innovative groups obviously," he boasted.

"Has your administration discussed the legitimate question of student choice behinds these closed doors?" she pressed. "While we all desire to have the most prosperous careers we'll be living off of the rest of our lives, you admit this new curriculum will drive us to a prefer future your administration sees as successful."

"Students today are more indecisive and uninformed of society's affairs than ever before," he reasoned, "every choice we made was calculated to only give you all the most successful futures you desire. Pushy sure, but won't it provide you all with financial security? You don't think our countries top employers won't jump at the skills we'll provide you?"

"That is true," she shrugs, "students at one point or another know the feeling of being lost, but a way out of this limbo is a mixture of help from peers and institutional aid provided by your people so to find a path that makes them happy and successful. Smaller-scale guides for students already exist to find suitable career paths, regardless of background…yet these were also cut."

"We found it simply to be more efficient-"

"Efficient for whom?!" Aoki asked more accusingly.

"She's not holding back is she?" Yukio said, impressed.

She suddenly pulls up a list and states, "I'll start with a lengthy report from several anonymous students, saying that students of lower-income, whom by the way make up for over a quarter of the student body, will face harder financial troubles due to these cuts. Financial aid, integral campus aid now strained, and even scholarships delayed during your time on the board just before your inauguration."

"I and my administration lookout for everyone!" Ichikawa barked, "All of these are but temporary sacrifices to modernize this campus for future students to enroll."

"And how long should your current student wait until this promise of yours is fulfilled?"

"Two to three years at max, all the while we'll plan to provide any substantial aid required."

"So you know for certain all this controversy is for nothing due to this long promise, is that why the university press is refusing to publish this story? Why you see it as necessary to supposedly threaten staff with blacklisting? Or is it something else, President Ichikawa?"

The previously silent auditorium slowly erupted, a third crying out discontent with his answers.

"Everyone silence down at once," his voice boomed, before returning to that composed demeanor. "I have no other way of saying this, but this is simply something you must trust us in."

"What grounds do you think you deserve such trust?" Aoki asked, "the previous administration's philosophy was actually resistant to your proposals during your time as a board member. They even went as far as advocating for more prioritization of student and teachers rights that lead to the creation of this student government when the board imposed changes that would severely affect universities campuses."

"But can we not still find some common ground even with these differences?" he asked, "We may not share opinions on such matters, but we all want the same thing, don't we? And the only way the future of our university will thrive is by instilling lessons of self-reliance and think bigger than ourselves, the sanctity of this university will be ruined by division when we all need to unite under one banner called prosperity."

For a moment, the auditorium stood silent at his speech, till one student rose up. "Your prosperity kicked out my friends!" Everyone's gaze turned to a blue-eyed young woman with dark skin and hair. She wore a pendant symbolic of her cause proudly, "your prosperity appeals to people preferred by money-hungry companies and old fashion ideals, with those you see as undesirable left in the streets to be forgotten!"

"This is a civil discussion, Mitsuki Evans!" One of the President's people spoke up, "If you care about proper conduct, I advice you to stop this immaturity immediately."

"What do you know about caring?" Mitsuki accused, "If any of you cared, none of this would be happening!"

"What were those reporters asking you yesterday anyway!?" Mao shouted from the stands

"The students and new sites attacking the hacker instead of the leak are fueled by your people!" another familiar student shouted beside Mitsuki.

Soon enough, it seemed like half the auditorium what in an uproar, and no shallow speech was gonna change thier minds.

"Executive Aoki, silence them at once! I will not allow this riot to stand!" President Ichikawa demanded.

She only shook her head and glared back, "You said you wanted to hear the student's voice. Here it is," she says before walking off stage.

"This is getting kinda crazy," Yukio voiced.

"I say it's appropriate," Mao bluntly stated, "the nerve on them to tell us we just suck it up?"

After a few moments, the last of the staff left the stage. "They've already left," Nea said standing up, "If they're not going to bother staying and listening, then why should we? Come on, this place is still packed."

Everyone followed suit as they poured out the doors. Mao got one last look at the spot the executive stood, 'Aoki-san…talk about formidable.'

**(Noon - > Afternoon)**

Whatever classes were left breezed by after such an event, besides a bunch of homework to do later, Mao walked out with a lot still in her mind. She met up with Yukio in the library and helped him pick up an extra book.

"Least the library will stay relatively unchanged," Yukio said, grateful, "any books you wanna check out Mao? I already got what I needed for a colleague in class."

"I'm good, thanks," Mao smiled, weirding out Yukio.

"W-what? Is something on my face or something?"

"You're weren't exactly the social type back in Jusho. Hearing you talk more with classmates is a nice change for you Yukio."

"Cut it out Mao," he blushed red in embarrassment, "I've only known them for just two days. The reason why we even talked was because of our engineering assignment. Not exactly a crazy new interest for them or me."

"Still, it's a step towards broadening your horizons. Make the best of your first year," Mao encouraged.

"Hopefully, the reason why I'm getting this extra book is cause one of them is scavenging funds, and this book wasn't in her budget unless she skipped lunch for the rest of the week."

"Sorry to hear that, right now we all need to stick together till something is done about this issue."

"Hear!" Nea shouted as she ran up to them, exhausted.

"SHHH!" the librarian shushed.

"Sorry," she whispered before a loud grumble came from her stomach, "okay, that one wasn't my fault."

"I hear you; after everything today, some food sounds perfect right now," Yukio said, holding his stomach.

"Wanna eat here?" Mao offered as she took out thier lunches, "Long as we don't loudly stuff our faces, I'm sure staff won't mind."

"Been a while since I had some of your rice Mao," Nea commented, "how do you make it taste as if it came straight out of the rice cooker?"

"How indeed…?," she shrugged as they began to eat when...

"Gah!"

"SHHH!" the librarian shushes Yukio this time.

"Can't believe I forgot…" he whispered.

"You forgot your lunch?"

"More like exploded, another casualty to my drone experiment," he sighs as his stomach rumbles.

"Shoot…oh, I have an idea," Nea chimed in, "I got a card for Toyouke dining hall. Just walk in and have as much as you want!"

"You don't mind heading over?" Yukio asked.

"I've heard about a new food item on their menu anyway. Wanna come to Mao?"

"Sure, I'll be staying outside, though; that card has buddy limits," Mao muffled out while eating.

It wasn't much of a walk to the location; peeking inside the cafeteria, they barely saw any students.

"Nice, barely a line too," Yukio eagerly said as he entered.

"We'll be back soon," Nea waved as Mao leaned next to the door.

Barely any time passes when she spots some students exit out with what looks like a new item, including Aoki-san and the 20-year-old Mitsuki Evans. Mao saw them a few feet away talking about something, something serious given the look on thier faces, but that's a given due to earlier. Mao looks through her bag to find Aoki's umbrella; she guessed seeing her again was easier than expected. It wasn't long till a window opened for her as Evan offers a handshake, but Aoki only awkwardly looks at it before Evans chuckles and pats her on the back before leaving. She's stopped suddenly when Aoki takes the new food from her hand and shakes her head. Confused, Evans nonetheless nods and walks away empty-handed.

She stares blankly at the food in her hand before going to throw one of them away, feeling she's about to leave Mao approaches her. 'Just say hi, thank her, and that's it…maybe also ask her if she's okay and if she wants someone to talk to, but nothing more than that!'

"Aoki-san…" Mao half mumbled, catching Aoki's attention much to her surprise, "Umm…hoped you stayed dried yesterday. Heard it didn't let up till past midnight."

It was an odd conversation starter, but she answered back, "I did thanks to your offer, but in hindsight, that would've been the least of my concerns."

"Yeah, everyone saw you down at that stage," Mao nodded, more confidant in her words, "now I see why you earned your position. You showed real strength speaking against Ichikawa and his people."

"That's my duty, and as my duty, I take it with utmost seriousness till it's completion," she answered with brevity.

"That much was obvious given how you carry yourself," Mao said respectfully, "with your skills, something can be done about this issue before more are hurt."

She simply nodded as an awkward pause occurred. Aoki brushed a lock of hair while saying, "Forgive me, but is that all you wish to talk about?"

"Huh? O-oh right, sorry for taking your time Aoki-san, I'm sure your busier now than I can imagine," Mao turned red, quickly finding that umbrella again before handing it to her. "Here, thanks again for your generosity. You didn't need to do that or say I'm more than just those rumors, but you did anyway, and there's not many here who showed that level of kindness to me…so, y-yeah."

While Mao was berating herself for rashly saying all that, Aoki looked at the umbrella before grabbing it and pulling Mao towards her. Mao went dead silent as she was inches from her, giving her a confused look.

"Why else are you giving this back?" Aoki whispered.

"Wha-well, I also wanted to ask the butterfly insignia-"

"What about it?" she asked again more intensely.

"You probably think I'm crazy," Mao tried to laugh it off but saw her still expecting an honest answer. She probably already seems weird to her say this can't be any worst as she tells her, "I recognize it from a dream the day I met you. Everything from your look and this insignia reminded me of it, the velvet room it was called, thier was weird people there with-"

"An aria in the background, that soothed the soul," Aoki whispered, her face reminiscing as well.

Mao was now the one to ask, "How do you know that?"

Aoki turns away, thinking before nodding to herself and taking the umbrella. "Allow me this one question first," she states before giving Mao the food item. She fiddled with a blue bracelet exactly like Mao's and Nea's only blue this time, "Notice anything weird about it?"

"It looks like a regular stuffed sandwich. The sauce is new and can't tell exactly its ingredients but looks fine enough."

Suddenly a beep was heard as Aoki requested, "Look again, with your new eyes." The moment Mao looks down and feels an odd headache, she sees the floor suddenly became a river of red goo waist high with the food in her hand becoming a gel-like black goo. She freaks out, dropping it before falling to the ground, suddenly feeling cement beneath her as reality returns in a split second with the now regular food ruined. "It's not just the food," Aoki states, "the tap water here too is likely compromised."

"What…how'd you do that?" she stuttered and got back up, "What was that beep just now?"

"Just testing if yours is working as it's supposed to; hopefully, you'll take this first experience to heart as well," Aoki puts her bracelet away and looks Mao in the eyes, "I've got to go, but make sure to meet up where we first met tomorrow. Head straight there after class, no delays, you understand?"

Everything suddenly didn't make sense, but if it's true something more was going on and this was her one shot, she'll take it, "Y-yeah, anything I need to bring?"

"Just make sure you keep that bracelet on you," she demanded, "till then, don't talk to anyone about this, don't touch anything, don't drink or eat anything you didn't make yourself, and don't mess with that bracelet."

"Uhh-…" Mao mutters before Aoki walks away, leaving her confused but also confident that the dream was something more. Meaning, if she was right about the food...she realizes the implications as Nea and Yukio walked out with the items in hand. Yukio was about to take a bit when Mao grabs both of thier things and throws them in the trash.

" Mao, what the heck are you doing?!" Nea protested.

"Can't trust this food, something ain't right about it, about all of this," she tried to explain but was clearly more freaked out and keeping her vow to keep it secret.

"Mao okay, just calm down. Where the heck is this coming from?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah, looked as if you saw a ghost."

"I might as well have," Mao sighed, sitting down.

"Whatever it was, please tell us," Nea squatted to her level, a concerned look given Mao knew wouldn't go without some explanation.

"Look, I don't fully understand it either, okay?" she stated, "all I know is this food is tampered and got to do with what's going on today."

The two looked at each other, confused as Nea asked, "Did…you find this out yourself or…?"

"Two people warned me about it," Mao recalled, "both of them trusted members of this school, I'm certain now it's got something to do with the administration."

"If that's true...then you're saying they're violating food regulations too?" Yukio asked. "If it was to save on spending that'll be tricky even for them, the health department will be all over it. I mean they're extreme, but I don't think they're that incompetent to recklessly attract outside eyes."

"It's not just a simple violation," she shook her head as the headache was coming back.

"Then what are you saying then, Mao?" Nea asked but soon saw she was in pain.

'My head,' she groaned while clutching her head, 'why is this happening…?' Voices begin echoing in her head.

"Look…with you new eyes…"

"a realm that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…to your world's ever-impressive understanding of such concepts, a place like this is beyond even their sights."

Phrases like these bounced around her skull, disorienting her to the point of nausea. She unknowingly grabbed and drunk bottled water from them and tried to rationalize what this was. 'It feels like...a bad fever or flu, or a side effect of it...? Other realms beyond our reality...could have a side effect then?' At that moment, another familiar voice came from an expert in the field, holding the answers she needed.

"Mao? If you're really out of it, we can take you to the infirmary," Nea held her close, only stepping back upon seeing Mao slowly pick herself up.

"Nea, you remember why we both chose Cognitive Science again?" she asked.

"Well…sure, cause we grew up with Yukio's Mom whose an expert on...no way, you're saying cognitive psience has to do with this?!"

"It's just a hunch for now, but I'm certain this has something to do with this supposed other world."

"Hold up," Yukio interrupted, "You're saying they're somehow using my mom's research and even tech to do something with this food?"

"Not at all."

"Then interfering with the cognitive world would be next to impossible, even leading companies can't figure it out."

Mao considered the apparent hole in her theory and offered another possibility, "If the cause isn't from this side, then it's…"

"Coming from the cognitive side," Heizo said the moment Mao did, drawing his student's attention to him standing next to them. Before they could say anything, he whispered, "Shh, stay close behind me and don't say anything till we're in my office."

Slightly taken back, they nonetheless follow his orders and stay close and quiet till reaching his private office. Along the way, Mao began to see some of the same stares she'd encountered not just from students but campus police as well. A peculiar sneer was on everyone's faces as if they knew something. Meanwhile, Nea and Yukio saw only blank stares from them, carrying an air of apathy. They suddenly didn't feel safe till they reached his quarters, and he locked the door behind him.

"What did I say yesterday? Don't get near anyone and don't touch or eat anything!" Heizo immediately berated them, a surprising shift in character to the trio. "You didn't eat any of that stuff, right? Be a hundred percent sure about this." They all shake their heads. Heizo slumps down in his chair in relief. "Listen, I know I was vague yesterday Mao, but I've hoped you'd still followed my instructions by staying low at least."

"You talked to Muramoto-sensei yesterday?" Nea asked.

"Yes, I did. We just shared a few words before he gave me an odd warning, partially about eating here."

"That goes for each of you," he pointed, "whatever you were thinking, I suggest dropping it before you get yourselves wrapped up in this mess."

"What mess exactly, Sensei? You seem to know quite a lot," Mao insisted.

"Enough to know anybody aware of thier secrets aren't safe."

"Safe? These bastards nearly poisoned my friends," she said, growing in anger. "We're not leaving without some answers, Sensei, cause as far as we know, the whole student body has ingested this stuff!"

Heizo looked to the others, but they seemed just as eager to know, "L-like I said, I only know so much anyway."

He turns away his attention, refusing to speak more out of concern for them. Both sides didn't budge until Yukio figured something out, "You're the hacker," he states, "you figured out their secrets with your research, didn't you?"

Sweat drips down his brow, "P-please…I don't even got a master's in the field."

Yukio crossed his arms before pointing out what gave away his secret, "I recognize that dusty award behind you in that cabinet. It was for excellent proficiency at the Osaka research institute when the Cognitive Psience program was still running. I know cause my mom was overlooking the program five years ago."

"Makes sense Yukio," Mao backed up, "with the recent string of strange distortions of reality as well that are rumored to be connected with that world, it seemed all the more plausible to you Sensei something was now affecting the school."

Even with this clear evidence, Heizo stayed silent, tempted to kick them out before he says anything. Then Nea walks up to him, with a soft expression on her eyes, "Sensei, we know a thing or two about this stuff growing up with it, we'll figure it out eventually and try doing something about it with or without you...so please just tell us."

He looked back at them again and asks why this university of all openings before admitting, "Yes…I'm responsible for the leaks. Course, I hardly call my hacking skills competent, and it didn't happen out of nowhere either. I also know what's going on and why both faculty and students alike are growing more apathetic to this sudden news."

"So it's true the President and his entire administration are in on it. Even threatening people to shut up? Mao asked.

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that," he explains, "it's true that president Ichikawa is powerful. As far back as his time in the board, he would privately talk about his allegiance to the National Prosperity Party, especially their stance on education and censorship of subjects not adhering to thier idealize view of this nation."

"So the NPP has something to do with this too?" Nea asked.

"Not directly; course, they're definitely not making a fuss about this either. Still, their ideology certainly left an impact on the man."

"How long were you a professor again?" Yukio questioned.

"Two months," he answered with slight regret in his voice.

"Then how the heck do you know all this? You said it yourself the President was very private on his true views."

"I didn't know," he admits, "an old member of this university did after I told him about my findings. See, after I was hired, the President was just sworn in. The staff had their doubts about the coming policy changes, but it was still normal as usual…that was until a month ago." He stands up to open a drawer containing a box. He places it on his desk to reveal a grey and green console device inside the likes of which Mao or Nea haven't seen before. Yukio, however, recognized the description.

"No way, guys, that's a Portable Distortion Reader. My mom would talk about this sometimes, never seen it outside the lab, though."

"That's right, and it's ironically due to not being the most portable of machines," Heizo joked before activating it. The top glass surface glowed before a holograph projection of a green grid system hovered above, the small waves measuring something. The trio started as Heizo explained, "think of this grid-like a Seismograph whenever there's an earthquake, except this monitors distortion from the cognitive world transferring to ours. Initially, Doctor Sakura invented this as a tool to study this world, but because of growing fears of these rifts, it was repurposed to detecting oncoming readings before they happen."

"Sooo it was with this P.D.R. that you found something?" Nea asked.

"Yes, I was in the classroom testing it for demonstrations when I picked up a…frankly bizarre reading," he pressed a few buttons on the small keyboard to show the visual of this recorded reading. "It wasn't wild or immediately dangerous. If it was, then everyone here would've been sucked up by it or seen strange creatures all over. No, this was a controlled spike with a definitive source, meaning something big was going on the other side that could only be done by the machinations of one person's cognition. It also meant more control for them to affect our reality too."

"So it is the president's cognition behind it," Mao muttered angrily.

"That seems to be our culprit, but short of asking it, I couldn't tell you why."

"So if the president's cognition is the source, doesn't that mean he's using his mind directly to affect the food?!" Nea questioned.

"No, no, not purposely, it doesn't work like that," Yukio inputted his knowledge, "with all the data here, it only makes sense to say it's only thier shadow behind this. They first have a strong desire, whatever that is, that's then twisted by the shadow which does everything in its power to further indulge and fulfill that desire…through any means necessary."

"That's correct," Heizo agreed, "deducing this to be the case, I reported it to my colleagues who in turn told me of possible examples to what the president's desires could be to back my claim."

"So why hasn't anything been done about it? Why food or even water specifically?" Mao asked.

"We did try," Heizo asserted, "everything and anything to organize our data and evidence that would kick the administration out somehow, but that was when it went from bad to worse." His expression falters, sorrow seen in his eyes as he tells them, "The following day, half of the group we've talked to about this was suddenly apathetic, even praising the President. We didn't know what was causing this, so as time went on, we kept losing people either from this sudden shift or through threats of blacklisting from any future positions. It wasn't until a week ago that I'd put together the source of these people's sudden change that somehow equivalent objects mimicking substances on campus were in the other side and subtly used as a connecter to one's system and even cognition."

The trio glance at each other this news; Mao asked, "How…many people who know about this are left?"

He darkly smirks, "You're looking at the last one kid…none of the students or student government know as far as I'm concerned."

'So they're not working together,' Mao thought, thinking back to what Aoki-san's said, being somehow close to verbatim to the data Heizo found. 'They must've stumbled upon this conspiracy thier own ways then. How did Aoki-san do it though, was the bracelet the key to solving it?'

She saved such thoughts for when she meets her later, for now, she saw Nea's and Yukio's faces turn dire at the true extent the danger here became. If it wasn't for Aoki offering further explanation and that dream being more real each day, Mao would be just as scared as they were. Even then, she felt her heartbeat faster at this news. Yukio tried to rationalize this but was still young as he nervously shook his knee. Nea only sits down and stares at the hologram showing the true machinations.

Mao looked again at the graph before directly attention to Heizo, "Have you tried contacting anyone outside?"

"No one who isn't an expert in this new field of science believes my findings," he says, "and those who do well…they don't believe me either."

"These findings may be extreme, but all the more reason for your peers to investigate it, right?" Mao said, pointing at the evidence in front of them.

"They just don't believe, okay?!" Heizo suddenly shouted at her, scaring the others, "If you want to try then be my guest!" He tosses his phone to them before slumping back down his chair, his hands on his face. Mao was shocked at such a visceral reaction, as the others were frozen stiff, staring at him as he whispered, "Sorry…"

Suddenly, he felt one of them pat him on the back to comfort him. He saw Nea, who showed him pity. "It's alright," she says, "we can't imagine what you're going through…losing your friends like that only to see them under someone else's control, it sounds devastating."

"Yeah…it is," he mumbled, "that's why it's been at least comforting sharing this with you three...makes me feel less alone." He collected himself and stood up, "Thanks, for hearing me out. You all deserve to know, but the path towards achieving that is still difficult."

"Thanks for your trust, Sensei," Mao bowed respectfully along with the others, "but that generosity isn't gonna change your stance on having us help to that goal, huh?"

He smiles back, "the knowledge and competency you three hold are admirable, but as your sensei, I can't in good conscience involve you three any more than I've already had."

"Can't we at least share this to help others?" asked Nea, "the student government or members of the press can help!"

"The whole faculty was targeted. You think some students are gonna do any better?" Yukio asked pessimistically.

"You gotta have more confidence than that, Yukio," Mao argued, "think about your classmates affected by this, you want that to continue or worse?"

"Of course not! It's just-"

"Then back us up here," Nea pleads, "and besides, we know what the source of is now. If we notify the health department, at least they'll come and bring with them-"

"The news and experts to report about an invisible phenomenon only seen by a handful of conspiracy ridden students when everyone else is acting normal?" Yukio rebuttals, "You said it yourself Mao, we gotta be vigilant, and that's what I'm doing...and logically, we don't have many options."

"Okay, that's enough," Heizo stopped them, "despite Sakura's pessimism, it is true that cognitive psience is still very new and will come off as nonsense to news and police." Mao and Nea weren't satisfied with such an answer, so he continued, "I know you wanna help, but the odds are stacked against us. Now, I'll do what I can to keep sabotaging the administration and hopefully get some attention, but the three of you will only be in great danger by helping me. The best you can do is lay low and avoid bringing trouble…understand?"

'Lay low...shut up and don't intervene...' she sighed, hearing those words etched into her memories. If it wasn't coming from someone respectable like Heizo, she'd likely storm out in defiance...but did know him and how sincere and hurt he is. She knew where Yukio stood but looking at Nea, there was an urge from her to fight too, cause she'll follow her anywhere. However, they were right; there were options...but they're ones she'll have to do alone. Getting either of them hurt or worse is unthinkable after what happened to her family.

'No...never,' she thought before nodding her head in agreement. "Fine," she says, "you're the expert, not like we got solid ideas to help anyway."

"Mao, you seriously wanna back down like that?" Nea asked.

"She's thinking like a leader would Nea," Yukio explained, "seeing the bigger picture and what will be the best decision for you and me, and not get another else hurt."

Mao turns to her best friend, "Nea, please understand, what if you somehow got threatened by the President's people because of us jumping head straight into danger? I…I don't wanna lose someone close to me again…"

The weight of those words was apparent to Nea ever since that day, so she nods, "Okay, we'll lay low. But you better stay strong out there Sensei, I won't forgive you if you get yourself hurt!"

"I will, more so knowing that you three believe in me," he smiled before checking the time, "it's almost evening, leave out the back entrance of the building, an underground walkway will there that'll lead straight to the train line." He unlocks the door and guides the three out to make sure the coast is clear. As they make it outside and see the exit, Heizo pulls Mao aside to say, "Mao…if something were to happen to me, think of any reason for you three to leave this school…don't be a hero."

"…that's not going to happen, Muramato-sensei, you survived for this long, right?" Mao said encouragingly.

"Let's hope that stays the case," he chuckles before time freezes around Mao and a fire burns within Heizo.

" **Thou** art I...and **I** am thou...

Thou hast forged a blessed **promise**

and thus henceforth shall **spark** a fiery flame in thy **soul.**

Its blessings will bring thee closer to **revolutionize** thine **worlds.**

With the birth of the **Tower** Arcana,

I have attained the blazing power of **deliverance** that shall

spur thee to justice and new **potentials**..."

'Arcana again?' she wondered as a faint connection was felt like with Nea before. This time, however, it felt as if something was preventing her from seeing further. Then in a flash, the world reverts to normal again. Before she could think of further questions, she was given a card with a medical insignia.

"It's a colleague from outside," Heizo explained, "Miwa Minami, she's the only other person I trust, so tell her everything if something happens, it'll be our last shot."

Mao nods and tucks the card away before catching up with the others.

The train ride was dead silent. They were lucky the car was completely empty, leaving them all the room to process this still. Mao held in her a hidden determination, glancing down at her red bracelet that might be her key to this cognitive world.

"Yukio-chan," Nea muttered, "can't your mom do something about this?"

He sighs while clearing his glasses, "I'll try, but...since the funeral, she has been going more and more to her lab. In fact, she's in Osaka, discussing her work to the scientific community, no idea when she'll be back."

"You're her son; at least try calling her."

"and the last thing I want to do is ruin her reputation on some rumors," Yukio said, voice raised. The distressed look on Nea's face immediately made him realize his error, they came to a stop when he tried to apologize, but Mao stood between them.

"Go home, Yukio," she says calmly, "it's been a rough day for all of us. Till something is done, just stay home and request your classmates to do the same. Call us whenever you need to, or you got something for us, okay?"

Seeing the door to his stop open, he nods and leaves them be. Mao held Nea close as they went home.

**(Afternoon - > Evening)**

As expected, nobody but Morgana was home tonight, leaving the both of them isolated in thier rooms thinking about thier own experiences today. Mao could barely focus on work as she hovers her hand over her chest, 'first that dream, then Aoki, the scandal, and now this arcana business again...whatever the last one means, there's no rational reason to deny it anymore. That dream was real...along with its warning.'

She tapped her finger quickly and loudly on the work table in dealing with this strange twist of fate, scratching her hair for several minutes before trying to think more critically on past observations, redirecting her attention to her bracelet. 'She did something with her's before entering, that has to be it,' she pondered, 'but it's not electronic; even Aunt Futaba couldn't build something so powerful and compact. It'd take years if not decades.' With no precise alterations to its design and no other sign of it from her time scouring for it, she walks over to Nea's room to ask before work calls.

"Nea, you got a-," she said, walking in to find Nea already in uniform and be startled, causing her to drop one of her bb gun revolvers that fires at Mao's forehead. Nea was covering her mouth at the accidental headshot as Mao withered in pain. Her Vigor needed some serious improvement.

"H-how bad is it? Need some ice?" Nea asked sheepishly smiling.

"It just stings," Mao said as she sat on her bed to reveal a big red mark. After some ice, Mao noticed her uniform. "Thought you were leaving in 30 minutes?"

"You wouldn't believe it," Nea sighed, "but I gotta clock in early this shift without extra pay; my manager didn't even say why. Gonna be weird after everything."

"For a big chain store called Mellow Times, they're pretty darn strict," Mao groaned before asking Nea, "you sure you need that kind of money now?"

"It's not just about the money, Mao," Nea says lying down in bed, "with enough work experience and good marks on my resume, I might move up to a career-type job, perhaps even this year if I work hard enough."

"Still, you sure you'll be fine tomorrow?"

"I still get out past midnight," she shrugs while turning away, "besides, I'm used to sleeping five to six hours so long as I sleep in on the weekends."

"Well, remember that schoolwork is important too. I'm sure your parents won't mind if you stop working."

"I'm…I'm not doing it for them anyway. These are just quick stops for experience and get ahead quickly. Nothing more," she hesitantly says, clutching her arms.

"You didn't exactly sound confident with your answer. Nea, if you want help, we could ask-"

"After today you really expect me to trust anybody at school for help when even we can't do effin anything!" she bites back.

"I wasn't talking about school," Mao said calmly, with Nea's back still turned.

"Sorry…I just…," she mumbles exhaustedly, "the stuff we talked about back there and pushed to do nothing is, I don't know...crushing."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Mao answered sincerely, "but I also needed to think about you and Yukio too."

"Of course," Nea chuckled at herself for expecting any other response, "you make it look so easy Mao."

"Well, it helps that I know and trust you guys and that you feel the same for me."

"Not the same for those making requests for help online," she recalled, "I couldn't even share a conversation with people our age at school or work."

"What are you talking about? You had the energy of a social bee in our group even before high school," Mao recalled. "You're telling me you from back then couldn't talk to…" she suddenly stops herself at realizing Nea's eyes tinged with shame, and that a lot of memories in Jusho were of them together but never with anyone else.

'She was always beside me...and was always distant to others...'

"Can't believe my birthday's this week, huh?" Nea suddenly mentioned, "nineteen just like you…it's stupid looking back when our first year started and thinking I would finally start to grow up…but I'm still me."

"That shouldn't be something to hate about. People love who you are Nea."

"What they really like is the idea of me…they always have," she whispered solemnly.

Mao sat silent, thinking her next words accordingly, "Look, things look dire now, but it's not just me beside you now. Yuki-chan is here, Muramoto-sensei is here, your parents were always here. Morgana's likely sleeping somewhere, but he's here too. So long we keep heads straight, approach this cautiously, and have trust in our abilities, we can get through it."

'I swear it, whatever Aoki and this Velvet Room has in store for me tomorrow, I'll do everything in my power to help fix this…' she silently vowed.

Nea didn't meet Mao's gaze as she got up, "I need to get going," she said, "but thanks for the heart to heart…I don't mind now talking about this with you." Suddenly she turns and pokes Mao's bruise, "but don't tell anyone, alright? Or else I'll probably die of a heart attack or something."

"My lips are sealed," Mao winced, glad at least Nea is more open than she is.

"Oh, mind putting back Oakley besides Jane too?" Nea pointed at her twin bb revolvers, "They hate being apart."

"Weird but sure," Mao said, poking fun, even though they're the best out of her mini-collection. Before she walked out the door, Mao asks her a quick question, "Hey, one more thing, where'd you get these bracelets? I'm thinking of getting another one for somebody."

"Oh so for Aoki-san, eh?" Nea winked, "Well, sorry to disappoint, but they're all out. I only found them when an ad popped up, I clicked, and it led to a very fancy site with cool background music. Got them for a sweet once-in-a-lifetime deal before they sold out. Of course, looking back, it's weird that there was no receipt inside or an email."

"Uh-huh," Mao nodded, trying to hold back her reaction at this bizarre description, "did it say who made them at least?"

"It did actually, must've been Latin or something cause it said it was Vaelzna. Never heard of them though," she shrugged.

"Thanks…" Mao muttered before seeing Nea off and taking a long-overdue shower.

She cleared the foggy mirror, staring at her reflection before holding up the scarlet bracelet, "Aoki-san, Igor, whoever any of you really are…I'm ready now to take whatever you gonna give, I refuse to lose to scum ever again…"

* * *

A/N: The main difficulty of this chapter was spacing out events and making it all work continuously. Most of which being back and forth dialogue with usually three or more characters with a lot in their minds, and hopefully they feel distinct in thier words and speech patterns that communicate thier characteristics. Also, I made it a rule not to surpass 15k a chapter, and despite's Persona being wordy I'll try to keep to that rule. Also if I had to associate a music genre to this I think R&B would fit Mao and the setting.


	6. Case FIle#1_2: Pursuing thy Soul

The clock strikes midnight as Mao lies deep in sleep.

A chilling air causes Mao to shiver, awakening her to a dark void. She sits up in shock and fear to where she is, feeling wetness on her hands, and see's she's somehow walking on a dark sea. A reflection is seen of countless lights, Mao stands up to see a night sky filled with stars, a ramble of whispers was heard upon staring for too long, and Mao refocuses on finding clues to this dream. 'This doesn't feel like that Igor's doing,' she thought as she walked to find anything that'll help her wake up. Mao spots and sprints towards a lone marble structure with a checkerboard floor and some red glowing ancient Kanji swirling around but is indecipherable. She steps up to the platform to see in the middle a red Aries symbol glowing, 'That's...phase I was born in,' she recalls, staring long at the firey mark as the cold seemed to only get stronger.

_"Are you afraid...?"_ an echo asks.

Mao turns but sees no one there, her thoughts slowly build with fear, 'This isn't some nightmare...I need to wake up.'

_"Go ahead then...run away...you know there's nothing for you out there, yet you keep running anyway."_

This time she freezes and touches her throat before turning to see a reflection of herself, staring back at her with two glow yellow eyes.

'An exact copy of...b-but why now of all times? She can't be my...no, don't let this get to you, Mao. There's no evidence to prove she's-'

_"Stop acting as you can actually think your way out of this. Don't you see where we're standing?"_ her reflection asked.

"How did you-" Mao begun to ask but saw the glare of utter hate her reflection projected, a feeling that she knew for a long time. Mao shakes her head, looking away for a moment before deciding to stop fooling herself as she looks back to her shadow. " I...felt something tug me towards Nea yesterday, that was you, wasn't it? I was scared of what could've happened, and you answered my call."

_"Because I thought for a moment you've truly begun to change...but that was clearly a mistake,"_ her shadow sighed in a moment of melancholy.

Mao tried to keep her calm and not to rile up her anger, "Then what changed then? If your apart of me, then you must know we're committed to taking up Aoki's offer and figuring out how to help expose these people."

_"Are you really prepared for that responsibility?"_

"O-of course I...am," she stops upon hearing her stutter.

_"Why were you really questioning the Velvet Room's existence, a noble pursuit to understanding your journey or hoping it was all fake? This doubt fueled by fear was always apart of us, alongside times of blind hotheaded self-arrogance. Do you recall the stories told of what awaits on the other side? A land of ruin...monsters around every corner...a world alien to ours, they've frightened you then... as did everything else."_

Mao clenched her fist to stop it from shaking, "It's not like that anymore; you and I both promised to never run away again. Yes, I stumbled at times...but won't now, not at the risk of my fellow students."

_"The very same who talked behind your back, no otherworldly phenomena was needed to bring out the worst of these people."_

"This is bigger than-"

_"Stop lying to yourself!"_ she screamed, causing the platform to crack below, _"At least when you run away, you at least don't hide the fact you're too much of a coward! But when you have nowhere else to run or let your anger gain control, you boast your lofty ideals to cover your own insecurities or out of spite to prove yourself to people who don't deserve it than actually spreading those messages meaningfully!"_

"I-I..."

_"Admit it,"_ her shadow groaned, _"you're still scared of everything, from your future and everything that could go wrong instead of confronting it now. You always fall back to your anger when you can't run, not because it'll actually fix the issue. No, you've relied on it to shut out your own fears of failure, of bearing actual responsibility. Just...admit that I exist."_

Her shadow stared, but Mao turned away and stopped looking at her.

_"I see...always reaching the moment of truth, yet always too late to save anyone, even yourself,"_ her shadow sighs, anger subsiding. _"You've always been stuck in your own head thinking of the countless failures, but never asking where you are, who you are, or what you could be doing..."_

She starts to fade away.

"W-wait!" Mao tries running to her but found herself suddenly tired and sluggish as the structure crumbles. "W-we're not done here, just give me a few-"

" _Your time's up, Mao, you've failed...and next time, it won't be you who'll suffer because of it,"_ the shadow forbodes before disappearing into the dark sea.

The black water beings to swallow Mao as well, a mysterious voice echoing in her head as the stars died.

_'Ten seconds till the petals fall...death is but inevitable...let's how you'll fail her this time...'_

She gasps for air and wakes up in a cold sweat out of bed. She clutches her chest as she forced herself out of bed, looking at her reflection and staring back at red eyes before shutting them and lowering her head in unease. After a while, she glances over at the metal bracelet beside her mother's white rose on the work desk. She grabs the rose and stares down at the bracelet, hesitating till putting it on and focusing on getting this mission over with.

**Case File#1_2: Pursuing thy Soul**

**(4/25/20XX - Wednesday, Morning)**

Nea saw Mao wasn't in the mood to talk as they practically ran out the door, with umbrellas in hand, much to Ryuji and Ann's surprise. Ann was particularly concerned at thier baggy eyes, but it wasn't anything an energy bar can't help alleviate. Keeping thier mouths shut about yesterday's findings given the absurd nature of it and fear of the consequences if they do. Nea confirmed to Mao through Yukio's texts that he and his classmates are at least out of immediate danger, for a couple of days. Mao mostly stayed quiet, her mind occupied with a particular agreement needing to be kept later today.

Additionally, her schedule was far less hectic than the last two were. Today's only class is at Noon for her final Cognitive Science attendance this week; however, given recent news, she came early with Nea to stick together and watch out for any eyes on them. Nea couldn't hope more for time to fly by as they entered the campus to act as typical University Students.

Separating for her classes was uncomfortable for either as already things began looking off, knowing what's behind the uncaring looks from students added to that air of unease. In particular, Mao felt those same stares she got on the first-day return with even more whispers, likely about her with Heizo yesterday. The echoes of her shadow with the continued gazes of campus police made her push Nea to hurry to class before staying out here too long next to her. During Nea's classes, Mao kept mostly within the building's walls, concentrating on doing light assignment work and studying until her next courses begin, occasionally thinking of Aoki and her shadow. Most of the time, Nea didn't come out entirely focused on the subject, noticing previously nice-looking students turn cold or apathetic, and even her professor act differently from before where they were hesitant to teach these new lessons. This would continue with each class Nea took, with only a handful of students and faculty still acting as they used to.

These increasing counts of unknowing victims made Mao even more nerve racked, wondering what would be even the solution to solving this, and if Aoki had a plan or if she was looking to her to help form one. If she had remembered to ask for Aoki's number, she'd be tempted to call her at least for an update on her status or even ask these questions. However, as much as her hand and leg shook, she stops to remember who's she's working with. Just from thier past meetings, the work she's done, and the respect she holds amongst students, she should trust her skills and capabilities to handle danger on both sides. Besides, Mao wasn't eager to annoy her with questions and see her bad side, the thought only made her shudder.

Her concentration broke upon seeing a group of students disregard thier trash and haphazardly throw it into a bin outside next to a bed of flowers. Little things like this always annoyed Mao to no end as she went out to spare the plants the smell. Upon finishing, she noticed an odd one out of the bunch. She squats down putting on her reading glasses to inspect a red plant stem, the petals peeking out appearing to be intensely dark in color and didn't resemble any other color shade.

She spots a few more of these stems scattered besides fully bloomed flowers before looking up the concrete to see more pop out of cracks, 'I'm no botanist, but this definitely isn't natural,' she thought, 'and if these were specially ordered, then why now of all time?' If thier wasn't already strange things going around, she wouldn't have cared, but now the questions stand if these are byproducts of the readings from the Cognitive World Heizo showed them. Not wanting to overlook anything, she takes a picture of this strange plant right as Nea arrived back from class.

"Phew, never thought I will be glad to have Wada-sensei still be his old-uh...checking which flowers match your brooch, Mao?"

"Check this out," Mao waved over to her.

Nea leaned next to her and was surprised by her findings, "Whoa, never seen these grown by Aunt Haru before," she whispered.

"That's what concerns me, with what's going on, these can't be a coincidence," Mao shared.

"Definitely, I don't remember seeing these here last year, or any flower shop for that matter," she agreed, "think we should tell Muramoto-sensei about this?"

"After class, when everyone's gone, I'll show him these pictures and see what he makes of it. If it is connected, then I can only guess the distortion over Jiyu is getting worse," Mao expressed.

On their way to class, Mao spots a symbol on a booth a familiar student was working in, arranging flyers with her back turned. Thinking a quick check wouldn't hurt and spot no one around who'll mess with them, Mao pulls Nea aside as she approached this student advocate, "Uhh, excuse me."

"Ow!" she yelled after bumping her head into the table.

"S-sorry didn't mean to surprise you," Mao said, embarrassed.

"It's fine," she groaned before standing up and seeing two unfamiliar students, with the red-eyed girl giving a strange sense of deja vu. "Are you two new here? I'm Mitsuki Evans, sophomore and chairman of the Community and Labor Direct Aid Program!" she proudly declared, as her pendent with hand holding a red flower and wheat over a crescent moon shined. "Over here, we're dedicated to directly helping aspects of our community too often ignored by the government and charities while aiming to help address the root cause of these issues both on the streets, home, and work. So, ya interested?"

Nea glanced at Mao, who raised her eyebrows at such a group suddenly existing. Certainly wasn't here last year, that's for sure. However, seeing no signs of other members attending, she quickly figured out why that is.

"Actually, we're second years like you, and I would like to, but-"

_'Always a but with you isn't there?'_

Mao tried not to visibly freak out at her shadow's voice but stumbles her silence for too long as Mitsuki sighs.

"Gotta bigger things to work on huh?"

"No! Sorry, I just got distracted, I-I mean-"

"It's just we've been really scared of this scandal," Nea steps in for the save, "there's something more about this that worries us, to the point we barely feel safe anymore, especially around security."

Mao decides to shut up as Nea continues to cover for her mistake.

"Oh...of course, things have been crazy here since yesterday, sorry for assuming," Mitsuki apologizes.

"It's alright, gather members is never easy, " Nea nodded before recalling where she saw Mitsuki before, "By the way, your that student who stood up to the President aren't ya?! That takes some serious guts girl."

"Thanks, just wished half the students on campus did the same," Mitsuki chuckles before turning to Mao, " since your not joining, did you have a question? I'm sure I can give you some advice."

"Sorry again for you taking your time, but are you well acquainted with the Executive Officer of the Student Government?"

"Oh, I suppose sitting amongst the government members would give that impression, huh?" Mitsuki recalled with her hands on her waist. "Perhaps well acquainted is a bit much; I only shared a few words with her after the assembly yesterday, and that's mostly due to her calling me over."

"I see, and you don't happen to know what's she doing now, do you?" Mao asked, ignoring Nea's chuckle.

"I gave her my number, the last time she responded, though, was last night. I asked if she's up to talk some more, but she mentioned she's busy and left it at that. Sorry."

'Should've figured...I'm letting this get to me aren't I?' she asked as if expecting a clear answer from her shadow.

"Thank you, Evans-san," she bows, and feels a temptation to leave but looking back at the empty stand. "A-actually, I kind of do want to give your program some thought; just give me a bit of time to help sort things out; till then, good luck."

"Yeah, what you're doing sounds awesome!" Nea complimented and bowed in thanks for her time.

"It's no problem. It's nice talking to some friendly faces like this," Mitsuki smiled, "here's a flyer for details. Remember we're here every Wednesday and Saturday for formal meetings but anytime is open for volunteer work and is greatly appreciated."

Mao took the flyer before respectfully bidding farewell to Mitsuki as before hurrying over to class.

This time they'll have to switch roles as Mao's schedule had Heizo on Wednesdays. Course Nea will stick close by outside and wait till Mao finished talking with him. She takes her seat, ignoring some of the more unpleasant faces, and waits for class to start. However, she soon gets a text from Nea outside and sent her a link to a casual forum for thier University students and sees pictures of them yesterday with disgusting comments below.

"Professor's pet much?"

"As if he'd actually teach something useful, disappointments do think alike."

"Or...is it something more, hmm?"

'Assholes don't know anything!' she groaned, gagging at the mere suggestion of being with a man, let alone her own Professor. She texts to Nea soon after:

[Hey, they're not saying anything about you, are they?]

[Nothing more than I'm used to, they're mainly targeting you, Mao. This is getting worse by the minute.]

[Something tells me this scandal wasn't required though, but aside from that, just stay put and save anymore talk for home]

Mao puts away her phone to surprisingly hear Heizo has arrived on time. She tries to put this development aside and focus on the lecture.

"Alright, so first things first, today's lesson will be a bit different than usual," he sighs tiredly. "We're cutting short on Cognitive Psience, so just ignore any previous notes to save yourselves the big headache."

Everyone shrugged at the sudden change, but Mao sat their confused and dreadfully worrying about this change. 'He...he wouldn't do this, not even as a cover, just yesterday to Heizo was so psyched up to teach the subject, but he looks like he got less sleep than usual!' As much as he would disapprove, she couldn't let this slid without some answers.

"Yes, Niijima?" he asks upon seeing her hand raised.

"Professor, I feel like this would be a detriment on our learning experience, things have been difficult with higher-ups sure, but it doesn't mean whole lessons should be-"

"You're thinking far too hard over a simple change Niijima," he groans in annoyance, making Mao even more unnerved. "I made this change cause I wanted to. It's a new field that isn't even popular or accepted fully by the scientific community."

"Professor, we see phenomena that can't be explained except with this new branch. If we don't teach people the dangers of this-!"

"Sit down and stop wasting our time before I dismiss you to the dean's office alone, Niijima," he muttered coldly.

It had to be true. Mao felt it in her guts that this feeling is real, but it doesn't make accepting it any easier. She quietly sits back down, the rest of the class drowning out of her sight and ears as all she could think about is what they did to Heizo to eat that stuff. Time couldn't move slower for her, each minute feeling like an hour and every word uttered by Heizo stabbing her chest, knowing it's all lies. No one around to help bear this weight in that cloudy, cold room till the bell ranged. Everyone left, never knowing nor caring this change in the character of thier professor, who slumped back down in his seat mindlessly typing away at his computer. Only turning when Mao was suddenly next to him.

"Niijima, I have a crucial meeting soon with the President's people, so if you can just-"

His dull tone was stopped as she grabbed him by the collar and glared at him with frustrated anger.

"Idiot! You knew they were right on your tail, didn't you?! And you still refused help anyway!" she cried out but only got an apathetic look and silence. "Why even bother then telling us if you're just gonna leave us in the dirt, so we can just run away without any of you?! You...you promised to..." she muttered, seeing the fruitlessness of saying anything else.

Nea wondered what was taking Mao so long when around the corner she saw Mao walk quickly past her, dead silent. "H-hey! Mao, you okay?" she called out but had to chase after her as her speed didn't let up. 'Why could she be...no, no, it can't because of Sensei, right?' she wondered as she lost sight of her. Nea wonders if she went out into the rain, coming to a split in the bottom floor, till she heard something from the bathroom behind her. She turns right and enters to see all but one of the stalls open and the sound of quiet sobbing from the one shut.

Rarely since thier childhood years has she seen Mao like this, alone and scared. She makes sure to lock the bathroom door and leans against the stall door, letting her wade it out for a while.

She stands quietly till Mao finally felt like talking, "H-he...was acting like..."

Nea sighs at this confirmation, hiding her own nervous ticks as she tells Mao, "He knew the dangers persisting from the president's people. If it was an...ambush, then thier was nothing we could've done, if anything, we would've fallen victim to. So he spared us that fate."

Mao doesn't respond.

"You were given that card from yesterday, right?" she asks, "We gotta head over there immediately and see what she can do to help!"

Again Mao doesn't act or say anything.

Nea didn't want these hopes to die but also saw it was a bit early for Mao. With these disgusting rumors and now Heizo, this environment wasn't safe to talk in anymore. "Okay," she nods, "I'll just leave you alone...I'll just be outside, okay? Don't worry about me."

"...useless..."

"What?"

"I'm useless...whatever plan or strategy we come up with is always met with disappointment because of me!" she vented, echoing against the large bathroom walls. "The only thing I'm good at is losing someone cause of my incompetency or running away!"

"Nobody would've expected this would happen so suddenly," Nea reasoned.

"Doesn't change that I was the reason we lost him...life as of late has seemed to love screwing me over, hasn't it?!"

"Life isn't fair, yes, especially to good people like you Mao, but-" Nea tried again to calm her.

"Yeah, cause people like Ichikawa are so obsessed with thier precious ideals of obedience that they see Jiyu as nothing more than...than thier own damn army! It's because of these bastards that life for people like Heizo is made difficult, and now downright identity stealing, they'll go through any length just to run away from thier own damn consequences!" Mao shouted louder than ever, stunning Nea, who can only listen. After a second, sounds of her choking up are heard as her anger dies out, "What is wrong with these people...doesn't anyone care anymore? Cause even before all this, they sure fucking didn't seem to care much...never once thinking of others they might affect. I'm just...I'm sick of it, Nea."

Nea could only try saying anything, but nothing to directly help this. "Look...I-"

"Don't say you get it cause you just don't, Nea," she said coldly, "you have no idea what's been screwing with my head recently, the unbearable weight it dropped on my incompetent, cowardly shoulders. What you said yesterday about me, making it look easy...it's so fucking hard when you constantly keep failing and see others hurt instead of you because of it. No wonder they think I'm cursed cause everything I do will only hurt the people I love."

Silence took over again between the two, "Just go home, Nea," Mao muttered, "you...I-I want to be alone for today..."

'She's not just scared...what it is, it's terrifying,' Nea thought, understanding where these hurtful words are coming from. If the best thing that'll help now is to leave, then she'll do it. She simply says, "Okay," as her footsteps echo in the bathroom.

Mao looked down at herself, feeling a dark laugh in her that this was destiny's hero. "What a joke," she whispers, as she tries to tear off this strange bracelet.

"AHHH!"

Mao jumps at Nea's screams, frozen till Nea cried out again, "Mao?!"

She runs out of the stall and burst out of the entrance; she stops to see Nea standing in front of her looking at the same bizarre view before them. What was once plains walls of the university hallway were now a large, dimly lit room with rows of propaganda portraits and old ragged books either dumped to the floor or rotting on shelves.

Nea kept closing and opening her eyes in hopes this was just sleeping depreciation or something. Mao couldn't believe it till she approached the large pile before them and touched one of the books herself. "How is this possible?" Mao mutters to herself, "what could've brought us here?"

"This has to be it," Nea utters before a twisting of a knob is heard. They quickly hide down an aisle in the dark as something comes in from the far right of the room.

"Tsk, why am I always on disposal duty? Those brat recruits should be here to teach them some manners," the shadowy figure complained in a distorted voice. Nea quickly looks for a way out as Mao kept watch; what little she saw of him resembled a man but wearing some military garb with a white mask over his head. He'd pick up one of the books she recognized; it was a literature book Professor Tamura recommended. The soldier spat on it before tearing it in two and throwing it down the bin, "Burn in hell this human heresy."

"Nea, anything?" Mao whispers as it was closing in.

"Nothing, the only exit seems to be where he came from."

Both held each other's hand and readied to sneak around him, or it. Mao giving her a nod of assurance before moving down the aisle. Lucky it was only two rows down, and the thing was two aisles to their left. Mao waited till he was deep into his work of gathering books before dashing to the next aisle. They stop for a moment to hear him stop and beginning to move down to the row next to them. They tried leaving early but stopped just short as he quickly came to where they stood. They could hear its distorted breathing as it stood on the other side, gathering books above them and accidentally pushing one over to thier row. It's too late as it lands on Nea's head. She covers her mouth and doesn't say a word as she quickly caught it.

"Hmm?" it groans, turning to its pile, making sure nothing dropped. Nea quickly gave Mao the book as she put it back where it came from just in time for the thing to grab it before moving down and away from them and the door. Taking the chance, they dash to the door and shut it behind them, coming to a maze of halls and making a run for it.

They clung close to the walls and checked thier corners before sprinting. Around them were more of these bizarre propaganda posters of the president, distorted portraits, flags of both thier university, the NPP party, and the national flag. Mao made sure they found some exit, but every door around them was locked or led to some room. Nea took out her phone for help but had no service. Eventually, they come to twin doors with an exit sign, together with a push at the count of three, and see the outside world. Standing in a lookout spot beside some stairs, the two walks up to the rail as this new, inverted world terrified them. They held thier hands tightly as Nea could only utter, "It's depictions were true. This is the cognitive world."

They stood in a tall grey structure and see a massive military complex as far as the eye can see, with hangers, barracks, training camps, and watchtowers scanning for intruders. Below they spot large, masked guards roaming the fenced areas below them, with columns of smaller people marching around with black masks and uniforms. The Sky above was a deep red, clouds thundered as streaks of lightning crackled, the far horizon blowing wind and red dust violently with no signs of inhabitants other than where they are. Mao deep breaths shuddered at what they've gotten themselves into, a terror rocking her core as to how they're gonna get out of this. Nea glanced over and saw her expression, barely holding back this mutual feeling.

She begins to speak before the light shines towards them, followed by a loud alarm, "Intruders spotted!" a guard from a nearby rooftop spotted them and fired his weapon. Real bullets whiz by as the two sprints down the stairs, the chatter below growing louder as they find some way to hideaway. They come to the ground level when the door bursts to a crowd of guards climbing after them. They turn back and see the path is cut and go inside the second floor, in a desperate search for a back exit of something. Nea shuts the doors and jams her umbrella in the large handles to buy them some time; within seconds, it begins to break under the guards' weight.

"Mao, we really need an out right now!" she desperately calls out.

Mao looks around till seeing an emergency door down the hall. "There it is!" she signals as the two race to the exit with the soldiers right behind them. Mao reaches for the handle and pulls, only for a massive fist to punch her down to the floor a second later.

Mao's vision fades, glimpsing at the dizzying world as a puddle of blood is spat out of her mouth.

The Seargent ranked soldier secures the intruder by grabbing Mao by the head before screaming as an object is stabbed repeatedly to his back and chest. Nea has jumped onto the large foe, stabbing it with scissors from her bag, and cried out, "Mao, get up! We gotta go!" She saw her try but soon back up arrived and pinned Mao to the wall as Nea was pulled from the Seargent and restrained to the ground by two grunts.

"Gah, enemy secured," the Seargent groaned at his wounds, "send these two to the brig till further notice!"

"That won't be necessary," a familiar voice orders. Immediately Soldiers and recruits alike bow or salute the highly decorated man, wearing an old war uniform and polished boots. "Tsk, and right when break time was approaching, I'm afraid you owe my soldiers some lunch," he chuckles as he polished his gold watch and revealed himself.

"President Ichikawa?!" Nea grunted, "No, you're his shadow. You've been behind everything!"

"You mean leading every student to work hell-bent to be the best they can be in these trying times, then yes I suppose I am," he smugly gloated.

"This world of yours and ours isn't your distorted 'prosperity,'" Nea argued, "it's ripping away thier futures, their very free will for your ideals!"

The Shadow Ichikawa presses his boot on her head with the same egotistical look. Mao forces her body to move as her vision starts to come back.

"You think these students had any chance at life? Just looks at yourselves first before making such rash claims. It doesn't take a genius to recognize slackers and parasites. I ensure the next generation of this great country is trained and ready to go to the areas needed most. We're Jiyu, after all, a renowned establishment for only the best of the best."

"Bullshit..." Mao groans, "If you mean half of what you said...then you wouldn't be kicking out students who don't fit your little world. You wouldn't be actively censoring fields of science and history cause you to view them as dangerous."

"Niijima..." the shadow wondered, grinding his boot more against Nea's head and forcing the guards to hold Mao back. "Ah, yes, now I remember, why of course, you'd be spouting out such nonsense. Your idiot of a father was the one who's helped put an end to my policy..." He snaps his fingers and makes a guard punch Mao hard in the guts. She gasps out as blood drips from her mouth as he walks over to her, "do you realize how much taxpayer money and precious time was wasted because of idiots like him?" he asks in cold anger. "People like him have always divided this country, especially young, naive students. We're at the peak of economic, military, and technological advancement in decades. Why? Because of exceptional people, the same kind we can make out of Jiyu, yet you all continue to act like children. Stupidly surround yourselves around a supposed savior, not truly thinking about society or this country all because of his flashy words, when will you all realize that unity is key and it starts by picking yourselves up by the bootstraps and actually be useful for once!"

He whisp out a baton, brimming with electricity and inching it closer to Mao's face.

"What makes yours any better?!" Nea shouted, desperate to keep him talking, "cause I certainly can tell why."

"You don't know anything, brat," the shadow stops.

"I think I can make a good guess. You had to kiss up to everyone around you to get where you are," Nea accuses, "not as if you cared anyway about your own morals or thoughts, cause that would actually requiring using half that brain of yours. You'd had to admit all your hard work till now...was wrong, flat out lies rightfully attacked."

Shadow Ichikawa froze for a moment. He takes a deep breath and puts away the baton. "Soldiers, she's right," he uttered to everyone's surprise, "I've made a mistake, but let me ask you all this. Did you see what it was?"

The soldiers and recruits shook thier heads, "No? Then it was just these two?" The shadows nod, "If that's the case, enlisting these two to my army till they break will wipe away such mistakes, correct?" They nod again as he snaps his fingers. A recruit comes holding a black mask with Jiyu crest on it; Ichikawa then points at Nea.

"N-no! Stay away from her!" Mao manically grunts.

A loud slap is heard as Ichikawa swatted his hand at her, "People like you always make mistakes...now, I'll correct such mistakes."

Nea, forced to her knees, saw the recruit standing before her, the mask in position to put be on like them. Whatever was gonna happen next, she only made sure of one thing as she shouts, fighting back the tears and terror, "Mao...don't look, and never stopping fighting, okay?!"

The next ten seconds slowed as Mao saw the mask begin inching to Nea's face.

This was it. That's all Mao could think about as her head hung low. Her arms felt contained, her legs too weak to move, barely able to breathe as her heartbeat drums against her ears. 'I'm...gonna lose her...aren't I?' she asked, scarcely able to put together her words, 'I...brought us here, didn't I? Dragging Nea along the way...killing thier daughter...it's all my fault."

_"I've warned you, didn't I?"_ her shadow asks, _"your consequences were always gonna catch up to her sooner or later."_

She looked up to see her shadow, not staring in contempt like before, but in disappointment, the very kind she feared deep within. Mao, with tears in her eyes, confessed straight to her, "You're right...if I had just owned up to myself, focused on what's before me instead of beyond, live up to my own words...she wouldn't be in this hell right now."

Her shadow was silent, looking over to Nea, keeping a strong front, _"she believed in you more than you ever did. You know why?"_

Mao, after a moment, nods with a reminiscent smile, "It's simple...she's my best friend, what other reason is there?"

_"If you wish for her to live, hold on to these precious connections, all thier love, and tribulations. They're the key to reaching potential for the sake of this world, of confronting our unknown future ahead of us."_ Her shadows hols up her hand, _"are you ready to face it finally, to admit that I exist?"_

With one last look to Nea, Mao stares back at her shadow with a glare of righteous determination, "Yes...I'll no longer have us afraid of anything anymore cause we won't be alone. I'll fight to the bitter end for our future, no matter what it holds. I'll fight for them...for thier sake and this world!"

Her shadow smiles, cupping her other self's cheek as she's consumed by a blue flame. _"Thank you,"_ she whispers before being fully engulfed, and a sharp sting pierces Mao in her head. No, her very soul.

_"Very well... your resolve has proven itself yet again, and as promised, I shall heed thy's call."_

Mao wanted to scream at this pain, but at the same time, an otherworldly power was growing, overflowing even. Her body glowed a light blue hue as time seems to resume. The sight of her friend nulled the pain with furious anger.

_"I am thou, thou art I..."_

This unsuspecting power caught the shadows off guard, those holding her catching on fire as a powerful force exudes from her body. Her eyes yellow and aimed at the bastard about to touch Nea.

_"Thou's soul has finally found thy's purpose and will strive towards even greater potential. For the justice of thy's self, dearest friends and all of humanity!"_

With a powerful punch, the recruit flew to the wall. The guard holding the stunned Nea suddenly let go as something grabbed them. An invisible force born from the flames coating Mao held them up high before crushing thier heads and consuming them with her flames. Mao growls from this power, ready to explode, glancing to Nea within her protective flame, who gazed up to her in utter disbelief.

Ichikawa hid behind a row of soldiers who looked ready to attack. Mao faced them as a black metal mask appeared on her face.

_"Now, pray tell, what is thou's first desire with this power?"_

She grabs hold of her mask as she utters, "Save...Nea..."

_"As you so wish, now...hail our power!"_

She slowly and painfully tears the mask as she commands her other half, "Come,...Per...so..an!" An explosion engulfs Mao and Nea, blowing away any nearby shadow with recruits dissipating into dust. Roughly half of the grunts stand by, Shadow Ichikawa shielding his eyes till the fire dies down to reveal a new being.

Nea sat unaffected as she saw, born from the blue flames, a large roguelike figure with hints of a malicious grin underneath a serene dark blue mask, black curled back horns protruded from its skull as long slick back red hair flowed with grace. A large singular black demonic wing on its right back keeps her in the air. She donned torn up red pants with steel boots, a similarly torn up long coat red as her hair on the outside and black as it's wing inside with its collar fuming with blue flame was worn over a long white sleeve shirt. Her guts being a blue firey furnace that flames illuminate a metallic nuclear symbol welded over.

Below this creature stood Mao, donning new clothes as steam escapes her breath. Her shoes turned to mechanical boots, a blue hue surrounding them under black pants with spiked knees. Wearing a long black coat over a grey vest and long sleeve white shirt, spikes rip out her shoulders with a white rose below in her left coat pocket. A scarlet red scarf flowed behind as she fixed her red gloves before putting on a black Ivy cap.

Finally taking in all of this, Mao calls to the stunned Nea, "stay behind me, okay?" Seeing her nod, Mao then glares at the man responsible for thier near deaths.

"Harukichi Ichikawa," she growled, "you stand over a pile of dirt and call it your kingdom. As pathetic as you are, you're ideals and cruelty to the people shall end by my hand. Along with every selfish, corrupt adult that exists in this world!" In her hand, she summons a black and red cane, unsheathing a thin white steel blade whose tip end points to the dictator. "Let's slay them together, Filibus Picaro!"

Ichikawa immediately grabs the Seargent, "Trap them here! Kill them no matter what, they're too dangerous to be kept alive!" he commanded before running away. Two squads of shadows surround Mao as the world distorts, turning to a large grey and red arena different from the hallway they were once in.

"You're stuck with us now, girl!"

"No...you're trapped here with me," she smiles as her Persona flies to two shadows, tearing thier masked heads off and squashing them with her black clawed hands. Mao pulls Nea away from the guards, slicing a soldier's leg off before decapitating them. The seven fire thier bullets at Filibus Picaro, but her speed and agility in the air only draw thier attention away from those she's protecting.

"Stay behind here, alright?" Mao orders Nea to stand behind a pillar far from the skirmish.

"Mao, hang them with their guts!" she cheered as Mao returned to battle.

'Filibus! On my command!' Mao approaching two from behind as her Persona dives to the center of the shadow squadron.

"Idiot's!" the Sergeant barked, " aim where she's going, not where she's-AHHH!" His screams frighten his troops, seeing him stabbed from behind by Mao's blade.

_"Frei!"_ Filibus Picaro roared as she landed, a blue nuclear explosion decimating the remaining squadron in one fell swoop. Mao rips her blade out as black ooze sprays out his body; he stumbles before being punched away by Filibus. He lands at the far end of the pocket arena, yet somehow he wasn't done yet.

"Must...stop the enemy, must stop...this human heretic!" he screams, bursting out of his form into a creature Mao recognized out of legends.

"That's Ares! Figures the god of war would be here," she utters in surprise as the large humanoids with golden armor appear with a squad of skeleton Spartoi.

"Rebellion!" he shouts as strange gold glow sparks within all of them.

Mao's sight feels more precise; she looks to see the Spartoi charging. She readies her blade as Filibus words echo in her head, _'They may strike our weak points, but so can we, just give the order.'_

Mao nods before seeing them within range, "Filibus, slay thier souls!" Her persona hand reaches into the air as a white glow forms at the tip of her claws, a glistening white scythe manifests, and with one strike, lands a critical sweeping blow to all five Spartoi. _'Once more! Steal this opportunity!'_ she demands. Mao follows as they dash to the shadows and together strike all of them down, it raised white petals around them from Filibus's scythe. Mao's breaths turn heavy after that brief carnage but stay focus as the fume of dust suddenly moves. Mao dodges Ares's sword crashing where she stood.

"Rakunda!" he cries as he goes in for another attack. Distracting Mao as she felt her body feel weaker and leaving her open to his blade. Filibus's scythe barely blocks it but blows them back to the wall.

Mao's stamina depleted faster as this, her Persona kept her on her toes, _'Analyze him, think of what attack would work and how to compensate!'_

'Analyze...physical won't work with that armor, a magic type then, but which one?!'

Nea saw the battle turning poorly but spots in the black puddles a green item. Seeing that thing distract, she runs over, lying beside piles of yen; she grabs a green cocooned creature whose mere touch felt as if a cyclone as in her hands. "Whoa, awesome!" Nea gasps, recognizing its power. She turns and cries out, "Mao, use this!" before throwing it over to her; Ares's notices and tries to catch it before her.

_'It's a wind attack. Use it!'_ Filibus advice as Mao snatches it out of the air before the war god could.

Left totally opened, Mao grins as she crushes the cyclone magatama and a large tornado engulf the warrior. His screams filled the room as he's stunned by the green force, tearing into his flesh and ripping his armor off. As it began to disappear, Mao commands her Filibus as they leap into the air, "Tarukaja!"

A new burst of attack energy glows around her as she slices into the god before Filibus swings her scythe with the finishing blow, " _Eiha!"_ The dark curse fires from the swing and engulfs the war god, who gave one last cry before vanishing to nothing. The world returns to normal as they return to the empty hall with thier spoils of battle. Mao uses her sheathed cane to support her weight as the energy used drained her of not just stamina but her clarity of mind as well, each magic looking attack was like a nail hammered to her head.

_'Thou's new power is truly magnificent, both in spirit and body, but be wary. Humanity is power but is always limited, be one with the mind and Thou shall never lose...'_

This advice echoed in Mao's head as she calms her initial fury to focus on what they need to do next.

"That was...incredible," Nea whispered as she saw they were in the clear for now, and piles of Yen littered around. She looks at her own shaking hand, finally processing the series of events that just happened in front of her. 'I...I was on death's door, then Mao kicked everyone's butt and literally exploded...then that thing came out!'

"What was that thing?! Nea asked, immediately up in Mao's face. "It was so metal! Which I mean like, her stomach was literally a nuclear reactor! Was it the thing that killed those two guards holding me?! What did that greek looking guy come out of anyway? Girl! Did you seriously really summon a cool scythe to kill him?!"

"Errm...It called itself a Persona. As soon as it manifests, it started killing and targeted those hurting you. Must've come out of the leader thing, and yes, but Filibus Picaro mainly did it," Mao answered.

"So cool...I would be happier even I didn't nearly just die a slow horrible death, and we weren't still stuck in this hell, but hey, at least we've stopped the former from happening," Nea nervously laughed as her hands and legs shake.

"Yeah, let's start working on the latter before more show up," Mao grunts as she straightens up and formed an escape route. "Alright, if we got here somehow, then we can find a way to escape. Don't know if the front door would work, though," Mao pondered before seeing her red bracelet still on her, the same one that temporarily brought her to this place. 'How does it work?' she wondered, looking for any button but found nothing.

"Uh, hello? Testing...command setup? Return? Return to the real world, our world, or whatever!"

[Connection unfinished. Please move to a stabilized location to complete command.] is suddenly answered in a robotic female sounding voice.

"D-did your bracelet just talk?" Nea asked as she carried over Mao's winnings, who knew no corpses left behind would make picking pockets way easier on one's conscience.

"Okay? Where's a good location closest to us?" Mao asked it.

[Front entrance. Less than two kilometers away]

"Why aren't you dead yet?!" Shadow Ichikawa's voice boomed from the siren beside them. "You may be out of my radar's, but the moment we find you again, I'll personally-!"

His ramble stops as Filibus tears down the speaker. "Let's get moving. The best we can do is get out of here so we can think of a way out in peace," Mao said as she held Nea's hand and lead her down the emergency stairs. Though this thing wasn't offering much else help, Mao recalled the surrounding area's layout and found a small done building with what looked like a gate beyond it. It was thier best shot for now. Sticking Nea close behind her, Mao navigated the tight, winding streets that were thankfully light on guards. Occasionally they come to a gated checkpoint; at first, they thought of using Filibus to fling them over, but Mao saved that mental energy to test this new agility. She carried Nea on her back as they saw she can jump high over a fence with relative ease, so long as thier position isn't given away. Luck kept being on their side for once as they approached the four-story front building. This time, a row of soldiers guard the high inner cement wall.

"There are way too many of those things to just walk through the front door. How are we suppose to get around?" Nea whispered.

Mao looked up the tall wall, seeing it leads to the fenced roof and connected to a similarly tall observation tower. "Look up there," Mao pointed, "I can carry us up that pipe that'll lead to the top of that wall; I rather not test how strong my tired legs are jumping off, and summoning my persona will definitely attract attention from those towers along the fence wall."

"So our only option is to enter through that roof and sneak out the side," Nea put together. With a ready look, she hops on as Mao slowly climbs to avoid any detection.

The hard part came when they eased thier way through the thin walkway with soldiers ready to fire below. Mao kept Nea in front of her and within arm's length as they laid low and took it one step at a time. Both were glad that moment of not having a phobia over heights. Mao saw a convoy of soldiers arrive through the front gate out of the endless red desert, parking to the side as it's few soldiers entered, and she spots a possible escape route to sneak to a quieter part of the tall fence. They finally reach the roof, and Nea sees the fence here was highly electrocuted; jumping over and grabbing onto something was far too risky as they thought. Mao sees the area is clear before opening a glass window and dropping them down. Thankfully the top floor was mainly quiet, filled with offices and recruitment posters, the only soldier running downstairs in a sudden hurry.

"Maybe they're sweating over you?" Nea suggested as they took the stairs down. The next floor was far busier. Soldiers gathered in the main hall, which they overhear.

"Sir, just came in from communications. They're reporting a lone figure spotted in the factory near us and requesting immediate reinforcements! They wiped out two squads already."

"Lone figure? Is one of those brats dead?"

"No sir, this is the other one," the shadow replied in a more worried tone.

'Other?' Mao wonders for a moment before seeing the squad march downstairs as per new orders. 'Could it be...?'

They refocus on moving down once in the clear. Thankfully whoever was causing this distraction pulled these new soldiers away from them as the floor was mainly unguarded. However, the lone soldier was posted at the stairs.

"Feel like taking him out? Nea asked

It was tempting, but one look from her tired self meant one screw up, and she's defenseless. She spots for another way and finds a vent towards the far right side of the building. "Let's use that," she points and sneaks through the floor's halls. Once clear out of the guard's sight, Mao casually rounds the corner only to bump into a masked recruit.

"Shit!" she hissed as she took out her weapon, just stopping short as he or whatever is was whimpered on the floor.

"Please, don't kill me! I haven't even touched a gun! I need this job, or else my family will..."

Nea and Mao glanced at his odd behavior. "Okay, alright, I won't kill you, so quiet down already, will you?" Mao whispered and seems to have to calm him down as he sits on his knees.

"Are you not like those other recruits, before they seemed so apathetic and dead-eyed," Nea asked.

"I-I am! I'll train hard every day, so I can finally be given a purpose! It's just...fear is the only emotion we can feel, cause if I step out of line...my family will see that I dropped out...and leave me in the street!" the humanoid sobbed.

"Dropped out? Like in university? But why would he?... I don't understand," Nea pondered.

"Let's think about it later. We now know at least they're not dangerous," Mao said, running to the vent with Nea following close behind.

Mao breaks it open with her blade and lets Nea in first before shutting it behind them. It was dark but at least going in one short direction so far. Nea stops at a small drop, then what looks like a sharp right, Mao hands her the cane to test its durability with her cane, and it seemed stable enough. Nea climbs down before finally dropping and looked to have made it. Then a violent shake vibrates across the entire base, and the plate below Nea collapses to the first floor.

"Nea!" Mao cries as she falls after her and see's two whole squads quickly surrounding them. She tries to unsheath her blade till a gun barrel was pressed against her head.

"Drop it, makes mowing you down far easier," the squad leader sneered but only received a glare, "I said drop-!"

Mao felt a light breeze before seeing the creature fall into two pieces. They look to see the squad in front of them step back in fear as the squad behind them suddenly fall to pieces as well. Mao caught only a glimpse of who done it before hearing thier savior land gracefully between them and the remaining enemy. Nea gawked in shock while Mao was enamored to see those long blue hair locks again. She turns to them as Aoki and Mao finally saw each other's true selves.

It was a balance of grace and lethality. She wore steel shoes and greaves on her black leggings underneath a dark blue short skirt, part of a strapless blue dress with black trims, and a black magazine ammo belt around her waist tied by a silver ring. Her chest and collar showed a black sleeveless blouse, her left arm adorned with steel armor from a rerebrace covering her shoulder and upper back to a vambrace protecting her forearm, while her right arm had a dark arm sleeve with matching blue gloves. Her silver mask was finely painted with blue on the right side, divided by metal adornments that shaped the left like that of a large butterfly wing, covering most of her left face.

As they stared at each other, Aoki wore a not so welcoming expression.

"Uhh, hi?" Mao waved, much to Aoki's annoyance.

One of the soldiers screams as the fire thier weapon and charge their bayoneted weapon. As fast as their bullets flew in such a short distance, her blade was even quicker as Aoki's rapier deflected each one before stabbing the enemy in the head.

"C-call for reinforcements! We're dead anyway if they escape!" the shadows scream as the world turns to a pocket area again, and they turn to more mythological beings.

"Six Spartoi, and...Nemisis?" Mao examined.

"Alastor actually," Aoki corrected before tossing Mao a vial of medicine. "You, drink that, and you get to cover."

"Sure," Nea nodded, glancing over to Mao's shocked expression as she finished the medicine.

"I'm...don't have a headache anymore," she marveled before being tossed an apple.

"If that worked, try this. Found it off your last kill," Nea offered as she hides behind cover like before.

Mao takes a bite and felt her stamina return as well. With this new vigor fueling a special kind of anticipation, she asks Aoki, "I can take them out if you want, make us even, you know?"

"We're far from even," she declines as she closes her eyes and grabs her mask, whispering, "right, Irene?"

A large column of blue fire roared behind Aoki, and out of it was her beautifully dressed Persona, Irene. Modeled like a silver metallic automaton, she wore a blue, western imperial dress with bronze and gold accessories. A small heart-shaped glass window showed her beating metal heart. A large white angelic feather wing flaps on her left back as broken chains hang on her wrists and ankles. A small blue velvet hat with a black feather topped her long flowing white hair and yellow eyes. The letters B and J were printed to her cheeks, which blows out smoke after inhaling her cigarette holder, her face spins to a mischievous grin expression. _"Hehe, oh deary, it's no competition...just like these rats in our way,"_ she spoke, stretching her metallic arms to unfold twin curled long blades.

"Take this a bit more seriously, please?" she groans dully, "We got an impression to live up to."

Mao stands side by side with Aoki, both blades pointing at the enemy as Filibus Picaro is summoned beside Irene.

"Try to keep up," Aoki says, much to Mao's excitement, "now...together!"

The two charges as Alastor roars a command, two boost his strength and agility with four guarding him. Mao goes right as Aoki goes left, flanking the boss and landing piecing strikes as the large demonic horned creature, but for Mao, he was able to deflect her slash and took the chance to swing away Aoki before she could do more damage. His twin curved blades heat up before striking the ground, firing a heatwave attack. Aoki quickly guards, but Mao barely dodges.

"Persona!" Mao cries as Filibus appears before Alaster and launching a curse attack at him, only for it to do nothing.

"Hehe, try something new next time," he mocked.

"Good idea. Come forth, Persona!" Aoki calls as she tears off her mask; Irene appears with both hands glowing, "Makouha!" With the command, a barrage of bless attacks pummeled his Spartoi squad, which he narrowly dodges. Each soldier crumbles to a pile of bones; with a second chance, Aoki's bracelet glows before summoning a Beretta Mx4 Storm carbine. Alastor is forced to guard as she rapidly fires the weapon, too distracted to notice Mao behind him.

"I've gotcha now! Filibus!" Mao calls. He turns only to have both hands sliced off, and a light blue flaming scythe strikes him down with a nuclear blast.

[All foes incapacitated!] the voice announces from both thier bracelets.

"Niijima now! All-out Attack!" Aoki orders as both charge with a powered-up hue around them. They jump high into the air, Mao giving a frenzied look topped with a grin while Aoki gave a short battle cry. Only thier color coated afterimages were seen striking the fallen foes with tremendous fury before finishing with both Persona's strikes thier blades at them in a bright flash. Aoki landed first, sheathing her rapier and giving an unimpressed look as she closed her eyes, "Arrivederci," she scoffs as they exploded into dark plumes.

Mao landed as they faded, leaving behind an even more enormous pile of yen and items. The arena disappears as they return to the empty lobby. She turns to Aoki's calm expression after such a battle, processing the power behind her attacks were indeed more experienced and powerful than hers. She barely even broke a sweat. "Aoki-san-"

"Codenames," she stopped her as she turns to speak to her bracelet. "Safie, we got reinforcement approaching in less than a minute. Is our escape ready?"

"So, did you and your girlfriend coordinated that flashy move beforehand or what?" Nea whispers as she gives Mao's share of the loot.

"Nea, I barely got to talk to her. Can we save it with the dates!" Mao whispered frantically.

"Sorry, sorry," she nervously chuckled as a beep is heard from thier bracelets.

[Almost, just one slight issue. The door ahead is locked and needs to be busted open before beginning the transportation procedure] The voice ringed again.

"Allow me then," Aoki took over as she summons her Persona; Irene's right back opens before pulling out a long barrel single-shot rifle. Aoki gives the command as Irene fires a big shot with sights ready that decimates the steel locked doors. "As soon as you step out, tap onto the flower icon and let Safie handle the rest," she orders before running outside and disappearing in a flash.

"Don't let go!" Mao shouts, clinging onto Nea's hand as they ran out as reinforcements arrived. She presses the icon in one long leap and sees red and black ripple turn blue before they land back in their world.

A tiny flying figure peeks out of the shadows, giggling to herself as she said, "Hmm, this just might work with both of them!"

[Transportation complete. Welcome back to the Anima]

The landing was less than ideal as Mao and Nea lay flat on the wet pavement with Aoki stands next to them with her umbrella open. Both of them groan as thier aching bones and tired muscles become more apparent, Nea is the first to see it's close to nighttime. They're standing across the street from the University, with the alley before them being the popular local eating spot.

"That's the front gates, and this is regular rain," Nea whispers, before blowing up in excitement and relief, "w-we're back! Haha, we're alive!" She turns and bows to Aoki, who just stared blankly at them, "Thank you so much for your awesome saved back there," Nea thanks with utmost seriousness before hugging Mao and helping her up. Her thankful cries rubbed off on Mao as she smiled too as she returned the gesture, feeling Nea still tremble from what almost happened to them.

After basking in thier victory, Mao turns to Aoki, who gives her that glare again.

"Aoki-san, I-" Mao began to speak before seeing Aoki rapidly walking towards her, "b-before we say anything, I like to thank you so much for the heroic's back GAAH!-"

Mao feels her solar plexus bruise as Aoki kicks her knee into Mao. 'Why do I feel this just a taste of her bad side...!' Mao pondered before falling to the ground and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Oof, Mao, you okay?!" Nea asked, freaked out at the assault.

"Y-yep, probably d-deserved it too," she grunted.

"What did I just say yesterday?!" Aoki asked, "Come to the rooftop immediately when class is over, but instead, you somehow unlock a passage to his palace, which I'm not even going to ask how unless I want an even bigger headache. Then you two nearly get yourselves killed and were lucky I was able to notice your absence and distract the guards to where I was, and even after that, you still get yourselves caught anyway. So tell me, what could've compelled both of you to start this whole madness?"

Mao was still coughing and out of breath to answer, so Nea did it for them, "We...lost our professor to them."

Aoki's expression tones down her frustration as Nea continued, "he helped us understand the scope of this issue and...Mao took it the worst of losing a good man."

Aoki sighs and lets go of the issue, especially given the recent news of another loss.

"I'm sorry," Mao muttered suddenly, "to both of you." She slowly picks herself up, not looking in Aoki's eyes, "but I promise from now on, I won't let my failures stray our path again."

"Emi."

Both look up to the Executive Officer, "It's Emi Aoki, just so you both know." She turns to walk down into the bright, busy alleyway and says, "It's late. Do you want food? I'll pay, don't worry about owing me." Both glance at each other before following her lead and out of the cold rain.

The three sit in a booth, Emi sits eating a healthy salad with a bowl of spaghetti and tea, with Mao and Nea seated beside each other with thier bowls.

"So...you figured this out two weeks ago?" Nea asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yes. It's part of my endeavor of investigating the Animus for the source of these anomalies, and since then, I've been primarily navigating around their security, a slow but steady pace. Right now, I believe I have a route planned out to Ichikawa's personal quarters," Emi whispers.

"Animus?" Mao asked.

"It's the local name of this cognitive world," Emi explained, "I...heard the shadows call it that, and it's far larger than you might think."

Nea looked at thier bracelets before glancing down at hers, "and this Safie called ours the Anima."

"You can't have one world without the other. Even if ours seems completely different, we bare some similar roots."

"What is she anyway?" Nea further asked.

"Care to explain yourself?" Emi asked.

[Certainly.]

"Wait, someone might hear you!" Mao whispered.

[Do not worry, Niijima-san. Only those bearing these bracelets can hear me. To everyone else, it seems you're talking to no one.] Safie cleared up. [I am an advanced artificial intelligence, built by the creator of these bracelets to aid in navigating your journey into and investigating the Animus. I've been assisting Aoki-san's ventures since her journey began. I must also apologize for being unable to finish connecting yours fully to my system. If I did, I would've tried advising against you obtaining the keywords to the palace so suddenly.]

"So this Vaelzna, why did she create you, and what's her goal?" Nea asked.

[Apolgies, Sakamoto-san. This information is classified and is only accessible to Niijima and Aoki. However, do know that my purpose and creator's goal are wholly benevolent. I serve solely for the benefit of humanity and ensure my wearer's safety.]

Nea looked a bit bummed being left out but still trusted Safie's words.

"So, when did you start exploring," Mao asked.

"Three months ago, I was attending a conference at Osaka for last semester's classes when I found the same site she stumbled into. It only popped up at midnight, and, catching my attention, I ordered it. Then I discovered Safie, who told me her purpose, traveled into the Animus there, and the rest is history."

'She didn't mention that velvet room,' Mao thought, 'they're adamant on keeping it between us two.'

"Nobody else knows?" Mao asked.

"Besides you two, yes, and for the same reason, your professor did too," Emi answered gently upon hearing thier story of his readings matching up to her first-hand experience.

"What was your original plan, and why single Mao out?" Nea asked.

Emi takes a second to give an answer, "the original plan was to show you the world, and under my protection get you to summon your Persona so you can aid me in raiding the palace. It seemed the life or death method got yours to awaken, effective but not ideal from what you two described. As for why Mao, in particular, that's between her and me."

"Oooh," Nea pouts before whispering to Mao, "you owe me breakfast tomorrow for this secret-keeping." She giggles as she finishes her food, giving a small burp before asking, "Well, can you at least explain what those cool spirit looking things were and why you dressed like cosplayers."

'Cosplayers?' Mao and Emi both asked in their heads before Emi answers her question.

"A Persona, in simplest terms, is a manifestation of one's true self. They appear only in the Animus and will aid thier other self's journey through guidance and combat."

"One's true self?" Nea pondered, "that's exactly like Sensei's lectures on cognitive psience, but no book or paper ever talked about it. Oh, and we stumbled into these weird black mask guys. They looked more human but couldn't have been...right?"

"No, they're just cognitions. They're copies created by the palace ruler perception of that individual, so how they act and what they say is made up by them."

"So he views every student that way, only feeling fear and begging not to be expelled?" Nea whispered in quiet anger.

Mao similarly felt the same but also felt her stamina and head grow heavy in exhaustion. Whatever that awakening did to her, it's starting to make her groggy. She looks up to Emi and asks, "How long till this fatigue goes away?"

"Just get some rest, and you'll be fine by morning."

"...I'm going back in, and I would appreciate it if someone were to guide me through."

Emi sighs as she finishes her bowl, 'She was certainly strong, a passion roaring within her to take action. Still...do they think she fully ready?' After much pondering, Emi tells her, "I'll give you my number. You'll have your answer by morning. That okay with you?"

Mao nods as they give each other thier numbers, and Nea called for the check.

**(Evening)**

Mao and Nea grab the handle, "Remember, not one word about this cause if my parents find out...well, best not to think about it." Nea reminded before opening the door. They announce they're home, much to Ann and Ryuji's delight and curiosity. Nea saw Morgana alright asleep and petted him gently, internally grateful for being home again.

"You two surely stay out a bit late," Ann noted.

"Well, see-"

"Mao made a new friend!" Nea butted in.

"Really?" Ryuji asked with a smile.

"Hmhm, her name Emi Aoki and she's the Executive Officer of THE student government. She introduced me to her, and then we had a chill dinner, it was nice," Nea smiled and winks at Mao, who goes along with it.

"That's...wonderful to hear Mao," Ann happily sighed, "if you guys are up to it, invite her over one day, she sounds like a nice and responsible woman."

"Yeah...she is," Mao smiled with a slight blush.

Later the two move into Mao's room, locking the door behind them and keeping thier voices down.

"Should we tell Yukio about this? He might help in exploring this place, or at least use it to bring attention to what's going on," Nea suggested.

"We can't, for two reasons. First, it'd be irresponsible to drag Yukio into this so suddenly. You saw what nearly happened to you when I did. Second, I would constantly hear from...dad, that selfish, corrupt individuals have been seeking to enter this cognitive world for thier agenda. Even if we leave our stories out, it'd be too risky for ourselves and our family's safety."

"True, rather live my life without being on THE government list," Nea says half-jokingly, "can you talk to Emi?"

"No, it's blocked, likely till she gives an answer."

A knock is soon heard as Nea grabs thier bracelets and hides them as Mao answers the door.

"Hope I'm not intruding," Ann chuckles, "Just want to let you two know we're leaving for a trip to Kyoto by tomorrow. I know, sorry for barely being here, but I can't miss this fashion show, and I don't want to distract you two from work, obviously."

"It's fine. When are you coming back?" Nea asked her mom.

"Including tomorrow, we'll be back in three days, just in time for a certain someone's big day," Ann smiled while tapping her cheek. "So, think of anywhere you liked to go, it's on us so don't worry about the cost. We can go whenever you two are free, okay?"

"Anywhere...you sure? Cause tuition went up this semester, and books are also getting expensive," Nea mumbled.

"Nea, it's your birthday. Money is no object for such occasions, especially when it's about you."

"Me, huh?" she whispered, before suddenly smiling at her mom, "Okay, I got some ideas in mind."

"Cool. Well, I'll get out of your hairs, good night," Ann waved, heading downstairs, "Oh and Mao, Ryuji is leaving a pamphlet for a good gym on the table, he figured you like to continue training to impress Emi Aoki if she's into strong girls."

"T-tell him thanks f-for the suggestion!" Mao blushed before shutting the door.

After that, exhausting thought, the fatigue from today started to hit as Nea heads back to her room. Before she leaves, she asks, "Mao...we're in this together, right?"

Mao looked at her for a moment before realizing what she really meant, "Nea...you saw just how powerful one of those things were. Any regular human is in danger of just being there."

"Yes...unless...I somehow get a Persona too," Nea whispers.

"That...isn't as easy as you think," Mao muttered, remembering the pain it took for her to finally awaken hers.

"I never said it was. I just promised to be helpful...not just to you," Nea sighs, recalling seeing Mao's father for the last time.

"Well-, w-we'll ask Aoki-san if she says yes, see what she can do to help. Okay?"

After a moment, Nea nods, and both do a small fist bump before heading to bed for a very much needed rest.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you all have had a safe and peaceful holiday season. Glad to have written down and introduced the exciting moments we all know and love from Persona, also hope my designs do well in harking Mao's and Emi's backgrounds and personalities. For Mao's awakening and ensuing battle I thought of P5S's "Daredevil" while Emi's introduction was P5S's "What You Wish For." Also, this Palace theme is based on SMT IV's Camp Ichigaya's theme. In case your curious I crafted the character Safie rather late into story development, after deciding to really pursue a Persona story that balances Magic with Technology that's signature with SMT and the genre.

I already mentioned this in my pilot version of this story but I'll repeat it just in case. Mao's Persona Filibus Picaro is based on the titular character of the 1915 Italian heist movie _Filibus_ , who was a disguised thief that operated a technologically advanced airship. Emi's Persona Irene is based on the Sherlock Holmes character _Irene Adler_ , a rebellious woman of her time possessing great beauty and brilliant intellect who's known for being one of the few people to outsmart and beat the genius detective himself.


	7. Case File#1_3: Hindrance

The clock strikes midnight, a bell tomes in the distance as an Aria is sung.

Mao felt her bed be replaced by a familiar long cushioned seat; she sat up upon realizing her return to the Velvet Room and thier attendants.

"Ahh, so our fated paths do cross again. It's truly a pleasure to be acquainted with you once again, my dear," Igor smiled.

"Indeed, but with it will come great calamities as well Wanderer, do be more prepared from now on," Lavenza cautioned.

'They know about that already? Can't say I'm surprised,' Mao thought as she relaxed more than last time. "Right, this unknown crusade you were talking about. From the moment I freaked out and carelessly threw my anger out at you, I'll be honest, I didn't want to believe nor wished to carry such a responsibility on my shoulders. I'm still kind of afraid of it, but I'm more willing now to accept it and to take this journey step by step."

"We're all delighted to hear such renewed resolved our patient," Igor nodded, "honesty to oneself and growing from mistakes are the key first steps towards becoming your true mind."

Mao smirked at the familiar phrase, hoping to hear sensei say something like that with that old vigor soon. Her attention turns to a glow from Igor's desk as he pulls out nine cards from the deck.

"My my, already so many new faces met since our beginnings," Igor said as he snapped his fingers, causing the cards of the Sun and Tower to hover up and flew in their respective directions. Two of the broken windows to her right were hit by these cards and slowly began to repair some pieces, resulting in the numbers sixteen and nineteen to be seen and for them to have a light blue glow. "However, much work still awaits in stringing together these souls, building new bonds as well as rekindling old ones."

"So that's what they were," Mao realizes, "by building these bonds, I'll come closer to completing my journey?"

"Correct, it's through the strength built upon these genuine bonds that true power is found and can be used both in the Anima and the Animus," Lavenza answered.

"That moves to my next few questions. What are the bracelets and Safie specifically, and what are the Animus origins?"

"Ah yes, why did Lavenza have fun making those two, wearing a smile that warms the heart," Igor chuckled.

"M-master! Not in front of the patient and stop saying like I'm still a kid!" Lavenza whispered, only to hear a brief chuckled and smile from Belladonna and Nameless, mixing it in with thier song. "Ahem! As embarrassing as they put it, I am quite proud of the two, Safie especially. To answer your question, the bracelet is actually the Animus Transmitter Device or A.T.D. for short; only through wearing it can you personally transport yourself to the Animus. A singular bracelet is limited to carrying one other passenger through contact; however, for as hard as I crafted it, that was the best I could do. Safie is what she explained herself to be, an entity to aid in navigating and analyzing the Animus."

"As for the Animus," Igor explained, "It was your world would call the Collective Unconscious. More specifically, this version of the world is the very root of it all."

"This version? So there were others before this?" Mao asked.

"Correct. Through these aspects of humanity's desires, others like you have sprung at the call," Igor said before nameless seamlessly transitioned to the Ballad of the Fools.

_"A young girl whom battle rekindled the love of the tormented Emperor, may shall he rest forevermore_

_a boy who by the string of fate saved their love, may their hope stay strong,_

_tormented lovers against a fated prophecy, pray our sinner one day returns to us,_

_messiahs versus death itself, the seeker of truth against the fog of lies, and a trickster whom defied the wrathful god of control!"_

_may these memories last forevermore..."_

Mao paused in awe of this performance, Belladonna's beautifully haunting voice conveying the brief emotions behind each story. "Why tell me this story?"

"A little myth telling can go a long way of explaining the daunting world around us, perhaps even aspiring a keen listener to make a change," Igor smiled.

Mao smirked before returning to the subject, "So with these dark facets gone, that essentially just leaves the Animus, the very root of them."

"It'd be simplifying matters to exclude the good born from the Animus. Never see the world through pure black and white lenses, my patient, for though such facets do exist, so does a spectrum of humanity's ethics and morality you must consider," Igor advised.

"Alright, but right now, there's an imbalance, correct?"

"Sadly, yes, to the point where the root of the unconscious world has extended its influence to your world in uncontrollable and dangerous ways."

"Those disappearances," Mao recalled, "and I'm guessing our meddling of that world isn't helping either."

"Humanity's curiosity and ambitions can be it's greatest strengths and pitfalls," Igor stated. "Right now, the pillars of these distortions in the form of palaces have been born not only from distorted souls but around cracks of the Animus that empower the shadows closely connected to them."

"Thus, these cracks make them an even more dangerous hotbed of anomalies," Mao deduced, " making them so strong their influence can seep into our reality, making them suddenly just as real as us."

"They have always been real Wanderer. It's only now that your world's eyes can see it in thier twisted glory," Lavenza corrected. "This one palace of many will be your first mission in closing these rifts, stopping your world's machinations concerning the Animus, and discovering the true source of this imbalance."

"So Emi and I against the source of humanity's imbalance," Mao sighs before chuckling at herself, "and while I'm at it might as well solve world peace as well." Suddenly, her last question pops into her head, "Hold on before I go, who's Emi Aoki and why she single me out, and for that matter...what'd you see in me that was like these others?"

Igor and Lavenza glanced at each other before Lavenza answered, "Forgive us, but confidentially of matters concerning other visitors is absolute."

'Oh right, forgot about that. Aoki-san did say her reasons were between us anyway,' Mao thought before asking, "So she's a guest or patient like me then?"

"Not like you, no, but we've made her acquaintance before," Igor answered just enough to satisfy her curiosity. "Think of her duty as simple as offering a helping hand who decided to partake on this journey long before even you."

_"That's my duty, and as my duty, I take it with utmost seriousness till it's completion."_

'That certainly sounds like her,' Mao thought as Igor continued.

"As for why we picked you," Igor smiled as he tapped his fingers on the cards, "well, perhaps we felt the same potential many before you carried with them upon entering this room...or, perhaps you hold a different kind of potential, that could inspire the many out there like you. Regardless of either choice, a small flame ready to glow brightly for the sake of the world burns within you, and that alone is enough. So always remember that we believe in you, and our services are open at all times."

The bell echoes in the distance as heavy sleepiness begins to overtake Mao once again, the plead of Lavenza being the last she hears.

"So please, believe in yourself and others as we do to you, cause if not...then the Great Calamity shall come to fruition."

**Case File#1_3: Hindrance**

**(4/26/20XX - Thursday, Early Morning)**

Moments pass till Mao opens her eyes again to the cloudy but bright light from her window. She looks at her trembling hand but takes a deep breath as Filibus waited for her return.

[Morning Mao Nijima]

"Whoa! Hey, hi?!" Mao yelled out, surprised as she jumps out of bed and the bracelet lands on the floor.

[Hello to you too, Nijima-san. You got an incoming call from Emi Aoki]

"W-wait, give me a second to prepare myself-"

[Sorry, Aoki-san says it's urgent. Starting Holo-call]

'Holo-call?' Mao wondered as she quickly fixes her hair, and her bracelet on the floor projects Emi's hologram and a bit of the surrounding environment.

"Aoki-san?"

"Morning Niijima-san, forgive me if you were expecting a normal call, but I felt I owed you a face to face answer," Emi explained while in her modern living room, already prepared to leave.

"No, it's okay, if anything, I still owe you for yesterday," Mao smiled, "Also, is there any other 'unique' features Safie has that I should know?"

"None that I've experienced, also; you look tired, had trouble sleeping last night?"

"Err actually, I saw them again," Mao answered.

"I see," Emi muttered as she had a pondering look, "and what did they say?"

Mao made her words clear, "They have thier full faith in me beginning this strange journey, right to the very end."

Emi was silent for a second before saying, "Which means my hunch is correct; you are ready." Emi looks Mao straight in the eyes as she gives her answer, "I'll accept your offer. Together we'll destroy this ruler and restore the imbalance of this world."

Mao smiled, "and I'll promise to take up your guidance and become someone you're proud to fight shoulder to shoulders with, as equals." Having someone dependable and robust as Emi on her side quells the remaining self-doubt within her. She holds out her hand, much to Emi's puzzlement.

"You realize this call projection isn't physical, right?"

"Just thought we make it formal, something your more familiar with," Mao quipped to make light of the silly gesture.

Emi smirked at this before shaking her head, "Let's save this after our duty's done."

"If you say so," Mao shrugged.

"Remember, rooftop after class this time, don't show up, and I'll kill you, got it?"

"I will, till then Aoki-san," Mao nodded with a nervous sweat before the projection vanished.

[Call Ended. Time to University will be faster given traffic predictions as well Niijima-san.] Safie informed her.

After a quick thanks, she clipped on the bracelet and got ready. By the time she was out the door, Nea barely came down dressed but having to eat along the way there. Not wanting to ask so quickly and abruptly, Mao waited till they were in a secluded spot at school before asking her. "Hey, still groggy from yesterday?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, just nervous, I suppose," she yawned.

"About the Animus?"

"That's definitely been on the top of the list."

"But you're still committed to joining, aren't you?"

"I can't stand around and do nothing while you two are out there risking your lives," she figured, "if this place is so strong that even Aoki-san has to be wary, then we need all the firepower we can get, right?"

Mao smirked, "You have an admirable dedication sometimes, Nea."

"Thanks, even if your the only one who really knows it," she chuckles, her tired eyes looking off the side. "Speaking about going back in, did Aoki-san give you her answer?"

"She did, and we're going in immediately after class," Mao told her before looking out to the rooftop. "You know, just the thought of fighting and strategizing with her in the name of others is kind of exciting. It's weird cause up until Monday, I didn't even know she existed. Odd coincidences, huh?"

"Sure," Nea mumbled.

"Kind of makes me wonder if I would've confronted this scandal or my problems so willfully without meeting her. Ah, but I'm rambling at this point, sorry for having you listen," Mao smiled.

"Yeah, she sure left an impression in just three days, huh?" Nea muttered, a slight distaste in her mouth.

"Okay, the same routine as last time, then we're heading straight to Aoki-san," Mao lead, unaware of Nea's sudden tone.

**(Noon - Roppongi Hills, Minato City)**

The Mori Tower is seen in the cloudly distance, thier car is parked nearby as they walk down the empty street lined with flashing signs advertising a variety of products to any passing customer. Koichi was walking beside his young partner, who was unsurprisingly displeased with the news over the phone. 

"They're doing what again?!" 

"You heard me," Saikawa said, "From what my people at Kirijo picked up, it seems the upper echelons are talking of postponing the investigation for the killer of Ren Niijima. Likely to cite a reevaluation of the nature of the case."

"Yet they haven't said a single word to us or any of the team of exactly the reason behind this reevaluation, let alone help find any leads," Koichi expressed, shaking his head. "Let's not beat around the bush here; they're eager to let this story die in the mainstream and let people see it as just another tragedy."

"But's it's only been a month."

"And what progress was made since then, huh? Folks move on from a lot of things."

"Then we remind them we have special written orders from Commissioner-"

" _Former_ Commissioner Niijima Sasaki-san," Saikawa clarified, "as unfortunate it is to say, in the eyes of the institution and the public, the one running the show in Tokyo is Hideki Kamiya."

"Figures they use that tactic,” Kato sighs, his mind rationalizing and questioning what options were available when one name stuck to him. “I know I’m asking this pretty late, but what do we know about Kamiya? I barely heard of him at headquarters.”

"Geez, Naya-san’s right, you really do bury yourself in cases,” Saikawa snickered. “From what I gathered, he enlisted into the military at eighteen, receiving an honorably discharged after five years as a second lieutenant before becoming a member of the Commissioner General's Secretariat staff. Served for four years as the head of the Security Bureau before suddenly becoming Commissioner."

"Gah, of course, they pick a guy like him," Koichi scoffed, "I don't know the guy personally, but those Security dudes are another level of assholey, paranoid too on top of that."

"Actually, Kamiya's track record contradicts this. As far as I'm aware, there's no sign of internal corruption, bribery, abuse of power, and even slight restructuring of the Bureau last year. Compared to others, at least he seems clean cut."

"If that's correct, then perhaps we can get a meeting with him, perhaps even show him our plan to factor in Cognitive Psience given the evidence," Kato suggested. 

"Suppose it's worth a shot, but we need to be careful," Saikawa cautioned, "back here at the station, a lot of these guys have been giving my people and I a hard time."

"I can vouch for that," Koichi backed, raising his hand, "had to do my research in some dingy office so to get some peace and quiet."

"How'd that go, by the way?" Kato asked.

"I'll tell ya after, we gotta meet our next lead soon."

"Alright, thanks again, Saikawa-san. See what you can do about that meeting if you can."

"Will do. Good luck you two," Saikawa wished before signing off. 

"At this rate, I'll be back looking for lost kittens," Koichi sighs. 

"Losing the few state resources we have would severely detriment the case. I still don't understand why they feel compelled to do this."

"Hey, I just thought of something," Koichi posits while tapping his partner on the shoulder, "maybe that's why you think you feel good about this Kamiya guy; both of you don't know what these old suits are doing."

"Heh, perhaps so, yeah," Kato admits, "as well as looking for as many allies as we can. If he's half as clean as Niijima-san, then we need to open up talks." 

As they around the corner, they pass a flower stand with the older woman offering a unique bouquet of black and red flowers. Both waved no, but she at least wanted to give a free sample and handed one to Koichi, whose fascination grew the more he gazed at it. "Weird almost looks natural," he said before putting it on Kato's pocket on his jacket, "looks good on you."

"Something tells me it won't change this informant's view."

"Oh, I think you'll be a bit surprise," he chuckles before spotting a staircase towards a quiet hidden restaurant. "We're here, now remember Sasaki, this guy can easily take control of a conversation. So stay quiet for this one."

"Just who is this informant? You haven't told me his name yet."

"His business name is Ōtsuka. He's a long-time weapon trafficker for Yakuza and other gangs, one of the best in the business, in fact."

"What?! And you just know this even to where he eats his lunches?!" Kato reeled back in shock. "If's his crimes are so well known, why haven't thier been a warrant for his arrest?"

"Cause's he's deep in police money," Koichi revealed, "see, as far as anybody else knows we're just customers strolling in for a quick lunch, but in reality, he gives us the inside scoop of criminal activity. Even ones outside of Tokyo. You'd be surprised by the arrests made from this. Even Niijima relied on the info once or twice."

"She wouldn't do that!" Sasaki objected, "she's the prime example of what the law should be and would arrest this man for still contributing to deadly street violence."

"And in a better position, she probably would, but you gotta understand something Sasaki-san, and that is you gotta outweigh the good with the bad in a shitty situation," Koichi imparts. "If he was a sex trafficker, she would throw him in the same day of his arrest, but he's not. He's a businessman who's good just really good with guns, who even worked with M.O.D. himself. So long as he keeps making his bucks and we get our criminal of the month, we get more than relying on someone worse."

Kato seems quiet for a moment; Koichi felt like ending the conversation there and begins descending down only to stop at the door. "Cases like this are why most criminals get off as free men," Kato declares, "the police should work in the public's interests, not greedy scum like him."

"I'm just telling you what everyone at the station thinks of this sort of thing," Koichi shrugs. "We're just here to gain insight on the killer through the murder weapon. If anyone can spot a lead, it'll be him. Now come on."

Kato hesitated but followed his partner into the crowded restaurant. With some staff help, they're lead to an upper floor where this Otsuka sits comfortably in a lone booth overlooking the restaurant and its customers. He stares at eating his plate before spotting the two men. "Gentlemen, a pleasure to meet you this fine day,” he smiles, “ah, a new face Naya-san? Forgive me, I’m terrible in remembering these sorts of things.”

“Just my relatively new partner, don’t mind him."

Otsuka inspected the young man with the black glove. He carried a professional demeanor, with his expression looking as if he's putting on a good poker face. “Huh-uh, and does he so happen to be the same partner who solved the Arakawa case awhile back.”

Koichi was silent but surprised; however, Kato simply asked, "How'd you know about that?"

“I know my products down to the spring, keeps me in touch what’s consider IN these days for my customers. For your culprit, it was a shiny old Eagle pistol that would really blow their target’s brain open, like POW! Hmph, easiest hundred thousand that month, speaking of money, is there anything on the menu you-?”

Kato suddenly sat himself down across from Otsuka and grabbing the complimentary water. “No, I’ll stick with this, but thank you.”

Otsuka stared off, a quiet annoyance in his eyes. “You,” he points to Koichi, “have the worst luck ever, always getting the ones with a stick up their asses, eh?”

He laughs, sitting himself down next to Kato, “Yeah, well, they also make work for these old bones easier too."

“Of course, work these days are more efficient than they’ve ever been and ironically harder to come by than when you and I were his age." 

The man grabs the large cup of high-class wine just brought in. "However, so long as the business is booming and the money flows,” he pours less than a quarter into Koichi's cup, “then all their hard work comes pouring back in…eventually, doesn’t really matter.”

“Then perhaps you can similarly help us,” Koichi smiles, not touching the drink. A loud thunder is suddenly heard even from down here. 

“Storm clouds are still the norm here, gentlemen, to a point where I fear my safety the moment I even step outside, despite the million to one odds.”

“The law will protect you,” Kato spoke up, “as it should to every civilian, correct?”

“I’ve seen these clouds before," Otsuka smiles, "you certain that holds true?” Kato leans back, surprised by the ominous response before the man started chuckling again. “Hehehe, I’m only pushing your buttons, boy! Of course, I know I have my protection. I just like hearing it from you new guys.” He cleans his plate before pulling out a leather briefcase, “Now, show me.”

Kato does as he unlocks his steel briefcase, delicately handling the weapon and cartridges over to Otsuka. With his professional tools and expertise, he examines and disassembles parts of it for several minutes. Once done, he simply handed it back and answered, “Not my gun.”

“W-what?" Kato stumbles. 

“Not my bullets either,” he added, “these are old, decades old.”

“Y-you sure about that?”

“Well, certainly the bullets, but to clarify, it’s not entirely my gun. As you reported, most of these parts were handmade, masterfully, I must say. Only M.O.D. could do better crafting. This person received at least a decade of firearm training and crafting.”

“Yes, we figured something like that," Koichi nodded. 

“Did you also figure they're likely European?”

The two glance back in surprise, “How’d you trace that?” Koichi asked. 

“I’ve inspected many kinds of hands and tools that crafted my weapons, every one of them a bit different," Otsuka explains, "That gun tells me it was built by European hands and other foreign tools with a bit of ours. Though whether those were the hands of your killer, or someone else, I cannot say.”

‘So the killer is foreign-born?' Kato questioned. 

“Then what of the parts not handmade?" Koichi asked, "we know you specialize in selling new and exciting parts for buyers to use.”

“No need for flattery, Inspector,” Otsuka brushed off, “I do recall records saying these parts were sold. It was online, which normally would be reserved for only the most persistent & well-paying customers. Believe me when I say this one was very much both. I wasn’t there but know of an employee who did...before he ended up disappearing.”

“Could’ve it have been by these rumored rifts?” Kato asked. 

“Can’t begin to tell you, I found out from the workplace that he also wasn’t the most streetwise. So he could’ve easily pissed off the wrong Yakuza or some other gang.”

‘So either way, there isn't a body to be found to link to anything,’ Kato sighs. “So what did he say before disappearing?” he asked. 

“He said the video call was completely dark with shades of red in the back; the voice was modulated, so nothing to find there.”

“Is there a recording you have archived?” Koichi asked. 

“Nope, that's against our policy; we take pride in ensuring privacy. It wouldn’t surprise me, though, if they had someone monitoring us to ensure they're not be tricked.”

“What did they say then?" Kato demanded, his fist clenching in growing frustration. "When was it, and was it just the one call? Where were the parts sent?!”

“Kid, settle down,” Koichi whispered, wincing at Otsuka's blank expression. 

After seeing Kato quiet down, he told them, “Nothing much. Your killer said they already have what they need and only asked for the parts as a replacement. Like I said before, it was built long ago.” He ordered the check as he finished, “It was a last-minute call too, nothing else from them before or since then, with this one call taking place two weeks before the killing. The location was way out of the city, in an abandoned site at Niigata at night, then the next day the package was gone.”

“Doubt that was their HQ’s front door,” Koichi expressed, “we at least now have a clearer timetable on their activities. They're likely a foreigner of European descent, they’ve been operating in Japan between a three to two week period to have most of their plan already set by then, and they’re keen on covering every possible track left by them.”

“Which makes the murder weapon dropped on the site all the more confusing,” Kato whispered, “this was also likely premeditated longer than we assumed. The gun itself is older, but so are the bullets, like they've saved them for this moment. To them, it's as if using any other weapon would've been…unfulfilling.”

“Man does find odd fascinations with peculiar objects, don't they?” Otsuka asked before standing up. “Well, I think our business here is about done, now if you may excuse me.”

“One last question Ōtsuka-san,” Kato stops him, “who do you think did this?”

“What kind of dumbass question is that?” he whispers, “I never even thought twice of this customer till your people called me over, and I had to scrounge up the record. So I hardly have a clear answer, let alone a guess.”

“Doesn’t hurt to ask; you colluded with them after all,” Kato coldly told him. 

“I'm just a humble civilian, don't you remember?” Otsuka mentions, giving him an equally threatening glare. 

Koichi was about to step in when the older Otsuka chuckled yet again, “Hehehe, kidding! Of course, you know that, so stop with the tough guy act. I must say though Naya-san, he’s definitely a keeper." The air lightened as Kato backed off before Otsuka left them with this, “but if you really want my two cents, I say you avoid those with a vendetta like this one.”

The two waited till Otsuka was long gone before they left. Both were quite the way back, not saying a word till they're in the car. 

“Pardon my language," Kato said, "but that guy’s an asshole."

Koichi began to howl in laughter, "Hahaha! Yeah, what a real piece of work that old fart was.” Once calmed down, he shares, “at least we got some useful info for once, and that the killer isn’t just some criminal or even member of a local crime syndicate.”

“That is true, but it doesn’t bring us closer to who they really are. There’s something else Otsuka said that caught my attention,” Kato said. “I think we’re not dealing with a lone killer after all, but a group of at least two or three members, if not more.”

"You're certain on that?"

"Yes, specifically him using 'they' to describe the killer having everything planned already. Planning an operation like this takes more than one, even with a two to three week period. We're still talking about two influential figures, targeted through unconventional means on top of that."

“I see your point, so perhaps one of them is a foreigner and the third possibly being that hacker he mentioned?”

“Yeah, and given this group's track record, I don’t think they’ll just hire anyone off the street. They’re tightly connected and will dispose of anyone in their way.”

Koichi starts the car as he thinks to himself, “damn, what the hell did we rope ourselves into?”

**(Afternoon - Shozan Auditorium)**

After another round of endurance from most of the surrounding staff and faculty, Mao and Nea quickly made thier way to the Shozan Auditorium. As they climbed the stairs up, she looks back to Nea, trudging behind, "Want me to help carry your stuff?"

"Y-yeah, thanks for that, Mao," Nea sighed as she fixed her back after carrying the extra load.

"We could've taken the elevator if it was that heavy."

"It didn't really hit me till hallway up here," Nea chuckled embarrassedly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the extra stuff?"

"Oh, those? It's my assignments this weekend...what a pain to deal with in the middle of all this, right?"

"I'm no expert on design or color theory, so I can't help you there, but I'm sure there are groups outside or online who might help," Mao suggested.

"Hmmm, I guess," Nea mumbled before running up the door and getting it ready, "man, standing here now about to asking Aoki-san of all people is giving me butterflies in my stomach."

"Pft! G-good one," Mao snikered.

"With what?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mao waved off, "She definitely has a no-nonsense attitude, but she's still a rational and understanding person, heck even pretty kind in certain circumstances."

"We're early, actually," Nea noted, checking her watch, "think she's here?"

"Yes, and she can hear you from back there!" Aoki-san shouted from outside, causing the two to slowly open the door and shift thier way to her.

"Hehe, it's good to see you again, too, Aoki-san," Mao smirked before switching to her serious side, "haven't run into any trouble today, did you?"

"No, I've long gotten used to dodging shady patrols. Now, if I may ask a question," Emi stated before walking up to Nea and asking sternly, "why is Sakamoto here with you?"

"Uhhh..." Nea shyly mumbled.

"Because no normal person would just forget what we just witnessed yesterday," Mao explained in a defensive posture, "and after sleeping on it, I felt she deserves to be in on what's going on, at least."

"Couldn't you just share this afterward? Why let her see us off and be left alone?" Emi asked insistently.

"It's because," Nea spoke up, "I want to join you two, people are being hurt, and I can't just ignore-"

"No."

"N-no?" Mao and Nea both stumbled at the sudden response.

"That's unacceptable. You saw how dangerous and fortified this Palace is, but you still wanna jump back in any way?" Emi asked before turning to Mao, "surely this was the first thought in your head when she suggested it to you, right?"

"Of course it was, but she's tougher than she looks Aoki-san. She faced death head-on and helped out in a fight even."

"And I don't deny your accounts. What I'm wanna get through is it doesn't matter how tough a person is. The Animus is far too deadly for any regular person to enter," Emi argued.

"Then do what you were planning for Mao and awaken my Persona!" Nea interjected, "I know I'll be protected by you two, so just tell me what I need to do, and I'll-"

"Don't treat Persona's like their something given away for free," Emi stopped her, "Mao's circumstances were different, but you are a complete unknown, and there aren't any instructions to facing your inner self, Sakamoto!"

'I-inner self...?' Nea thought, 'So did Mao had to face...'

"Aoki-san, I think she gets that."

"No. The fact that she's still insistent shows that she doesn't 'get it,'" Emi stated, quelling any argument on the matter. "Is there a possibility she'll be fine, yes, but her chances are slim at best. If done wrong or she fails, Sakamoto could just end up emotionally and mentally shattered facing her shadow. At worst, it could go berserk and end up killing her, and depending on how powerful it becomes, even both of us may be too slow to stop it."

"We...we don't know that," Mao stumbled, though she knew everything Emi fears is valid, she also swore to Nea and knows she can fight back. "I trust Nea's resolve and will. It'll carry her through," she defended.

"Niijima-san," Emi sighs, her tone calmer now than strict. "It's not a matter of trust; you need to look at the bigger picture and see we're simply not in the position to do this now. We must focus on advancing in and getting stronger for the coming battle against our enemies. Time is our enemy, the palace guards and its numerous security cameras are our enemies, and the last thing we need is more setbacks hindering our plan."

'Setbacks...hindrance, huh?' Nea thought as she saw her hands suddenly shaking again. 'Why? I-it's just a shadow, isn't it? I-I-I know I'm rea-.' She couldn't find herself finishing her sentence, 'Mao, she'll be by my side like always, right?' This doubt and fear grew the longer she remembers her lack of real help since that day, how their personal talks were more about her's than confronting Mao's. If these roles were reversed, then what does that say about her? Is she that dependant? Nea looks up at the two, standing their respective grounds but not raising thier tones, acting as mature adults would.

She looks down at herself, feeling like that loner kid again who can't seem to grow up, dragging everyone else down.

"We need the firepower, don't we?" Mao argued.

"More amateurs mean more accommodations needing to be made and adjustment to strategies, so unless we find someone else whose experienced, then it's best we stick to the two-person infiltration," Emi reasoned. "If you truly have her best interests, then tell her no yourself."

"I do have her best interests-"

"Forget it!"

Both Mao and Emi stopped in surprise at Nea's sudden choice.

"Mao, she's right. My selfish request is only making things harder than they need to be," Nea uttered, her gold locks covering her eyes. "What matters most right now is the students and facility being manipulated, and if leaving me out of this will help free them quicker, then so be it...I don't want to be a hindrance anymore."

Emi stumbled at the phrase but stayed silent.

"What do you mean selfish?" Mao asked, "you said you're doing this for sensei and everyone here. Where's the selfishness in that?"

"Cause I'm sticking my nose in what's clearly isn't my business, it's both of yours, and I don't want to ruin it for you, Mao."

"Nea, you-"

"Mao, we're wasting enough time as is, and this discussion isn't going anywhere," she said, firm on ending the conversation now. "We've asked, and the clear answer was no, so both of you do your thing and leave me behind already, alright?!"

The three stood silent, Nea's face red in a gross embarrassment in front of Mao's new friend and deciding not to ruin it any further, "Sorry, I-I'll just go, stay safe, you two." Before Mao could say anything, Nea was already out the door.

She slaps herself in the face, sitting on a marble bench thinking about what she did wrong here and what she can do to fix this.

Emi was silent. Seeing Mao conflicted and how bad Sakamoto took this refusal makes her reconsider something. "Niijima-san," she says gently, "I stand by what I said, but I do apologize if I might've come across as rude to either of you. Especially Sakamoto-san given how she took my word choice."

"I doubt either of those are the root of the problem," Mao sighs, "maybe I haven't been paying real attention to what Nea's been through, and now she feels like I'm pushing her away." After several moments of planning, Mao stood up and told Emi, "I'll go talk to her about it at home, give her the time and space till she's comfortable to talk again. Perhaps even, when we're done here, see what we can do to help confront her shadow."

"I suppose that's worth considering," Emi admits, "If that's your decision, then you ready to move on the matter at hand?"

Mao looks at the exit one last time before nodding, "Yeah, let's go." Then simultaneously, both press the flower icons as the world they knew begins to disappear.

[Navigation Activated. Beginning Transition to Animus]

A flurry of wind and flower petals swirl around them; a moment of weightlessness came as wind chimes echo in the distance before suddenly landing on the cold cement. Mao stumbled, trying not to fall as they completed the transition, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this." After some deep breaths, she felt the dark mask back on, "We're back in these clothes. What are they for anyway?"

"They're practical as disguises as well as providing basic defense, most importantly though, they represent another side of ourselves," Emi explained as a holographic map of the place glows from her device. "Right now, we're located at the main south-eastern F.O.B. As a reference, the building you two came in would be far in the west."

"Is this the first place you came to upon entering?"

"Nope, started all the way back at the entrance," Emi admits, " where we're standing is the furthest I progressed, and the launch point to the next phase of the plan." The map centers to the building they're on and a diagram of the inside, "We'll be entering through the ventilation system; our target today is to strike at the security room."

"Makes sense it'll be here, looking to disable the camera's in this sector then?"

"That along with the lights," Emi specified, "next Safie will access the Hanger security system from there and shut it down, then we'll be using these metal wires to sneak above them."

"That's quite the distance, though. What's wrong with the bottom level? We're cutting thier light & power off anyway," Mao asked.

"The only reason for that is because the Hanger and this Sector run off the same grid. It's also crowded with patrols still running, lights or no lights. Rule number one with infiltration, always take the path of least resistance," Emi taught.

"Alright, we'll do it your way then," Mao approved.

"Hold on, we still got two things to settle."

"What are they?"

"First, codenames," Emi pointed to her mask, "names and faces of outsiders could easily slip into the person's mind if revealed, so as a precaution, we best stick to codenames."

"Alright, so my codename...hmm," Mao pondered, long enough to feel a bit awkward standing there, "man, this is harder than I thought."

"Perhaps, Enigma?" Emi suggested.

"That's okay, but it doesn't say much about me. I mean, it could apply to either of us."

"Then how does phantom sound?"

"Better but," Mao murmured, thinking long and hard before announcing, "Okay, I think I got it. From now on, I'm Scarlet!"

Emi stared blankly, "like your scarf and eyes?"

"Yeah, but it also historically been associated with Courage and Passion, as well as Immortality and Sin," Mao explained, "no better description for a thief doncha think?"

"It's alright," Emi shrugged as she kicked open a vent.

"Pft, what's yours?" Mao asked, arms crossed.

After a moment, Emi turns to her, saying, "you may call me Velvet."

"Yeah, big surprise there," Mao smirked, till Emi pulled out a Walter PP and loads it, "you uh, carry guns quite loosely."

"I carry them knowing what they're capable of. This, for example, carries 8 rounds of .380, making it perfect for light recoil and self-defense, but even then, don't underestimate its power." Emi finishes arming the weapon and holds it to Mao, "you a pistol person? It was the quickest one I could obtain in such short notice."

"It's perfect, actually. I could never get used to bigger B.B. guns."

"So you know how to fire one, right?"

"Y-yeah, bullets can't be worse than B.B.s, just point and shoot, right?"

"Just don't point and shoot that at me, and you should be fine," Emi sighs as Mao holsters the weapon. Emi checks ahead before gesturing to Mao, "So, you're ready to go in, Scarlet?"

"Yeah, let's get started, Velvet."

-/

Nea stood across the block from Jiyu, chewing down on her second candy bar while sitting on a public bench. "Urgh! Not even my favorites are helping," she sighs. "Alright, then just don't think about it! That should work!" 

It did not work, for as much as she thought of work or getting lost on her phone, she kept thinking about her screw up back there and this unpleasant feeling she has in her stomach. 'This is ridiculous. You should be happy for her, Nea,' she thought. 'So what if it means less time between the both of you, Mao's happy, and that's what matters...I'll be fine by myself...I...should focus on completing these first.'

A memory flashed in her head, of her last year coming back from counseling with a crumpled up paper in hand. 

_"Sakamoto-Kun, we should've been talking about this two weeks ago. This big hit on your midterms will make progressing to next year difficult, but not impossible."_

_"It's what I get for being a damn cowardly idiot."_

_"We've also discussed ending these harsh words too. Sure there's a humble side to self-deprecation, but doing so in this manner will seriously hurt you, Sakamoto-Kun. If you wish, I could inform the school's psychiatrist."_

_"I...don't feel like talking to anyone now, sorry. I'll try harder next time."_

She tears up the test and throws it in a nearby bin just as a familiar face appears. 

_"Nea, there you are. You doing something? I tried calling you but got nothing."_

_"Yeah, I'm fine!"_ she said with a fake smile, _"oh, I almost forgot, how'd you do on your exams?"_

_"Not the best score, but top ten ain't bad either. Honestly, I'm more glad it was fun. Going over obscure legends in Japanese mythology, learning about the artwork and variations made it exciting."_

_"That's freakin' awesome! If that ain't the ideal college life, then I don't know what is," she smiled and chuckled, with only a slight twitch from her brow. "Hey, then how about we celebrate with some noodles? Heard of a nearby restaurant that's quite popular."_

_"Sure, but what were yours? I feel bad if they were any less than mine."_

_"They were just fine, now let's go before it gets crowded and stuff our stomachs like the old days!"_

"Like the old days...why can't things be easier like before," she mumbled, recalling the similar hardships those years had too. "No...It was always like that...I was always this way. Some adult I'm turning out to be...not even half the person they were in high school."

She suddenly felt exhausted, even getting a headache. It was probably best to head home and rest. 

She saw the world before vanish and turning to a familiar red desert the moment she stood up. 

"Wha-" she uttered before a powerful searchlight spotted her and the sounds of guards rushed to detain her. 

"No! Get away!" she panicked but was too late, as she somehow ended up returning to the Animus and was now thier prisoner. 

In the distance, a small creature observed this new development, "Oh, no...and she was with them too! Gotta follow her and find them quickly!"

-/

Encounters were low, and security continued to be tight as the two neared thier target. They entered a large room and hid behind two columns as two guards discuss something up ahead with the security room door past them. Both nod to hold off a bit till one of them leaves past them, and the other goes inside and locking it behind them.

"The room is completely sealed unless we get that key card off him," Emi whispered.

"How about I bang on the door and impersonate his buddy? Then we'll swoop in for the key," Mao suggested.

"Wait, look again," Emi pointed to the three cameras on the opposite side. "The moment we're spotted, they'll automatically blare an alarm."

After some thought, Mao then asked, " order Safie to disable them then. He'll notice something's up and come out to investigate."

"She can only pause the feed for 10 seconds, so let's be quick getting into optimal position!"

"Got it," Mao nodded as she readied herself. Then at Emi's command, the feed glitches, and the two hide under thier view, behind the walls to the small hall to the room. Even past the heavy metal door, they can hear the shadow notice something's up.

"How limited is her range anyway?"

"Only a couple of feet," Emi answered, "so best to use her skills on analyzing combatants and short-range, quick hacking. Remember, use thier disorientation to your advantage." At that moment, the shadow walked out and was quickly in thier sights.

"Gotcha!" Mao smirked as she jumped on them and ripped his mask off, triggering the arena and the enemies appearing dizzy and confused.

"Seven Spartoi's and, damn, I guess an Occult entity?" Mao guessed.

"That's a new one, huh?" Emi pointed out as she readies her weapon, "remember, any action your Persona takes reflects your body or spirit. Use her too much, and you'll end up too exhausted to fight."

"Then let's make sure each hit count," Mao readied her stance, "Safie, analyze!" At the command, thier bracelets glow as thier masks show them the data gathered.

[Shadow: Choronzon. Higher than average threat level, with an unknown Fire and Physical arsenal]

"Choronzon, of course," Emi whispered as a game plan formed, "Scarlet, take out the Spartoi first. They're weak to gunfire."

"Already on it, let's try this out then," Mao exclaimed as she flanked around to the back, blasting down the Spartoi's with Choronzon too dizzy to aim his fire correctly. She ran out upon taking down the last Spartoi, now all collapsed bones and armor, and somehow this victory fueled her spirit.

"Tag me in!" Emi shouted as she sees the Choronzon fire another blast at her. She swiftly jumps over it and lands next to Mao as they high fived, causing a sudden power shift to Emi with this spirit now stronger.

"My power grows, unleash it, Irene!" she commands as her Persona forms and fires a powerful beam of light, striking at his weak point and putting him down like the rest.

"Don't move," Mao ordered as both she and Emi pointed thier guns at the blue mass of heads, "Now give us the keycard!"

_"Wha-what? You mean this, right? Argh, how did this happen, and what's with this headache?"_ he groaned, confused and irritated.

"Answer the question," Emi demanded.

_"Grrr, fine, but we'll give ya a bit extra if you just let us leave this annoying place for good!"_ he offered.

"I rather peel them off your cold dead-"

"Deal," Mao suddenly agreed, surprising both parties. "Now cough up and get out of here before they see you."

_"Tsk, greedy yet merciful, humans truly are as odd as the stories told,"_ Choronzon murmured before they dropped everything and the group vanished into the dark.

Mao had most of the winnings and card in hand as they returned, but Emi wasn't so happy, "Why'd you let them go?!" she asked.

"Saw a good deal and took it, save us the extra leg work taking them out," Mao explained while holding out the key card.

Emi sighs as she takes it, "sometimes making deals with shadows can be beneficial, yes. Next time though, if you have an opportunity to destroy a shadow, I suggest you do. We're here also to make you stronger, remember? They're dangerous being left alone as well and will not hesitate in tricking and killing you."

"Yeah, I got you," Mao acknowledge as Emi took the lead in unlocking the door.

"Still, you know when to take advantage of an opportunity; that's good."

Mao appreciated the comment before taking a moment to ask something, "Hey, so where they get this money anyway? It looks like the real thing."

"Every human dream of being a billionaire, right? Makes it real enough to work even in our world," Emi reasoned as the card was accepted only for something else to come up. "Gah, even with the key, we need to pass the password lock. Then again, it seems electronic. Safie, think you can bypass it?"

[Affirmative. The deciphering process will be complete in five minutes.]

"Lucky us, then this block will be empty for a while," Emi said as she laid back against the wall, "you showed decent infiltration and battle skills back there. Take this chance to rest."

And this they did for close to a minute in utter silence. Mao felt it was a bit too quiet even for her tastes and saw Emi's eyes closed to keep her mind cleared. It's this scenario that a realization pops into her head.

"Soooo," Mao groaned.

"Soooo?"

"Er well, I just realized this is the first time where we're just sitting around. No fighting or anything serious going on, and it's pretty weird being this quiet."

"You wish to talk then?" Emi asked as she opened her eyes.

"Well yeah, we're partners now, so it'd be good to at least start the process of knowing each other."

"I already told you the context behind my duty yesterday."

"I mean personally, you know as friends would, right?" Mao specified.

"We're barely acquaintances, Scarlet."

"I know, i-it's just err..." Mao mumbled as for a moment it seemed her suggestion was shot down.

Emi tried to concentrate again but found it suddenly difficult. Seeing it's almost done anyway, she reluctantly asks, "umm, is red your favorite color?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I guess so. Suppose it had to do with my eyes," Mao chuckled before recalling some memories, "you know, my mom actually told me when I was young that only a few families have these kinds of eyes, sort of left an impression on me since then."

"I can see why, they're...nice, and I don't think that just because they're unique," Emi complimented.

"T-thanks, yours too," Mao smiled.

"Okay, I think you're supposed to say something next?" Emi awkwardly asked.

"Ah right, so is fencing your hobby or something? You're very skilled with it. I usually just swing this thing wildly around like my old umbrella."

"It is actually, ever since I was eleven," Emi shared, "I'm mainly self-taught but have studied several books and incorporated dozens of techniques since."

"Sound like it takes a lot of discipline."

"That's with every sport, only this is with a bladed weapon, one mess up and its sharpened tip turns against you," she says with her palm on the sheath.

"I think I know what you mean. My mother and aunt raised me under thier martial arts since I was little," Mao shared.

"Not surprising given the rumors; what forms?"

"Aikido and Kick Boxing, of course, I never was the most disciplined student with the former," she reveals, "mom would always warn of the ferocity behind my strikes. Which I get, and I swore to solely use them when danger is present, but with how far scum is willing to go to win, I feel I can't hold back and risk others' safety."

"Aikido centers on overcoming oneself if I remember. Perhaps thier is another way, but you haven't found it yet."

"Yeah, well, can't exactly ask her about it now...hope she's doing well," Mao sighs with a tired look in her eyes.

"You know," Emi suddenly said, "your weapon matches closely with mine. If you like, I could offer some training; perhaps it might help." Her gaze was away from Mao's, but her offer was genuine.

"Really?!" Mao excitedly asked before calming it down, "Ahem, it would be an honor, thank you."

"It's only for work, got it?" Emi emphasized, not that it particularly mattered to Mao, it was a new way to know about each.

"Oh, actually, I have another question."

"Good cause I couldn't think of another," Emi sighs from conversation exhaustion.

"Hehe, um, so why did you pick me out?"

The question hanged for a second as Emi stared off to nothing, before turning her head away, "...That's a secret..."

"Oh come on, first the long nose guy and now you? What's with you two and giving straight answers?" Mao groaned.

"A little mystery makes life interesting, don't you think? Besides, will my answer really satisfy you, as if it'll justify you accepting the deal?"

That was never Mao's intention, but she understood how it could come off that way to some.

"Besides, you still got a long way to go before proving my choice was right, so don't start slacking, okay?"

"Fine, you got it, Velvet," Mao gave up as the door opened for them.

-/

In the heart of the Palace stood the dictator himself and his highest-ranking officers, his treasure just beyond the vault behind him.

"So they're here, yet you don't know where they are?!" he yelled.

"Forgive us, sir!"

"Grr, leave and fine them immediately, or they won't be the only ones being executed," he commands, and the group leaves the large room. Shadow Ichikawa threw his work desk, scattering its contents, "Dammit! This little thief gotta steal my work as he did. This wasn't part of the plan," he huffed. He looked again at the mess and looked at the dark paper letter given, and the consequences it read if this operation and thier deal are ruined, "Why does nothing ever go according to plan?! Even with thier help...oh god, they'll hunt me down, won't they?!"

He trembled, still being spooked by his radio receiving a transmission.

"Sir! A new prisoner was caught at the front gate! It's the failed recruit, Sir!"

"U-unless it's one of those thieves, then don't waste my time with-" he said till an idea formed in his head, "Oh...yes, this just might buy the time I need."

-/

"Man, this place really is huge, and these just cover a quarter of this place," Mao expressed, gazing at the numerous screens as Emi handled the control board.

"And soon it'll go dark," Emi said with a proud smile, "Actually, at this rate, it'll probably be best if we head straight to the hanger today. What's your experience walking on wire anyway?"

An alarm suddenly tripped before Mao could answer, and they saw the main screen turn static.

"Safie, were we spotted?!" Emi asked.

[No, this is a transmission being broadcasted across the Palace.]

The screen soon clears to show the Shadow Ichikawa himself; he stands on a podium with the palace flag behind him, surrounded by cognitions of his other self's entourage.

"Greeting roaches, wherever you may be, it seems after much fighting we still can't come to an agreement over the fate of this institution. Any crueler man would recklessly throw thier resources and manpower at you till your nothing, but I am a man of diplomacy and reason and spit on the concept of total war. Recently, in fact, I've stumbled upon a new trump card that'll open up negotiations between the both of us." He snaps his fingers, and two guards throw to the ground a defiant Nea.

"Nea!" Mao cried, running closer to the screen and seeing her be held down by the shadow guards. "How'd they get to her?!"

"She must've been sucked in by a rift distortion. She likely never saw it coming," Emi reasoned, staying cool-headed and thinking what to do now.

"You two take a good long look and sink this all in, don't even pretend to be tough. I saw with my own eyes how hard you fought to protect Sakamoto; losing her to the hell that is war would be tragic, don't you think?" he condescendingly mocked with his sharp tongue.

Emi eyed Mao who's fists clench tighter on the panel. "Safie, can you reach her?"

[Negative. My connection to Sakamoto-san's A.T.D. is incomplete and is distorted by the Shadows' presence.]

"But enough with small talk, here's my ultimatum. Leave my domain at once through the front gates for everyone to see; you have my word that not a single shot will be fired. I'll at least recognize your skills enough to know such a trick won't work nor get us anywhere. Afterward, you'll decide whether to agree to full unconditional surrender and enlist yourselves to my army and if you refuse, then I'm afraid you'll be destroying the rest of my base with blood in your hands. Oh, and don't even think of sneaking in early cause I will find out; the moment I do, I'll gut her like a fish."

"Then why don't you stop the showboating and get it over with you, pig?!" Nea defiantly yelled through the screen, "Guys, don't even consider this nobody's offer, just focus on crushing his plans and fixing this world! Forget about me!"

"Quiet!" he shouted. The guard immediately dragged her away as he recollects himself. "Forgive me for my outburst; that was unprofessional. As for your deadline, I'll be giving you two days. I feel I don't need to explain what'll happen if you arrive late. So if I don't see your faces ready to finally accept my authority, it'll be clear that we're more alike than either of us thought, that we're both willing to do anything it takes to reform this society."

"Deplorable filth," Emi whispered.

"So accept, and I'll give you two anything you want, and your friend gets to walk away free. I swear she'll be fed and not hurt...much, now get out of my sight," he coldly commands before the screen becomes static.

'A rescue operation, just what we needed,' Emi groaned. She looked back to Mao; her head was down and was dead silent.

"I've learned from both worlds that this scum is a lot of things, but he doesn't break his promises. He knows harming her will only ruin his advantage; she'll be alive and kept to herself at least. In two days, we must have a plan of action by then." Emi wanted to at least assure Mao, but Nea still being a prisoner didn't help in that as Mao kept silent, "Keep a straight face Scarlet, it's best we follow his first demands and leave now before he turns desperate. We can't show any more weakness."

"Your right..." Mao whispered, much to Emi's surprise as Mao swiftly destroys this sector's security and turns to her with a collected but determined face. "Freaking out about it won't get us anywhere, so let's focus on how to get to Nea so when the day comes, we break her out as soon as possible...then, I'll break his fingers."

As Mao walks out, Emi looks back at the shattered screen, 'I swore as Executive to protect all my fellow students. Forgive me, Sakamoto-san, for my mistake.'

The two proceeded to the agreed-upon exit, jumping off the main building and walking to the tall metal gate. Emi kept her focus while Mao glanced at the tower lights and guns surrounding them.

Tension eased breaths as they activated their devices and returned to the real world, now close to nighttime. Mao stomped her foot and immediately asked, "Aoki-san, they got to have a dedicated detention center, know where it is?!"

"Sorry, but no, Safie and I did a thorough recon of the Palace but couldn't see anything resembling a prison. Even if we did, we still would need to find her cell and how to break in under thier nose." Emi then offered a workaround, "perhaps if we stay outside the palace parameter, we can investigate further."

"We can't take that risk. If we stay too long, we'll be spotted, and Ichikawa will kill her."

"Then we'll send in Safie to a nearby device and access thier main system. We'll instruct her to find any records on Nea and get her location that way."

"I-it might work, but you said yourself in her state the further she is, the weaker her signal and abilities are. Thier security would spot her more easily."

Emi grows more frustrated, scrunching her brow as she says, "then perhaps-"

"I know where she is!" a tiny voice says.

Mao suddenly felt something on her causing her to freak out and fall as Emi soon spots the figure and summons her Rapier. "One of them slipped by!" she said, slashing at it before it flew high above.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop! I'm not an enemy! I'm here to help!" it pleaded before revealing itself to be a tiny human-like creature with short red hair wearing a blue leotard outfit and wings flapping on her back.

"A pixie?" Mao recognized, much to her surprise.

"Yeah, and you two are humans! See? We understand each other now, which makes us friends, so please stop swinging!" Pixie shyly smiled as she cautiously flies down.

"If it's a pixie, then all the more reason not to trust her Niijima-san," Emi advised, "she's more of a trickster than any actual help, and even if she's weak, we can't let her go loose in our world."

"I am not weak!" Pixie retorted to the offending comment, "I'm also your ally in this. Please, you have to trust me on this! I know stories say humans are distrustful and paranoid, but you haven't been any of that since coming here."

"So you've been spying on us?" Emi asked in suspicion.

"Y-yes, I admit I was, but just you and your friend," she explained herself, "and I saw not only how powerful you two are but how much you cared for each that blonde girl as well. Like how I cared about my clan, until..."

The Pixie turned quiet, her cheerful attitude vanishing and giving a sorrowfully look Mao saw before on Nea, the day they split off from old friends. "...I'm listening," she says, getting back up.

"Really?!" Pixie gasped.

"Yeah, really?" Emi groaned, "Niijima-san, for all we know, this is part of Shadow Ichikawa's plan to misdirect us."

"I don't think so," Mao asserted, "Pixies are tricksters, yes, but they also know when to swoop in to help those in need. If those stories are at least a bit true and she knows where Nea is, then we can't pass up on this."

When Emi saw thier limited options and Mao standing in between her and the Pixie, she relented. "Fine, you clearly know more about her stories than I do. Still, she must go back after explaining herself; the moment people see her, it'll attract more attention than we need now."

"Thanks, Aoki-san," Mao bowed her head before turning to Pixie, "Okay, so where is she, and how do you know?"

"They're holding her in the building in the north-eastern part of the base, past the training grounds," she explained, "It looks unmarked, but it's actually a prison for those to receive the cruelest of punishments. I know this because I was scouting the gated area trying to find you two when I saw her pop in and get captured. I followed them and overheard where they'll be holding her before heading straight to you guys. I had to hide under your coat, though by the time I did to avoid capture."

"Alright, that's believable enough, but why were you scouting the place, to begin with?" Mao insisted, "what's your relations with him or this place?"

"Cause that bastard who took my sisters away from me," Pixie angrily said before elaborating. "Humans don't know this, but it's a decades-old practice for shadows of either the same race or interests to form clans to stay strong. Ours were once large, well-regarded, and even feared by some. Then our queen fairy died, the rest of us were forced out into the Yinjian Wastelands and had to survive in there since."

"And that's how you came across his palace," Mao put together.

"Y-yes, it's built on top of the only oasis for miles, and we were desperate...so it was decided we go in and see if what we can get out of it." Her painful expression forced her to continue, "It became the biggest mistake we made. He tricked us and forced us to work through his supply of purified Genshi, and those who didn't become brainwashed were thrown in cells to break thier spirits...I'm the only one to have escaped. Been trying to find some way to fix this since, and that's when you humans showed up."

Mao saw her face turn hopeful, looking at them, "and so we're the only ones now who can help your cause," she figured, which Pixie nods. "You mentioned Genshi. Is that what the black goop is?"

"Oh, right, you humans wouldn't know. Yeah, it's just a shortened form of Genshitekina Kage," Pixie explained, "it's our lifeblood, a purified form of the more primordial red stuff you see. Though somehow, he must've tampered it within those factories to make the solid forms of it brainwash us."

"The same effect he's doing in this world's inhabitants as well," Emi put together.

"Yeah, of course, even if they weren't, humans still shouldn't consume them."

"Yeah, that's just gross, no offense," Mao muttered, "so for your plan, you want us to free your clan members imprisoned next to Nea?"

"That's the idea and to knock some sense of those brainwashed, they're still going through training so they should occupy most of the camp," Pixie elaborated," it's a win-win scenario, you free your friend and wreck his stuff while I release my clan!"

"By using her as leverage for us to do most of your work?" Emi asked.

"W-well when you put it like that...," Pixie stumbled, "alright, it is as shitty as you say, but it's not like my plan relied on her being captured. I just wanted to ask you guys, then I saw her and figured you probably wouldn't listen to some random shadow, so..."

"We accept," Mao announced, "and I get it. You're only looking out for our sisters trapped in a tough spot, the same way I am with Nea...and how I should've helped her the same way she does with me. I trust you, Pixie."

"Really? You...trust me?" Pixie blushed as a hopeful smile, formed, "thank you so much, I won't fail you!"

Emi stayed silent as Pixie looked at her, only nodding in reluctant agreement.

"I know you won't," Mao smiled back, before turning to Emi, "so are there any obstacles in our way before entering?"

"Well, the obvious would be the training ground, the path I originally didn't want to take."

"Sad to say she's right. It's like that goop gave them a power boost, so you need to be careful there," Pixie confirmed. "There's also the leader of that camp who holds the keys to enter, sort of like a secret warden, and she ain't a pushover. After that, though, it just becomes a matter of finding them and getting past inner security."

"You think he'll have a trap waiting for us?" Emi asked.

"Given the countless booby traps I dealt with, I wouldn't be surprised," Pixie nodded.

"Should've figured, I faced my share of traps as well."

"That's why he specifically requested two days, that bastard," Mao cursed before declaring, "then we'll just gonna have to turn the tables! Pixie, stay low, and save your strength for the mission. Aoki-san and I will prepare and sort out any other details before heading in. Neither of us has class on Saturday, so we'll start the rescue at the crack of dawn."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for any changes and examine more of the prison. They won't touch her under my watch!" Pixie vowed.

"Thank you for helping us," Mao bowed with great respect.

"No, thank you, Niijima-san!" Pixie bowed in return before Emi quickly took her back to outside the Palace.

Returning, she said, "It's getting late; as hard as it may be, try getting some rest tonight. You need the energy for the mission. Tomorrow we'll dedicate it to a supply run and have Safie check on Pixie, perhaps even-" Emi stops upon seeing Mao's hands shake as she keeps tapping her foot. She stays silent before telling Mao, "We'll rescue your free- no, your sister, I know we won't fail," Emi comforted, "I swear it."

Mao only nodded, forcing herself to move to retreat for now.

-/

Mao approached the empty house, silent yet peaceful with the homey feel still there despite the mood. Mao suddenly lost her appetite and headed straight upstairs; she glances to Nea's room's slightly open door and saw how messy it was. This helpless feeling dug a hole in her stomach, and she looked to at least clean it up for her when she comes back.

'Yeah, when...don't even think of the other possibility, you will get her back!'

As she sorted everything, she stumbled to one photo of them together in junior high, smiling in front as they began thier first day. Mao recalls her father taking the picture as Nea's was too busy crying tears of pride. Right next to it was a peculiar notebook; Mao figures it must've been new as she grabbed it, as she did, a torn page fell out. She sees it was a list of goals for this year, yet since being written four months ago, almost everything was scribbled out, some with painful side comments as to why.

"Nea..." Mao whispered till stumbling upon one new list labeled: "Help Mao."

She covered her mouth in reading and recalling all the little things she offered or did since her father's sudden death, from the offer to let her join them & excitedly talking about finding new bracelets to what food or snacks would best brighten her mood that day. Never giving up or slacking off on any of them.

A phone rings in Mao's pocket. She quickly recollects herself upon seeing who it was. With a deep, shuddering breath, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mao!" Ryuji answered, "just wanna let you know everything is set for our train back on Saturday, so you two just pick up by then after some crazy college partying, okay?"

"Heh, o-of course," she answered shortly so as not to sound off.

"Also, is Nea with you? Ann tried calling her earlier but couldn't get through. Did she get a sudden call from work or something?"

"Y-yeah, she's too tired now to talk, but she's here."

"Alright, I swear she earns an effin promotion at this point. I don't want to intrude on her work, but I also wanna see her move up; she's been a big help to the staff there, you know."

"Yeah, I get you."

"Thanks for your understanding. Well, I'll leave you two alone; see ya then!"

The call dropped, and Mao tosses the phone aside. Sleep suddenly felt unattainable tonight. 'Nea, please hold out knowing I'm coming for you. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for,' Mao hopes as she commits to an all-nighter and makes a quick call through the A.T.D.

"Can't sleep then?" Emi asked.

"I can't, Aoki-san thier has to be something I can do tonight, so to save us time tomorrow, I swear I'll sleep by then."

Emi sighs before asking, "Does the place you reside in have a tool shed with a standard set, and are you alone now?"

"I am, and it's in the back."

"It's best, for now, to teach you about infiltration tools. I have listed quite a few, and since this is your first time, I'll go over them step by step, which should occupy enough of your time. Think you'll have it all down by then?"

"I'll try," Mao nodded as she went out back, "I can't thank you enough, Aoki-san, I'll leave you alone after the first set is done."

"Just keep your word of sleeping tomorrow, alright?" Emi yawned, "Alright, let's start with lockpicks. First, grab some pliers and a wrench, then proceed to this next step carefully..."

* * *

A/N: Alright, keeping consistency with chapter lengths really helps to format these. Sorry for the slightly late update, playing Yakuza 7 & processing crazy world events takes a lot of time away. It was also difficult continuing Kato's plotline, more specifically where to place it and making a natural development, but I think it worked out well enough. Hoped the rooftop conversation felt natural too, having a character normally more positive argue without sounding OOC is head. Also, we get more insight on combat and between our two thieves, hopefully, thier partnership is strong enough to bust Nea out within the deadline. Pixie's here too and man was her inclusion worth it, I'm really happy committing to giving shadows more ego since I feel it's a natural progression from what we learned in the games.

Next chapter we'll see the preparations before the big escape, along with an interesting meeting between two agents of justice.


	8. Case File#1_4: Together Forever...

**(4/27/20XX - Friday)**

The cold, dim lighting around her seemed different all of a sudden. Nea lay in the dark, hoping this was just some terrible nightmare but awoke to find herself in some new strange plain. She quickly stood up, her boots stepping on top of a dark sea, its reflection showing above to be a vast number of stars above. She would say such a sight was amazing if the rest of the situation didn’t feel terrifying. Nea looked everywhere to go next till spotting a white structure ahead in the distance, glowing with a yellow aura that felt deathly intimidating. Thus, she stood there, indecisive on what to do, when a voice echoed in her head.

_“Get over here…NOW!”_

Then as if something grabbed ahold of her, she was dragged towards the structure and thrown onto its steps. She clung to her chest in pain as she picked herself up and stepped on the black and white tile floor. At the center was a familiar zodiac symbol.

“T-Taurus? But that’s my-“

_“Our crest.”_

Nea spun around to see a clone of her glaring back at her, except her eyes glowed bright yellow and a blue mist formed around her. “T-those eyes, they’re exactly like Ichikawa’s shadow…,” the direness of the situation got to her as she falls to her knees. Her head down as she pleaded, “p-please, now isn’t the time for this. We’re both trapped, they’re gonna kill us soon, and we have no idea where we are. Please just give me your power like Mao and Aoki did. If not, then we’re both gonna die here!”

_“…Pathetic.”_

“Huh?”

_“Show a tinge of dignity and pick yourself up, damn it! The fact my existence is based on such a pitiful child makes me wish for death.”_

_“How could you say that?”_ Nea whispered as her throat began to choke up. _“I have every right to be scared right now! We are going to die, and if Mao and Aoki come for me, then they’re going to get killed too.”_

 _“Even when the end is in sight, you still fool yourself,”_ her shadow sighed, _“you don’t truly wish to live, don’t you?”_

“W-why wouldn’t I?”

_“Cause that would lift so much burden off others, wouldn’t it? If you die now, then Mao can focus on her new, more badass friend, and all these other cool otherworldly stuff, then having to deal with your lame ass, whiny drama. You have always held others back; I know because you say it through me every day.”_

These words stabbed deeply onto old wounds, but she still clung to a tinge of hope left, “T-that’s overblowing it…you’re just trying to freak me out, Mao wouldn’t just throw me aside.”

_“Ayumi did, Rene did, and now even little Yuki-chan is outgrowing you with his academics compared to your C average grades. You knew every single one of them since elementary, chanting that you’ll all be best friends forever…what a load of shit that turned out to be.”_

Nea barely held back the tears as those painful memories came rushing in, “N-n-not Mao…she’s-she’s-“

 _“The only thing you got left,”_ her shadow finished, _“while you, you’re nothing and have always been nothing…ever since you were born.”_

The world suddenly changed around Nea, and through her watery eyes, she saw she’s in a hospital. For a moment, she briefly hoped this was the real world till she looked through a window behind her and saw her parents inside.

 _“Just stop with the semantic bullshit and tell us if our daughters alive!”_ her father shouted, her mother lying in bed weeping in terror.

_ “She’s under critical condition now. I don’t understand how we could’ve overlooked this.”  _

_“Overlook what?”_ her mother asked.

_ “W-well, it seems her heart- i-it seems to have a hole in it, a very, very serious one. Along with other complications.”  _

Nea clung onto her chest, the oldest wound of them all, the one thing that haunted her and determined her life forever. She saw her father nearly collapse, with her mother frozen at this news.

_ “N-now today we have technology that can handle this, but it’s still a long and costly process. It’s underway as we speak, but I’m sorry to say you can’t see her now.”  _

Her father, after a moment, clung onto her mother’s hands, both sharing a painful look before asking, _“How long will she have to stay here?”_

Nea remembered this story repeatedly, always reminded when Mao insists, she doesn’t fight or train with her, and when she has to go to the doctor.

 _“This is the catalyst of your guilt, your suffering,”_ her shadow voice echoed. _“you and I know what grew out of such despair.”_

“Just stop!” Nea protested before seeing a familiar room. It was a hospital room, plastered with stickers and drawings of colorful dresses. At the center was a blonde child, absentmindedly drawing with a distant look in her eyes and medical machines around her monitoring her condition. Nea didn’t want to be here anymore, as her younger self faded in and out as other memories of her scouring the room for years tormented her.

“Please…why are you showing me this,” Nea pleaded.

More and more continued to flood her mind, the world around her spinning at all these memories. Her father quit his job, her mother having to work endless nights to pay for her, the kids around her finding her weird till one spring day in junior high.

Nea walked alone in the halls; Mao and the others went ahead of her as she had to rest in the nurses' office after another case of heavy fatigue during P.E and having to take a quick dose of her medication.

 _“Hey, you’re that girl from P.E that collapsed, right?”_ One girl asked.

 _“Idiot, don’t say something so rude!”_ the other yelled while elbowing her. _“We’re in the same class, and we were so shocked to see this happen to you. Then we saw you here alone and thought perhaps you want someone to escort you home, make sure you're safe.”_

Nea saw her younger self smile, and from then one felt that life at school would be better. She’ll make more friends and having more people join in on the fun Mao and the others go through. It’ll all be better, she’ll be better, she wouldn’t feel isolated anymore.

 _“You wouldn’t believe it, but he asked me out!”_ the one girl squealed.

 _“Yeah, I have like three girls inviting to a party at their house. We’re like the top of the school now,”_ the other cheered.

_ “It’s all because of her, her sob story, and how much we cared was all he ever talked about.” _

_ “Helps that she’s the exotic type with that hair. Oh, maybe we can get more post likes if we take pictures with her!” _

_ “Just be careful on the amount, don’t want to be too close to an idiot like her.” _

Nea felt nothing as she saw her younger self crawl into a ball nearby and bawl her eyes out. These hopes faded away, and there was nothing but what she had left, and for the first time in her life, a fit of hateful anger seething inside. She spotted a nearby fire alarm and pinned the blame on those two in a moment of pure hate.

 _“Those bitches deserved the expulsion. Yet even with justification, you cried pity tears for your action, then again maybe that’s partially why you clung onto those four ever since,”_ her shadow said as clip after clip of Nea avoiding eye contact played around them.

“I…just hated being alone, and now not knowing who to trust anymore,” Nea cried as she clung to her head.

_“So we finally agree on something. Those you don’t cling onto, those you put the value of your entire existence onto, you decided to drive everyone away. For all the reasons you just said, they will only use you for your looks and reputation before throwing you away…but as we saw, even those you trusted your whole life have left you. All because you started that stupid fight. You will always be a lonely idiot; you will always be everyone’s problem.”_

Nea mumbled something amid this mental torture. Her shadow, tired of this pathetic displayed, returned them to the Taurus before leaving to let it shatter under her.

Then a light gleamed in the distance.

Her eyes open to the cold cement cell she’s placed in, a lone light bulb and a barred window showing the endless stormy red sky outside.

‘All of that…and for what?’ she trembled, ‘Aoki-san was right…I can’t do this, I should’ve just known my place.’

A pound comes from the door, causing her to stand away; a viewport opened to a familiar set of yellow eyes and the same sleazy voice. “Still alive? That’s good, you at least make useful bait,” Okamoto, or more precisely his cognition.

“They won’t fall for it,” Nea mumbled, standing her ground. The last person she wants to see her like this is scum like him.

“Whoever these thieves, intruders, or whatever that man wants to call them are, their lack of discipline will be their downfall. Why, if they can’t even keep their eyes on the treasure, then sheer luck must’ve gotten them this far, but that’ll soon end because of you,” he said. Those words do little in breaking her momentary resolve, he shrugs before tossing in delicious-looking food. “Go ahead, I’m under orders not to tamper, so eat all you like.”

Nea stared at the full tray, walking up to it only to kick it back at him, ruining his polished boots. “Screw your food. I rather starve than take anything from you.”

He was seething with anger from this; the only thing restraining him from ordering her execution is his leader’s orders. He merely walked away, not seeing a point wasting breath on her any longer.

Nea slumped to the floor, still stuck and unable to do anything other than just…wait to die. Such dark thoughts stopped when a rattling was heard from a small air vent.

“Hey! Blonde human, you there?” the tiny voice asked.

“M-my shadow again?!”

“What? No, up here!” she said.

“Who's there? A talking rat?!”

“I am not a rat!” Pixie shouted, finally peeking her head out.

“A…little person?” Nea asked.

“I’m pixie, I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m here to help,” she clarified, “Long story short, I’m working with Scarlet and Velvet to get you out of here.”

“Scarlet and-? Wait, you mean Ma-“

“Shhh! Don’t say their names too much. Listen, I know it doesn’t feel like it on this side, but it’s been a day in your world, and we have a plan ready to rescue by tomorrow morning.”

“No, abort it!” Nea protested, “there’s something else going on, I don’t know what, but it’s some kind of trap.”

“Even if it is, they either save you or leave you for dead, and they’re very adamant about stopping the latter from happening. So whatever they have set up, we’ll just have to deal with it.”

“And if they die trying?” Nea somberly whispered.

Pixie slumps her head, still very new to human thinking, but has to do her part too if they’re offering help. “Look human, I’m just a messenger, so I don’t know much of your friend’s mindsets,” she said, “the most I do know is that they know death was over them the moment they rebelled against this world’s tyrant. Solely to protect people, like you…and if you vanish from their lives, I know they'll be deeply saddened without you around. So no matter what you think or say, it’s not gonna change their actions.”

“That is like Scarlet, isn’t it? Velvet vowed to protect every student, including me,” Nea mumbled, “um, thanks, Pixie, for the kind words and, well, not trying to kill us.”

“You say that like it’s in our nature to always do so,” Pixie said in annoyance. “I’m also here for something else.” With a snap of her fingers, she summons a blue ribbon and hands it’s it to Nea, “ It’s a special ribbon. With it, I’ll be able to sense where you are, so if they do try to pull something shifty, I’ll spot it,” she explained, “think of it like a string tying you and me together.”

“It’s so pretty,” Nea smiled softly, “thank you.”

“You’re very welcome! Wish I could do more, like use Zio to bust these walls open, but security will be on us in seconds, and I can’t leave my sisters behind either,” Pixie mumbled.

“Uh, Zio? What Sisters?” Nea asked before shouting was heard outside.

“Look, I have to go, hold onto hope for just a while longer!” Pixie encouraged before fleeing through the vents.

Nea stared at the ribbon, deciding to just sleep a little longer, hoping her reflection won’t show again. ‘I…I don’t care what happens to me, just please let the others get out safely.’

** Case File#1_4: Together Forever… **

A wide station square filled with crowds of passing people coming in and out of the century old Tokyo Station, surrounded by a new generation of Chiyoda city’s skyscrapers and infrastructure marked this ages’ vision of progress. Emi stood patiently in the center of this morning bustle when her partner finally arrived. Mao stumbles next to Emi as she did little to hide her baggy eyes and coffee cup in hand.

“I’m here, didn’t keep you waiting, did I?” she yawned.

“You’re on time, actually,” Emi noted, much to the surprise to both, “you look dead tired, by the way.”

“I had like three cups of coffee and breakfast. I’ll be fine today,” Mao insisted while getting a new cup from a food stand. “Anyway, I sent you what I crafted, they look good to you?”

“For your first time, yes, they’re actually quite well done if a bit crude. With what I have on top of that, it’s safe to say we can cross tools off our to do list.”

“Well, when you did workshop and grow up with a prodigy inventor, you pick up a thing or two,” Mao shrugged, gulping down her new cup, “anyway, what’s our next plan of action? Nea’s counting on us.”

“Right,” Emi nods, “first we scour for supplies, both for ourselves and Sakamoto, I’ve been planning to make a supply run before, but we can adjust to this. I’d also like to cover basic physical training with you at least once before going in after we finalize a quick rescue plan, that is.”

“Alright, just what I wanted to hear,” Mao said eagerly, her eyes filling with determination, “so where’s a good place to get supplies?”

“From my experience, any place that sells consumables,” Emi said, “while proper high-grade hospital medicine and Animus items are preferable, even something simple like everyday food, bandages, or home medicines could patch you up, if but a little bit.”

“Really…?” Mao blinked in surprise, with one word sticking to her, “Hold on, hospital…oh! I just thought of something!”

“If you’re going to ask how energy drinks reenergize your Persona’s attacks, I don’t know any more than you do,” Emi sighed.

“No, not that…course, that does sound weird,” Mao said before pulling out of her satchel bag a familiar card.

“A Doctor’s business card?”

“Yeah, Sensei gave it to me as the last source for help, and it might be the place where we can get all the supplies we need,” Mao smiled, yet Emi looked conflicted.

“I understand informing her,” she said, “if they know each other, then she deserves to know what’s become of him but asking for medical supplies would immediately draw suspicion. The deadline is tomorrow, and we can’t waste time being questioned by the police.”

“Okay, you got me there,” Mao admits, “but I can’t just follow up on this, especially it being Sensei’s last request. Listen, Aoki-san, there has to be a reason why he directed me to her, especially when he tried to keep his investigation top secret. Perhaps she knows a thing or two about this whole scandal and his research, so let's at least tell her, she might even do something to help.”

Emi pondered for a minute before pulling out her phone, “Fine, I’ll call an automated taxi for us. Golden week coming up means the trains here are packed.” she said. “If it’s not safe to ask, then we’ll just search through our original route instead.”

“Fine by me,” Mao says as within no time flat the self-driving taxi parks at the front. However, before they go, Mao asks, “Aoki-san…you called Nea last night, my sister, did you?”

Emi blinked curiously, “Did I overstep a boundary with my judgment?”

“N-no, not at all, it’s just…neither of us referred to each by that before, especially in such a sincere way,” Mao said quietly.

“Well, even from my few observations of the two of you, I thought it was clear the bond you had was that of sisterhood,” Emi explained herself.

“Do you still think that...even after I dragged us both into the Animus and now this?”

“I don’t personally know much about sibling relationships. The most I do know is that siblings do often get each other in trouble, but in the end, they always looking out for each other and help them out of said trouble. Growing up together simply results in such an outcome.”

‘Together…always,’ Mao muses, reminiscing old memories before riding off to Shinagawa city. Despite the traffic, the ride south of Shinagawa was relatively short, and once the Rainbow Bridge was out of sight, their destination was only minutes away.

Once arriving, Emi checked her phone; even after paying the fare, Mao simply stared at the large red and white medical building.

“You sure this is the place?” Emi asked.

“Yeah, the address matches, nothing bigger around here than Ginko General Hospital.”

“That’s exactly my point, this is one of the top hospitals in Tokyo,” Emi explained, “some of the best medical professionals, equipment, and research can be found here, and your professor just knows someone from here?”

“Suppose he does,” Mao shrugged before walking into the reception hall. She took the lead as she put on a face mask and her best sick act, but it was clearly a bit lacking upon arriving at the automated desk service.

“Umm cough cough, h-how do you do uh, robot? I was wondering i-if I can do a walk-in check up with my doctor? Cough, I may have caught something,” she said with as much acting chops as a stale piece of bread.

“Even bread has more charisma than this,” Emi agreed as she slapped her forehead.

“I see,” the friendly machine said, “can I get your name and medical I.D- “

“A-actually, can you call and ask Doctor Minami directly if she can see me? Specifically, that Professor Heizo Muramoto of Jiyu University requested me to see her? Err…cough.”

“Certainly, please wait in the seating area,” it said.

“Phew, think they bought it, but man, that wasn’t too bad without practice,” Mao whispered to Emi.

“Absolutely, you might as well become an actress after that,” Emi said in a monotone. “At least you’ve double-checked she was in today…right?”

For a second, Mao freezes, and Emi gave the same glare from before she kneed her in the gut.

“Doctor Minami will see you now!” the machine joyfully announces.

“S-see she is, it was so obvious I might as well have not checked, which I totally did beforehand!” Mao brushed aside. Perhaps all that caffeine and lack of sleep were starting to do something to her rationale. Emi shook her head and walked past the reception before the machine stopped her; Mao stops it saying, “She’s with me!”

“Relation?” it asked.

“Oh right, she’s…uhh.”

“I’m her friend and classmate. She was so sick I practically had to carry her here,” Emi responded coolly.

“If it’s okay with the patient, just be aware of basic procedures, okay?”

“Thank you,” she bowed before they took the elevator up to the doctor’s floor.

Mao glanced over to Emi, scratching her cheek as she asked, “Friend?”

“What’d you want me to say instead, your dimensional traveling coworker?”

Mao smirked at the response before coming up to the floor and spotting the room number. Mao opened the door with their doctor, wearing a lab coat with grey pants and a red ascot while donning advance looking glasses, sitting beside a complex holographic computer and other medical equipment.

“Thank you for seeing us in such short notice Doctor Minami,” Mao said before both bowed.

“It’s no problem, and please call me Miwa,” the long brown hair and green eye woman smiled, “though given who gave you my card, I’m guessing this isn’t a normal checkup.”

“No, it isn’t,” Emi answered, “If you haven’t heard yet, there’s a scandal going on at Jiyu University, one that’s severely affecting both faculty and students.”

“I know, Heizo told me since this fiasco began,” Miwa nodded.

“You seem to know him quite well if you’re on a first-name basis,” Emi pointed out.

“I met him when he was still in college, the same one I was working at after getting my Ph.D., “she explained, “he came rolling in one day after one of his graduate projects exploded, and the rest is history.” She suddenly looked serious at the two and asked, “Now, who are you two, and why’d he send you?”

“Emi Aoki, 2nd year and Executive Officer of Jiyu’s Student Government.”

“Mao Niijima, 2nd year and one of Sensei’s students. We came here because…he’d become another of this scandal’s victims.”

Miwa froze in her seat, a stun expression trying to process this till she blurted out, “They found out?!”

“Yes, about two days ago,” Emi said.

“Urgh, that dolt! We should’ve just alerted the health department on food tampering, even if we had little evidence of interference from the cognitive world.”

“You know that much?” Mao asked.

“I’m no Cognitive Psience expert, but I heard a thing or two from him and my mentor to get the gist of it,” she said as her flood of shock and frustration quickly subsided, leaving only a lingering feeling of loss. “How…is he now?”

“Living normally like the rest, except he’s acting completely different on anything concerning the administration, to the point of anger even,” Mao answered, “he won’t even talk about his field, now thinking it’s all useless.”

Miwa stared silently at her work screen before quietly saying, “I suggest you two leave now and let me handle this, even if there’s not much to show. I have the trust of enough higher-ups to at least begin an investigation.”

The two looked at each other before Mao spoke up, “Sorry, Miwa, but we need you to hold off on that for just a while longer.”

“You two can’t be serious,” Miwa said dumbfounded.

“Take it from the head representative of the student body,” Emi followed. “Both Niijima-san and I might have a way to garner support for your investigation and weaken the administration’s grasp over the school. If you conduct it now, there will be none of that, and they’ll use that to put a target on your head, accusing you of misconduct.”

Miwa slumped into her desk, her hands covering her mouth as she considers their argument.

“Miwa,” Mao said, “after what happened to Sensei, we don’t want that to happen to anyone ever again. So even though we just met, please trust us for just a few days.”

Miwa sits in silence before sighing, “so what is your plan then?”

“We’re going off Professor Muramoto's example and picking up where he left off,” Emi answered, “he was close to finding a lead, not just fully exposing their actions but curing the people affected.”

“Exactly, and besides, it’ll take time to start an investigation on the whole campus anyway. In fact, if we plan this right, we’ll be attacking them at their most vulnerable position,” Mao declared. 

“Curing, huh? He really figured it out that soon?” Miwa muttered, closing her eyes in deep thought. ‘Two students dealing with a cognitive psience issue…hmm.’ Both students begin to worry their argument fell flat, but the doctor’s next question put these worries to rest, “Then what can I do to help you now, if I may ask.”

After some hesitance, Mao answers, “We’ll pay upfront for your top-of-the-line medicine, particularly those focus on healing physical wounds and medication for mental health. We’ve looked over Sensei’s notes and saw other medical papers back this potential cure, and what better person to help find the supplies we need than you?”

“Oh really?” Miwa smiled as she crossed her arms.

“What’s so funny?” Mao asked.

“Just remembering old stories, my mentor shared,” Miwa said before standing up, “alright, I’ll dispense to you what I got.”

“Just like that?” Emi asked.

“Sure, so long as you’re not stupid and try something illegal. I can also chalk up the missing inventory under my own research trails, I usually have leftovers anyway, and people here know I did not get a degree in pharmaceutical science for nothing. They won’t notice a thing. Keep in mind, too, that the police will find it pretty strange if you’re carrying a purse full of drugs on you, okay?”

Mao stands before bowing, “Thank you so much, Miwa. We know we’re asking a lot, but we won’t let you down.”

“Just make sure to bring the hurt to those guys, alright?” she muttered.

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing,” she smiled as she opened up a nearby cabinet and brought out a selection of medicines for them to choose from. After much careful deliberation and recommendation from Miwa, Mao looked stock for the last time before nodding to Emi.

“I think we’re good for now, thank you,” Emi said to Miwa before bringing out a wallet full of yen.

“Interesting combination, but make sure to follow the rules on the label,” she advised before spotting an empty vial in Emi’s bag, “you want to add something else?”

“Huh?”

“The medication you got there, if you’re out and have the specifications, I can give you a new one. It’s on the house.”

“That’s quite generous of you,” Emi thanked in a slightly embarrassed tone, trying not to glance at Mao, who overheard this.

“Yeah, well, I’m already selling drugs to you two, might as well give you one that’s actually prescribed,” Miwa shrugged before eyeing Mao, “you can take those outside now if they’re safely hidden.”

“Right,” Mao nods, feeling she wasn’t making Emi comfortable with her presence.

“Chronic insomnia, is that correct?” Miwa asked.

“The mild type, yes, I’ve always stayed awake at night even before the heavy work from college and high school.”

“Sounds persistent; the best you can do for now is follow the instructions. I’ll recommend other alternatives to help.”

“If you’re insistent, though given the dreams I get a lot of times, I’m not extremely eager to get sleep either,” Emi sighs.

“We can help with that too; sleep above all else is important, Aoki,” Miwa encouraged, giving the medication and sealing the deal. “Everything’s set for you two. My doors are always open, so come back if you need anymore.”

“Thank you,” Emi bowed before joining Mao outside.

“And please, stay safe out there,” Miwa whispered.

Once outside, Emi turns to the building and asks, “Think she knows?”

“So long as we have her trust, I don’t think it matters,” Mao shares, “what really matters is we got the supplies we need to keep us alive in saving Nea and completing the rest of our infiltration.”

“Suppose so, we must keep our eyes on the objective. Since we have this covered, let’s move somewhere quiet to discuss plans,” Emi says, walking ahead, “oh, and don’t think I’ll go easy on you because it’s your first training regimen.”

Mao gulped as she thoroughly plans and trains with Emi for the rest of the day.

**(Evening)**

The house was quiet as she ate dinner, focused solely on doing one last supply check before going in, then suddenly a knock came from the door. Mao froze before another was heard, ‘Someone’s here?’ she wondered as she recalled the tools were still in the shed, and their doors were shut upstairs. She sends a quick message through the A.T.D before peeking out the curtains to see a new, regular looking car outside.

Her answer to who this was came as they spoke outside, “H-hello Sakamoto? It’s Inspector Kato Sasaki. I’m here cause of a call from your mother. I uh, don’t have a warrant out for your arrest if that’s your concern.”

“Figured this would happen, but not with some freakin’ Inspector,” she whispered to herself. In this position, she’ll have to answer the door and make sure he doesn’t start scouring the place; Mao quickly clears her mind and proceed with the plan as she opens the door.

Kato and Mao appear before each other for the first time, much to the former’s surprised and the latter’s curiosity. He knew immediately who she was upon seeing those eyes and felt a sense of awkwardness. This silence only made Mao more weirded out to who this guy is.

Eventually, he was able to find his words and say, “Um, good evening. I suppose your Mao Niijima, daughter of Commissioner Niijima?”

“I am,” Mao nodded with her eyebrow raised, “It’s interesting to see you too, Inspector Kato Sasaki.” After a moment, Mao eventually gestured and asked, “do you want me to get you something, like some coffee, perhaps?”

“That sounds nice, but I’m not-,,” he said when his stomach betrayed him with a loud growl. Eyes now close and sweat on his brow, he smiles, “err, if you can thank you.”

As she walked past the living room towards the coffee pot on the furnace, Mao occasionally glanced as this Inspector looking around the room. It felt a bit dangerous when his eyes kept looking to the stairs, “I have a bowl of Senbei as well; want it with your coffee?” she quickly asked.

“Yes, I love Senbei crackers actually, should last me till I get proper dinner,” he nods as he grabs a piece from the complimentary bowl before leaning by the main table. “So don’t worry about me intruding for too long, Niijima-san.”

“Yeah, you said you’re here cause of a call from Nea’s mother?”

“Yes, see, she’s been calling her all day but got nothing. They then called me just to make sure things were alright,” he explained.

“I suppose this technically is within your job description but isn’t this a bit much, Inspector?”

“I was free this evening actually, so it’s not taking away from my work,” he says as he takes another cracker, “I’m…also a bit of a family friend to your mother and father.”

Mao froze in a moment of surprise; her parents knew many people and close friends, but this was a first for her to hear someone being called a family friend. It makes much more sense for why he be here.

“And since the Sakamoto’s are close to them too, I thought I offered a helping hand at least.”

“Yeah, about that, see Nea hasn’t called because she actually had a huge load of college work put on her. Golden week is coming up, so since classes are basically out aside from fairs and other recreational stuff, it means a bunch more work for all of us.”

“Understandable, I know how work can just tune you out, but they called her over ten times,” he insisted before looking over to the stairs again, “is she upstairs now?”

“No,” Mao said quickly, “she’s actually over at a friend's house, yeah see her, and I made friends with the Executive Officer of the Student Government. You can guess this means she’s pretty smart, and so Nea asked if they can have a study session, she agreed and they been at it since.”

“Alright, a bit odd though that some apparently quite responsible would let this miscommunication happen,” Kato wondered before extending out his gloved hand, “mind if I call her then?”

The coffee machine dings as he says this tightens her phone as she hopes this will work. “Sure,” she nods before entering the number and handing the phone to the Inspector. Seconds pass as the phone rings, Mao keeping her cool as she poured his coffee. Then the call connects.

“Hello, Sakamoto? I am Inspector Kato Sasaki, don’t worry, you're not in trouble. I got a notice from your parents you weren’t picking up all day. Just wanted to ensure you were okay.”

“I am so sorry for the trouble Sasaki-san!” the sound of Nea’s voice rings from the phone, surprising Mao with how lifelike it was. “I insisted on letting nothing distract me and kind of got carried away with the rule.”

“No need to apologize. Your parents got a little concerned, is all,” Kato responds, unaware of the ruse. “Make sure to have it on you when your alone; I don’t want to worry you, but there has been a string of disappearances lately, particularly at night.”

“I’ve heard; thanks for the heads-up Inspector, I’ll do just that when I get home.”

“Good, I’ll clear up the worry with your parents, just focus on getting home safely, alright?”

“Okay, bye!” she cheers, being ending the call. Mao sighs at the ruse working but hoped to end this by tomorrow morning.

“Thank you, Niijima-san, your friend sounds like quite the dedicated student,” he compliments, returning the phone and taking his coffee.

“She is, isn’t she…”

“You okay? Am I overstaying my welcome?” he asks, noticing Mao’s change in tone and expression.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…you said you knew my mom and dad?”

He figured having a talk like this but was a little off guard it’s happening so suddenly. He sat down as he says, “I do, so much in fact that if it wasn’t for their help, I…would probably be a very different man now.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but who are you exactly, Inspector Sasaki?”

He stares at his drink as he smiles, “Short version? Just a rookie officer still figuring out his line of work, and himself.”

“I see,” Mao whispered, her curiosity of this strange Inspector growing, “so did you meet my mom first?”

“I have. Well, technically, I didn’t meet Niijima physically till quite a while later. I always assess a person first before concluding what their intentions and character exactly are.”

“Umm…okay?”

“Errr, I’m weirding you out, Sorry. I’ll stop with the semantics now,” Kato stumbles, quickly gulping down his coffee to refocus before realizing how hot it still was and regretting immediately.

As the Inspector fans his mouth and grabs come cold water, Mao was more stumped on this guy. ‘I’m no talker myself, but this is like speaking to an awkward computer.’

Once he has stopped the burning sensation and fixes his collar, he proceeds, “A-anyway, I first heard of her when I was in junior high. She has just become a commissioner, but her work helped inspire me to become an officer or Inspector specifically. I really met her when I was still training at the Academy, she wanted to inspect potential newcomers, and for some reason, she particularly saw something in me that caught her eye.”

“That certainly sounds like her,” Mao nods, reminiscing her mother’s eye for both serious and silly things. “Then, from there, I figured you two kept close and met my dad?”

“Yes,” he sighs with a heavier weight, “your father was a really good man Niijima-san…and I’m deeply sorry for what happened.”

Mao only looked away, a gloomful look in her eyes.

“It was through both of them that I actually got this valuable chance in my life to determine my future,” he continues, “and they made me feel like I belong somewhere. Your father even invited me to go to one of your family outings at a restaurant, even when I stubbornly refused out of my own self-doubt.”

Mao brushed her hair as she saw a tinge of regret in this Inspector’s eyes, causing Mao to share, “I think he did that because he knew what it was like to be without a family too. I technically have grandparents…but he refused to talk to them. It was actually one of the few things that made him outright angry. I understood, though, why should he care when they never did for him?”

“He never told me…,” Kato mumbles in surprise of the story but as well as being shared with it in the first place. It being used as words of comfort from this stranger told him a lot about Mao Niijima. He then decides to share, “I don’t know if anyone told you, but I’m actually leading the case as to who did this to your family.”

Mao's eyes were wide in shock, this whole time, she sealed herself from this pain and never once bothered to ask about the investigation. She processed this till saying, “No…nobody told me, I sort of just figured Aunt Sae was behind it.”

“She’s doing her part certainly, but mostly I’m the one leading case,” he clarifies, “and I’ll assure you and your family that I’ll find whoever did this and ensure they face the justice they deserve.”

This was the first time he felt passionate about something. Mao still hardly knew this Inspector but felt a bit of transparency to what kind of man he is with those words. “That’s quite the responsibility Inspector, you sure you would be able to handle it?”

“I have too,” he vowed.

She looked at him in deep thought till she said, “Alright.”

“Huh?”

“You have my trust in your word Inspector if that means anything to you. My parents see something in you, and you, in return, not only saw them as great figures but as normal people as well, people who helped because they wanted to. I can’t deny the genuine feeling that would come out of that.”

“That gives me confidence, Niijima-san, thank you,” he smiled.

She walked up to him, a cold stare in her eyes as she told him, “and once you find this bastard, put together everything you can to ensure he gets nothing short of the death penalty.”

Kato felt this cold glare that would send shivers to anybody else, but he would not let it affect its mission. “That’s for the courts to decide, but I understand. I’ll do my best to bring a strong case to the culprit, I swear it.”

Putting this cold anger aside, Mao nods as they shake hands in mutual understandings. Then time stopped again.

“ **Thou** art I...and **I** am thou...

Thou hast forged a **vehement** vow

and thus henceforth shall **spark** a unique flame in thy **souls.**

Its mystifying **prospects** await to be seen in thine **journeys**.

With the creation of the **Hunger** Arcana,

I have attained the blazing power of **retribution** that shall

spur thee to justice and new **fates** ahead …”

‘That was…completely different, almost unrecognizable in parts,’ Mao groaned as a headache came, ‘why this Inspector? What does retribution have to do with my mom or dad…it can’t be related to all this, right?’

“Niijima-san, you alright?”

The sudden question brought Mao back to reality as she let the reading get to her. “Y-yeah, sorry…I’m just exhausted.”

“I understand. I’ll leave you be in that case. However, I would like to continue our conversations, if you don’t mind, on subjects less heavy, of course.”

“Why?”

“Well, you seem like a trustworthy and well-liked figure among those around you, and I respect that. So, after our brief sharing of words, I suppose you can say I’m actually curious as to who Mao Niijima actually is,” he smiled.

“Hmmm,” she nods, “and any other reasons?”

“My partner is insistent on me having a life outside of work,” he said, slumping his head.

“Hmph, well, he isn’t wrong,” Mao chuckled.

“The fact you’re far from the first person to say that speaks for itself.”

“Alright, I’ll help you out with your problem; it’s the least I could do for all your work,” she agrees as she leads him out the door. “Who knows, Inspector, you may actually end up as the second cop I’ll ever be friends with.”

“Thank you…wait, second?”

“Drive safely, Inspector,” she waved before closing the door.

“Oh, yeah, good night,” he waved back. Getting back to his car with a question in mind, ‘that number Mao gave, it did not match with the area code, did she mean this new friend then? It is strange Nea’s phone has not picked up all day in that case…gahh, Kato, your hunger making you overthink this. The person’s safety is what matters.’

Once the car was out of sight, Mao sighs and texts Emi the trick worked.

**[He bought it. Can’t believe Safie’s can mimic other’s voices like that. It’s kind of creepy.]**

**[Perhaps, but it worked nonetheless. It worries me though that an Inspector of all people was what we had to deal with; we must be vigilant in our world as much as we are in the Animus.]**

**[That might be more complicated from my end, but don’t worry, I’ll do everything to ensure we’re out of his and the police's radar. To them, we’re just average college students.]**

**[We better, but let’s worry about that later. I’ll see you at the gates at 4am sharp.]**

Mao nodded before finishing things up and heading straight to bed. Nea never leaving her mind. 

**(4/28/20XX – Saturday, Early Morning)**

Mao overlooked the compound under high alert, loading her weapon before tightening her red gloves.

[Palace Security at 50%] Safie said.

“Something is certainly up; it’s far higher than usual,” Emi said.

“That just means we have to move faster,” Pixie said determinedly.

“First, let’s deal with those searchlights to the Training Grounds; Safie now has direct access to this sector’s security,” Emi said before turning to Mao, “it’s your call, ready, Scarlet?”

Mao looks over to the prison tower one last time before giving the signal, “We’re coming, Nea…let’s do it!”

At once, Safie tampered with their systems as Scarlet and Velvet run and jump over the next series of facilities with Pixie leading the way. The Tower's sight drew closer with every rooftop and walkway traversed, the guard encounters were frequent and forced the party to either hide or drop down to the path below to quickly reach Nea. Then coming up onto a wooden electrical fence, they see their first real roadblock.

“Jiyu’s training grounds,” Pixie said, “even some of the strongest shadows I’ve seen were broken here.”

The two certainly would believe it. It was a size of a local sports field of the already enormous military base. Dozens of shadows either working hard labor or completing their hourly training regiment by brutal instructors, with the tall prison tower at the opposite end standing as a symbol of this Palace’s iron will. Scarlet felt a bit pity amid her determined soul, not just for the pixies still here but the other shadows who worked to death those too weak for their standards.

“Safie, can you pinpoint how many of pixie’s kind is here?” Velvet asked.

[An error has occurred. I can only accurately tell if they are Pixie within a closer range Velvet.]

“So we have to scour the whole field?” Mao asked.

“No,” Pixie said, “I don’t exactly where they are, or how many are left honestly…but I can tell you I last saw them within the far end barracks, right beside the leader’s HQ building.”

“Good,” Velvet said before swiftly cutting the barbed wire, “if they’re all there, then we can easily slip into this leader’s room and steal the key to the tower’s holding cells.”

“Then, straight to Nea,” Mao smiled, “alright, let’s keep moving!”

The path was tight as it was dangerous; Velvet and Scarlet often had to traverse whole training squads, either running or combatting each other to death. Often dealing with guards on top of that whom eyes were out for the intruders when they weren’t executing failed trainees. These sights noticeably brought grave worry to Pixie, who wondered just how much of her sisters were left from such atrocious conditions.

Velvet kept her cool as she dived under a barracks, narrowly avoiding some guards. “There’s the HQ,” she pointed out, “and by the looks of it, these Pixies should be in this excavation site.” Mao crawled beside her to see a stream of red goop flowing through the base, with several large pools of this stuff being extracted by these recruits.

“This should be close enough; begin your scan Safie,” Mao ordered.

[Scanning…]

Several seconds pass as the AI went through each shadow amongst them, only to see a string of errors pop up signaling they weren’t Pixie. It went through this again and again and again, with Pixie wondering if she was too late.

“Pixie…” Scarlet tried to comfort before another beep was heard.

[Pixies found] Safie reported.

“Really?!” Pixie gasped

[Indeed. I’ve reported ten out of forty shadows are your kind.]

Scarlet smiled, tapping Pixie in the back, who wiped her eyes. “It’s been so long, I thought…”

“Celebrate when we free them,” Velvet mentioned as the coast was clear for them to move.

“Right, let’s save your people, Pixie!” Scarlet encouraged as they sprung to an attack.

There was no way they can sneak through this many guards, but since the searchlights here were off, they had the darkness to their advantage. One by one, the pair wiped out each passing guard before they could fully manifest. The shadows they weren’t looking for either kept working or saw their chance and ran like hell. It was quite the sight if one could see it.

With one leap, Scarlet jumped over the last one as Velvet took care of them, while she tore off the mask of their first batch of Pixies. A group of five appeared, glowing red with their eyes a deep yellow, all scared and fighting anything around them.

“Wait! Stop! This is a rescue; I’m one of you!” Pixie tried to reach through them, but they kept throwing wild lighting attacks.

“If this keeps up, someone’s going to notice!” Velvet urgently said.

Scarlet saw the brainwashing and work made words impossible to get to them. She then heard a whisper in her head.

_“Then let’s knock some sense into them.”_

‘Curse,’ she thought before summoning her persona and launching a barrage of curse attacks towards the weakened Pixies. They all stopped as they fell beside the pool of liquid, their sister quickly coming to their aid.

“Come on, wake up!” she pleaded, healing each of them with some green energy. Then before long, they opened their eyes and acted less hostile.

“Urgh…w-what? S-sister?” one of them asked.

“You’re really back!” Pixie cried as she hugged as much of them as she can.

“Okay, okay, j-just gets off already!” they said, “What the heck happened? Why are we here working with this stuff?”

“I know you have a lot of questions, but we’re on the clock here,” Mao told them, “Safie will give you directions on the safest route out of here; just stay together, and you should be fine.” While confused, the group would rather be anywhere else but here.

“One down, nine more to go,” Velvet said, “good then I stashed extra curse bombs, you two take care of four, and I’ll handle the rest. We’ll meet up beside the leader’s HQ for the key.” The three on the same page split up and took care of each remaining guard before saving the next Pixies group.

Scarlet could just imagine Nea’s face when she tells her this; it was like something out of the old stories they read, of course, with less brutality and desolate atmosphere. As they went through the last survivors, Scarlet saw the reception was very grateful to her but less joyful to Pixie herself.

“What are you doing here? Got yourself stuck like always?”

“Psh, lucky you, this human or whatever pulled us out of this mess.”

“Wait, it’s really you? I thought your croaked it and died a long time ago.”

Such comments left a downtrodden look on Pixie’s face and peaked Scarlet’s bewilderment at why the hostile attitude. So when they reached the rendezvous point first, Scarlet asked her, “Hey, the heck was with their bad attitude back there? If it wasn’t for your help, they still are breaking their backs here.”

Pixie didn’t look her in the eyes as she somberly said, “because…this was all my fault.”

“Huh? How? You’re a pretty competent-err, shadow in my eyes.”

“Yeah, right…if I was by myself in that desert for any longer,” Pixie said, “I would’ve been dead in one second. I was the runt amongst all of us, barely able to fight or even cast a proper zio attack…it was my idiocy that leads us to this place too.”

Scarlet’s eyes widen as Pixie continued, “we were starving and had nowhere else to go; even the strongest of us felt doom looming over us. I was out looking for anything for us when I saw this new Palace form. I told everyone and pleaded day after day for us to go like the other shadows were doing, but each time I was denied, it made me furious. This was my one chance at being useful, and they just shrugged it off…so, I went to the Palace and asked for our clan to let in.”

“They used you,” Mao whispered.

Pixie nodded, “I stupidly lead them to where we were, naively thinking they were gonna give us a new chance. Instead, I saw all of them put into cages and dragged to this terrible place. I survived by hiding like the traitorous coward I am.”

Scarlet words were lost to her, putting together that Pixie lied to not lose any chance of hiring them for help. That’s when it hits her, “We would’ve helped you anyway,” she said, “the mistakes you make don’t have to define you, that’s an old saying us humans use often, and I think that applies to you.”

“Humans are confusing…” Pixie shook her head, “how could that ever apply to me when I costed my clan’s safety?”

“Cause you stayed and kept trying to help,” Scarlet answered, “a true coward would’ve looked out for themselves and ran, never looking back. You continued trying to help, and it was Ichikawa’s shadow that used this kindness for his own benefit, not you.”

“She’s right,” Velvet said, surprising them to her presence. “and now, we almost have all of them freed cause of your efforts. Not only that, but you’re helping us in retrieving someone close to one of us when you didn’t have to. All of this is just a fact, an obvious one at that.”

While said with far less emotional empathy, Scarlet appreciated the help none the less and smiled at Pixie, “Besides, if they still somehow don’t trust you, then you got us now.”

Pixie's watery eyes widen, “R-really?”

Scarlet nodded, “Yeah, that’s what friends do.”

Pixie stared at Mao as tears flowed down her face, a smile forming as she whispered, “friends…” Suddenly, a warm white and blue light formed around Pixie.

“What’s going on?!” Velvet said aback.

“H-hey, you okay, Pixie?! Did I say something wrong?” Mao asked.

“Hehe, of course not silly,” Pixie smiled as the light enveloped her, “I am thou…thou art I…”

Then the ball of light flew to Mao’s face, disappearing in a sparkle of lights.

“Scarlet!” Velvet dashed to her in worry.

“I-I’m fine! What happened to Pixie?!”

“I…don’t know,” Velvet said, still in awe, “I’ve never seen that happened before.”

 _“The human soul…even when living in this sea of souls, it still confuses me,”_ a voice in Mao’s head said, _“but, if what you showed me is a hint to what it’s capable of, then I’ll be your mask and protect its wearer.”_

Scarlet knew that it was Pixie but still didn’t understand. Was she in her head now? Why? Regardless, time was still not in their favor, and so long as Pixie is still okay, they should get a move on. “Pixie’s still okay. That’s what matters. So let’s finish the job and get to Nea!”

“After the-...okay, your right,” Velvet relented as they sneak inside through a nearby vent.

The building was relatively small compared to the large structure behind it; it certainly made the fact this chief was warden as well much more believable. They seemingly find the main office and break-in, spotting a safe behind the chair and desk.

“How long till you crack the code?” Velvet asked.

[Seven minutes, Velvet] Safie answered.

“Good then,” a voice behind them says, “Let’s test to see if you’ll survive till then.”

Both turn to see a woman looking shadow close the doors behind her. “The both of you have been a thorn on our side for too long, and though our great general won’t see it, all I see is unruly brats who’ll get in our way!”

“So you’re the one behind this camp; it's because of you these shadows turn out like this!” Mao accused.

“Tsk, yet you still know nothing of our world I see. They were all wild beasts' child. That’s simply their nature. We’ve instilled consciousness into them; they can learn and grow now because of us. They, along with all of us, now dream of the perfect army, where human need no longer apply!”

“Through your effort, huh?” Velvet said, before drawing her blade, “Then if we kill you now, this dream will be one bit closer to dying out.”

The shadow roared as the room changed, and Mao readied for battle against a large horrendous monster. A dozen scaly serpent crawlers acted as the shadow’s vampirish legs as they protruded from the waist down. Around her neck were several wild animals' heads: the prideful roar of a lion squealed howls from wild boars and terribly hawked from the Falcon. The center face was a woman with the rest of her chest and arms being covered with a hideous display of monstrous scales and claws. Her eyes glowed a deadly violet as she hissed drooled venom from her fangs.

This was the warden of the infamous Tartarus, the terrifying monster in Greek legend known as Kampe.

“That’s…certainly new,” Scarlet gawked.

“Those scales…physical strikes won’t work on her,” Velvet analyzed, “use your weapon for defense and find her weak points quickly!”

Kampe made her power known quickly as her serpent legs charged with a hail of bites around her. Agility was their friends here as they avoided the venomous bites and held tight high above the floor. Kampe's scally fists punch the wall on Scarlet’s side as the cracks creak up to her. She’s forced to jump over as snakeheads dash towards her. She feels a bite on her leg when a hail of bullets flies past her. Kampe screams as her legs bleed; Velvet stood on her weapon, stabbed to the wall as she reloaded her gun.

Scarlet limps away as she stops feeling her leg, the venom quickly eating her insides away.

“Scarlet!” Velvet shouted as she threw over one of Miwa’s medicines. Right as she does, another series of screams come from Kampe’s other heads. A barrage of spells is fired as the Falcon blows the wind, the boar gives a bone-chilling ice attack, and the lion roars fire to Velvet. She jumps, dodging one, and has Irene resist the ice attack before the fireball lands its target. Velvet barely uses her armor to block, but it is knocked hard into the wall.

Scarlet quickly gets up and unleashing Filibus to strike at Kampe, her scythe cutting deep within the main head before being blown back by the others. She winced in pain as Filibus being struck and saw the head heal itself through the Falcon. ‘We can’t lose here…’ she groaned, ‘I’m bringing everyone back home…!’

 _“Need my help?”_ Pixie’s voice says, again in her head.

‘Y-yeah, can your Zio do something about that Falcon?’

_“Hmph, of course, all you need to do is summon me.”_

‘How?’

 _“You know-how,”_ she said deviously.

Scarlet nods, the fire within her burning more vigorously than ever as she tore her mask, “I summon you, Pixie!”

In bright blue light, both Kampe and Velvet saw in shock Scarlet summon not Filibus, but an entirely different Persona.

“W-wait, humans can do that?!” Kampe screeched.

“Hmph, seems you don’t understand humans as all!” Scarlet taunted, “Do your work, Pixie!”

She concentrated her attack and, in a bright flash, burned the Falcon with her bolt of lightning.

“Velvet, help me with her legs!” Scarlet commanded as both brought out their guns, tearing to shreds Kampe’s means of moving. Scarlet pulled out a Molotov as Velvet summoned Irene to unleash her long rifle. The bomb burned the boar head as Irene’s deadly bullet landed a critical hit on the lion. Kampe stumbled back against the wall, exhaustedly asking, “W-where…did a pathetic Pixie get that much power?”

Pixie refused her an answer and says, “This is for my clan.”

Swiftly, Scarlet switched to Filibus and, with a final slash, used her blade to cut off all four heads. The corpse collapses before withering away.

[Safe unlocked] Safie announced.

“Phew, right in the last second too,” Scarlet triumphantly smirked.

Velvet eyes were wide, and she didn’t look away from Scarlet, “How…sorry, I’m rather confused right now at what I just heard and saw.”

“Hey, I’m in the same boat. I just…saw you in danger and heard Pixie inside then, poof, there she was.”

“More than one Persona, they never told me this, just how much more could she carry then?” Velvet whispered to herself.

“Well, at least we’re more maneuverable with our attack pattern now. Come on, we got some cells to open.”

“Yeah…let’s,” Velvet nodded as they moved out. ‘Humans no longer apply, huh? What an absurd notion…’

With the master key in hand, the two sneaks through the back and practically through the main building's front door. It was mostly empty, allowing them to quickly access a small elevator, inserting the key allowed them to take it several floors down.

 _“I feel it. The blond human is definitely down here_ ,” Pixie said in Scarlet’s head.

Upon reaching the floor with the strongest signal, the two snuck through the long, wide green-lit corridors. Countless cells around them as the wail of shadows echoed, enough to send goosebumps to anyone who dared enter. Thankfully, some of them also held what they were also looking for. A whole-cell block had the rest of the pixies quickly helped out with the key in hand; Velvet kept watch as Scarlet freed each of them and led them to a vent to the outside.

The last group was freed with a long-haired Pixie flew up to Scarlet, “A human, huh? Never figured we see one, let alone be saved by one. Still, suppose you have our gratitude, another week in there, and we are like everyone else.”

“You’re the leader of this clan?” Scarlet asked.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

She proceeded to remove her mask as Pixie is summoned forth with a still somewhat shy face. “Go on, you say it,” Mao encouraged.

With a deep breath, Pixie proclaims, “I’m the one that made all this possible. I realized immediately I was wrong, and it costed your freedom, so I worked everyday narrowly avoiding death to reach you guys! It was through these humans help that I did…so, I’m so sorry, and I’ll fight stronger than ever, even if you don’t take me back, cause I have them now!”

The leader blinked in surprise at this new Pixie before she was the one looked down upon. To her, the symbol of how far they fell, sealed in stone upon their capture. The leader turned her back, “I’ll admit, you did help achieve this, but you still the cause of all of this happening in the first place. Since you have these humans, then we clearly don’t need you anymore.”

Scarlet wanted to barf as this disrespect just for a moment of weakness, but Pixie only sighed. “That’s fine…but my commitment stands, I’ll grow stronger for all pixies.”

“Then go,” the leader said before leaving with the rest.

“Some gratitude,” Scarlet mumbled.

“Doesn’t matter, they’re safe, and I know where I belong now. So, let me repay your help,” Pixie said, determined.

Scarlet nods as Pixies return to her, and she runs back to Velvet, who had a concerned look in her eyes. “Something’s not right,” she said, “not a single guard spotted since we came here, not even the first floor.”

“If it’s a trap, then we’re too deep to avoid it now. Let’s focus on Nea and get out of here,” Scarlet commanded.

Following Pixie’s lead, they run through corridor after corridor before finally reaching the cell block.

“Nea! We’re here!” Scarlet shouted.

“Sakamoto-kun, you’re coming back with us, don’t worry!” Velvet followed.

 _“She’s in here!”_ Pixie said, pointing to the cell as the far end.

They dashed forward, busting down the iron door as Scarlet ran in. “I’m here!” she smiled only to see nothing inside, and her heart sank.

“Safie, do a scan! Something isn’t right!” Velvet ordered.

_“That's impossible. She’s here; I can feel it!”_

[Nothing on Sakamoto’s signature. It’s out of my range]

“Your range?! You mean the entire damn cell block?! She has to be around here!” Scarlet screamed.

“Scarle-“

“I…don’t want to hear it now,” Scarlet hissed, barely holding back her anger, “damn it! Just where the hell is she!”

Right as she said, the entire cell floor collapsed, causing the two to plummet into the darkness.

Visibility faded as they fell deeper, Scarlet found no sign of Velvet when light appeared below. Her eyes widen to see a large pit of that red, boiling liquid waiting for her. She acted fast as she entered the vast chamber, several cages hanging from chains with one just close enough for her to reach. She stretched out her hand as she was about to fall in, barely catching the edge of its bars with her cane. She saw her hat fall and be eaten by the grotesque appendages and mouths forming out of the horrific liquid.

“Scarlet!” a familiar voice echoed. Mao looked around to see the cage in the center was holding Nea.

She would smile if their situation wasn’t so dire, “I’m alright!” she shouted, “just hang tight, I’m coming!” Scarlet started climbing the cage as she still saw no sight of Velvet. Just as she got herself on top of the cell, a shot was heard, and the next second, the chain holding the cage broke as Scarlet desperately jumped to the next closet's cage.

“Aim for her head next time, you dolt!” a voice echoed through a speaker system. Scarlet hung on for dear life as the metal shield moves to reveal a small observation room looking below them, as well as where the sniper came from. Inside was the ruler of this palace himself, “Was hoping of giving you a quick death just now, make it easy for all of us, but you insist on doing it the hard way.”

“I like the challenge,” Scarlet mocked back, “at least I don’t go back on my word.”

“Our deal broke the moment you disobeyed my will and refused my generous offer, and for what? A failure like her? It’s sad really, at least your other friend perished for seeing such a wasteful display.”

“You shut up about them!” Nea protested.

Ichikawa shakes his head in disgust and pity, “You out of all people feel you still have a say in this? If so, then I won’t let you two waste my time any longer. Take care of the nuisance first, then dump the prisoner in so no one will ever find her.”

A shot was fired, tearing open the cell bars Scarlet held onto; she felt her grip slip as the laser pointer aimed at her head. Another move and she be dead.

The shadow touched the trigger as a shot rings across the room. 

Nea stared at Mao was still alive, before seeing the sniper fall dead into the pit below.

“What?!” Ichikawa gasped before the bulletproof window cracked. He fell back as he saw smoke come from a carbine wielded by a blue figure hanging onto a broken chain. “How are you here?! You should’ve been separated in that fall and torn to shreds in the next chamber!”

“Always the showboat Ichikawa, put that money into a bed of spikes next time,” Velvet mocked as she swings over to the cell Scarlet was at.

“My hero,” Scarlet smiled, causing Velvet to roll her eyes as she picked her up.

“H-hey! We got company!” Nea warned as segments of the walls open, each with a new gunner with their sights aimed at the two.

“FIRE!” Ichikawa commanded as a hail of bullets and spells hurled around the room.

Scarlet summoned Filibus as she fired her pistol; Velvet followed her lead as Irene flew to some with her blades slicing through any in her way. Despite the few they took out, the crossfire resulted in their support chain breaking. Both saw nothing to grab, so their Personas returned to them and catch them both—the hail of fire was too much for them as they quickly latched onto another cage with better cover.

Scarlet peeked over to Nea, who was barely protected by the cage bars.

Ichikawa saw they still weren’t dead, and the girl was cowering in her cage. ‘Fine, if they’re escaping this place, I’ll take away everything from them while I still can,’ he thought before activating the machine and dropping Nea’s cage.

Nea was barely able to scream as the pool drew closer and closer, her shock only coming in when she stopped just a few feet above.

“What now?!” Ichikawa roared as the controls suddenly began to go wild. “soldiers, just kill the prisoner…hey, I command you!”

[Main System & communication Interference achieved] Safie told Velvet, [System security approaching. I do not know how long my signal will ward them off.]

“Got it. We need to take care of these shadows and get to Nea now, Scarlet.”

“I know, I know!” She grunted as she quickly looked around for a quick plan. “Okay, you’ll just have to provide cover Velvet, I’ll have Filibus fly me to Nea, and we’ll escape the way we came in.”

“That’s your plan?! For all, we know the trap door could be sealed! That is, if you’re not shot down first, I can’t take out all of them myself.”

“We don’t have many options.”

“No…we do!” Pixie said in Mao’s head as she felt the presence approaching.

“Sights on support chain,” one shadow said, “firing shot.” Just as he said so, a series of powerful lightning bolts strike most of the shadows and have them plummet below. This forced the remaining troops to call for reinforcements.

The three humans heard mischievous giggles swirl around them as pixies began to fill the room, dodging bullets and spells as they strike with their own attacks. The two thieves look in surprise at this turn of events when a familiar figure appeared before them. “Phew, been a while since I got to stretched my muscles like that,” the head Pixie giggled.

Scarlet’s mask broke as Pixie appeared in shock, “You…came back?”

“We don’t like owing others favors, that’s all, plus we felt this was a good way to get some payback,” the chief smiled, “now do your thing, human, and save the blonde one so we can finally leave this forsaken place.”

Both Pixie and Mao smiled as they switched to Filibus and flew over to Nea as Velvet provided her cover. More and more kept coming, but since the posts fitted only one, they had the advantage of taking them out one at a time.

Scarlet and her Persona dodged stray fire and friendly allies till finally reaching Nea. “Gotcha!” she smiled.

Nea was still in shock to what was going on around her, a flurry of those pixies and shadows fighting it out. When Mao told her she’ll break the cages lock soon, Nea could only ask, “Why…?”

“What?”

“Why’d you all come here and fight like this…for someone like me?”

Right as she asked that, a presence was felt as her shadow appeared ominously on the opposing side of the cage. She freaked out and hugged her side, much to Mao’s confusion, unable to see the shadow herself.

“Hey! Nea, stay focus on me, alright?! Eyes on me!” Mao shouted.

“All of them…all these people are gonna get hurt now because me,” Nea sobbed, “I…I should’ve stayed dead! If I did, then none of this wouldn’t be happening, and I wouldn’t be a burden to anyone ever again!”

The glow of her shadow grew stronger with each terrible word she uttered. A dark look grew on her face as she decayed into a corpse-like state.

“Just shut up, Nea!” Mao shouted, a stun silence echoing in the cage as she finally breaks the hatch.

“Mao…”

“…I don’t want to hear another awful thing like that come out of you, Nea,” Mao utterly with a painful but resolved look. “You…you don’t get say that when we’ve worked so hard to come here and break you out. Instead of hiding back in your shell again, please just grab my hand.”

“W-why are you saying all this?”

“Cause I haven’t been doing my role as your sister Nea,” Mao proclaimed, much to Nea’s shock. “I’ve been a wreck since what happened to my parents…I was a wreck before even that. I’ve been so wrapped up in it that not only have I been sweeping aside your problems, but even made you feel obligated to fix my own.”

“That's not true, Mao,…the moment I saw your father for the last time, I vowed to look after you.”

Mao smiled somberly, “and I’ll remember that forever, Nea. But you took it to the point where, like other times before, you saw it as another reason for your own life and feelings to not matter. I…I know life hasn’t been so kind to you since that day, but don’t start forgetting about what we were still all able to experience together.”

“But…your all I have left, those friends, they either used me or left because of me…”

“That fight wasn’t anyone’s fault Nea, let alone yours! I know what losing those you love feels like, but if some are gone, or you feel you can’t trust anyone else, don’t let it drive you away from those who will always love you! You got the best parents in the world Nea. You have genuine talent. And even if one day you and more are separated…I’ll always be your sister. Your life means something Nea, you’ll never be alone, so please just grab on!”

Nea felt her hand move on its own as tears fell down her face. With the will power she has left, she looks up to see her shadow between her and Mao.

 _“Don’t see me with that look,”_ it whispered, _“see past all that. All this guilt, this pain…it does not have to define us; look with your true eyes what your life truly was. What it really meant.”_

She extends a helping hand to Nea. With some last bit of hesitance, she reached forward and grabs hold before fades away to reveal Mao’s hand as she pulls her up.

Mao held Nea closely as she tearfully smiles, Nea suddenly dizzy and exhausted, gives only a meek smile in their embrace. “Mao…thank you.”

“…no problem, sis, now let’s get out of here,” Mao happily says as Filibus holds both of them tightly.

Velvet saw Nea was secured and call on their allies to retreat as she summons Irene to take her up. Everyone escapes through their own path as the three humans soar in the darkness, Mao keeping Nea close as she drifted in and out of consciousness. They see the light ahead as the way out was busted open by the Pixies.

Finally, back on their feet, Velvet leads the way out as Mao carried Nea.

“Almost there, Nea, we’re almost there,” she panted.

“How’s she doing?” Velvet asked.

“I don’t know, she suddenly started to pass out. We need to get her to the doctor quickly.”

They climb up the many stairs before finally reaching the main lobby and opening the stairway doors, only to see a small army fill the room with Okamoto's cognition in the center.

“No…” Scarlet uttered in dismay.

“Damn that Ichikawa,” Velvet cursed.

“Well, quite the predicament we have here, and your little friends now nowhere to be seen,” Okamoto mocked. “After hearing reports of your rescue, I won’t lie when I say you may still get out of this alive.” He stared at the barely conscious Nea and smirked, “well, most of you at least.”

Scarlet held Nea tightly, not letting a single one of these thugs touch her.

“I’ll give you two one last deal, between you and me,” he sneered, “turn yourselves in, and we’ll let her go. We’ll even ignore the Pixies. They were a liability anyway.”

Velvet glanced over to Scarlet, seeing the feeling was mutual that their resolve won’t be so easily swayed.

“So be it,” he shrugged before pulling out a pistol himself and firing the first shot, following by a hail of bullets. For several seconds they blast away at the growing plume of smoke till being forced to reload. The cognition smiled till seeing something still there; instead of three corpses, it was a small grey dome shielding them.

Velvet cleared her eyes and ignored the bruises on her as she grunted, “Safie, status report!”

[Last resort shield standing at 33% Escape is highly advisable. Enemy cognition presence too strong to escape here.]

“Then we got no choice,” Velvet sighed, “Scarlet summon your Persona and give it everything you-“

She stops as she turns to see a pool of blood. Okamoto smiled as he at least didn’t miss. Nea looked over with tears in her eyes as Mao coughed up blood as the wound in her gut was bleeding her out.

[Scarlet down. Apply healing item immediately… Velvet?] Safie said.

Velvet only stared, somehow unable to move at the scene before her.

Nea saw her hand covered in Mao’s blood, blinking in shock before processing what just happened. “M-Mao! Hey, stay we us, we got to leave together, remember?!” She immediately applied pressure but only saw Mao drift more away from consciousness.

“Go ahead, heal her if you can. It won’t change the inevitable,” Okamoto said ominously as they reload for another barrage. “You’re all useless roaches to the very end, and the world will forget you as just another tragedy.”

‘Useless…are we really going to die here? Forgotten…?’ Nea thought as she pushed more and more on Mao’s wound.

“There’s still a way out…”

‘H-how?” Nea asked her shadow.

“There’s still one last condition you must fulfill.”

“Anything. I’ll face everything and anything to save them.”

“And?”

“And…and myself too!”

“Then look again, with your true eyes.”

Time seemed to freeze, replaces with familiar memories of Nea’s life.

Her parents in that same room, upon hearing the news hold their hands tightly as thier expression switch to determination. “Do whatever it’ll take to save our baby,” her mother says with not a single bit of hesitation or doubt about their future.

“It won’t be easy, or chea-“

“We don’t fucking care!” her father shouted, “she’s our daughter, and I’ll move mountains if I have to so she’ll stay alive, and we’ll give her the life she deserves!”

Nea didn’t let those linger doubt hold on; as much as her parents struggled throughout her life, they were small sacrifices for something far more important than material goods. They want nothing more than seeing her be that happy to go lucky girl with a bright future ahead.

She sees her old hospital room, looking to be another lonely day, till a stranger walks in. A girl with black hair and eyes, the brightest red, saw her. “Hey, your that girl!”

“Um…”

“Oh, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare ya,” she shyly smiled before approaching the timid girl, “So, what’s your name?”

“N-nea…”

“That’s a pretty name. I’m Mao; it’s nice to meet you,” she smiled, “you have any friends, Nea? I’ve been dying to go to destiny land for months, and I want to bring as many friends with me to join in!”

“H-how many d-do you have now?”

“Well…zero, but that just means you and your friends will be the firsts!”

“But…I don’t have any,” Nea whimpered, “I’m stuck here…”

Mao frowned, looking down at her piece of paper before handing it to Nea. “Then, let’s hold off on it.”

“Why? You looked so excited.”

“Well, don’t tell the adults this, but it’s just an amusement park and not an actual magical land. And even if it was magical, I won’t be going anywhere so long as you stuck here, Nea. So till you get better and be free of this place, you hold onto that invitation, and I’ll visit you every day instead, so you won’t be lonely anymore!”

“Y-you…really do that? We just met.”

“Isn’t that everybody before they’re friends, though? Since you have no one else, then I’ll be your friend! Plus, you’re very nice and cute!”

“C-cute?” Nea smiled as she held onto an old drawing.

“Hey, that’s super pretty!” Mao noticed, “Do you have more? I love to see them!”

Nea watched as the memories change in and out of Mao’s countless other visits, staying till she had to be dragged out and her younger self treasuring every moment. How could we throw such memories away?

It switched again to Nea in school after the terrible realization, till suddenly she’s home to a surprise by her friends of a homemade bowl of udon they made to celebrate their near graduation. She savored the flavor and barely held back her emotions as her real friends stick beside her.

Nea, see’s one last memory of their first moment in college. They stand together in front of the Jiyu’s gates, Nea’s hands tremble in fear of her inadequacy holding her back till Mao’s hands held them.

“You got this Nea, even when I’m not there, you have the brains and brawn to stand on your own.”

Both she and the memory of her both nodded with a soft smile, “I know.”

“Because, I know now my life has always had a meaning,” she continued, “the fact I’m here now, breathing, talking, and living in this world is the best thing to have ever happened to me. I’m not gonna wallow in my own self-pity anymore, nor view my life as one where I’m better off dead. I’ll live my own life and future to the fullest, no matter what gets in the way…and I’ll always be there loving you and everyone around me, the same love you have shown me. Thank you so much, everyone.”

 _“Finally, thou have seen the beauty within thyself,”_ her shadow’s voice echoed in their mindscape glowed a warm blue, _“through one’s self-love can thou finally be strong enough to protect & cherish the bright world around us.”_

“Yes, I’m ready,” Nea smiled as a yellow bandana formed around her eyes, “hold on, you two, now it’s my turn to fight.”

 _“I am thou, thou art I,”_ her shadow whispered as it was enveloped by the blue light and begun its manifestation, _“with thys burning soul, I shall be the eternal guardian who’ll wield the power of the sun and shine light onto this bleak world!”_

Nea ripped off her mask with a vigorous roar as a mighty column of blue flame engulfs her. Most of the enemy burns from the heat as Velvet fell in shock at what just happened, within seconds a mask formed on Nea’s face, and suddenly she’d have summoned her own Persona!

“I-impossible!” Okamoto growled as the light dimmed to reveal Nea’s true self.

Mao slowly opened her eyes as the pain went away, the bright blue warm flames fading the blood and wound away. “N-nea?” she muttered before seeing what has happened.

She dons long sleeve chain mail underneath a white cloth vest with bronze forearm braces and yellow gloves. A brown leather ammo belt adorns her waist and a grey skirt over black leggings and brown boots. A small gold cloak is wrapped around her neck and drapes down her right shoulder as she wears a simple gold bandana around her eyes, her hair loose and freely waving in the air as they’re adorned with a tulip fully blossomed. She cracks her knuckles before her bracelets glow bright and summon forth a metal whip that burns a bright pink flame.

“I almost forgot, but,” Nea whispered, “thank you, Dis, for staying by my side.”

 _“It’s like I told child,”_ she said, _“I’ll always guard over you.”_ Her Persona emerged from the blue flame to reveal a tall blue skin woman with ancient tattoos on her head, arms, and legs. She wears a leotard with a brown coat, she rides a large, mighty white Elk, its red eyes glowing through the mist shrouding its full form. Its breaths a pink flame as it’s huffs sound like thunder. Dis holsters a long revolver and wields a magic Kantele instrument.

Nea eyes stare down at Okamoto and the remaining shadows, “This is my true life, I see that now. So, I’ll decide it through my own will and won’t let a bastard like you steal that from others anymore!”

Okamoto pointed his gun and fired the entire clip at the rebellious girl, gleefully smiling till he saw the girl still standing.

Nea saw her armor not only protected her, but it hardly phased her as each bullet tumbled to her feet. With a proud smirk, she swings her powerful whip and cleaved the cognition in two, it’s last sight being Nea’s sheer potential. Before the remaining shadows between them can fire, Nea summoned her trusty babies and pulled out twin revolvers. In a second, she unloaded her rounds onto the dozen shadows. All fell before they could even lift their weapons.

“Incoming!” Velvet warned as reinforcements started pouring in.

“We got them,” Nea smirked as the air around them grew hotter, “unleash our power, Persona!”

With a graceful gesture, the pale blue woman strums her instrument, and a flurry of lighting came from the heavens above. Nea and Dis unleashed strike after strike, for Velvet and Scarlet, it was like being in the middle of a thunderstorm, with not a single stragglier passing through her lighting barrage. When the smoke cleared, there was a single shadow left.

“Boo!” Nea winked, causing the shadow to scurry away.

Nea huffed heavily with a broad smile as the danger was cleared. The others stared in awe of such power she held. Eventually, she felt the fatigue get to her as she fell into Mao’s arms.

“Whoa, I got you,” Mao said.

Nea chuckled, “I know you do…sis.”

In no time, the three left the Animus and finally returned to their world together.

* * *

A/N: Phew...this was big but thankful still under 15k. I only wished I alluded to something a bit better or wrap things up here a bit cleaner but I think this final draft works with the story. Lots of big and little reveals of main and side characters alike, I'm particularly proud of Nea's and Pixie's story. Also, that Hunger Arcana may be a bit more unique than how it's usually applied. Also, I tried not to change Dis's design cause of how good it already is, she's here cause of her nature as a Guardian Spirit of Norse Mythos. We'll be wrapping up Ichikawa's Palace soon and move onto the next segment of the story, so look out for that!


	9. Case File#1_5: The 1st Calling Card

Mao and Emi stood ontop of Shozan's rooftop as dawn broke. The one taking it all in leaning against the white fence was Nea. While still exhausted from her awakening, their quick stop to the doctor found her to be alright, with thankfully her heart condition unaffected. So long as she rests for today, a full recovery is expected. After what transpired, this moment of tranquility of the beauty around them was much needed for the trio.

Mao subtly hovered her hand over her lower stomach, the memory of such pain etched forever with the new scar. Hiding it wasn't the issue, but the hope she or her friends wouldn't experience such pain. She noticed Emi glancing at her, and while she wasn’t much of a talker, Mao saw she carried a distant demeanor when next to her. However, Nea, in starting her personal change, had the most attention. The two were glad in their own ways to see her brimming with life.

“I’m…free,” she smiled, “We really did it! Again!”

“Yeah, everyone did their part amazingly,” Mao said as she stood beside Nea, “especially you back there, I’ve never seen an attack target multiple enemies at once before. It was like a laser-light show.”

“Hehe, well, they’ve always been my favorite,” Nea jokingly giggled. Her laughter softens as she gives Mao a somber look, “for real though…your brutal honesty, the sight of your blood and putting to perspective the good and bad times of my life…it all made me open my eyes how wrong I’ve been approaching my issues recently. Lack of approach, really. I can’t thank you two enough for what you have done for me. I only wish you didn’t have to end up like that for me to finally awaken my power.”

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t saved my butt before, so consider us even,” Mao chuckled, “but seriously, don’t let that hinder the big step you've taken, Nea. You know I’ve always never hesitated to take a blow for friends and family. In the end, I turned out fine. So let’s move on and focus on what you want to do now that you attain your Persona.”

“She’s right; the potential you held equated to a power much higher than I anticipated, “ Emi said. “You certainly know how to surprise others, and…I must say I apologize for underestimating you, Sakamoto-Kun, and ending our last conversation on bad terms.”

Nea takes a second to realize she just had the student executive of their school apologize to her, seeing her bow made her fluster and panicky. “Wait, hold on! Don’t blame yourself Aoki-san, you were just doing what any good student leader would do and being concerned about my safety. You were a hundred percent right on that place being miserable and uber dangerous, plus I was acting like a total brat leaving like that.”

“Yeah, the point is to see our faults and grow from them,” Mao added.

Emi’s hesitant gaze shifted to her usual expression, nodding before continuing, “of course. With all that being said, I would like to offer Sakamoto-Kun an invitation to joining future expeditions into the Animus. If she’s willing to accept.”

Nea crossed her arms and closed her eyes, “Hmmm…alright, I’ll join.”

Emi gave a small smile, “we’re glad to hear-“

“Under one condition!”

“O-oh, sure, and that is?”

“You have to call me Nea from now on,” she smiled full of glee.

The sight of Emi’s face turning to utter shock force Mao to hide her snickering. ‘T-that face! Too cute!'

“That’s certainly a jump in status,” Emi mumbled, taking a while to answer Nea’s request. She sighs and does not look at them both as she says, “Welcome aboard…N-nea.”

Those words were music to her ears as she giddily chuckled at having the student’s leader call her by the first name. Mao smiled at the sight when an opportunity presented itself, “Hey, while you’re at it, you can call me Mao if you want.”

“You want to get kneed again, Niijima-san?” Emi asked coldly.

“J-joking! Glad to have you on the team, Nea,” Mao quickly said.

The both of them chuckle at the moment as Emi shook her head at their odd behavior sometimes. The sudden sound of their stomachs growling makes them blushed.

“A-anyone feeling like udon? Heard they’re serving them early today,” Nea chuckled.

“So long as they have ramen and salads as well, then sure,” Emi said, brushing her long hair as they enjoy an early lunch together.

**(Later)**

“Ooof, I’m stuffed,” Nea smiled as she laid tired on the tram stop bench.

“I think it’d be best if we rest for today,” Emi suggested after calling her ride, “we’ll continue the operation tomorrow when our strength returns.” She sees Mao nod and heads back to Nea when she suddenly asks her, “Um, before you go, could we perhaps briefly talk in private Niijima-san?”

“Oh, sure,” Mao agrees before going around the empty street corner, “something the matter?”

“I want to know something, back during our fight with that warden. How were you able to use two Personas?”

That familiar burning warmth popped up in Mao’s head as she reflects, “I… don’t know,” she answered, “I just felt a connection with Pixie after she morphed to my mask. When I called out to her, she simply came to me like Filibus would’ve. I can’t describe it any other way. It all felt like muscle memory.”

“Interesting,” Emi murmured.

“Uhh, can you not do it?”

“No, and neither can Sakamoto-Kun. The Personas born from us is tied to our very beings. Switching it out would almost be like switching identities.”

“I didn’t feel different.”

“No, you didn’t,” Emi whispered, thinking before sharing her thoughts, “this is just my personal judgment, but I think your power is tied to the Velvet Room.”

“That would make sense, but they never mentioned anything about changing personas,” Mao said.

“Same for my visit. I guess Igor wanted you to discover that power naturally.”

“That definitely sounds like him,” Mao sighs, expecting a quick visit tonight.

“Be sure to learn and adapt to it,” Emi advised, “such an advantage could change the tides of battle heavily to our favor.”

“I will, you can count on me,” Mao said committedly before Emi simply turned around and left. Watching her walk away after such a victory, Mao smiled as she shouted, “Thanks for all the help!”The last sight of her being a brief handwave of acknowledgment. Now alone, Emi walks at a steady pace as her thoughts keep returning to Mao. ‘Niijima-san…the lone wanderer, a drifter between worlds. Not once would I have expected their words to equate to such a powerful technique. Is it also why she connected with that shadow so suddenly or is it something else?’ She shakes her head at these questions, “Still, she’s such a novice. I would’ve preferred the person I met to be more self-efficient. Perhaps that’s quite demanding to ask of someone…but fate isn’t on our side anymore.”

**(Sakamoto Residence)**

“Phaw! Oh, bed, how I missed you!” Nea sighs; the warmth and softness was like laying on a marshmallow. “Thanks for going the extra mile and keeping it tiding here, Mao.”

“Just thought you appreciate it.”

“I do, but you didn’t snoop anywhere, did you?” Nea asked with her eyes exaggeratingly suspicious.

“Err well-“ Mao stuttered before the doorbell ringed across the house. Both share a look of surprise before Mao asks, “Should we answer?”

“I’m here, and everything’s where it’s supposed to be. Just act casually,” Nea advises before heading down. They carefully open the door when two people barge in and shove a large cake to their faces.

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY NEA!!!” Ann and Ryuji cheered.

Nea stood aback seeing her parents as Morgana purred by her leg, happy to see her too.

“Y-you’re back already?!” Mao said, staring at the large cake, “also, sweets this early?”

“Oh come on, we’re celebrating,” Ann excused despite her and Nea’s sweet tooth history, “cause not only was the Osaka trip a huge success, but we get to celebrate a special someone’s big day!”

“Yeah, and I hope you two like classy restaurants cause we’re splurging tonight,” Ryuji announced. “After shopping at Shibuya’s marketplace and catching a movie, we’re going to the Wilton Highrise restaurant for thier buffet special. Try not to explode your stomaches from the selection.”

“Man, we’re actually going back there,” Ann mused.

“I remember our first time was way back in high school, I’ll never forget that day for sure,” Ryuji reflected with his wife.

“Those seemed like simpler times back then,” Ann agreed, “so getting to bring you two in their updated area will be great. It’ll have a beautiful view of the city at night too. Oh, and the movie will be something you'll love. It’s a big heist movie about-.”

Both Ann and Ryuji stop when they see their daughter quietly sobbing and Mao comforting her.

“Hey, sweetie, you okay?” Ryuji asked, walking over to her.

“Yeah, if something’s troubling you, we don’t mind canceling,” Ann said. 

“No… we’re excited to go,” Nea said as she wipes her eyes and gives a tearful smile. “I’m just…really, really happy to be celebrating today with all of you.”

The group is obviously touched by such words, but this was still quite a sudden reaction, “So are we Nea, but did something happen at Jiyu or work?” Ryuji asked.

“No, it’s not that. I guess it's now hitting me how much I appreciate all the memories we’ve had together, despite the bad.”

The couple shares a look of surprise at hearing Nea talk about something so sensitive, yet feel proud for her outlook and approach to the subject. “It’s our job as parents Nea,” Ann said.

“Yeah, in fact, I think I know where you’re coming from,” Ryuji continued, “I felt the same when I was growing up with my mom, despite the hard times we’ve had, we always remembered the good times too. It’s through remembering both the good and bad that our relationship strengthened, and we ended up better than where we started.”

“Geez Ryuji, why don’t you become a therapist or something already,” Ann giggled happily.

“Heh, perhaps one day, but I like Nea’s full advice on college life when she’s done just so I’m uber prepared,” Ryuji said with full commitment.

“Doctor Sakamoto?” Mao wondered, “man, what a weird thing to say,”

“That’s mister doctor Sakamoto, thank you.”

“Never mind, it’ll definitely all go to his head,” Ann said, kissing his cheek before asking, “So who wants cake?”

As the family of three excitedly joined together and bantered, Mao stood back, gently caressing her white rose brooch. ‘Remembering the good with the bad…’ she thought as she walked away and sat down on the staircase in contemplation.

“Here’s your slic-, “Nea interrupted till noticing Mao’s distant look. “Sorry, is this a bit much right now? If you want to go upstairs, we won’t bother you.”

“No, don’t let me ruin the joy you earned,” Mao answered, switching to her more casual demeanor. “I just got a lot of old stuff back to the forefront now that you’re safe. The Animus, the mystery behind the cause of these rifts…how my mom’s doing.”

Nea sat beside Mao as she raised her hand, “We’ll handle those together, but if you want, let’s ease our minds of weird magic stuff for just a bit longer. This was a hectic morning for all of us.”

After a moment, Mao smiled and high fived back as she took a bite of her slice, “…This cake is delicious.” Her straight review underscored the deliciousness. The sight of Nea safe and smiling back made Mao utter, “Happy birthday, sis.”

“Hehe, thanks for making it happen, Sis,” Nea said back with cake in her mouth. Both took great pleasure indulging in this quiet moment and sweets that above the staircase was Morgana wearing a concerned look on his cat face.

“No way…I mean, of course, Mao would be concerned about the rifts, but what the heck is this Animus? More importantly, why did she say it as if something happened to Nea?” he whispered, suddenly more cautious to speaking. “They can’t be...Persona users, right?”

**Case File#1_5: The 1st Calling Card**

Those familiar keys played as Mao wakes up in the Velvet room. 

“Yeah,” she yawned, “figured I'd be here.”

“It would’ve been pretty rude of us if we didn’t after what you achieved,” Igor said, “not only have you tapped into the limitless potential of your power, but your friend’s fate is saved from a swift end.” The window designed after the Sun arcana portrait fixes another piece of itself as a light glow appears. Beside it was the new numberless Hunger arcana beginning its slow repair.

“I did, but above everything else, I’m glad they don’t have to go through what happened to my family,” Mao sighs, her response met with brief silence from Lavenza before speaking.

“Now that this conflict is resolved, it is time you learn the truth behind the wild card.”

“So that’s what it’s called. Must be pretty important if even Aoki-san didn’t know.”

“Indeed, the nature of the Wild Card is unique. It represents new beginnings and yet the end of all, nothingness and infinity. This applies both with itself and the bonds it can forge.”

“That sounds more cryptic than unique,” Mao muttered, “but I think I get it. It’s another reason why these displays and cards exist; they’re tied to this Wild Card through me. It’s another incentive to meet others and really get to know them, not just for this supposed destiny but to empower this card as well, right?”

“Exactly,” Igor said, “in fact, you’ve already experienced this with your new Persona.”

Suddenly, a glow emits from Mao’s chest before shooting out and manifesting into a card. Mao saw the number nineteen, which matched with the Sun before it turned into Pixie.

“Whoa, now this is new,” she said, seeing this room’s strange inhabitants.

“It was through your empathy that you’ve gained Pixie’s trust, and with the strength of the bond established has empowered her too,” Lavenza explained.

“Quite the deadly combination ironically,” Mao said.

“Hehe, you could say it like that,” Lavenza giggled, “there’s more to this system on top of that, but for now, it’s important to keeping seeking for these bonds and to gather even more powerful personas in the Animus.”

“Oh, if you’re going to do that, then here’s some personal advice,” Pixie said to Mao, “obviously not every shadow’s like me; they might be more joyful, gloomy, angry, and so on. Commit it to memory, alright? If they’re tougher, too, then you’re gonna have to rough them up before reasoning with them. We tend to go off strong emotions when dealing with each other.”

“Got it, thank Pixie,” Mao said before she disappeared.

“Well then, now that’s all settled, it seems our time together is waning,” Igor said as the bell in the distance echoes. Mao falls back to sleep once more, and the light of a new morning peeked through her window.

**(4/29/20XX - Sunday) - (Early Morning)**

Light barely cracked through the misty clouds when Emi entered the campus, always making so she’s the first to show as she entered the student union building and headed for their government meeting room. However, as she walked in and sorted their papers over this session’s current issues, a special note was found to be slipped into their files. She opens it when a particular individual enters the room. 

“Ah, Executive Aoki, diligent leader as always I see.” 

“President Ichikawa, strange having you here; mind explaining this?” she asks, holding up the yellow slip. 

“Oh yes, it’s just a little notice I sent; forgive me if it’s a tad sudden,” he explains while rubbing his fingers, “it’s about certain areas of campus becoming off-limits now for my upcoming renovation efforts.”

Emi flips the paper to see the details behind this, “There are several spots listed here, none of which anyone was informed about beforehand as per policy,” she says and secretly noting that one of them was Shozan Auditorium. She flings the paper to the table as the situation worsened, “and what’s this about security?”

“Yes, yes, as unfortunate as it is, it is foolhardy to keep lying to ourselves about the dangers threatening student safety from the outside.”

‘Yet you decide to cut our support services,’ Emi recalls with an annoyed look. 

“Call it a hunch Executive Aoki,” he continues, “but I believe some hooligan delinquents are threatening this great college. If this grows out of hand, the very future and dignity of this institution will crumble before us.” He raises an eyebrow as he stares at Emi, her demeanor, and expression unfazed by his scans for weakness, he for a moment opens his mouth before sighing and shaking his head. “Look, I know I’m not the previous president, and we often don’t see eye to eye, but you understand these changes and the vision I’m striving for at least, don’t you?”

Emi saw him extend his hand, but she didn’t dare shake that wrinkled, greasy palm, both for the dignity of her hard-earned position and as a Persona user. “It’s not for me to decide,” she answered, “it’s the rest of us with a voice.” 

“Hehe, of course,” he chuckles and walks back to the door, his fists noticeably clenched. Then his phone rings and seeing the number briefly turned him pale in fright. He brushed his brow with his signature handkerchief before leaving.

This immediate rising concern did not leave Emi’s mind as the meeting went underway. Not only are their positions and privacy more than likely under more scrutinized surveillance now, but their go-to entrance and safe point to the palace is now compromised. When the meeting was over, she decided to quickly investigate to make sure if this was the case, and sure enough, most now noticeably had construction gear and security posted beside them. She stared up the clock tower of Shozan to see tape and frames now cluttering the rooftop with the door up under heavy lock and key. 

‘Even if we somehow break-in, we'll run into shadows now posted there,’ she theorized, ‘this is getting out of hand. We need to find another way in and end this immediately.’ 

_“Prying eyes nearby,”_ the voice of Irene warned her. 

Emi turned and began walking away, glancing to find two guards looking at her. 

_“Just walk away, Emi, stay casual till certain,”_ Irene advised. 

She blends with the crowds and surroundings as much as she can, but each time she looked back, they were still there. ‘I only need to reach the gate; they won’t know about the back alley,’ she thought as she quickens her pace to the front gate. 

Just then, it felt as if Irene herself made her sense just how close one of them was to her before they spoke o her. 

“Officer Aoki? We have some questions for you.” 

‘Now!’ Emi dashed out of his grasps and into the busy crowd. 

The two chased after her until one of them spotted blue hair entering Alleyway Market Street. Pushing his way till discovering it's a different girl with dyed hair with thier now angry-looking father. Emi hid with her umbrella, hurrying into a small back alley between the Big Echo Karaoke building, far out of their sight. 

She catches her breath by the backdoor before activating the communicator on her bracelet. 

**(Later...)**

“So that’s what happened,” Emi finished, “I don’t think he knows about the Animus, but our actions spurred his subconscious to make him paranoid about the students, especially me.”

“That’s awful to have happened to you, Emi,” Nea said tenderly beside Mao. “How about we get some payback and finish this then? We either act now or end up like Sensei, so let’s kick his butt already.”

“As much as I like the sound of that, we first gotta figure out how to get back in now,” Mao said. 

“And the fact the security level is likely now near maximum,” Emi whispered, her mind pondering in working around this sudden roadblock.

Mao found herself staring again with that concerned look, and though Emi noticed, she still asked, “You sure they didn’t-“

“I already told you, I don’t have a scratch on me, Niijma-san.”

“Just looking out for you,” Mao sighs. 

“Hey, I know; you think Safie could help us locate a new entry point?” Nea asked.

“We’d have to scour on foot to find one, not exactly safe for us at the moment,” Emi replied.

“Well, how’d you come across this first spot anyway?” Mao asked, “maybe that’ll help us find another entrance?”

“Well, firstly the significance of the building to the University helped, it is the oldest building there. Secondly, it might be because of the general atmosphere. It’s rather quiet, serene even, so this perception of rest leads to fewer defenses and makes it undetectable to shadows.”

“An important structure and relatively peaceful…” Mao mumbled, “a quiet hangout spot then?”

“What?” Emi asked.

“Oh yeah, like it was for us in Jusho,” Nea caught on, “so should we just ask someone if they hang out at one of these places and go straight there then?”

“And who do you suppose we even go to?” Emi asked.

Just as she asked, a familiar face bursts out of the old backdoor at a frantic pace and desperately pleading, “Gotta go gotta go gotta-!!” All four freeze as Mao and others faced freshman Hinata Sugawara, who confused the restrooms' door in her desperate state. Before they could say a word, she screamed out, “J-j-junkies!” before slamming the door shut.

“H-hey wait! We’re not-,” Emi tried to say, but the girl was long gone.

“Well, that’s embarrassing,” Nea chuckles to Mao only to see her follow after her. “M-mao, the heck you are doing?!”

She and Emi enter the small backroom and see Mao standing outside the women’s restroom, with Hinata inside shouting, “I-I-I know you’re out there! P-please leave. I already spent my leftover money on some karaoke and sardine snacks!”

“We’re not here to take you mon-wait, they sell those here?” Nea said with sudden curiosity.

“I think she means the ones from that healthy eating market two blocks away,” Mao answered.

“Who cares where she got them!” Emi interrupted, “Niijima-san, just what are you doing?”

“I ran into her before, her name’s Hinata Sugawara, and though we only met for a few seconds, she definitely fits into the person we’re looking for,” she explained.

“You…remembered my name?” Hinata asked, overhearing her.

“Well, yeah. You certainly made an interesting first impression.”

“H-hold on, is that really you Niijima-senpai? The scarlet eyed student with constant bed hair and temperament of a gorilla?”

“Wha-!” Mao gasped.

“That’s mostly correct,” Emi answered.

“Hey, what’d you mean by mostly?!”

“W-well, at least they recognize your strength?” Nea said, trying to softly the blow, “plus, you did jump straight out of bed when we got her call.”

“Point proven,” Emi concludes.

“I-I was just concerned for Aoki-san; my hair was the last thing to worry over,” Mao explained while brushing her hair before something hits her, “wait, you still haven’t said which point was proven.”

That was giggling was heard inside, followed by a flush, “Heheh, okay, okay, I’m coming out.” The three saw Hinata approach them, shyly brushing her long black hair but still warmly smiling. “Dangerous people don’t usually talk like that, a-and sorry for the rude descriptors just now, I don’t really know much about you other than what others say,” she said before bowing to Mao. “Oh, and I’m sure you were taking those drugs for your medical conditions. I shouldn’t have assumed the worse of you so quickly.”

“We weren’t doing drugs, but good mindset there at least,” Nea cleared up, “all we’re asking for is a quick question.”

“Certainly, what’s your question?”

“See, we’re wondering about a good spot to study; one of the spots we used to go to is part of the construction plan and so is now off-limits,” Emi explained.

“Oh, that is unfortunate. Well, if that is the case, I’ll help you out. Now let’s see, some good studying spots…,” Hinata mumbled. 

“Specifically, ones near particularly older structures, we feel more connected with the environment that way,” Mao said.

“Oh yes, I know exactly what you mean. Old structures with plant life really do add a spiritual aura, doesn’t it?” Hinata smiled before an idea hits her, “Aha!”

“You thought of one?”

“I did! You three been to the arboretum next to the agriculture department before?”

“Not really,” Nea answered.

“It’s quite small but in the middle is a serene open grassy meadow, it has some nice trees with a lovely assortment of flowers. Finally is a Torii gate there once you cross the bridge; I’ve read up that both are older than Shozan.”

“Of course,” Emi realizes, “what else defines Jiyu more than its traditional gates and gold emblem, that with the isolation of this structure makes it perfect.”

“That sounds great. You don’t mind if we head over there now, do ya?” Nea asked.

“Not at all; I was about to head back early anyway. Just don’t tell anyone else, please?”

“We promise we won’t,” Mao vowed.

“Let’s enter through the back. We’ll move when we’re certain no one’s watching,” Emi said to Nea as they walked out. Mao was ready to follow suit when Hinata grabbed her sleeve.

“U-um, Niijima-senpai?”

“Huh, what’s up?”

Hinata’s face was a red as a beat as she stumbled with her words, “w-w-well y-your clearly q-quite busy now, b-but I wanted to say I’m deeply sorry for just now and when we first met. As a freshman at Jiyu, disrespecting my seniors might severely affect my academic luck.”

“That and being pretty rude,” Mao bluntly said.

“Of course, again I’m so deeply sorry,” Hinata said regretfully, “I hope my suggestion makes up for it at least little.”

“It does Sugawara-Kun,” Mao said quickly, surprising the girl to the point of being flustered.

She fans herself while saying, “s-sorry for my fluster, It feels weird hearing my name from strangers,”

“Really?”

“Yeah, usually they either don’t recall or call me by…other names,” she sighs, an uncomfortable look in her eyes.

‘Does she not have a lot of friends then?’ Mao wondered, ‘perhaps in trying to fit in, she believed in those rumors, even if they were misleading. Talk about desperate…but she’d hardly be the only one. At least she’s sorry about it. In fact, if she’s really that lonely…’

“Hey, whenever you’re free, I can study with you at this spot if you want,” Mao offered.

“R-r-really?! After I said so much rude things about you?”

“Getting to know the person will dash any rumors for good, yeah? Plus, I’ve recently been thinking of expanding my perspectives too, and you seem like a nice enough lady to share that with. Maybe we can learn a thing or two together, as hokey as that sounds.”

“New perspectives…Lady?” Hinata whispered, nervously shuffling her feet before nodding, “O-o-okay! I-I’ll call you when I got t-time!”

“Thanks, Sugawara-Kun, I’ll be looking forward to it,” Mao smiled before waving goodbye.

“About time,” Emi says, patiently waiting.

As they walk off, Nea gives Mao a cheeky smile.

“What?” Mao asks.

“Oh nothing, sleepyhead,” she says while ruffling her hair a bit.

‘Is it really that messy?’ Mao wonders before beginning thier final infiltration.

/--/

Using the surrounding foliage as cover, they follow the dirt path before coming to the bridge and seeing the small meadow and flower beds beyond the old red gate.

“She’s right; this place is entirely empty,” Emi observed.

“Whoa, so pretty!” Nea said, gazing at the variety of flowers.

“Yeah, not the spiritual type myself, but I get why she feels that way here,” Mao said, inspecting the old gate.

“That’s kind of ironic considering what we’re dealing with now,” Nea pointed out.

“Doctor Sakura is the most scientific person we know,” Mao defended, “as far as we know, this is all science…just stranger.”

“We can debate the spiritual and scientific nature of the Animus later. Safie, is the distortions of this place suitable?” Emi asked.

[Scanning…]

“Man, Emi-chan’s professionalism really is 24/7, huh?” Nea whispered to Mao, “crazy to think yesterday was the most different we saw her.”

“You did just get out of the slammer, be a bit rude to stay her usual distant self.”

“True, in fact, I’ve thought about my time behind bars, and it got me thinking about somethings,” Nea said with a distant gaze before suddenly asking, “like what the heck is my awesome codename going to be?!”

“Ah right, I’ve actually been thinking berserker would fit.”

“Is this about the gorilla name?”

“No. Why don’t you like it?”

“Of course not! I’m not a brute,” Nea protested.

“Perhaps Valkyrie?” Emi suggested while waiting.

“Oooh, that’ll be cool. Hmm, but I really wanna be sure on this.”

[Analysis complete. This location is a suitable entry point. Relative to the palace, the three of you will end up in a safe room beside the main hanger.] Safie informed.

“Excellent, we got our entrance. I’m sure you two brought the supplies as requested,” Emi said.

“Yeah, and you two sure bought a lot,” Nea huffed as she plopped down her bag along with Mao before bring out two unique pistols. “Well, at least I now get to use my babies! Um, these will work, right?”

“Yes, so don’t stare down the barrel or something,” Emi advised.

“Pssh, soon you’ll see my true marksmanship at work!”

“Alright, if everyone’s ready, then let’s get this over with,” Mao announced as the three activate their bracelets and return to the Animus.

Nea opens her eyes and sees she's back in her Viking inspired outfit, and they were in a barracks with a large table. “Huh, pretty cozy looking barracks,” she observed before they briefly fade back to the meadow. “Whoa, looked as if we were back in our world for a sec.”

“The distortion is different here, fairly sure it was the same for the previous entry point,” Emi explained, “seems we’re in the hanger itself now; that’s good.”

“So, where’d you plan to go from here originally?” Mao asked.

“Once entering, the next phase is to exit at the northern doors by hiding in one of the cargo trucks.”

“Man, this place is huge if you need a ride to get around,” Nea commented, “so where would you be heading to next?”

“The heart of this army and its machinery, the Command Tower. It’s connected to a web of pipes and machines that funnel extracted goo and power from the rows of factories behind it. At the very top lies what we’re looking for.”

“Right, and with security at an all-time high, they’ll be sending as many guns and shadows there to protect him. Unknowingly sending us in as well,” Mao said.

“If it’s a delivery truck, then we’ll be entering through the garage, all the way at the bottom,” Nea sighs, “really hope this doesn’t take forever to climb.”

“Got any other ideas?” Emi asked.

“Never said I was against it, anything to get back at these jerks once and for all,” Nea said pumped up, “so once we sneak in, then what?”

“Sorry to say, but we’re gonna have to find out the pathway of the target from the inside,” Emi regretfully says, “this place is where the power of this breach rift really shows. Even Safie in her state can’t give us the blueprints without something from the inside to help.”

“With security as maximum, we should also be expecting enemies by the dozens, right?” Mao asked.

“Yes, yesterday was a massive wake up call for their security measures.”

“Welp, it’s not like the odds were in our favor before,” Mao shrugged, “if the coast is clear, let’s head out.”

They nod back as they ready their weapons before Nea suddenly shouts, “I got it!”

“Y-you got what?” Emi asked.

“My codename, which from now on will be Ryder! With Dis as my guardian, I’ll ride with her fearless in life and battle!”

“That’s…certainly unique,” Emi says.

“That’s what makes it cool!”

“As long you feel it suits you,” Mao smiles. “Okay, Ryder, Velvet, let’s get moving.”

The three exits to see the massive shelves of equipment and rows of vehicles occupying most of this enormous hanger. The walls were lined with guns, barrels, and other equipment while most vehicles had tarps over them and ranged from simple trucks to even tanks. This place also had its fair share of soldiers moving stuff around and patrolling the premises. The three mostly kept quiet as they used their surroundings to their advantage, dodging those moving shipments and soon reaching the northern end of the hanger.

The massive pair of doors closed as workers line vehicles and load up some last-minute supplies. The three do their best to maneuver around the rows of vehicles, hiding behind some barrels as they locate a management room in the distance.

Nea’s curiosity is peaked as she looks inside one of the barrels to find more red goo, “There must be hundreds of this stuff just in this hanger.”

“I advise against touching it. If it gets on your skin, it’ll be like pouring acid on yourself, but somehow worse,” Emi warned.

“That’s all I need to hear…”

Mao keeps an eye out till seeing two workers inside leave. “They’re gone, move out!’ she whispered, the three of them quickly reaching the door and promptly scouring through their files. Mao finds something that looks useful, “Hey, look, this here’s the catalog for this shipment.”

“It’ll be the last one, too,” Emi inspected before pointing to a truck not yet ready. “This one will lead us straight in the command tower. Seems to still have some cargo left for us to hide in.”

“What about inspection? Won’t we have to worry about that too?” Mao asked.

“That’s where you’ll come in,” Emi explained as they head to where the truck is parked. "That Pixie's still with you? She should have the Pulipina spell.”

“The what?” Mao asks before her mask glows and Pixie’s words are heard.

“Psh! You can’t call yourself a good pixie without one!” she scoffs.

“Whoa, weird,” Nea comments.

“That’s good. Once we reach the checkpoint, using it will cause the shadows to be confused about what they’re looking for. Under a tight time restrain and left in that confused state-,”

“They’ll be forced to give the okay,” Mao puts together just as they reach the empty truck.

“Looks like they still haven’t loaded the last of their cargo,” Nea pointed out as they begin to climb in when two guards spot them.

“Hey, what’s going on here?!” One of them shouts before realizing who they are, “I-intruders!”

The two ran for backup, with the trio giving chase.

“We can’t let them get away! Velvet cut them off!” Scarlet ordered.

Velvet summons Irene as a green aura covers her, “Sukukaja!” Immediately her speed is doubled as she swiftly blocks their path,“Oh no, you don’t!” she shouts as she slashes the both of them and tugging the three of them to battle. The three stood side by side as the shadows turn to two ghouls, three Keplie or ghost-like green horses, and a siren, a large bird-like creature with the head of a beautiful woman.

“Finally, a proper fight,” Nea smirks as she cracks her knuckles, “let’s show them Dis!” She charges forward with revolvers in hand as she fires a barrage while evading around them. Her bandana burns as Dis and her mysterious steed summons a shower of lighting. However, the results were less than satisfying as though her bullets wounded some, her lighting was deflected back by Siren.

They unleash a series of wind attacks with a flap of their wings as the two ghouls charge after Ryder. She quickly reloads but is pushed away by Scarlet as two bless attacks down them.

“Thanks for the save,” Nea huffed.

“I know you're eager for payback, but you need to coordinate with the team, got it?” Mao command.

“R-right.”

“Good, cause those Keplie are about to attack!”

The wounds trio unleashed a furry of wind attacks themselves, forcing Velvet to evade with her speed boost with the others taking the brunt of it and slamming Mao to the wall as Nea barely stood her ground.

“Ow, right at the bullet wound too,” Mao ached.

“Need a little pick me up?” Pixie asked.

“Yeah, I summon you!” Mao shouts as Pixie casts Dia before inflicting confusion at the enemies.

All but the Siren is afflicted whose forced to evade, Emi spots an opening.

“Ryder, fire upon the confused enemy!” she ordered.

“Got it, blow them away, Dis!” Ryder summoned as Dis spun her large revolver and deals Triple down, filling them with holes and leaving only one alive.

 _“How dare you!”_ Siren shouts before boosting her speed and flying around the arena to try and strike each of them before they could counter. Scarlet barely blocks her strikes, with the creature proving too fast even for Velvet.

“She’s stalling,” Emi warns, “if we stay here any longer, we’re gonna miss our ride.”

Ryder follows the Siren and doesn’t blink as she readies her pistol, “Velvet, give me that speed boost. I got an idea.”

Noticing her hand over the pistol, Velvet hesitantly boosts Ryder’s accuracy with Sukukaja. With a deep breath and a little bit of guidance from Dis, Nea quick fires and lands a critical shot, downing Siren to the floor.

“Don’t even think about moving,” Velvet threatens as the three aim their guns at the Ghoul, Keplie, and Siren.

 _“Argh…w-what happened?”_ the ghoul asked.

 _“Y-yeah, what are humans doing here in this…place,”_ Siren asked.

“Whoa, you guys are snapping out of it like the pixie did?” Ryder asked.

“Let me guess, unlike them, you have no one to go to?” Scarlet asked.

 _“Are you insulting us?!”_ Siren accused.

 _“Y-yeah… we don’t,”_ the meek ghoul nodded with the Kelpie in agreement.

 _“C-come on ya idiots, back me up…”_ the Siren sighed.

“If you rather not die out there, I can offer you a place. Lend me your power, and you’ll return to human consciousness,” Scarlet suggested.

 _“Psh, human consciousness!? The heck is that anyway?”_ Siren asked.

 _“Anywhere better than out there, I like staying alive,”_ Keplie spoke.

 _“Tsk…fine, suppose you and your posse showed real skill back there,”_ Siren admits before the three of them flash away in blue light and become apart of Scarlet’s mask.

“Yes, Victory!” Ryder cheered as she gathered the loot.

“Good teamwork back there, and I must admit you know how to sharpshoot,” Emi.

Scarlet awed for a moment the considerable weight of power now a part of her metal mask, something Velvet noticed as well.

“It seems negotiating works as well,” she observed.

“Yeah, already I can…feel what each of them are capable of. It’s kind of overwhelming.”

“Then collect your thoughts quickly; our ride's about to leave.”

“Y-yeah,” Scarlet nods, following the two inside and hiding with cargo crates as the sound of the engine roared.

The three stayed silent as the sounds of dozens of shadows passed. It didn’t matter if they were new or veteran; all of them sounded equally afraid of Ichikawa’s power more than ever. Then soon after the vehicle stopped, Scarlet peeked out from a hole in her crate to see the looming shadow of the Tower hanging above. As expected, two shadows begin inspecting when a little pixie snuck up and scrambled their minds. The three held their breaths as the two bumbled about in utter confusion before a loudspeaker demand an immediate update.

Their confusion turned to fear as they quickly let the truck go. It soon became apparent that the vehicle soon arrived at the garage before becoming to an abrupt stop. Pixie once again peeks out but finds the lot to be entirely empty. The trio jumps out and immediately looks for some way to the main floors.

Velvet and Ryder move up when Scarlet starts to feel dizzy, slowly growing till it’s like a hammer smashing onto her skull. “Scarlet, what’s the hold up--h-hey you alright?!” Ryder asked.

“N-no,” Scarlet groaned, “th-there’s something about this place.”

 _“Urgh, I feel it too,”_ Pixie said in her head.

 _“As do I,”_ Filibus spoke, _“given we’re now in the heart of this palace, I have no doubt that we’re near the epicenter of this distortion’s rift, the pillar of corruption Sensei and Lavenza warned about.”_

“Scarlet!” Velvet shouted, bringing Mao back to her senses. “What is up with you all of a sudden?”

“Ow…it’s the distortion of this place, I can feel how powerful it is,” she groaned.

“You do?” Emi wondered, “but neither Ryder nor I am experiencing such pain.”

“There’s something else too I feel but…”

“What was that?” a shadow wondered as they got closer.

“I got her; just run to the exit Ryder!” Velvet whispered as she dragged Scarlet out of sight of the guards. Ryder led the way up, checking everywhere to ensure they’re not being followed. Spotting the first floor, she peaked outside to a dark and empty backroom before helping drag Scarlet to a nearby wall.

“Thanks, you two, but I’m feeling…well, not better but more used to this sensation.”

“That’s so odd; why are you affected?” Ryder wondered.

‘Hmm…I can think of one reason,’ Emi thought before moving to the door and checking the main reception area. She saw blast doors were down, but any noise seemed to be coming from the outside. “If you can stand, do it now.”

“Got it,” Scarlet nodded after taking some deep breaths and getting back on her feet. ‘is this…what the shadows are feeling? “she pondered, “mixed with this tampered goo in their systems, it’s no wonder they’re under his control.’

The three enter the large lobby, the decor immediately reminding Emi of the administration building's designs and even the president’s office. ‘Why am I not surprised,’ she scoffed as she spots a reception desk at the center of the lobby. “Safie, anything here that’ll help with navigation?”

[Any machine here is disconnected from the central tower systems. However, a piece of a map is still within its physical hardware.]

“Cool, anything useful on it?” Ryder asked.

[Unfortunately, not much. Many names were redacted, and it only goes up to the 25th floor.]

“Hmm, can you show up the layout of it?” Scarlet requested.

[Of course.]

Emi's bracelet projects the map, and from the onset, it does not offer much additional info as to where Ichikawa is or how to navigate up there.

“So many rooms,” Scarlet examined, with one glowing red, “what’s going on over there?”

“Seems to be a will seed on the 13th floor,” Emi explained.

“Oh…what’s that?” Ryder asked.

“They’re rather mysterious, but from what Safie analyzed, they’re condensed pods containing the most distorted memories of the ruler.”

“Anything useful from it?” Scarlet asked.

“Unless you want a presentation of what lead Ichikawa to the man he is today, then no. I haven’t found a use for them myself, and at this point of the mission, it’ll only be a distraction. Once we reach our goal, everything will be fixed regardless.”

“His distorted memories…huh,” Mao mumbled curiously.

“Say, what’s that room there?” Ryder asked.

[From the outline provide, it is likely a subsidiary electrical room for floors five to ten.]

“No surprise, most buildings this tall in the real world require multiple rooms of that type to keep it running. Given the extent of it, I don’t see how it’ll give us any additional information,” Velvet inspected.

“…does it happen to have a fire alarm?” Ryder asked.

[It indeed does]

“Where’d that come from?” Scarlet asked.

“Just…bad memories. I’m mostly wondering though if something like that will help us, something to draw their attention and take something useful from them, like in that yakuza movie previewed yesterday.”

“Movies should be the last source for plans,” Emi sighed, “besides, a fire alarm would immediately raise suspicion and send over every type of shadow to investigate.”

Mao gave the idea some thought, gazing at the plans and their current predicament when something seemed off. “Why is this floor dead in the water?”

“Excuse me?”

“Safie, any info on the state of the floors listed?”

[A little, the last order listed is for all lower-level systems to be shut down as part of emergency protocols]

“Figure as much. Like Velvet said, every part of this Tower requires a heavy amount of energy and blueprints to distribute such energy. Then add in new equipment, firepower, manpower, and the like, then you have to sacrifice some things to make room for those added defense systems. Otherwise, any additional power outputted would overextend it and risk a blackout, one they can’t risk affording.”

“Your point?” Emi asked.

“I got a way to get our hands on some blueprints.”

/--/

A familiar and powerful looking shadow overlooks one of the upper floors' command when a call comes through the radio.

“Sir, this is the main security room. We’ve got a report from main electrical that one of the lower levels generators somehow reactivated.”

“Any signs it was the intruders?”

“That’s the thing, Sir, there’s no sign of tampering from our side or electrical. It just turned on. It might’ve been a malfunction with the circuits, and it’s quickly overextending our power output.”

“Damn, send a small team immediately to shut it off. We can’t lose central power for even a second.”

“Yes, sir,” the shadow saluted for dispatching a team of workers and soldiers to floor ten.

Much to their surprise, the central generators somehow automatically turned on upon receiving power from the circuits. The soldiers scoured the rooms across the floor as maintenance worked to shut power off quickly. One of them goes to the far back in the room when a blight flash struck them, leaving them in a confused daze.

“These the plans you’ve been looking for?” Ryder smiled as she stole his blueprints.

“Using both of your Persona’s electrical powers to reactivate the circuits in this floor, thus leaving no trace of tampering, is unorthodox. Still, well done, I suppose,” Emi admitted.

“Your compliments are as sweet as always,” Mao shook her head as they move to safety.

Once Safie’s digital hands were on higher-level plans, the path to the top became clearer. “Alright, so it seems, there are seventy-five floors that make up this building, and unsurprisingly our target is at the very top.” Emi laid out.

“Well, at least we’re one third the way up there,” Ryder moans as her calves were aching.

“But according to Safie’s deciphering, the defenses of these floors are formidable even for three Persona users. There’s no alternative route inside to get around them, and we need to physically enter that room for it to manifest,” Emi said, whispering the last part to herself.

“For what too manifest?” Mao asked.

“…your joking, right?” Emi asked.

“Why would I? Is there something we’re missing about how Ichikawa’s shadow works?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that too,” Nea chimed in, “we are just confronting his shadow, aren’t we? That’ll shut down his operations and free those affected, right?”

“It’s slightly more complicated than that…I figured you would’ve known already,” Emi said before all of them quiet them at the sound of shadows passing by. “Listen, this will still bring down his palace and free people from our world, but so long as those heavily defended floors stand in our way, we won’t be any closer to achieving our goal,” she whispered.

“And how do we do that?” Ryder asked, “turn into rock climbers and scale the rest of the building?”

“That…actually might work, Ryder,” Velvet blinked in surprise before spotting a nearby bolted up window. She gets it to open with a swift jab with her weapon and looks out to spot lines of cannons, beams, and pipes upwards.

“W-wait, at least tell me if we can use your personas to fly up there!” Ryder suggested.

“That will draw too much attention. The shadows will sense them for sure. Why you afraid of heights or somethin' ?” Scarlet asked.

“I’m not a fan of falling to my death, yes. I much rather take the stairs,” Nea sighs, “but if we have to, I’ll suck it up for now.”

“Then let’s go. The plans show there's a single vent on top that’ll lead straight to the treasure room,” Velvet said as she took the lead.

The climb up with few available space to grab or stand on would be tricky even for seasoned climbers. Velvet progressed well enough and often spent her time keeping tabs on the others while occasionally offering Ryder a helping hand. Scarlet was last but competent in her trek, mainly if one of them falls, she at least would get a chance to grab them, but often she had to watch her footing and hope any foundation doesn't give way. Ryder only kept her eyes on the wall, frightened to death but facing it nonetheless, though the others being there certainly provided a bit of morale boost.

"We're almost there, just a little longer!" Velvet signaled.

"Yep, got it!" Ryder quickly said.

"Hanging on there, Ryder?" Scarlet asked.

"No talking, please, trying to focus here!" Ryder groaned as she leaped off to another thin platform and clinging tightly to a nearby pipe. 

As the sight of the vent came into view, Velvet helped Ryder up and made sure she will be the first one up there as she gave Scarlet a lift onto a ledge of pipes protruding from the tower. Just then, a sudden tremble rocked the pipes. Scarlet clung onto Velvet's hand more tightly as they latched themselves to the wall till it stopped.

"Phew…you good?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, it's stable, thankfully."

"Yeah…"

"…can you let go now, please?" Velvet asked upon noticing Scarlet still held her hand.

"Huh? Oh uh, s-sorry," Mao awkwardly says and quickly tries to divert the subject, "uh, h-hey so what's with these pipes lead to anyway? I haven't seen a single factory since we got up here."

"The clouds seem to be obscuring most of the ground level, but I'm sure if you slid down one of these, you'd eventually catch a good glimpse of them before arriving in one."

"Just like that? Is that how you discovered them?"

"In a similar vein, yes, I actually tried to disrupt his operations that way the first time, but even by myself, I couldn't cause any permanent disruption to his plans."

"Is that so?" Mao pondered, "how about with the three of us then?"

"Theoretically, it'll definitely be better odds, but I still wouldn't say they're good ones. It'll have to be under specific circumstances."

"H-hey! I made it to the top guys!" Ryder cheered above.

"Good job, we'll be right behind you!" Scarlet replied through their communicators before climbing up and into this fated treasure room.

The room, sealed by a tremendous vault, was littered with awards and plans for Jiyu. Floating above appeared to be a misty orb.

"This the treasure I kept hearing about?" Ryder asked, utterly confused.

"So, our goal was not just Ichikawa's shadow but this orb thing instead? Seriously, what's going on here, Velvet?" Scarlet asked.

Emi sighs before first asking them a question, "Do you two know about what one's desires could do to their shadow?"

"Yeah, we know that much at least," Ryder answered, "but neither of us, not even Yukio, knew about the exact sciences of how it worked besides it corrupts a person."

"Who?"

"A childhood friend of ours, he's kind of a whiz kid with this stuff and many other subjects," Mao explained. "Come to think of it, he always used to say how he felt like we weren't' being told everything, particularly about corruption. Not even Sensei told us."

"Well, it only takes a bit of research to find that behind closed doors, many powerful individuals and groups have been investing in their own cognitive psience development, eager to attain any insight knowledge for their own gains. Seems they can't even trust students with such knowledge," Emi interpreted, turning her gaze to the orb. "From my firsthand experience, a shadow's desires are called treasure around here. All shadows, even ours, have one. Only when other negative aspects are factored in that it begins to corrupt. This case is bizarre; not only has his desire grown to dangerous levels, but the rift underneath us has empowered it."

"Okay, so this is the source of everything wrong with Ichikawa, got it. How does that help us in stopping him exactly?" Nea asked.

"We steal it."

"Huh?!" Both shouted in confusion and surprise.

"Steal it…?" Mao whispered to herself, pondering something.

"I've stumbled onto the idea upon gaining my Persona," Emi explained, "then in my various expeditions into the wastelands, I would hear whispers and tales from old shadows to a time when their world was much different. About how humans once stole countless treasures from the most ruthless and powerful shadows, the very act of which contributed to toppling their rule and changing the world to what it is today."

"Change the world…" Mao mumbled when an old story popped in her head, "You don't happen to be talking about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, are you?"

Emi glances over to Mao.

"Phantom Thieves, that old group?" Nea asked, "I mean, they did do some crazy stuff. Bringing down a prime minister is no small feat but exploring the cognitive world too? I mean, that's kind of a reach, weren't they at the end of the day regular people sneaking around in cheesy…costumes?" Both, including Emi, looked down at thier clothes as the answer to the decades-old mystery stared back.

"Man…suddenly I'm feeling both dumb and self-conscious," Nea mumbled.

"Same here," Mao groaned.

"Back to my point. All this is why the Phantom's targets suddenly changed," Emi continued, "by my estimations, they all must've had a palace which was toppled only through stealing their treasure. Aside Okumura's assassination, they all resulted in a confession…and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Mao pondered while she staring at the intangible treasure. Not only has the age-old mystery to the Phantom Thieves methods been discovered, but they are now about to do what they did over thirty years ago. It was a lot to take in, both for what this means for them and their journey. However, the longer she stared at it, the more her thoughts turn back to the bastard's actions, every pitiful excuse he had wrapped up in this thing. Her fists clench at the idea of forcing this old man on his knees and seeing him confess to every single crime he's committed, facing the punishment he rightfully deserved.

This feeling of enacting justice never went away, as she remembers the victims' faces and those in danger of becoming one. Forcing others' minds to do what he wants, turning Sensei into a full on bitter and apathetic shell while almost doing the same to Nea if not for them and her Persona. How would this affect their future endeavors, both for the group and in the eyes of the public? Though their actions were a mystery, did this question contributes to them disappearing?

In recalling the thieves' past actions came the gruesome string of death by mental shutdowns, a disease that returned when her mother almost fell victim just a month ago and lead to her father's death. 'Those deaths…it isn't a coincidence that they occurred the same time treasures were being stolen. Were those…the result of something going wrong? Was that how mom…?'

All of this left a lingering question that weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"So, we're just brainwashing him…like he did to hundreds of others?"

Nea's eyes widen at the idea, but Emi simply gives Mao a nod.

"…maybe it's just for this case, but…I don't know how I feel about doing this," Mao confessed.

"I think I can guess why," Emi said, "you've put together that those mental shutdowns were connected."

Mao nods.

"Wait, is that how your mom-," Nea said before stopping herself on the sensitive topic. "I-I mean, you're saying we could possibly kill Ichikawa?"

"Murdering him will bring more trouble than good for us. I'll ensure that when we do take this, it won't result in him dying."

"Even if we do, it's still brainwashing, is it not?" Mao asked, "I'm not saying we should do nothing, but fighting fire with fire, in this case, doesn't sit right with me. If the chances are low that he'll receive a mental shutdown." She pauses at the memory of her mother stuck in a coma, "Ichikawa is bastard, always have been and deserves justice. Even still, I personally can't risk accidentally enacting a cruel and unusual punishment like a mental shutdown on him."

"It won't happen. You have my word on that, Scarlet."

"I don't doubt you do, but I'm also open to another option," Mao said firmly, "think about it just this once, there has to- "

"You think I haven't tried coming up with another plan?" Emi said coldly, "I recognize the hypocrisy here Scarlet, it's clear as day, but any option I've tried before wasn't going to work."

"That's because you didn't have us before," Mao reasoned, "so put a bit more faith in us and consider if an alternative is feasible now."

"So, you're asking me to radically change tactics when we're so close to the end? Be reasonable, Scarlet; if we let Ichikawa's brainwashing last even a day longer, who knows what effects it'll have on the student body."

At this point, Nea saw the tension between the two grow as Emi gave a cold stare to Mao. Her sisters' stubbornness showed as she walked up to Emi, saying to her face, "I refuse to stoop as low as my enemy, Velvet."

Nea started to panic as the two stared down and quickly budged in between them and said, "O-okay you two, let's all take a step back, breath and think about this for a sec-."

Suddenly the large gold vault began to move slowly, startling the trio.

"Quick, the vent!" Mao whispered as they quickly jumped to the platform, only for Spartoi to shove them back down.

"They've ambushed us!" Nea utters in shock.

 _"I knew my hunch was right. That was you messing with electrical, wasn't it?"_ the lower ranking officer shadow said behind them.

"What's it to you?" Scarlet asked.

 _"A chance for revenge,"_ they said before revealing their true form to be a familiar Greek god.

"Another Ares?!" Velvet questioned.

"I thought you killed this guy!" Ryder said as she summoned her weapon.

 _"Heh, like any of you could kill a god of war!"_ he taunted, _"I've had to face humiliation from everyone, even my other self, because of you humans."_

'Other self?' Mao pondered.

Velvet scanned their surroundings and noticed something off, "there's no alarm yet, and those Spartoi are the only other shadows here… you're looking to take us down yourself."

_"Once I bring you heads on a silver platter, I'll return to my rightful place and become the leading general in the coming war!"_

"Coming war? What's he referring to?" Emi whispered.

"You're the only one who's gotten stronger," Ryder proclaimed as the trio armed themselves.

Scarlet walked forward and pointed her cane at the shadow, "If it's revenge you want, then come and get it!"

The area shapeshifted to an ancient Greek arena, roaring from the crowd cheered for the god who lusted for vengeance and blood.

"Spartoi!" he commanded as three of them spoke some enchantment that made Ares glow multiple shades of color.

"Whoa, he wasn't kidding about getting stronger," Ryder observed.

[I'm detecting a boost in battle stats across all boards]

Just as the report came in, the god charged forward and clashed with Scarlet, the marble below cracking as the decisive blow was barely blocked. She is forced to fall back as Velvet swooped in from behind to strike, only to have her attack countered and be forced on the defensive as they traded blows. Ryder took aim but was charged by the squadron of Spartoi that were much tougher to kill without bless skills.

"Gotta get to them!" Scarlet charged as her mask searched for the best Persona to attack with only to be surrounded by camouflaged Amazonian archers and spearmen. "Siren!" she called upon as the winged beast blew some away with those still charging clashing blades with Scarlet.

Velvet and Ares stood there grounds, Velvet getting a few slashes in while Ares's mighty punches bruised her armored arm and body. Looking to turn the tables, she summoned Irene and unleashed a Kouga light attack. The god could not block as light surrounded him and seared his body. Velvet saw her chance with the opponent down and pulled out a wind magatama only to see Ares throw a red smoke plum. A sudden blinding rage burned in her gut, her stoic mindset being hinder with wrath, she clung to her head to fight it only to be left open and struck a mighty blow by Ares. Any resistance she put shattered as her eyes turn cold for payback.

_'Ha! Mere mortals could never resist my power. She is wide open! Then again, even I am frightened by this warrior's wrath, it's greater than Aphrodite's and Athena's combined…'_

No matter how many times Ryder cut one Spartoi down, seemingly more kept coming, unable to kill them fast enough with just her guns or whip. "Protect me, Dis!" she commands as a Mazio attack struck all surrounding Spartoi, but none showing signs of weakness from it. 'He's keeping us dividing till we fall from exhaustion. There's got to be something I can do!'

 _"Don't panic, child, concentrate and see the versatility of a lightning bolt,"_ Dis guided her.

'Concentrate,' she thought as she felt a string of electricity travel across her body, and the dozens of Spartoi charged at her. "Now!" she ordered, and in a blinding light, all Spartoi were stuck and left lying on the floor with ripples of electricity paralyzing them. "Whoa, Dis, you and I are awesome," Ryder smiled as she ran over to Mao.

Scarlet summoned Filibus, whose scythe blocked Amazonian spears while guns down one of the few archers firing. One had Scarlet in her sights before being sliced in two by Ryder's whip, leaping over them and standing back-to-back with Scarlet as both groups stared down the other.

"How's Velvet doing?!" Scarlet asked.

"Not good, according to Safie. She's not acting like herself at all."

"These women's vitality is staggering; I can't get enough hits in to down them in time!"

"Then use that changing thingy you can do and look for something!" Ryder demanded as the fighting continued, and she fired back at the Amazons.

'Something else to drain their vitality…' she pondered as she searched within her soul. Then the cruel Ghoul caught her eye, and she knew what to do.

"Ghoul! Poison Mist!" she called as the dreadful creature appeared and emitted a purple mist across the battlefield, obscuring the enemy's sight. "Finally, Poison breath!" she shouted as the foul being blew out a strong scent that made all the warriors feel utterly sick.

"Whoa, gross but effective," Ryder nodded before the both of them went for their strongest area attacks and fired.

"Mazio!"

"Mafrei!"

A light show of electricity and nuclear power decimated all foes, leaving only the god left.

Velvet tumbled to the ground as her blind attacks were feigned by the mighty foe. Ares charged his next weapon and swung. His sword clashed and rocked the whole arena, but as the dust settled, there was no one there. He looks ahead and saw Scarlet grabbed and pulled Velvet before he could do any severe damage. Then his entire body was struck with lighting; its paralyzing effects reminded him of his fool of a father.

Velvet red vision calmed as this fire simmered, her gaze clear to see Mao and Pixie over her.

"Nothing like a little Me Patra to clear the mind," the fairy giggled.

Emi soon recalled what happened, recomposed herself, and quickly got back on her feet, "Ahem, thanks for the assistance, now let's finish this!"

With the trio having him surrounded, all three leaped into the air, and the only thing saw was three color-coated shadows giving everything they got to the war god. A blinding light signaled the last blow as he fell to them once more, and the arena disappeared.

They end up in Shadow Ichikawa's office, surprised to see Ares was still alive, albeit barely. He couldn't even move when Scarlet pointed her gun at him.

_"Argh…g-go ahead and do it already… I'm dead either way."_

[Warning! I'm picking up signals heading towards the room.]

"Crap! They heard us!" Ryder said, "we can't leave any sign we were in here."

"Yeah, let us head back in the vault and close before they get here," Velvet ordered, "Safie, can you exit us inside there?"

[I'll see what I can do, but I believe I could]

Ryder and Velvet were inside but saw Scarlet still standing over Ares as guards' sound grew louder.

"Scarlet, we gotta go!" Ryder shouted.

_"If you really care about your sisters in arms…I suggest you listen to them-ack!"_

"You said the 'other you' before, just who are they? They a similar rank you were?"

_"Wha-…urgh, what does it matter? Yes, he's the Roman god Mars. Unlike me, he's a strategically-minded war god. In fact, he is the head of mass production over at the factories. He's the ruler's most important key to this operation."_

The sound outside grew louder. Mao looks stun at this news as the gears in her head starting turning, 'this just might be the last puzzle piece we need…' she mused before turning to the shadow and asking, "if you want to reclaim some sense of glory left in your life, then join me and become my mask."

_"Hehe, that's some odd joke. Is it a favorite among you humans? I just tried murdering you out of vengeance. You think I'll go because you asked nicely?"_

"I know from stories of you that you put strength, honor, and glory above all else. You're a murderous brute in war, but if one showed those aspects in battle, you recognize them for their prowess. Did we not demonstrate such traits in our battle?"

The shadows sounded like they were outside the door.

"This is your last chance; gain an inch of glory back in your life or die a disgraced warrior."

The doors burst open to reveal an empty room and the vault safe and secure.

**(Afternoon)**

The trio lay on the grass to the sight of an orange sky above.

"Phew, I'll probably never get used to that," Nea groaned as soreness set in.

"But it wasn't for nothing, because of everyone's hard work, we now have a way to finally end this," Emi said as she got up to see Mao catch her breath. "Why'd you reach out to it? There's plenty of shadows out there for you to negotiate."

"As tempting as it is, I don't usually kick my enemy when they're already down. Besides, what would one more dead shadow do to help our final infiltration?"

"Suppose you're correct on that last statement, but you talked to him about something too. What was it?"

"I'm still brainstorming it, but let me ask you something first," Mao said before getting up to her feet, "do we send in a calling card to make the treasure appear as those old thieves did?"

Emi nods.

"Figured that," Mao smirked, her hand on her chin.

"Uh-oh," Nea groaned as she slowly got up, "I know that look."

"What do you mean?" Emi asked.

"She had that same look when planning one time to trick these bullies into confessing. Something tells me she's at it again."

Mao brushed the side of her hair before telling the two, "Nea, Aoki-san, we're at the cusp of our first victory not only against this system but as a team, and while we're still young, we've got heart and surprise on our side. Since this will be our first impression of the public eye, we got to make a lasting image that'll define our ideals and character, even if the public will probably never know a part of who we are. That's why I propose a new plan of attack tomorrow, one that'll expose Ichikawa's crimes and end his palace's influence forever…and we will only go forward on this if the three of you agree."

"Three?" Emi asked.

"Don't want to leave out Safie of the equation."

[You wish to include me, Niijima-san? I am a simple AI built to serve any command you give]

"You've done a lot to help us didn't you?"

"Totally! You've been around just as long as Emi-chan has, why shouldn't we include you?"

[Cause I'm…and you're…] Safie, for the first time, stumbled with her words. [If you're insistent, then I'll first like to hear Niijima-san's plan]

"Alright, here's the framework I got…," Mao said before whispering to her bracelet.

[Ah, I see. Compared to Aoki-san's plan, it does at least hold an equal probability of success when done precisely. However, the human factor does bring slightly higher risks, all so to withhold group integrity and 'bring more power to the people and victims' if I heard you correctly Niijima-san.]

"That's right."

[…then if I had to choose…I would vote for Niijima's plan]

Nea and Emi stood and pondered the two plans as well.

"Well…," Nea mumbled, "it does sound like something you make up Mao. It's risky, but if the info you got is true, it'll bring as much justice to the administration as Emi's would. So long I get a shot on Ichikawa, I'm down with anything, plus including the others would make this even more fun!"

"Well?"

"I'm convinced. You got my vote!"

Emi and Mao turned their attention to each other. "Aoki, you're the person out of all of us that fought the longest and hardest for our world. You've shown inspiring leadership qualities both here and on the battlefield. If you still don't feel like going through with this, we'll go with your plan. We won't do anything that the whole group hasn't agreed to."

Emi was silent at Mao's promise and gave a deep sigh, "Niijima, you have not been the person I've been expecting when we first met. Even after meeting you, I figured those rumors were fake, and you'd be a bookworm or a stoic, ideal student. Instead, your personality isn't solely any of those but more…messy, to put it kindly. Logically this should put my judgment over yours by a large margin."

"Geez, didn't have to put me down like that," Mao muttered as Nea giggled.

"However… you've shown a level of humanity and empathy, despite the rage and doubt within you. Your stubborn nature has you act for others when you don't have to. My reason and duty have me do what I'm supposed to do. If there is one thing that's the closest to an immovable object, it's human stubbornness… I'm in."

Everyone, including Safie, was silent after hearing Emi's answer.

"What?"

"Honestly, convincing you was the toughest part of the whole plan," Mao said.

"Was it?" Emi asked, turning her head to the side.

Nea began laughing. "Hahaha, oh man, this is gonna be so awesome! We're gonna make a real difference out there!"

Mao smiled, "We will, and it starts by writing that calling card."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Emi whispers. "So, anyone wanna write it?"

"Oh, pick me!" Nea volunteered, "I've wanted to put my drawing and design skills to the test."

"This isn't a clothing design assignment Nea."

"Duh, I know that. I'm also the only person of us that knows how to draw well."

"She's right; the best I could do is make stick figures," Mao admitted.

"Okay then, I'll leave it up to you."

"Yes! I'll start right away!" Nea cheered as she brought out her pencil and sketchbook.

"I'll be making a few calls and get to printing them as soon as she's done," Mao said, "do you uh, happen to know how to make-."

"That won't be necessary. I'll be making some calls myself. I know a guy who owes me a favor, so don't worry about it."

"Oh…okay," Mao nods with eyes wide open with shock and fear.

**(Later)**

Mitsuki sets up her booth for tomorrow's club festival. Though she wouldn't be expecting much traffic on her end for…multiple reasons, she at least was looking forward to the food they're serving, and she even got some early calls from people who like to join. It was a small step, but a step none the less. She's interrupted thought when a familiar face shows up.

"Niijima? Funny seeing you here late."

"Only when it's an important matter."

"Oh, then taking my offer to join, I see?" she asked, rolling her eyes that her luck was that good.

"yes, actually," Mao answered, "in fact, I'll like to make a donation."

To Mitsuki's surprise, she saw over two hundred thousand yen plopped into the donation box, all being winnings from their palace raids. Her mind quickly thought of the extra food and supplies they could get for their first assignments, and if she plans her budget right, they could help out an additional residential block of people and homeless that week! Her imagination stopped as she pushed the money aside and gave the student a glare.

"You're trying to trick me, aren't you?! Should've known from a daughter of a cop, this is dirty money or something so you could shut down my club and kick me out, huh?!"

"It's not! Please believe me!" Mao bowed, "I really do want to join you. I think what you're doing is far more important because no one else cares for the little guy. This is all hard-earned and clean money. No strings attached whatsoever!"

Mitsuki looked at Mao's pleads before groaning and handing over a membership pin. "Here then, you don't have to help with the booth tomorrow after that, but I do expect you at club meetings, alright?!"

"Thank you, and can I make a request for what our first mission should be?"

Mitsuki eye's squint with suspicion, "and what is that?"

Suddenly Mao opened her bag filled with fliers, "to bring down this corrupt administration and help the student body."

Just as Mitsuki stood aback at the request, another person happened to show, "Heyo! This another partner in crime to bring this bastard down?" Noriko Uesato waved excitedly.

"Hey, you're that reporter, you're in on this too?"

"Yep, I was trying to get any dirt on the president when this little birdie swooped in and gave me a recording of a lifetime!"

"You got dirt on Ichikawa?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah, we'll make Jiyu and the whole city know by tomorrow. We'll really appreciate the extra help."

Mitsuki look at the ace reporter and rumored delinquent student before smiling herself, "Well, how can I say no now?"

**(Midnight)**

The moonlit sky glowed a cool blue light over the cityscape. In particular, one district was bustling with nightlife laughter and cheer as plenty drink to the first day of Golden Week. Dividing the shops and restaurants was a calm river with green foliage adorning the streets. Mao leaned against the bridge railing overlooking the river, staring down at her reflection below as the full moon brings sparkles to the river.

Always on time, Emi walks up to Mao on that lonely bridge. Mao's eyes never left the water as she told her, "I would be sharing a drink now with my dad over there. He promised me by Golden Week I'd have my first drink...he probably would've laughed at me trying hold in alcohol."

Emi stayed silent at her story before respectfully saying, "everything's ready on my end. How are you two?"

"Nea and I are ready too," Mao replied with a distant look, "they won't know what hit them; their faces and confession will be all over the evening news."

"Then I suggest you go home and rest," Emi said but say no reaction from Mao. "Whatever's on your mind, you might as well let it out now or save it for after the operation."

"…your right. You don't mind hearing me out now, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Well, you remember your talk about treasures, palaces, and the thieves?" Mao asked. "Hearing it was overwhelming, a subtle whiplash on how this worked when my view of the world changed so much this week. I've had this idea since the beginning…that somehow it was connected to the day my mother collapsed and my father died."

"I see, little been shared with the public, but even from the spare details, this tragic event seemed riddled with oddities."

"It is," Mao whispered, "but at the heart of it all is some…some monster killing my dad and putting my mom in a coma from a sickness not seen in thirty years…the exact same one we could do to Ichikawa now if we wished."

Emi eyes widen at the implication, "Niijma-san, are you saying the cause behind your mother's coma was a mental shutdown?"

Mao nods, "My aunt and the police have been keeping me out of the loop, probably because they want me to reattain some sense of normalcy back to my life. Now I think they did not want me knowing it was a mental shutdown. So for a month, I was either drowning in melancholic sorrow or questioning what really happened that day, with the one thing sticking to me is the sight of black blood."

"Black…blood?"

"That is what I initially thought it was. I didn't know what to make of it till you brought up mental shutdowns' connection to the cognitive world. I've been researching on the side what all those attacks had in common, and every single victim coughed up that substance before dying…it left me with only one question."

"And what's that?"

"Do you mind humoring me with an answer, Aoki-san?" Mao asked, turning to Emi with her hair covering her red eyes. "With all your knowledge about how this works, do you think a Persona user was the cause behind my mother's mental shutdown…and my father's death?"

"…Logically speaking, until we find out more behind the official investigation's-"

"They don't know what we do!" Mao shouted, her hands clenched and shaking, "Just…just tell me…please."

With a heavy sigh, Emi answers, "…Yes."

Mao tumbles slightly as she leans against the rail, for all that time, what was before just scum of the earth criminal in her eyes was now far more dangerous and mysterious. She couldn't tell which was more terrifying.

'Did…did Igor know? Is that why I began dreaming-?'

"Niijima-san!" Emi shouted, catching the woman's attention before taking a deep breath. "I can't begin to imagine how the emotions you're experiencing. However, as a vital member of the team, I ask you to control yourself and not lose sight of the mission."

"You expect me to ignore this? That there is something more going on than initially thought? About this being why I've been chosen by this Velvet Room and given this power?!"

"I expect you…to be the fighter the people need now, more than ever," Emi said calmly. "The person behind your father's death is still a mystery, and whether they're connected to our main goal is another question entirely and waits to be seen. However, I will give you this, if the culprit is more than a simple murderer, then I find little doubt they're still active in the Animus."

Mao turns back to the riverbed and asks, "beyond that desolate desert, you think he's out there?"

"It'd be like finding hay in a needle stack," Emi shrugged, "I suggest you go home now, Niijma-san."

"I'll go," she whispered, "just give me a few more minutes…"

Emi doesn't say anything as she nods and walks away, glancing back with a look of pity before disappearing amongst the crowds.

As Mao stared up at the moon, she wonders about many things. Her mother and father, Aunt Sae, Nea and her family, the Inspector, Igor, Emi, and anyone else waiting for them in the future. Her destiny and how much of it will be for her to decide is an unknown.

Mao looked down to the riverbed and saw Filibus hang over her reflection.

* * *

A/N: Phew! So...about the delay. I'll be honest this chapter had some major rewrites, I initially was gonna introduce another plot point but at this point of the story it was too much and would've taken away Ryder's first raid and the ensuing conflict between Emi and Mao so it mostly got canned. I really wanted to get right the focus on the real foundation of this team's dynamic both in battle and interactions, as well as showing why Mao's circumstances and ideals conflict with the usual formula, at least in the case of this palace. We also have our first name drop of the thieves and a bit of the new generation's perspective. Most importantly as well, the true nature behind Ren's killer revealed to Mao. I also made sure Emi's and Mao's beliefs, were distinct yet believable for in why they stand for them yet still work together. Nea's role here is as a mediator and moral compass who isn't afraid of speaking her mind now. I'm also really happy bringing back human and shadow faces to show how far Mao and the gang came, with the plan staying secret. So watch out for the next chapter where we complete our first palace and forge new bonds. 


	10. Case File#1_6: The Fall of Obedience

Mao awakens in the Velvet Room more tired than usual.

"Do you believe in fortune-telling?"

Igor's question pulls Mao out of her daze, "I rather determine my future with my own hands over some cards."

"A telling answer. Humanity has long desired control over the turbulency that if life, such as for an answer to where they fit in the grander world…or why fate feels it must twist their lives."

Mao was silent.

"Many seek tools of power, like these cards. Aids on how to get through the present to reach their own future."

"If that's what they believe," Mao shrugs. "As for me, you already have a reading done, don't ya?"

"Just a few, my dear," Igor asks as cards rise from his deck, spinning in the air before stopping. "Ah yes, the Lovers in the upright position. Despite knowing little of them and unsure of your intentions, you still decided to seek them out. Giving such a crucial task of your plan under a lie no less, to save your fellow students. Do you feel this will be the right call in the end?"

Mao's thoughts are tested as words from her friends flash in her head.

**-/**

Yukio spent the night alone like any other, talking to others, brainstorming his next gadget and whatnot. So it was surprising to hear a knock from the door, and it to be not only Nea but the head of student government as well.

"Whoa, h-hey Nea and umm, m-ma'am."

"Aoki's fine," Emi clarified.

"Right, so uhh, h-how are things going? Did Heizo find anything?"

"That's the thing," Nea hesitated, "He's fallen influence too."

Yukio was taken aback before falling back to the wall, "So…Ichikawa is gonna get away with it?"

"Not if we do something about it," Emi spoke, "as soon as this occurred. They found out I was investigating Ichikawa's activities and informed me about this cognitive spike you all discovered."

"We've been working together since then. It took a lot of digging and close calls, but we were able to find evidence of Ichikawa's crimes."

"R-really…?! How?"

Nea and Emi share a look, "We didn't do it alone," Nea admits.

Emi then explains to them the ruse they come up with.

"You found a group online to retrieve all the evidence?!"

"More like they found us," Nea said.

"Yes, none of us had the technical prowess to attain it ourselves, and involving you was strongly objected by your friends."

"It's bad enough for Mao having to worry about me. Getting you involved with something so risky would be crossing that line."

"T-thanks for concern…but you then decided to turn to strangers?"

"In all honesty Sakura-Kun," Emi sighs, "we're in a tough spot with limited time and resources available. It was either them, risk your safety or ignore the evidence entirely."

"Makes sense if you put it that way," Yukio accepts. "So, who are these guys anyway? You sure you can trust them?"

Both continued with the lie and told him they have no name.

He looks in surprise as Nea continues, "as for if we can trust them, all we have to do is make a special announcement tomorrow."

"Why?"

"It was part of the deal," Emi explains, "they did thier part already. In return, we list the administration's crimes to the whole school and put all the spotlight on them."

"Yep, they take all credit, Ichikawa is exposed, and we won't have to worry about authorities so long we keep this between us."

"And if we don't?"

"They simply won't offer their services anymore," Emi says, "course given how beneficial our part is to all parties, I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Agreed," Yukio nods. "This will at least bring pressure to Ichikawa so some justice could be done, but…what about the cognitive side of things? You're not saying…this group knows too?"

"As far as know, none. As for apathy effects, in all honesty, Yukio, we're stumped," Nea sighs. 

"More or less yes, without Muramoto-sensei's aid, we can't discern any confidant solution to that problem."

"Don't look too down," Yukio says, "I've been brainstorming what we could do too. It ended on solutions that require time we don't have."

"Well…there is one, and is partially why we came to you," Emi mentions.

"Partially?"

"First, we need you to access Jiyu's security system and shut it down for a while. No longer than two hours."

"What?!" Yukio bolted up.

"Mao's over there now with the help of some people she knows, all to help set up tomorrow's announcement," Nea explains. "I know you're uncomfortable with this kind of thing, but I know you can do it, Yukio. We can't let Mao get caught."

Yukio's hand shook, staring over at his computer set up before typing away. "Damn it…give me five minutes, and the system will be down; they shouldn't be able to trace it back to us. Keep tabs on Mao's progress, any longer, and they'll notice something immediately."

"That's our whiz!"

"Stop it…" Yukio blushes from embarrassment.

"Once you're done, we need you to program a simple activation key to these hard drives as well," Emi says. "Members of student gov't will be going up to the communication building, and we need to make it a quick in and out for them."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Anything else?"

"Finally…we wish to know if this event will cause those affected to snap out of it."

Yukio was taken aback by the question. Emi knew the answer was no, but to make the sudden end of the Palace's effect on this world less suspicious, this was at least a probable explanation that if nothing else would help keep this a mystery.

"W-well…the closest example to this would be the Phantom Thieves changing people's hearts suddenly. However, whether that was through affecting the cognitive world is a total mystery."

"It's a shot in the dark, we know," Nea recognizes.

"Well, it's not without some merit, I suppose. It would probably take a miracle, though," Yukio assessed.

"Hopefully, it won't be that close," Emi whispers.

**-/**

Being shown these thoughts and knowing the risk behind them, Mao still nods. "I wanted to show them how much I trust them. That I can be of help because I want to learn from them and form a mutual bond. It is like you said, right? I won't get far by only relying on my own strength…something I've done for too long before."

"Yet despite all that, the tower in the upright position signals great danger still awaits. Perhaps thier help can only reach so far. Knowing this, how do you wish to proceed?"

Mao, with her hand over her chest, feels this power glow. "I want to know how to make my Personas stronger. You said the wild card holds untapped power. Now I want to know what that really means."

"Such power appears in ways you won't see coming. You honestly believe yourself to be ready?" Igor asks, tapping his fingers.

"No…but I want to be. I need to be so to see this whole journey through."

After a moment, Igor rescinds the cards. "Very good, an answer befitting of a wild card. Now let us begin."

The moon reaches its peak as a bell tome in the distance. Belladonna stops her Aria as Nameless shifts to play a toned-down version of the song; Belladonna then sings to the new melody.

"We ask for the patient to relax and close her eyes as we proceed with the procedure," Lavenza says as her book opens.

Mao lies back on the long chair, letting the music calm her nerves before shutting her eyes; the last sight is a glowing light emitting from Igor's cards. She saw only darkness, and then a single light flashes. Soon a complete starry night form above. She felt her chest flutter as six small flames burned alit; swirling around her, she felt her personas within them.

"This is Fusion," the voice of Lavenza echoes, "through fusing two or more personas, you'll create new, formidable entities. All manifested and empowered through your bonds of others."

Mao looked closely, feeling out her options till discovering a combination.

"Ah, a Kelpie and Ghoul should create a most interesting Persona. Do you wish to fuse them?"

'Yes,' Mao answers. Seeing the two flames shoot up, they glow together in warm light, turning the sky a midnight blue.

The summoned was dressed in ancient regalia and blue armor, their hand grasping at air while his blue sword was sheathed at his hilt. _"I am Ashtar, he who is bold in battle. I've given humanity both bloodshed and the blessings of water. Do you wish for my flame, human? Very well then, with the light and power of Venus behind me, I shall fight by humanity's side once more!"_ The Semitic god transformed into a flame before returning to her.

"A powerful persona indeed. There is only one choice left. Do you wish to proceed?"

There was hesitation on Mao's part as she had to sacrifice Siren and Pixie; the latter she grew to saw as a friend. _"Don't worry about me,"_ Pixie voice echoed, _"I'll finally see what this sea of souls is, and if you ever need me again, all you need to do is summon me, and I'll be there in a jiffy!"_

Mao smiles, "thanks for your help, Pixie."

_"What did I just say? Don't treat this like a goodbye, more like a 'till next time' sort of thing."_

Mao nods, "till next time, Pixie."

The fairy smiles before the process begin again, and she vanishes into the sea of humanity as a new being manifests—this beautiful blue-haired goddess levitating in a grey robe with her torso replaced with a wheel. _"I am Fortuna. Your luck will come. It will, it will...! Anyways, here's your flame of fortune."_ The roman goddess winked at her before returning to her.

Mao woke from the procedure and saw the glow dim down, the cards and gloves of Igor reverting to normal. The bell rings in the distance as Igor speaks, "your first battle begins now, Wanderer, let this vigor & charisma be as strong as your empathy and your sapience as cunning as your grit."

 **Case File#1_6** : The Fall of Obedience

**(4/30/20XX – Monday) – (Noon)**

The campus grounds were jampacked with activity and festive. Both students and the public celebrated the beginning of golden week in the festival's foods and music. Thousands walked through Jiyu, but many stop upon seeing walls plastered with unknown posters and security guards working to take them all but with little progress. It was the first thing security and students noticed upon starting in the morning. Rather than bring more suspicion to themselves, the administration did what it has always done and act like this is nothing. Yet the inscriptions on the calling cards were filled with damning accusations against the administration; this was able to get some to post and begin talking about them despite security's efforts to censor them. 

Mitsuki smiled as she left some of her newest members to man the booth. Keeping her eyes open before spotting a particular four-eyed kid holding a portable laptop and nervously drinking up an orange smoothie.

"Yo!"

"Gah!" he shrieks, "o-oh wait, you're-"

"Shh! We gotta make this brief. How're things looking on cams."

"R-right. Still can't believe Nea and the others made me do this. Why'd we have to end up like this…" he mumbled in doubt while opening the device, "o-okay, well nothing unusual on the scanner, b-basic orders, and efforts mainly on taking down the posters."

"Good work last night, by the way, they didn't suspect a thing," Mitsuki thanked.

"P-please don't encourage something I'm not usually proud of."

"Yeah, yeah, and how's the communications department building?"

"T-that journalist and others are approaching now, the cameras will be looped footage, but I don't know for how long till they n-n-notice."

"Cool, and with that, we're close to done on our end. Now let's hope these 'other' people don't pull a fast one on us."

"Yeah…" Yukio nods when he's handed another smoothie with a black flower.

"Told this calms the nerves," Mitsuki winks.

"Ever since elementary, yeah," Yukio accepts, "w-what's with the flower?"

"Found it growing here recently, figured you know about it."

"I'm an engineer, not a florist." A beep flash from Yukio's computer, "they're in."

**/---/**

Noriko peaked around the corner as they reached their first target. They see a faculty member leave for lunch before running up to the electronics platforms. Noriko excitedly jumped as the members of Aoki's student government used their keys to access the room. Inside contained access to Jiyu's electronic banners, computer screens, website, and student notifications.

"We're in. We then just plug in the hard drive, right?"

"Totally! Once everything looks good, and I've reached the P.A. system, we'll start the big announcement. Man, the looks on their faces when they see and hear all this themselves! Hehehehe," she chuckled mischievously.

"S-she's somehow had crazier eyes than the rumors said," one of them said as she runs to the next floor.

Noriko made it to the P.A. room and installed the simple setup before readying the timer when a call comes.

"Faculty's here!" they whispered, "everything's ready on our end, and we have a shot to leave. You ready yet?"

Noriko nervously smiled, "Nope. Go on ahead. I'll be staying here a while."

"W-wait- "they protested before she cut them off and got to work barricading the door.

"Remember the saying Noriko. 'They can erase you but can never erase the truth.'" she recites before finishing the installation and making a big announcement to thousands.

**/---/**

The mood over Jiyu changed instantly as every student got notifications, the electronic banners and computers start freaking out, and the P.A. system turned on.

"Good day Jiyu University!" a scrambled, cheery voice cheered. "Enjoying the festival? Indulging in the splendor made bigger this year to hide the recent secret doings of Ichikawa and co.?"

"She did it," Mitsuki cheered.

"Are these-?" Yukio wondered as the announcement continued.

"Whether you wish to accept these facts is up to you, cause his and the rest of the administration's immoral actions ends today," another, more serious tone voice speaks.

The banners, phones, and computers then show more of this calling card. It was a simple dark background with an ornately designed red rose at the center, finished with a blue and white butterfly perched on top of the rose. This was a cover page to a list of documents gathered and copied from the Palace by Safie onto everyone's devices. It covered everything from the tampering of campus food with unknown substances, the history of targeting and blackmailing faculty and student lives, to the use of security to threaten the student government and faculty. 

As if all of this wasn't enough, with thousands of devices filled with evidence and calling cards loading each electronic banner, the system blared as unseen footage began playing from these banners. Captured again by Safie in Ichikawa's will seed, the footage itself said a thousand words as clips of Ichikawa and others blatantly speak of organizing and justifying such actions.

 _"That fool of a president! He really thinks these brats will achieve anything under him?"_ Okamoto complained in Ichikawa's old office.

_"I understand the sentiment," Ichikawa nods. "His advocacy outside of university is worrying as well. Hmph, well, I think you came to the right place. All we have to do is grease a few palms."_

It switches to the two overlooking a sample of the odd food ingredients. 

_"Just what is this stuff anyway?"_

_"Just a simple deal I've made with a new distributor,"_ said Ichikawa. _"Let us leave it at that, shall we?"_

_"Sure, but what is this suppose-"_

_"Doesn't matter what it is or how it works! The faculty will follow my new policies and get rid of the old curriculum, whether they like it or not."_

It then lastly cuts to Ichikawa's office speaking to his people.

_"That little bitch is up to something, I know it. At this rate, she'll find something fishy about the construction money!"_

_"Agreed, but we have to be quick and quiet. Given how the faculty suddenly changed face and students increasingly dismiss these rumors, getting rid of her should seal the nail of this coffin."_

"Damn, this is what I call an announcement." Mitsuki looked in awe.

"Seeing it firsthand, it sure is," Yukio said, taken aback.

Noriko meanwhile took pictures of both the crowds outside and faculty trying to break in.

"Shut off these senseless accusations now!" one of them screams.

Noriko simply sat back and turned up the volume to the maximum as she indulged in the glory of the moment.

"Yeah, this is what makes it worth it."

Outside, some students begin filming and posting all this across social media. "I expected a bigger uproar, but most still seem indifferent," Yukio commented.

"Now, let's see if this miracle will work," Mitsuki said as the calling card was read in repeat alongside the leaked footage.

"President **Harukichi Ichikawa** , the authoritarian enforcer of **Obedience** ," said a deep-voiced individual. "This twisted desire to bring forth your ideal future for the new generation has only been in the sole interest of class elites and corruptive figures of the state who see people's right to an **education** and reach their **potentials** as a threat and weakness. If this is your idea of forging this generation's identity, then they'll be doomed to a future that'll serve the **nation** and powerful only than themselves. Heed these words, Ichikawa, we'll do our part in putting an end to this practice, but we won't be the only ones to make you confess…"

The president hands shook as he looked at one of these cards with a white rose on his desk. "N-no…t-this can't be happening," he sobbed before shouting out, "I refuse to go down like this!"

**(Ichikawa's Palace of Obedience – Security Level: 99%)**

"Don't let them get away with this!" Shadow Ichikawa shouted to his captains as the colossal tower went into lockdown. "Fight to the bitter end, ya hear?! I don't care how strong they are. Even they can't get past every shadow in this facility at once! I'll hunker down at the vault, report me of any sightings, don't take any chances!"

His top brass salute before heading to the frontlines as he locked himself in. Alone, he clung to his treasure and whimpered, "Damn it all…I-I won't let this operation go under, I can't let them wreck everything I spent my life on. So long as the students and faculty are apathetic, it should buy me some time and support…"

As he rambled, outside the small vent stood the trio standing on top of a series of pipes.

"Having any second's thoughts?" Scarlet asked Velvet as they doubled check their supplies.

"I should be asking you that." 

"Yo Safie, how's security looking?" Ryder asked.

[Over 90% of the Palace's shadow forces are assembling here at command. By these calculations, the factory complex should be practically empty.]

'So, Ares was right,' Mao thought, 'once security reached maximum, Ichikawa planned on swarming us with everything he got. Instead, he left his most vital weak point open.'

 _"You say that like I was lying human,"_ Ares scoffed.

"Phase one complete. Now let's head down and rip this place to shreds!" Scarlet commanded as they slide down the long pipeline. Descending past the cloud line, they see dozens of factories and mines taking up the base's entire northern districts.

"That's a pretty big mining operation for a military base!" Ryder shouted.

"Armies tend to have a history plundering occupied land of its resources," Scarlet commented.

"With the layout Ares provided, it's going to take a while to plant all the bombs," Velvet laid out to Scarlet, "this isn't even factoring Mars."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there; for now, let's stay hidden and focus on hitting our targets!"

"Where the heck did you get bombs anyway?!" Ryder asked.

"A special dark web connection, where else? How'd you think I got my rifle in the first place?"

"G-good point," Ryder chuckled as they hit the first process factory.

"Empty," Scarlet smirked before pinpointing the machines, structure beams, and other crucial targets. "Alright, Velvet, you head over to your targets towards the east industrial district. Ryder, you focus on the west district."

"You said Ares likely thinks Mars is somewhere here in the central district. You gonna be alright?" Ryder asks.

"So long as things go according to plan, we won't have to worry about him. Now let's move, team!" The trio split as Scarlet planted the first bomb, connecting its signal to her A.T.D as a detonator. She and Velvet realized the moment they start unleashing hell into this place. It'll drain them of their stamina and draw the entire base's attention on them. So, the plan is to blow this place sky high before they even suspect a thing.

'If everything we know so far along with Ares's intel is correct, then this should bury this rift under its own weight and cut off Ichikawa's influence to both worlds. With little power left from himself and the rift, he'll be just like every other shadow.'

Scarlet went into this plan, knowing it's a gamble. The logistics might still backfire to the anomaly behind these rifts. However, the sheer level of destruction this will cause might work on its own. They'll collect data think of new strategies later. For now, she focuses on her targets.

**/---/**

Minutes have passed, and this bombastic message still played as security started to get serious. The order was eventually made to end festivities early.

"They're already responding, and almost everyone is going along with it," Mitsuki said as she moved them away from security eyesight and back to her booth. "Get ready to pack up if you must. They'll be looking for any suspects, which probably includes us. So be ready to split up, okay?" she asked her club members as they hesitantly follow her instructions.

"B-b-but we said we'd meet up with Mao and- "Yukio spoke up.

"We'll still try to, but unless the people start to protest or something else happens, we might have to split before security starts asking questions."

Yukio's legs shook as things were looking sketchy. He nervously nods as Mitsuki worries about Noriko's status.

'W-wherever you guys are, stay safe out there!'

**/---/**

Velvet quickly dispatched an enemy shadow before planting the last device for this building. "Ryder, I'm nearly done on my end. What's your status?"

Ryder gets past a group of shadows before planting her bomb. "I'm almost done too," she whispers.

Velvet spots her last factory, "Scarlet, what's your status, any sighting of Mars on your end?"

"Rep--- couldn't----"

"Scarlet, what's going on?"

"F-fin----repeat---bombs set---!"

[This hasn't happened before. Wherever Mao is, something must be blocking my comms systems on her A.T.D.]

"How'd they do that?!" Ryder asked.

'Something strong enough to block Safie's comms,' Velvet thought, 'the only logical answer would be the presence of a…' The answer made Velvet stop and yell, "It's Mars! He must've caught on and is trying to ambush Scarlet!"

"Then we gotta go help her!"

[Warning! Palace alarms have just issued a new order! They're beginning to shift troops back to factory grounds.]

"He contacted them this quickly, damn it," Velvet cursed under her breath. "We don't have much time. We need to finish our targets first, Ryder!"

"What about Scarlet?!"

"Unless this operation is destroyed, all of this would've been for nothing. Scarlet can handle herself, for the time being, focus on finishing the job, alright?! That's an order!"

Ryder is silent and looks back at the increasing signals given. She spots at Mao's location a powerful signal.

**/---/**

"Velvet? Repeat; I'm done on my end. Can you hear me?" Scarlet asked but to no avail. "Something ain't right here," she whispered as she scouted the empty facility. Thinking back, she hasn't seen a single shadow. This causes her to grip her cane as the air turned silent.

Then a powerful fireball shoots out of the dark, which Scarlet narrowly dodges. Out the shadow came Mars, the cunning Roman god of war. His dark orange skin was wrapped in classic roman robes, armor, and regalia. He proudly stood over 40 feet tall, wielding a flaming short sword in one hand and a red orb in the other.

"Figured that fool wouldn't notice you. No matter, backup is coming this way," he spoke calmly.

"You're strong, more so than Ares was, meaning neither of you was ever under Ichikawa's influence. What do you gain doing this?!"

"That mockery of a copy sought only pure violence human. Please understand that what I seek is noble, for I pursue the crossing of our worlds."

"With an army behind you?!" 

"Peace comes only through force human, that is all I know of. I don't expect a human to understand."

"No, I think I got you figured out," she growls, "you're just like every other powerful human, justifying hurting others with some twisted sense of peace and stability. You shadows really are just reflections, huh? Both good and bad."

"Then I believe it's time for the reflection to take back control," Mars's voice boomed as a hail of fire rained above.

"Persona!" Scarlet summons forth Ares as she dodges the projectiles. One gets close before striking Scarlet, only for her to be unfazed as a red aura surrounds her.

"He always was an annoyance with his Firewalls," Mars sighed before his sword glowed.

The force and flames behind his swings force Scarlet to retreat, using the crates and machinery to her advantage. "Power me, Filibus!" she commands as her strength increases before kicking large machinery at the god. It was good enough to stop his flame cuts, and Scarlet strikes back, "Bless me with water, Ashtar!" The ancient god appeared and used his sword to form massive water projectiles at Mars, dousing his flames and making him stumble back before being met with Ashtar's and Scarlet blades. 

"Urgh! Get off!" He uses a straight slash against Scarlet. Ashtar shields her, but they're thrown back to the ground.

'Gotta keep moving!' she strategizes, dodging the god's attacks and projectiles. "Fortuna, give me luck!" Her speed increases as she maneuvers herself to a high position before launching her next attack, "Fortuna, Garula!" The powerful vortex of wind pushes Mars back to the wall.

"Ares! Give me Rebellion!" She glows in a golden hue before leaping forward. "Rampage them!" Both jump back and forth as their blades struck Mars. "Let's finish him!" she commands, stepping back as Fortuna appears, launching a large lighting bolt that pierces through Mars's chest.

The war god groans in pain, his sword losing its flame. "Humans sure know how to think on their feet…heh, I'll give them tha-grk!"

Scarlet saw the god sat there, 'That… wasn't so challenging, even with the new personas.' Her concerns come to true as shadows start appearing around her.

"Haha, and because of that, they never plan," he smiles. 

'Nea, Aoki, please be ready soon,' Scarlet hoped as she stood her ground. Standing off as both sides get ready to strike first. Her hand hovers over her black mask as the shadows inched closer.

"Scar--! Bombs ready---!" a signal picks up. 

'Knew it,' she smiled as her finger hovered over her device. 'Well…at least this won't be for nothing. Good job everyone, and see you soon, Sensei.'

Velvet rendezvoused with Ryder as they approached the building Mao was located. They saw signals coming by the hundreds and hoped to get there first before seeing a bright flash and building imploding. Velvet pulled Ryder back and used Irene to lift them out of the blast radius as every factory and mine exploded. The sheer power of which caused the red earth to collapse.

Nea looked in shook as the dust settled as she calls out, "Mao!!!"

**/----/**

Mitsuki leads the group away when a security guard spots them.

"Hey, you five don't move!" he demanded.

"We're just following procedure and leaving," Mitsuki said in defense.

"The opposite of where we're telling people to go. Why might that be?"

"U-u-um," Yukio stuttered.

"Wh-what's going on here?" a familiar voice asks. Yukio looks on in surprise at who it is.

"Professor, these students tried to suspiciously-"

"Stop. You're seriously considered that right now?" Heizo asked, "what about what's going on around us?! These students are confused, sick and demand answers immediately, so give them some slack."

'Sick?' Yukio wondered. 

"What are yo-I-I-I can't just do that, what if-"

"They're connected?! What actions exactly did they do that's solid evidence?"

The security stops as more and more students suddenly begin filming him, forcing him to apologize before leaving.

"God, what a headache," Heizo groaned, looking at the surprised group, "Say uhh, what day is it exactly?"

Yukio was stunned at the attitude shift before seeing in the distant crowds of students begin resisting leaving instead of asking the meaning of these extortions and why they turned ill.

'It…really worked?!'

Over at the P.A. room, faculty bust and apprehend Noriko.

"Take it easy! I'm not resisting!" she demanded before suddenly being let go. Suddenly, the faculty started looking confused and sick, some throwing up the black goo. "Whoa, hey! We need to get him to the medical center!"

"Wha-? I-I mean y-yes. Everyone follow me, and please call medics to get the sick looked over," the head professor calmly said. Noriko helps them out with a surprised look in her eyes before being told by this professor, "let's pretend we never saw you, okay?"

"T-thanks," she nods. 'Whoever these people are, they're legit. The heck did that Niijima girl find them?'

**/---/**

A pain ripples through her body as Mao slowly gains consciousness.

'I'm…alive…good.'

She finds herself lying on top of a strange platform made of some unknown material. It was an unpleasant feeling; it pulsed and glowed green. It felt alive. She stood up and found herself in a cavern of her doing as falls of goo pour out of the broken earth. 

She looks ahead to see a path to a green light. Seeing no way up, she proceeds forward. She steps into a large, encased round room, green vines injecting into the earth that was once the core of this Palace's production. The center stood a large pyramid structure carved of dark stone with the tip glowing in green energy. Surrounding it was hundreds of those dark flowers alongside white-looking versions that were close to dying. It all looked and felt like something not of this world.

'Is this…the manifestation of the rift in this world? Is this its core or something? It has to be. That's why there was a spike in power!' These questions scrambled in her mind as she got closer

Eventually, she asked it only one question, "Why…have I felt you before?"

_**"Unknown Entity."** _

_**(???????)** _

The room rumbled as the unknown entity flings her back, its malevolent aura growing. She looks up to see the center of the pyramid open to a large red staring back, the mere sight of it sends shivers across her body as her chest and head began to hurt. The green aura turns to form tentacles, sprouting out of the flowers and grabbing hold of her.

'No! If this really is the cause… I can't-!'

 _"This is it, Mao,"_ Filibus spoke, _"the source of the rift we felt before. One of many infecting both worlds and its inhabitants."_

'Then what do we do to destroy it?!'

_"Mao Niijima…you already know how to. Look within and tap into your true potential!"_

Mao listened and closed her eyes, searching for anything that'll allow her to use a piece of her inner flame. Fighting through the pain and dark memories infecting her mind, catching glimpses of something else. She thinks she can reach it; all she needs to do is…

'Breath.'

_"you've shown a level of humanity and empathy, despite the rage and doubt within you."_

'Breath.'

_"guess it's now hitting me how much I appreciate all the memories we've had together, despite the bad."_

'Breath.'

_"Being a hero, it's never been easy work, but it's better to doing something than nothing at all."_

The pyramid's gaze widens as those scarlet eyes open with fiery power; Filibus Picaro appears behind her and vanquishes the green energy. Her entire body glows bright blue as white petals swirl around her. For just a brief moment, she taps into this infinite potential. She clings onto her mother's brooch as a flame appears in her hand.

She stares down the monolithic dark pyramid as she declares to this unknown entity, "Whatever you are or who created you, I refuse to let both worlds fall to either of you. I'll destroy every single one of you, put an end to these machinations, and revolutionize our worlds once and for all!!!"

She crushed the flame as it forms a blue scythe; flames consume the room as both Mao and Filibus attack. With mighty swings, they cleave the pyramid to bits as the last light from it vanishes.

_"Ahh… impressive…"_

**/---/**

"Niijima!" Emi shouted as they searched through the rubble; Nea approaches the large crater and sees no sign of Mao. In their search, they find remaining shadows start reforming and turn aggressive. They stand ready to fight when the shadows freeze, thier confusion turns to a bright light glowing below as a pillar of white petals blows out of the crater.

Emi and Nea look on as these petals fly over the Palace as white flowers begin to grow everywhere. The shadows turn passive and reform into their primary forms. The flowers consume the infrastructure, and in a powerful gust of wind, the Palace disappears in a hurricane of petals.

Emi opens her eyes to a red oasis, white flowers adorning the immense source of life.

"What…what just happened?" Nea asked.

"I… don't know," Emi answers as they walk through the meadow. Shadows around them returned to normal as they roam this haven and feast off pure resources. In the middle of these large pools was a small bed of those white flowers, and lying in it was Mao.

"Mao!" Nea cheered as they sprinted over to her; Nea cradles her as she wakes up.

Mao sees the two and the peaceful sight around them, "We…we did it."

Nea nods as they embrace in a warm hug.

Emi couldn't help but smile at a job well done. After giving them a moment, she helps Mao up and asks, "What happened back there, Niijima? You disappeared in the explosion, then a plume of light shot out the crater, and all these suddenly grew."

"Yeah! Then they made the entire Palace disappear! Turning it to...all this."

"An oasis," Mao whispered, "that's what Pixie sought after." She was exhausted but continued, "I…fell into this chamber. Whatever it was, it felt unnatural. At the center was a pyramid-shaped monolith…it was the cause behind empowering Ichikawa's Palace and producing the tampered goo."

"A pyramid monolith?" Emi muttered.

"I destroyed it after it tried attacking me…and it was thanks to all of you."

"Oh…err, no problem?" Nea responded.

"He-he, not physically silly."

Emi mind was focus on the description Mao given. It was a massive development to what these rifts might be and how they work in this world. If they were what made these palace rulers powerful in the first place, they wouldn't have found out going after the treasure alone.

"The shadows turned peaceful," Emi said, "Any idea why that may be?"

"I'm not a shadow, so I can't say," Mao shrugs.

"Hey, at least they're not swarming us anymore," Nea chuckles. 

A scream erupts in the distance from a group of shadows. The trio ran over and calmly disperse the shadows to find Ichikawa huddled in fear, clinging onto his treasure which was a toy soldier set.

"Y-y-you! H-how did you all-?!"

"Shut up!" Emi shouted, pulling her weapon out, "you don't get to talk unless we say so, understood?"

He nods.

The mood of the three shifted to anger for all the pain he caused. Nea was the one to step up as the two let her have this. Her glare conveyed a fit of anger not seen before by Mao. Yet she contained this, saying to him, "You locked me up…and tried to rip me away from the only friends and family I have left. Calling me a hopeless wreck…" She closes her eyes as her hand hovers over her pistol, "every fiber of my being wants, no, demands payback after what you tried to do to me…but there's nothing here."

He looks confused before she glares back, "you're nothing but a husk of a man, a puppet dictator over an empire of dirt… while I have a future ahead of me. One where I'll be with the people I love and will be there to support me, one where I feel I can do better with my life. Vengeance now will only tarnish all of that."

He's silent as his grip tightens.

"You still cling onto that little treasure, symbolizing everything you thought you needed. Instead of putting any effort into building any sense of self-worth, character, and beliefs, you threw those away to mimic what powerful figures did. Hoping for the recognition you'd never get, nor deserved of."

He looks down in shame and nods.

"We won't be stealing your treasure, and your petty ambitions end both in this world and ours. It's all over, Harukichi Ichikawa. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He shuts his eyes, "Nothing in my life ever went as it should…no matter how hard I tried. I was always a failure in the eyes of others. Where else could I look towards but those who did achieve success? They were leading the charge of what this country should be…and you're right. I thought, if I merely contributed to that, I would join them. These students and faculty…their education and dignity…they were pawns in my path to the top."

Nea says nothing and turns away, letting Emi and Mao ask their questions. "She's right about you being a puppet," Emi said coldly, "you mentioned a distributor, reports from Ares had you talking with someone about this monolith."

"Ichikawa, who are you working for?" Mao demands.

"Please believe me when I say I don't know who they are! They first came to me and asked if I wanted to be stronger, then they left me here, and this place formed on its own!"

"They?" Mao muttered.

"Then what?!" Emi demands.

"I simply followed their instructions and began producing the stuff. As far as I know from my other self, he found a conduit that helped the effects reach the other side. Please, please, I swear on my life that's all I know!"

"Did they deliver the shipment themselves?"

"O-of course not, they're top secret like that. I only saw a couple of Yakuza-looking guys, but that's it!"

"Yakuza?!" Mao says in shock, "they're involved in this?"

"Could be just goons they've hired, but it is interesting," Emi noted.

"Were they wearing pins? Anything that says what clan they're in?"

"N-no…"

"You lying to us?" Mao steps forward.

"W-well, I remember the van. It was a courier car, specially made for shady deliveries. Remember seeing them all the time when I grew up in those kinds of neighborhoods."

"Courier service, yakuza, and now multiple persona users being behind this?!" Mao whispered.

"Let's take this one step at a time, Niijima," Emi calmed her, "and that's all you know about this?"

He nods.

"Then we have no reason to stay here any longer. It's was quite awful working with you, former president Ichikawa. I'll make sure to help clean up your messes. Farewell," Emi told him in cold disdain before walking away and setting the coordinates for their exit.

"The world's in a confusing place now, our country included. We're in a position to influence that world, and yet you those alike wish to take it down that dreaded nationalistic path that led to utter destruction? I hope you see now the tragedy in that for everyone on these islands…" Mao states before following in her Sensei's guide and joining her friends.

"W-wait please, what am I supposed to do with myself, now that I have nothing?!" Ichikawa cries.

Nea is the one to answer, "You'll be punished for your crimes; there's no avoiding it. What's left is your willingness to accept that or deny the consequences for the rest of your life. I hope you know now what's best."

With everything said and done, they left the dictator in the ruins of his empire.

**[Palace terminated. Rift sealed. Mission Accomplished]**

Yukio and the others helped sit Heizo down as they give water and care to any surrounding person coming out of this trance, the sounds of ambulances ringing in the distance.

"Sounds like more help is arriving; want us to take you, Sensei?" Yukio asked.

"N-no, focus on the others; they're in worse shape than I am," Heizo groaned, shutting his eyes at the body aches.

'He's right; just what kind of reaction is this?' Yukio wondered when he saw a black petal fall beside him. He looks down to see the dark flower die, and before he could investigate further, it rapidly deteriorates to bits.

"What's wrong?" Heizo asks.

"That flower-! "

"What flower?"

Yukio blinks in confusion but says, "N-nevermind."

Mitsuki elsewhere has been working to move others heavily nauseated and dazed to proper treatment, just now returning to check on them. "The hell just happened?" she wondered, "I mean, Niijma did tell me about the food violation, but why did everyone suddenly turn sick?"

She looks to Yukio for an answer, but he replied, "I… don't understand what's going on here."

"Hey!"

The group turns to see the trio emerge out of the crowd.

"Mao! Nea!" Yukio smiled as he ran up to them and got a big bear hug from Nea. "Oof, y-you two okay?"

"We are. It seems security is a bit busy to bother with us," Mao answered.

"Correct, and when we saw everyone become sick, we came immediately to see if you guys were okay."

"We're fine; seems your crazy plan worked after all," Mitsuki congratulated. "Miraculous, really, especially considering how last minute it was."

"You can say that again," Mao chuckled before noticing someone missing. "Where's Noriko? She with you?"

"She's right here," Mitsuki said, her phone dialing before holding it up to them.

"What up?!"

"Uesato-Kun, it's me, Mao. How are you and the others?"

"We're fine, but oh man…it was freaking awesome," she cheered through the phone, "you should've been there. There I was about to push to button, and these faculty try busting down the door. So, I blocked it and made them stand there as I turn up the volume of your contact's announcement! Man, this was the best case I had in years!"

"At least someone was having fun," Emi whispered.

"Oop, sorry, but I got to go. This next paper is going to take all night, but it'll be a headline for the records," Noriko giggled, "oh and guys, good job today. I don't know who these guys are or why people turned sick, but it's because of all of us today that we can continue pursuing such truths and look out for the people! Keep me posted on these guys if you can, Mao. I gotta get an interview!"

"Ha-ha, I-I'll try," Mao responded before the call ended.

"Yeah, gr-great job all around, now can we tone it down a bit," Heizo groaned till noticing Mao.

Mao could not move before Nea push her forward to Heizo.

"H-hey kid," Heizo said, trying to cut the silence, "umm, I skewed up, didn't I?"

Mao shakes her head, "No. You did nothing wrong, Sensei." She then bows and says, "I know you said I should stay out of it…but after what happened to you, I felt something had to be done before more people got hurt. So, forgive me for going back in my word and dragging others into this."

Heizo felt embarrassed at someone apologizing to him now, "No, no, I get it, Mao. You did what you had to do and all that. So, stop with the bowing already." Once she did, he continued, "Man, I barely remember anything since then. You did call that doctor I told you, right?"

"We did," Emi answered, "and if she caught the news, she's currently assembling an investigation on Ichikawa's practices as we speak."

"Y-you stalled it for all this?" Heizo pondered, "w-what was all this anyway, who were they, and what happened?!"

Mao proceeds to explain most of what happened while keeping their identities a secret.

"So, this group came to you and helped get you the dirt on Ichikawa?"

"Yep, given how targeted we were for heading this investigation, we laid low today to avoid trouble and dragging the others with us," Mao finishes.

"But what about the breaking free of the apathy?"

"I can only guess it was the message got through to the people, nothing short of a miracle. Perhaps, they didn't want to live in lies anymore."

"Wow, Mao, you're such a poet," Nea smiled.

"I thought accepting the truth would be less…gross," Yukio groaned at the dark vomits.

"Welp, nothing's ever pretty in life," Heizo smiled, turning to them, "you were exceptional students at a time Jiyu needed you, and for that, we can't thank you enough."

Mao smiled back, "it may not be perfect, but it's still our home. A place where we can discover true selves and forge our own paths, even if it's unattainable."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. So I'll be expecting you at my next lecture, yeah?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Be ready for our first test then," Heizo smirks, making Nea and Mao turn green at the thought of studying after today. The sight of which made the entire group laugh, Emi quietly chuckles at the sight of Mao's face.

**(Evening)**

**_"Unknown announcement at Jiyu University releases incriminating evidence against Administration as mass sickness strikes the student body!"_ **

The headline spread like wildfire in Bunkyo City till it was heard across Tokyo.

Kato found himself arguing with investigative superiors once again, demanding how with recent evidence, no action has been taken since. The meeting would be cut short, though, when officers began responding to calls of mass sickness as news footage and interviews were shown on T.V. It took Kato only the sight of black goo to push Kato out the doors of H.Q and into his car, calling Naya to meet with him at Jiyu.

Throughout the day, thousands of students and faculty came down with side effects to the apathy sickness. Thankfully, none were found in critical condition. The same couldn't be said if this would've lasted even a day longer. Doctor Miwa was on scene that afternoon, overlooking patients with other medical experts and personally checking up on Heizo, who got a stern talking afterward.

By the time both police came and proper medical help was established, the group of five splits and vowed to keep their activities a secret. Mitsuki only interviewed what she saw but thankfully had no other suspicious put upon her and was commended for her group's help. Yukio was glad to avoid interviews as he probably passes out from the thought of today's events. He admittedly still had many questions lingering in his mind that don't look to go away soon but seeing this chapter end overall for the better did lift the nerves.

Mao and Nea met with Emi at Alleyway Market Street as the day ended.

"I gave the news enough info, so they shouldn't be suspicious of us," Emi told them. "I'll be busier this week doing my part in handling the fallout; thankfully, we're already seeing students recover and even more supporting the removal of the administration."

"Where are the old bastards now anyway?" Mao asked.

"They're still trying to locate some of the members, but Ichikawa himself is likely now undergoing questioning as we speak."

"You think they'll make him spill what we heard?" Nea asked.

"If he does, I don't think they'll know more than we do. He did seem genuinely aloof to who these people are."

Emi noticed Mao's distant look upon mentioning this cryptic group.

"A group of Persona users…just the thought of it is intimidating," Nea remarks, "the heck would their goal be anyway? What was there to gain? Any idea you got Mao?"

"Huh? Well, I have one idea, but I don't want to go off coincidences either. I rather sit on it for a while."

Emi decides to do the same for now and tells them, "Whoever they are or what their goals may be, it's apparent now we're not alone in this world nor the other. They also show much more knowledge and control over the Animus, enough to have a palace form and control its ruler. Our expedition further it must be done soon."

"I agree, but wouldn't it be best if we lay low?" Nea suggests, "not only is the heat still on for suspects, but these guys probably won't be happy seeing their operation go under. If they are connected to the freakin' Yakuza too, who knows who'll be under their payroll."

Mao nods, "good thinking there, Nea. There's also the family aspect on our end. Suddenly disappearing during this will attract attention, and if this group finds out about them too…"

Emi ponders for a moment before nodding, "then for this week, we'll rest up and lay low. I wanted to show you something else soon anyway, Mao. I'll call you whenever you're available."

"S-sure sounds good," Mao nods.

Nea's phone rings and it was clear who it was. "We better get going; seems my folks just got off work."

Emi wishes them a safe walk before heading home.

**(Sakamoto Residence)**

"You sure you haven't felt weird in any way?" Ann asked.

"Nope, not even a cough mom. I think that's because we've been avoiding the school food."

"We've heard, but the way everyone turned sick on top of this 'group' releasing this stuff…" Ryuji wondered. His eyes glancing over to Ann, whose similar expression recognized the familiarity to their past, Morgana not speaking a word, and his eye dilated in suspicion. He looks at his daughter, her face filled with concern and worry as to what this means. He sighs and tells her, "okay…get some rest and let us know if something comes up."

Nea nods before heading upstairs.

"You think she…?" Ann whispered.

"I trust Nea. She would tell us if something as crazy as Personas happened to her."

"She did have a good reason too…I only wish we noticed this sooner," Ann sighs.

"What's your thought, Morgana? You haven't said a thing since we got the news."

"Oh, well…I think we should follow this group's activity. There's no doubt this had to do with the cognitive world, and this Ichikawa must've had a palace."

"But he hasn't confessed yet, and none of our raids ever caused people to turn sick. The only thing close would be the Jails, but that too was hugely different. They also shouldn't be able to return," Ann mentions.

"I think we're dealing with what that one rich lady and country dude told us, this cognitive world business changes so rapidly," Ryuji recalls.

"Things change, even in the Cognitive world," Ann whispers as Morgana gives a concerned look upstairs.

In her room, Mao talked to her Aunt. "Sasaki informed me what happened. How are you holding up Mao?"

"I'm fine aunty, doctors checked on me and said I showed no-."

"That's not what I meant, Mao."

"…well, to be honest, things have been rough still."

"Ahh…I see, then all this had to happen. I'm sorry to hear Mao."

"Thanks, Nea and her family has really pulled me back up, among other things… how's Mom doing?"

"Thankfully, I have good news to share," Sae sighs with a smile, "in a recent scan today, your mother's showing more cognitive function. There's a real chance she might wake up, perhaps relatively soon."

"Chance…perhaps?" Mao whispers.

"I know Mao, but it's better news than none. At least we have better hopes now of moving to the next stage of recovery."

"Yeah," Mao mumbled, her fingers over the white flower as she switches subjects. "Those people at Jiyu, you think they're connected to what happened a month ago?"

"…no, I don't think so. While the mass sickness is suspicious, it's made no sense given what was leaked is solid so far, backed up by previous breaches and investigations. I don't believe other officers saying they framed the administration."

"Heh, course they say that."

"…Mao, you didn't notice anything strange leading up to this, did you? You know you can share anything with me. I never judged you."

"I know, Aunty. Nea and I did feel something strange going on but honestly could not tell what. It wasn't till we met this girl whose-"

"A girl?"

'S-shit, that's right!'

"Heh, and how long were you gonna keep this from me?"

"W-we're just friends, and even that's a stretch for her. But she's still really cool and kind; she's of the student government and just exudes responsibility, aunty. It was because of her that I feel, partially, why we didn't fell into the president's schemes."

"I can tell just from the way you speak of her," she chuckled, causing Mao to laugh back. "But this is great to hear from you Mao, growing your social circle can do wonders for you and give your life that extra motivation."

"Heard that before," Mao nods.

"And if you ever need relationship advice for a certain someone, my doors are open."

Her face was red when Nea entered her room, "Thanks but, I'm good for now! E-err, oh Nea's here, gotta go!"

"I'll keep you updated," Sae smiles before hanging up, their last conversation like this feeling like forever ago.

After Mao cleared her throat, Nea told her, "my parents don't seem to suspect anything. They did have a serious look in their eyes."

"Same with my Aunt. For now, I think we're clear, Nea."

"Good cause after today I'm exhausted," she yawns, "and since we're laying low, we can hang out if you're not so busy, up to you, of course."

Mao was about to nod when she received a text from Hinata about what happened today. In fact, her call list really shot up this week. "I'll see if I can."

"kay' then, because I got a fun idea to propose as part of our victory celebration," Nea smiled before heading to bed.

Mao lies back in bed, letting both the good and bad of today sink in. The possibilities and dangers ahead for the three of them, one she hoped the most wouldn't affect any more loved ones. She decides, for now, to relax and catch up on reading with music before heading to bed.

**/---/**

Morgana usually enjoys a night on the rooftops, the moonlit sky alongside the city lights, people watching as countless lives pass his blue eyes. He even liked hunting, and though he never enjoyed the taste of birds, it was still fun. All of that used to be fun.

Recently he's stopped doing so. The memories of happier times seem painful since Ren died. Now they're replaced with a feeling of conflict under the weight of the promise made decades ago. Ever since establishing their adult lives, the questions hanged on what their children should know of their past lives. After much discussion, they decided to keep them away from such a dangerous lifestyle. They heard and saw themselves what dark paths could lead, and Ren's death with Makoto near brush with it was a solemn reminder of such threats.

'So why didn't I say anything?!' he chastises himself. 'Their discussion and now this…I didn't want to believe it but-'

"They're Persona users." Morgana turned in shock to the sight of Lavenza smiling, "good to see you again, Kitty."

Morgana should've expected this when he heard them. Still, seeing an old face helped a bit.

"May I sit?" she requests. Morgana nods and hangs his head as both sit to the sight of a starry sky. "You know, in one of the few times I leave the Velvet Room, I would gaze up and like to imagine what humans feel thinking about the infinite cosmos. I realized I wouldn't get far, though, cause each time I instead felt existential dread…but it was fun looking at the pretty stars."

Morgana chuckles.

"My favorite was always Betelgeuse; the brightest stars always catch the most attention. So, it was saddening to see one day it was…gone…I wasn't even there when it vanished forever."

"Lady Lavenza…"

"I even shared this with Master Igor. He told me even things as eternal as stars eventually die out; it's the cycle of the universe undergoing its cycle, and out of it is born new stars to live long, bright lives from what was left behind. Even something as deadly and utterly destructive like a supernova won't end new life and progress."

"…but I can't let them be Persona users…I made a promise to my family," he whispers, "why are they fighting in the first place…?"

"Forgive me, but that is confidential. The fate of the wildcard is mysterious. Even I can't see where it'll go sometimes…but I won't stop helping her."

Morgana closes his eyes at the mentioning of that card. "Her…which of them is it? You can share that much, can you?"

"…Mao. Mao Niijima is the bearer." Morgana felt he should've seen this, but the wildcard is elusive in nature. "She'll now undergo a path that'll shape the souls of others…untold danger awaits her like it did many times before."

"Of course…why-why you have to choose them out of the billions of people on this hunk of rock! Hasn't Mao and Lady Nea been through enough?!"

Lavenza kept staring at the stars, "If it were up to me, or even my master, we would've never put such a burden on any of your loved ones. But…I was foolish to think that choice was ever ours to make in the first place." She turns to him with a sad smile, "I know what it's like to break a promise."

Morgana steps back, "So, what you expect me to do now? Lie to my family for this whole journey? Pretend like their kids aren't going out to who knows where against who knows what?"

"Did I request any of that?" Morgana looks confused as she continues, "we only aid through guidance those tied to the path of the wildcard. Interfering any further would be against the point, weakening the drives of humanity to do better…to be better than us."

"So, you're not here too-"

"I'm merely here to share our thought process and why things are what they are now. If you wish to tell them, then do what your heart and mind want. Either way, the future for the wild card is unknown to all but one."

Morgana never felt such temptation before. Even the greatest treasure in the past never felt so tempting. He could tell them all now and do something to help; he could fight alongside them and face down whoever foe is out there! He could…he could…they could decide the future for them. He may be overthinking this; he usually does, but what would've happened if they had outside interference back in the day? Would things go smoother or worse? Would more lives be saved, or would they've lost by some unknown factor that resulted from it?

He then remembers their last mission. How one interference leads to that individual life changing forever, how their new destiny dragged them into it as well…and nearly got them all killed.

Morgana sits beside Lavenza and asks, "What threat are they facing? Is it something like Yaldabaoth?"

"I don't know, but it invokes a…strange sickening feeling thinking about it," Lavenza uttered. "What you saw is only a sliver of the truth. There's great instability in this world and the collective unconscious, yes, but long-brewing hate and despair have spiraled into the present to wreak untold pain. These phantoms now seek vengeance on the world and those who wronged them, not letting anyone get in their way. This will spur a ravenous fire present in the soul of humanity consuming itself…until there is only nothingness."

"Nothingness…"

"However, the new generation can counter the past and present plagues of this world. They can learn, fix and grow out of past despair. These injustices have made them more aware and even willing to face them, giving them the potential to choose a new future themselves, perhaps even a better one." Lavenza looks up the new moon, "and it starts by putting faith in them."

Morgana squeezes his eyes shut for a long time. Finally, he told her, "I won't tell them…I…trust Nea's strength and Mao's potential. I know he would've too."

"That's the decision. You have all the freedom to back out."

"Just one last question…does our last mission have to do with this?"

Lavenza does not answer. She looks up to the sky and pets his head, comforting him as he sulks over their mistakes now affecting their children.

**(????????)**

A large room with black and white tile floor and scarlet red curtains adorning the walls stand silent. Thrones formed a circle at the center surrounding a large table with a pentagram inscribed and beside candle stands with a chandelier above. Of the thrones, only one was occupied. Her dark purple gloves tapped annoyingly as she leaned back on her violet throne. Her black and purple mask turned to the large gold doors as someone finally arrives.

"Oh, it's you, eh better than talking to that brick wall," she groans.

Standing at six-foot, four inches was a large muscular man wearing a simple black and white suit with grey gloves, his head entirely encased in a bolted metal mask. He quickly fixes his tie and cuffs before proceeding to speak, "this matter only requires two to meet. It seems like one of our projects failed."

"Guess so, then again using a bunch of brats as your sample pool would yield obvious results. Hell, they were probably apathetic anyways. They're freaking college students, for god sake!" she scoffs, brushing her long straight dark hair.

"Perhaps in your narrow view but no Doc's. This shouldn't affect operations as well," he calmly speaks before walking to the table and turning on the hologram. It showed footage of the event alongside a loop of these unknown players. "Persona users, and not the kind we have under watch either."

"Meaning they're newbies who don't know what they've gotten themselves into, and ergo they're easy pickings," she grins, licking her red lips. "I'm down with eliminating them, don't even need doc's little toys, give me some time and a few boys to search Tokyo and-"

"That won't be necessary," he politely interrupts, "despite Tokyo's police willingness to look the other way, the criminal underworld is still tense and fragile. Leader agreed with me that any activity would catch other clans' attention. Let's not have one mistake led to another."

"Bleh," she bemoaned, "so what's the fuckin' point coming here?!"

"Your new pet? Keep him and his grunts in check till the opportunity to gain the upper hand presents itself. We also need you to eliminate one of my contacts, which I just learned has a bullet ready for him. He's a squealer; you know how it goes."

"Not answering my damn question, dude, the persona users!"

"Well, if the Animus doesn't kill them first, we'll keep a tab on their activities there and plan accordingly. Put it simply; we don't know any more than the public. If they do show up,…well, it's not our first persona user we killed," he shrugs before checking the time and turning to leave.

"But did you consider they know something we don't?" He stops and turns to the violet woman, "who persona user do you know that can do what they did?"

He stayed silent, eventually deciding to leave. The woman stood on her throne, looking on at the message repeating on a loop.

* * *

A/N: And done with the Palace of Obedience! I'm tempted to trim this arc down a bit or at least fix some errors cause it is long, I only just past 10k words for this chapter. Lots of revelations and hints to what is coming and the consequences already being seen. I personally recommend playing the Awakening song from the Persona 20th anniversary during Mao's confrontation of the unknown entity, personally helped me write the weight behind the scene. I also personally like how I concluded Ichikawa as an antagonist along with never fighting him, I never tried to top the absolute shit that was Kamoshida or Yukiko's interesting dungeon, just focused on writing a kind of pathetic man who clung only to idols who don't know he exists and who drives our characters to learn to fight and work together. Hope you've liked it, the next arc we'll explore the other side of Tokyo. 


End file.
